Hurt but not broken
by Vampire-Addict-22
Summary: Edward get too much for Bella to deal with. She finally ends things with him and he doesn't take it too well. She leaves with Alice and Jasper. After a accident, Bella is found by a strange Vampire with beautiful red eyes. Rated M. lemons. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_i dont own twilight, :(_**

**Chapter 1**

"Jesus Christ, Edward!" I said rather loudly "I can go to the fucking toilet by myself you know"

Everyone around us were shocked to say the least. I had never spoken to Edward like that. Ever!

I grabbed my bag and pulled my arm from his grasp. Without a word I turned and walked out of the class room. A huge storm was going on outside so all the students were scattered around the school at free periods.

I don't know what had changed to make me snap at Edward like that. I guess I was just sick of all the controlling and clinginess.

I mean, god! He didn't even want me to go pee without him or Alice standing behind the door waiting for me.

"wow. Who pissed you off?" Jasper asked as I rounded the corner after going to the bathroom and bumped into him.

"Edward" I spat the name.

"ah. Say no more" he smiled. I liked Jasper. Since alice and I had returned from Italy two months ago, Jasper and I have become friends. He told me all about his past and what he had done and I respected him. It cant have been easy for him to tell a human about that sort of thing but he did and we have formed a kind of bond. He was now my brother in every way but blood.

"he wanted me to wait for alice to go to the bathroom! Like alice needs to pee" I snorted.

He smiled "no. but she might be wanting to fix her hair"

"what's wrong with my hair?" alice said and appeared in front of him, eyes blazing.

"nothing, my love. Its perfect" he said smoothly and kissed her nose.

"nice save" I laughed.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but stopped as her eyes glazed over.

"ohh, its beautiful!" she breathed "how is it I have never seen this place?"

"Ali, what do you see baby?" Jasper asked with a small smile on his face.

"mountains. And beautiful blue water" she said with a sigh.

"who was there?" I asked as her eyes came into focus.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't see anyone. Just the view" she shrugged.

"Bella, there you are. I was worried" Edward said as he walked towards us.

"why, because I am incapable of being away from you for more than ten minutes without injuring myself or getting lost" I said.

"don't be mad love. I just get nervous when your alone" he said and ran his cold finger down my cheek. Damn my stupid body for betraying me and shivering with pleasure.

He smiled, obviously pleased that he still has that affect on me.

"let me make it up to you, love" he said and leant down to brush my lips with his.

"how?" I asked and narrowed my eyes.

"we can go over to my house and spend some time alone" he whispered and kissed my ear. My heart sped up and my breathing hitched. "really?" I asked.

"really" he breathed, letting his cool breath wash over me.

"ohh, Bella's getting some tonight!" Emmett sang as he picked me up and spun me round.

"put me down you big oaf" I laughed. Edward frowned at his huge brother. He didn't like it that I had close bonds with both his brothers.

Suddenly alice squeeled/screamed.

"oh, thank you thank you thank you, jazzy. I can wait" she cried jumping up and down.

"still cant surprise you" he sighed and rolled his eyes.

She giggled and kissed his cheek "not a chance"

"what were you surprising her with?" Emmett asked.

"a vacation" Edward said in a flat voice. I shot him a dirty look.

I already knew of course as I had helped plan it with him, but as Edward couldn't read my mind and I had been with Jacob when I was talking to Jasper on the phone. Neither alice or Edward knew.

"Bella!" a voice rang out from down the hall. Well speak of the devil!

"Jacob!" I squeeled and ran to him. He had been away for a week and I had missed my friend.

He picked me up off the ground and hugged me tightly "I missed you" he whispered into my hair.

"oh god, your all wet!" I said jumping back from him. "oh thanks Bells. _No, hey jakey I missed you_. Or _my life wasn't the same when you were gone_! Just _oh god, your all wet_!" he rolled his eyes.

"I do not sound like that" I said and put my hand on my hips "but I did miss you" I smiled.

He grinned back. "so I was wondering if you wanted to come over later. Or I could come to yours, either way's cool" he shrugged.

"Bella already has plans" Edward said from behind me and wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

I took a shaky breath. I couldn't take much more of this! He was driving me crazy.

"and couldn't Bella answer for herself?" Jacob asked. Edward growled.

"knock it off" I said. Both looked at me. "I _did_ just make plans, Jake. But I will come over to yours tomorrow morning and spend the whole day"

"Bella….." Edward started. I rounded on him "_what?_" I said through clenched teeth.

"I don't want…" he said but I cut him off.

"well I do!" I hissed and turned back to jake who was looking amused. "I gotta go jake. Class is about to start. I'll call you tomorrow. Tell everyone I said hi"

"okay. Catch you later Bella" he said before jogging back down the corridor.

I turned back to Edward "why do you do that?"

"do what?" he asked, confused.

"answer for me like I'm a child" I said angrily.

Both Emmett and Jasper pulled faces and left while alice came to stand beside me.

"not now alice" Edward hissed. "fine!" alice huffed and walked off.

"don't talk to her like that" I said to him "she's only trying to help"

"interfere more like. We don't need anyone's help" he said softly.

The bell rang signalling the last lesson. Since our return from italy we had moved a few classes. Or should I say, Edward had moved a few of our classes. So now English was the last lesson of the day.

"come on love" he said and took my hand "I'm sorry. I don't mean to answer for you. Old habits die hard" he smiled "I will try not to do it anymore"

I nodded "and I'm sorry for yelling at you"

He winched slightly. "what?" I asked.

"before when you were angry. You cursed. I don't like to hear women using those kind of words"

Oh my god! Could this guy _be_ more fucking anal!

Hanging out with the pack had given me a very colourful vocabulary. But still!

I had never been more grateful that he couldn't read my mind right now.

_Edward, you idiotic fucking moron! You are a stuck up fucking tit of a man who needs to fucking grow a pair and stop being a fucking pussy!_

I had been doing that a lot. Venting my anger through thoughts.

If I took it out on something then alice would see me. If I kept it inside and did nothing, Jasper would feel it and if I smacked Edward, I would break my hand. This way works all round.

I didn't speak to him for the rest of the class. When we walked to my truck he slipped his hand in mine.

It's not that I didn't love Edward, because I did. He was my everything. But I couldn't stand who he had become. He was too much. I knew he felt guilty for leaving me, and so he fucking should! But I didn't want him shadowing me twenty-four-seven and answering for me. He had always been a little like this. Always overly protective and clingy but sometimes, enough is enough.

When we got home from italy, he had promised me change. He said that we would get more physical. So far, he's become unbearable and he hasn't touched me once.

That was all about to change though. Tonight I was going to seduce him.

As lame as it sounds, I had been reading online how to seduce a man.

When we pulled up at the big house he took my hand again.

"am I forgiven, love?" he asked with his sexy half smile.

I smiled "aren't you always" he chuckled and bent his head to kiss me.

That was one of my problems. I always forgive him. I have been working on that with Alice. She's helping me with my problems, like forgiving everyone and not accepting gifts. Even down to being the centre of attention.

It was working too but with Edward I couldn't seem to stay mad at him for too long.

So far, I have had a whole new wardrobe since alice had Jasper burn every item of clothing I owned. The damn pixie had done a double whammy on me. She had Jasper burn my clothes to see if I forgave him and had bought me a whole new wardrobe to see if I'd except.

I did forgive Jasper but only because he looked terrified when I was shouting at him. Who'd have thought it. Jasper hale/Whitlock afraid of a little human.

And I did except the clothes from alice. Not just because I didn't have any left but because there were some really nice stuff in there.

She knew I wouldn't completely change my style so she got me tons of jeans. They were all tight and flash but they made my butt look good. She had also stuck to plain t-shirts and vests.

The under wear was all crazy and sexy. I was horrified.

But hopefully the lacy blue balcony bra and matching French knickers would do the trick tonight.

Edward led me up to the house and took my jacket and bag from me.

"hey Bella" alice called from the stairs "come help me with something"

"okay" I said and followed her to her room. "whoa, alice. It looks like a bomb went off"

She giggled "I'm packing"

"for vacation or to move. Seriously alice, nobody needs to take this many clothes on holiday" I said and sat down on her bed.

"silly Bella" she laughed and shook her head like I was missing something.

"so what do you need me for?" I asked.

"if you were going to be sitting in a hot tub at night, outside. Would you wear this?" she held up a chocolate brown bikini. It was the type that had hot pants instead of briefs. It was gorgeous.

"sure" I said ogling the two piece.

She giggled "thanks Bella"

I smiled and went up to Edwards room.

He was waiting for me on the bed. That's a good sign!

Walking over to him, I sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest.

"this is better" he sighed and kissed my forehead "I hate it when we argue"

I nodded in agreement. "we have all this time together and all we have done is fight"

I had kind of moved in with the cullens after Charlie and I had a huge fight about me and Edward getting back together.

"well, were not fighting now" he smiled and moved his head down to mine.

This is what I had been waiting for.

I kissed him softly. But brushed my tongue lightly across his lip and pulled away before he could.

His eyes had darkened and his unnecessary breathing had picked up.

"I'm going to get changed" I told him "I'm all wet"

"okay love" he smiled and sat back on the bed, expecting me to go to the bathroom.

_Not this time, bubba! _I smiled to myself.

I lifted my t-shirt up over my head and tossed it to the side.

"Bella! What are you…." he said looking panicked.

"getting out of these clothes" I smiled.

He gulped, looking terrified.

I slid my jeans down my hips and stepped out of them. "that's better"

His eyes devoured me as he looked me up and down.

I watched him. Pretending to be shy. When he looked up at my face I quickly looked away just like the article on the internet had said to do.

I watched him from under my eyelashes and slowly walked towards him.

I took it as a good sign that he didn't try to stop me so I continued by crawling onto the bed.

He was still as a statue. Just staring.

"Edward" I breathed and bent to kiss his neck.

He grabbed my hands as I tried to wrap them around his shoulders.

"Bella" he sighed and I knew what was coming next.

"Edward, please. I cant take it anymore. I need this. I need you. Please!"

He looked like he was battling himself inside.

"I cant" he said. But his voice was weaker this time.

"you can" I told him and kissed his lips slowly. I could see his resolve slipping.

"please" I said against his lips. That did it!

With a growlie groan he kissed me back. I wanted to do a happy dance but stopped myself.

He pulled me closer so I was on my knees pressed against him. His cold long fingers danced over my heated skin deliciously.

I got his buttons undone and pushed his shirt off as his kisses moved down my neck to my collar bone.

My insides were clenching with anticipation. He took a deep breath and growled sexily before lifting me and pulling me on to his lap. Once I was straddling him, I knew that if I didn't have him soon I would explode. A years worth of frustration made you that way. Sure I had learned how to pleasure myself but I wanted him to be the one to do it. I wanted him, period.

His kisses were becoming frantic as I ran my nails down his chest to his waist.

I felt his erection pressed into my core and moaned. I couldn't wait any longer.

I had his trousers unbuttoned and was trying to work the zip when he stopped me.

"what's wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

"we cant" he said, still holding my wrists.

"we can" I said and made to carry on with his zipper but his grip tightened.

"don't do this to me again, Edward" I said looking him in the eyes.

"its not possible, love. I could kill you" he sighed.

"Edward we have been over this so many times. It _is _possible. Loads of vampires have sex with humans. Just stop thinking so much" I said.

"I'm sorry Bella. I cant" he said and looked away.

"cant or wont?" I asked and got up off the bed.

"both" he said "its too risky. I wont risk killing you"

Anger was building up in me now. "you promised we would move forward, Edward. What, did you lie?"

His eyes dropped to the floor and he wouldn't look at me.

"ohmygod! You _were_ lying" I said. "and what about when you said about changing me after we get married. Was that a lie too?"

He sighed and I knew I was right. "I was planning on distracting you with other things. I was planning a trip around the world for us"

I was too angry to even cry. I felt like I was falling apart.

"how could you lie to me" I asked.

"Bella, I cant lose you again. I need you. I would have said anything to keep you" he said and reached for my hand.

"don't touch me!" I said and stepped back.

"Bella. Please…."

"shut up, Edward. that's it! Too late, you've lost me" I said as tears finally made their appearance.

"don't be like this Bella" he said standing to face me.

"like what? Angry because my so called boyfriend has done nothing but lie to me. I have a fucking right to be angry, Edward"

"don't use that fowl language with me, Bella" he said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"fuck you, Edward Cullen. We are over!" with that I turned to get dressed.

I didn't expect his to react the way he did.

He grabbed me by me arms and pushed me up against the wall.

"your not leaving me!" he growled "I wont allow it"

I knew I should have been scared and held my tongue but anger got the better of me.

"allow it?. Edward, I'm not your property. Get your hands off me so I can leave" I hissed.

"you cant leave me" he said and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I can and I am. Let me go!" I said feeling brave.

Something inside his eyes snapped and the next thing I know his hands were around my neck.

"Edward!" I choked out "stop!"

"if I cant have you Bella. No one can. This is the only way" he sobbed dryly "I'm sorry, I love you"

"he…elp" I said as the lights began to dim.

He pressed his lips to mine and tightened his already vice like grip just as the door flew off its hinges.

"Bella!" I heard four people shout at the same time. I couldn't see though because the darkness was already taking me.

Suddenly I could breath again and the hands were gone.

I gasped and fell to the floor, coughing.

Emmett and Jasper had Edward at the other end of the room as Alice and Rosalie helped me up.

"Emmett, rose. Get him out of here" alice said.

Rosalie nodded and went to help drag her brother out of the window.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. We were all out side packing the car and couldn't hear you. And he made the decision before I could see anything" alice said and hugged me.

She stepped back "let me get you some clothes" she said and vanished.

Jasper's eyes were wide as he looked over me then politely looked away.

"I felt your fear. that's how we knew something was wrong" he said, looking out of the window.

Alice appeared and handed me some of my clothes.

"thanks" I said and quickly dressed.

I walked over to Edwards dresser and took out my passport.

"what are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"going back to phoenix" I said and took a bag out of the closet.

"no your not" alice said. I turned to tell her that I was but she was lost in a vision.

"well I sure as hell am not taking Edward back" I hissed.

"I know. Your coming with me and jazz" she smiled and looked over to me. "I knew you were coming with us, I just didn't know why. And now I even know where we are going. Come on, your bags are in the car"

Jasper chuckled and kissed his wife.

She beamed and held out her hand. With a sigh I took it "okay. Lets go"

"yay!" she clapped and pulled me down the stairs.

"we don't have time to say goodbye to anyone because I don't want Edward to know" she said sadly.

"good thinking. We can always call them from…. Wherever" I shrugged.

She smiled and helped me get into the brand new SUV.

"lets hit the road" Jasper said spinning the tires as gravel and dirt shot out behind us.

_**i want to thank Doopey12 and macullen077 for helping me decide on a name. you guys rock!!!**_

_**there were too many thoughts in my head.**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Rose xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Big thank you to everyone who reviewed and assed this story to alerts and favourites! **__**THANK YOU!! ^_^**_

_**Here's chapter 2 for ya. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2**

"jas..purr" I whined sleepily "I don't…..want … to…sleep" I yawned as sleep over took me anyway.

"Goodnight Bella" I heard him chuckle. _dick!_

We had been driving for about six hours when I first started yawning.

Now, thanks to Jasper, when I woke up three hours later I felt great.

"were here" Alice called.

I sat up and stretched "where?"

"Canada" she said giving me a grin.

I had never been to Canada before. I couldn't wait to see it in the daylight.

We got out of the car and walked up the white stone path to the tiny stone cottage.

"ohh, its beautiful" I gasped. The moon light was shining down and making everything look silvery.

"thank you" Jasper smiled "I built it"

"really? Wow!"

"lets get a fire built" he said taking both mine and Alice's hands and leading us inside.

It was so cosy inside. It wasn't very big but then again Jasper didn't like big houses. He'd told me.

There was a big fire place with three squishy arm chairs around it.

"what. No TV?" I laughed.

Jasper sent me a growl. He hated TV's. said they made people ignorant.

He went to go get our bags out of the car. "here, Bella" Alice said and handed me a brand new mobile phone.

"I killed your old one while you were asleep. Edward would have been able to track it otherwise. But don't worry, I put all your numbers in the new one. We match, see" she held up a identical phone.

"thanks Alice" I smiled.

"how are you feeling?" she asked , sitting down across from me.

I took a breath and let it out "I honestly don't know"

"I'm sorry about Edward" she said quietly "Carlisle is going to be soooooo mad!"

"good! And I hope Emmett rips his fucking arrogant head off" I spat. "asshole"

"damn, Bella. Are you channelling your inner sailor?" Jasper laughed as he appeared carrying all our bags.

I just smiled "naa, its my inner wolf. The pack are a bad influence on a girl"

"tell me about them" alice said getting comfy "I always wondered what they did when they were together"

"besides smelling like dog and getting in our way, you mean" Jasper said and handed me a plate of buttered toast and a mug of tea.

"uh, thanks. Jasper. How did you get food?" I asked.

"stopped on the way" alice said.

I nodded. Of course they did.

"so" alice said impatiently "spill!"

"I wasn't always there" I told her with a shrug.

She rolled her honey coloured eyes "well tell us about when you _were_ there"

"what do you wanna know?"

"everything!" she grinned "start with what you and Jacob used to do together"

"okay. Well, as you know, I was a mess when you guys left. And for months I just wallowed. I was pathetic. I found a couple of bikes that needed fixing up and took them to Jacob's. do you know he built his own car!"

They both raised one eyebrow. I shook my head and continued.

"so we fixed up the bikes and he began teaching me how to ride. I loved it! But after one too many accidents, he banned the bikes. So we just hung out. Then we went on a date with mike Newton. And please don't ask because I will NOT tell" I rolled my eyes at the memory. "after that, Jake got sick. His dad told me it was mono"

"the kissing thing?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"but long story short, Jake had phased. The alpha at the time, Sam. Told him he couldn't see me but jake found a way to tell me. Then the pack just kinda accepted me. They called me the vampire girl" I laughed.

They both chuckled. "they truly are brothers. Like a family. Jake wanted to be more than a friend but I wasn't over Edward"

"and now?" Jasper asked.

"oh I am _so_ over Edward!" I told them.

"what about you and jake?" Alice asked "now your over Edward, would you get with Jacob?"

I wasn't expecting that!

"no" I answered. It was the truth too. "Jacob isn't the one for me. I'll just have to keep my eyes open" I winked.

Alice laughed but stopped as soon as her eyes glazed over.

"well I'll be damned!" she said after a minute.

"what do you see, honey?" Jasper asked her softly.

She just smiled and shook her head. Another minute went by and she just tutted "typical!" she muttered shaking her head.

When her eyes focused she smiled "where were we?"

"what about your vision?" I said. Jasper looked confused.

"oh that" she shrugged "it was just me and Jasper hunting next month in Montana"

"Montana?" Jasper said with one eyebrow raised.

"mm hmm" she nodded "please continue, Bella"

"Okaay" I said slowly "so back to the pack. By day most of them are in school and at night they run around protecting their tribe from vampires"

"what about them bonfires you go to. What are they like?" she asked eagerly.

I smiled thinking about the bonfires. I loved bonfires!

"well, we make a mountain of food. Tell story's. make fun of each other. And I'd usually fall asleep and wake up in bed" I smiled.

"we should have a bonfire!" alice said suddenly.

"sure. That would be awesome" I said at once.

"is this before or after we go to _Montana?_" Jasper asked suspiciously.

Why would he be suspicious?

"after" alice said. She said something else after wards too quick and too low for me to hear.

Jasper rolled his eyes but nodded to whatever she had said.

"so what's next?" I asked later that night, or should I say morning as it was four am.

Alice smiled. Uh oh! I know that smile. that's her '_I know something' _smile.

"we'll just go with it" she said simply.

"really?" both Jasper and I asked. She nodded "I'm taking a break from the busyness of life"

Wow! "who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I asked.

She just giggled and Jasper kissed her nose.

I yawned and stretched.

"bed" alice said and pointed to the bedroom door.

"yes mom" I groaned but got up all the same. It had been a long day and I was exhausted.

"good night" I said and kissed both their cheeks "and thanks. For saving me"

They both smiled. I went in to the bedroom and got changed. after using the freezing bathroom I got in to bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*****************

1 month later

"are you sure you'll be okay?" Jasper asked for the fiftieth time.

Alice and I both groaned "Jasper. Please. Stop worrying. I have food and water and money if I need anything. I have the truck and your sexy bike for if I want to go out. Your only going for the weekend, what could possibly go wrong!" I said shaking my head.

"okay. But I want you to call us if you want anything and we'll come home" he said.

"She will, now let's go already" Alice said impatiently.

After ten more minutes of worrying they were both gone.

I let out a huge sigh and flopped down on one of the chairs. Things were good in Canada. We all got on great. I had even stopped getting embarrassed when I heard them having sex. The first time was awkward!

Jasper had a mobile phone that was untraceable so we had been able to speak to the rest of the family.

Carlisle and Esme were devastated at what Edward had done to me.

Edward of course, called every day begging me to take him back and come home.

Not a chance! He didn't give up though, stubborn bastard.

Jake and I had a fun time sending txt messages to each other all the time but I did miss seeing him.

I obviously couldn't tell him where we were in case Edward finds out.

As if on cue, the phone rings.

**Edward **the screen says.

I groan and smack the pillow on the sofa a few times before I answer.

"hello?"

"Bella"

"obviously" I say in a cold voice.

"I miss you" he sighs.

I didn't answer to that. I never do. He quickly moved on to the next topic.

"what are you doing today, love?" he asked.

"I'm going out for a ride on Jasper's bike" I smile knowing that he would flip.

"WHAT! Bella, that's too dangerous. What does Jasper and Alice say about this?"

"Jasper said I can go on it when ever I like" I could tell he was pissed.

"put him on the phone" he growled.

"sorry. There not here. They have gone hunting for a few days" I chuckled to myself.

"they left you alone! Where are you?" he asked.

"like I'd tell you" I snap.

"love, please. You know how sorry I am. Please give me another chance. I swear to you. The moment I see you, I will lay you down and make love to you all day"

I snorted a laugh "regular prince fucking charming aren't you"

I grabbed my boots and put them on before heading out back.

"where are you now?" Edward asked, ignoring my last comment.

"outside" I tell him.

Its such a clear beautiful day.

"please don't get on that bike, Bella. Stay inside and talk to me" he pleaded.

"no thanks. The bike is more exciting. Is there anything else I can help you with before I go?"

"no. I'm sorry Bella" he said sadly.

"bye"

"goodbye. I love you" I didn't reply I just ended the call.

I shook my head and started writing a text to Jake.

_~*jake*~_

_Pencil neck just called._

_Begged me not to go_

_On Jasper's bike!_

_I'm off for a ride,_

_Got a few days to myself,_

_I'll call you later._

_Love_

_~*Bella*~_

I put the phone just inside the doorway on a table and headed back out.

I loved this bike. It was a ducati hypermotard in red and black.

I set off on the now familiar route. Down the drive and through the woods. It was beautiful in here but nothing like the place I was heading to. That place was sacred. It was my very own slice of happiness.

I had found it the first time I went out alone. We had been here about a week then and I needed some air to clear my head.

I was blown away by its sheer beauty. My excitement picked up as I got closer.

One hour it took this time to get to my spot. That was a new record. The first time it took me two and a half hours. Guess that means I finally got over my fear of speeding, huh.

I got of the bike and made my way through the last of the trees.

There was a steep but small, rocky hill to climb down to get to my spot. The first couple of times I just fell down it so I gave up trying to get down it by walking and just slide down on my butt now.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I slid so I could have the full effect when I got to the bottom.

Finally, I reached the ledge where I sit. Before I came here I would have been too afraid to sit on the edge of a ledge so high. But I'm not that girl anymore. If people thought I had changed before when Edward left, they hadn't seen nothing yet. I was fearless now.

Once again the view took my breath away. I was sitting on some rocks. To my left was a small tree that looked like the ones you decorate at Christmas.

Below me was the bluest water I have ever seen and it stretched for miles.

To my far right, I see tall trees. To my far left, I see rocks sloping down and straight ahead of me, I see rows of white topped mountains.

This was heaven.

The water was still and sparkled in the sun. I wanted to bring Alice and Jasper here. I knew Jas would love it. I'm not sure alice is the scenery type. But for now I was keeping it to myself.

All my problems seemed to sort themselves out when I was here. Like this place had heeling powers. It probably did. It was magical.

I gathered a pile of stones and one by one, I threw them as far as I could across the water.

Alice had come up with the idea of throwing things to get out my frustration. Jasper had suggested I find a man!

I was starting to agree with Jasper. I was never going to go back to Edward and I didn't think of Jacob like that. But I was really lonely. I wanted the company of a love interest. Hell I'd like the company of a stranger at this rate. As long as they weren't psycho.

Oh crap! Why did I agree to be alone for the next three to four days? I was going to drive myself insane.

It was noon now and I was hungry. I might come back after lunch.

I stood up. This was the tricky part. Getting back up the slope.

I took a deep breath and tried to make a run up it. Nope! I slid straight back down.

Crawling it is then. I dug my knees in the crumbly rocks and tried to climb up like that. It was working until I got to the top. My knees gave way beneath me. I tried to get a grip with my hand but only managed to get the sharp rocks imbedded in my palms. They hurt like a bitch too.

Luck must have been with me though, because as I was flailing and trying to grab something, my are got caught in a tree root.

I held on. Winching from the pain in my hands. I'm far from a stranger to pain, but damn, this shit hurt.

I scrambled up the last few feet. I would get Jasper to make me some steps or something.

Looking down at my hands I gasped. My palms were cut to shreds.

I tried to pick out the worst as I walked back to bike but it was useless. I couldn't do it.

How the hell was I going to drive back home?

Groaning I mounted the bike. It took me about ten minutes to start the bike and when I finally did, I screamed from the pain.

I had to get home as quickly as I could. I drove the bike as fast as it would go. The throbbing in my hands was making it almost impossible to focus on anything but that.

Not a good thing to happen when your driving over eighty mile per hour on a motorbike.

I don't even know if I was going the right way. There were things that didn't look familiar.

Ten minutes later I knew I was lost.

The trees were thicker and bigger and the path was now almost nonexistent.

Panic started to spread through me.

Why the hell does this kind of thing always happen to me!?

Ohhh right yeah….. Because I'm me! Isabella swan, danger magnet. She moves to the dreariest place in the world and finds vampires and werewolf's. not only does she fall in love with one of the vampires but becomes best friends with one of the wolves too. Vampire nomads make hunting her a game. The vampire royalty want me as a guinea pig and my wonderful boyfriend would rather kill me than fuck me!

God my life sucks!

Just as the thought flew through my head I spotted a big rock right in front of me.

"shiiiiiit!" I cry but am unable to swerve. The front tire hit's the rock and flips the bike forward. I fly's through the air in slow motion.

Unable to watch what could be the last few seconds of my life, I close my eyes.

I hit something hard. My whole face and chest take the impact. It must have been a tree because I can feel branches smacking me as I fall back down to earth. I am just about to think (at least I'm alive) when the bike crashes down on me. Pain is everywhere. Everything hurts.

I'm panicking because I cant breath. The bike is covering my whole body.

My leg was burning. The bike was still running and the exhaust was pressing on my leg.

I tried to reach my arm up and stop the engine but pain shot through my chest. It was so intense that I saw stars and passed out.

Some time later, I could feel cold fingers on my skin. Oh thank god! I thought to myself.

I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. it was too painful and I felt like I was in limbo. I was neither awake or asleep. I was drifting somewhere in-between.

I couldn't hear the engine anymore. Jasper or Alice must have turned it off.

Someone was sniffing.

Oh fuck! I must be bleeding. Strangely, I'm not upset about the fact that I'm probably about to become vamp chowder. I'm upset that my brother or sister will feel bad after wards.

Emmett was right. I am a strange little human.

"can you speak?" Jasper asked.

"no" I said weakly shocking myself that I could speak at all. My lips ached at the movement.

He chuckled. Not very sensitive, asshole!

"do you know Jasper Whitlock Or Cullen?" he asked.

What a stupid fucking question! Now is so not the time for jokes.

"course…..I…….do……idiot!" I panted. Talking hurt. a lot.

He laughed again.

How fucking cruel could he get. And why wasn't alice talking?

Cold strong arms moved under my body. I screamed loudly as white hot pain shot through my shoulder and chest.

"shit! Sorry" he said. But his voice was fading as the stars sprang up in front of my eyes.

"how do you know Jasper?"

The voice was far away now and my pain was going away. If this was dying, it wasn't half bad.

I wanted to answer him before I went though. So I mustered up every ounce of strength I had and put it all in to one last whisper.

"my……brother" I said as the stars took over and everything disappeared.

_**Aww, poor Bella!**_

_**Check out my profile for cast pic's and pleasee let me know what you think of my peter. Yummmmy!!!**_

_**There's even a pic of Bella's secret place.**_

_**Thanks again and please review ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Peter.**_

If I didn't feel so sick I would have laughed. A puking vampire. Fucking classic!

The man I had just stopped from stealing a car with a small baby in the back seat, tasted disgusting. Never in my life had I tasted something so vile.

I couldn't take more than a few mouth full's before I was retching.

Instead I shoved his head through a window to look like the glass had pierced his neck.

I could have left him alive but the people I go after are scum. Worse than scum. They are paedophiles and rapists. Murderer's and filth.

Yeah I might kill people but not for fun. I kill to survive.

The sick fodder that I just left was in some sort of kidnapping ring. I found a list in his pocket saying what kind of children were wanted. There was also a list of who to take the children to. Also known as (by me) my next few meals.

My stomach was aching. Whatever was in that blood doesn't agree with me.

Fuck it. I'm going home, I thought and gave up my search for more scum.

I was going to sit and watch my brand new giant screen TV and bask in my smugness. I had been feeling smug all day having just finished the final touches on my new home.

It was a massive log cabin in the middle of nowhere. People could still get to it but it was a way away. I loved it. My back door led out to the bluest of blue water and I was surrounded by mountains.

It was a long ass run back to Canada so I decided to take the scenic rout.

I got to thinking about what I could watch when I got home. I had turned in to a real fucking couch potato. Seriously, if I could eat human food I would be obese by now. I even get deliveries from blood banks so I can drink while I watch my TV.

that's how bad I've become.

Oh well. Nothing else to do in this fucked up world, may as well do what I want for a change.

When I was about halfway home I could hear an engine running. It sounded weird.

Is it too much to hope that it's a drug baron who sells to teen's driving that bike so I can drain him.

I smirk to myself and chuckle.

Five minutes later I was hit with the most mouth watering scent of blood I had ever smelt. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

Fuck me!

I had to have it. My legs were already running towards the scent. It was the same place the engine sound was coming from.

Not a minute passed and I had found the source.

"holy shit" it was a girl. She was trapped beneath a motorbike.

I quickly grabbed the bike and threw it to the side. The engine died as it made impact with a huge boulder.

The girls heart was still beating but she was a big mess.

Her pale face was bloody and scratched. There was a branch sticking out of her shoulder and her right leg was badly burnt.

She must have been in agony. I'm surprised she was alive at all with that much blood around her.

Her pale purple eyelids fluttered slightly and she moaned.

Maybe I should out the poor girl out of her misery.

_Or you could turn her!_ a part of my mind said.

Yeah, that's just what I need. Babysitting a newborn. Thanks but no thanks!

I could just make it quick for her. God! She smelt fucking delicious.

Venom pooled my mouth as I dropped to my knees and knelt over her.

She was beautiful. Her dark hair was fanned out on the ground around her and her lips were slightly pouted as if waiting for her prince to come and kiss her awake. _feel up to the job, Whitlock?_ I thought to myself.

I smiled and shake my head at my strange thoughts.

I didn't even realise my fingertips were running down her cheek.

Such a waste. For a beautiful girl to be gone so young.

She must only be about eighteen, nineteen.

Oh well, no point dwelling. I lower my face to her neck and suddenly stop.

There are two other scents on this girl. Her blood is almost overpowering them but I would know one of the scents anywhere. It was the scent of my best friend, my brother.

The girls eyelids were fluttering again. How is it possible that this human smelt like him?

"can you speak?" were the first words out of my mouth.

Nice one dick, ask the accident victim if she was speak while she is on conscious.

"no" she said weakly. I couldn't help chuckling at that.

"do you know Jasper Whitlock Or Cullen?" I asked. I had to know why she smelt like him.

"course…..I…….do……idiot!" she said in pants. She sounded confused, annoyed and in a lot of pain.

I laughed this time. The sound sounded strange to me. I hadn't laughed in ten years.

If she knew Jasper, there was no way I could kill her. I needed to find out how she knew him.

I also needed to get her the fuck out of here.

I put my hands beneath her as carefully as I could but she still screamed.

"shit! Sorry" I said quickly pulled out the branch from her shoulder and scooped her up into my arms. "how do you know Jasper?" I asked as I saw she was about to pass out.

Her eyes rolled back beneath her lids.

"my……brother" she whispered and went limp in my arms.

Brother? What the fuck!

Maybe she was delusional. I took a sniff of her top to be sure. A part that wasn't covered in her sweet blood.

Yep! Definitely Jasper. And I'm willing to bet my new house that the other scent is Alice. I had never met Jasper's mate but had heard all about her from the man himself when we have spoke before.

I hadn't spoke to Jasper for fifty years. Could he have changed so drastically that he is living with humans now?

Shit, why am I still stood here!. I took off. Trying to move as swiftly as I could so I wouldn't hurt her as much.

She began moaning and mumbling after a while.

"jas…….alice……..Jake" bingo! I thought to myself. So the major is playing house an home with a human.

"no!" she moaned and whimpered. I pulled her closed in instinct. Her warm fragile body felt strangely nice against mine.

I looked over her injuries as I ran. Cuts and bruises on her face. Hole in her shoulder from the branch plus bruising on her chest. I ran my hand lightly over her to see if she had and tender spots. She jerked as my hand ran over her hip. So that was probably damaged too. Her leg was not broken but that burn looked nasty.

The only other think I could see were her hands. They were imbedded with little rocks.

It was getting dark when I finally reached my house. My mind immediately thought about the masses of human hunting equipment and medical kits under the stairs.

When I had been building my house and went to buy wood or nails, I always bought a medical kit and tell fake stories about (one of the boy's) hurting themselves. I couldn't tell them that I was doing the house myself and took only a month to make, decorate and furnish.

I went straight inside and up the stairs. Which room?. Fuck it mines the best, she can have that. Its not like I need the bed.

I laid her down as carefully as I could. Her tiny hands gripped my shirt. Silently begging me to stay.

"let me just get some things to clean your wounds, darlin" I told her softly..

Her grip lessened and I was able to move back.

I quickly changed my shirt that was covered in her blood and ran down stairs. I took all the medial stuff upstairs and also got a bowl full of hot water and some fresh towels.

When I walked back into my bedroom I jumped. A human made a fucking vampire jump! It was her eyes. They were like liquid chocolate and deeper that any ocean.

She looked terrified and tried desperately to scamper back.

"calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you, sweetheart" I told her softly.

She closed her eyes for a minute and opened them. Like I was going to disappear.

"wh…..who…. Are you?" she asked.

I set the water and towels down on the dresser and slowly turned back to her.

"my name is peter Whitlock"

She looked confused "whitlock?"

I nodded.

"Jasper?" she asked.

"is my best friend and brother" I smiled.

She visibly relaxed "your _that _peter"

_That_ peter? "I take it you've heard of me"

She nodded "Jas talks about you all the time"

"all good I hope" I ask and take a step forward.

"mostly" she smiled slightly "thank you for saving me"

"your most welcome, ma'am" I nod at her.

"you drink from humans" it was not a question but I answered anyway.

"yes" she just nodded slightly. Was this girl for real!

"are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"your still alive aren't you" I say and move forward a little more.

"I guess I am"

"so how about you. Do you have a name?" I ask as I finally reach the edge of the bed.

"shit, sorry. Its Bella" she said and winched as she tried to sit up more.

"pleasure to meet you Bella. May I clean and dress your wounds" I ask.

She nodded . "thank you"

I grab the medical bags and hot water and sit on the bed.

"what hurts the most?" I asked wanting to do that first.

She thought for a second "it's a tie. Between my shoulder and my leg"

I nodded and open the first case. Bandages, plasters, antiseptic cream and spray, numbing spray, gauze wrap, and loads of tubes of cream in various sizes.

I found something called betadine that said you can clean burns with it and put it to one side. Next I got some tweezers to get any splinters out and some cleaning fluid for her shoulder.

"shoulder" I said and mover to her side with everything.

She nodded and tried to remove her jacket. "fuck!" she hissed in pain.

"don't think I'm just trying to see you naked or anything, but I think it would be best to get you our of these clothes" I told her.

Her eyes widened for a second.

"are you a doctor?" she asked.

"no"

"I'm used to taking my clothes off so doctors can see my injuries" she smiled weakly.

"so this kind of thing happens a lot" I asked looking up at her as I helped remove her jacket.

"more that it should" she frowned "I'm a danger magnet"

I chuckled "so how does a danger magnet become a vampires sister?"

She groaned "long story"

"how about we get you out of these clothes and you tell me as I work"

"deal" she said and tried to lift her arms to remove her t-shirt. "mother fuck!"

"here, let me" I said and took hold of the top of her shirt.

She looked up at my face and I quickly tore the shirt down the middle.

I sucked in a sharp breath as I looked over her injuries. Trying desperately not to stare at her milky breasts trapped in that tight lacy…… stop! don't go there.

"wow" she said looking down. _I was just thinking the same thing!_ I thought to myself.

"that's bad" she said winching. I nodded. "the jeans might be a little tricky to get off. You have a big burn"

"story of my life" she said rolling her eyes.

I picked up a pair of scissors and cut away the torn jeans. My eyes wouldn't listen to my brain and practically eye fucked the poor girl sitting there in her underwear.

"oh god, I feel sick!" she said looking down at her burnt bubbling leg.

"try not to look at it" I told her as I poured some of the cleaning fluid onto a pad.

"I cant help it" she said sounding nauseous. I placed one finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at me. "look right here"

She nodded slightly, staring straight into my eyes.

I felt like she was seeing right into my soul.

"this might sting a little" I told her and pressed the wet pad to her shoulder.

She hissed and gripped my shirt. "holy fuckkkk"

"nicely said" I smiled.

"I'm no stranger to pain, but shit" she said through clenched teeth.

"that was the worst part" I told her. The wound was fairly clean. I took the few splinters that were in there. Soon I had the hole covered and patched.

"I'm not sure how you treat burns so I'm just going to clean it with this burn cream and dress it, ok"

She nodded, still looking at my face.

"so spill. How do you know Jasper" I said after a minute.

"I'll start from the beginning. But your getting the short version" she told me.

"fine with me" I chuckled.

She took a deep breath. "two years ago, I moved to forks. I met the cullens. Edward and I became close and Alice and I became friends. Last year, alice threw me a birthday party. To say it didn't go well would be a major understatement. Me being me, I got a paper cut in a house full of vampires. Jasper was feeling everyone's thirst and lunged for me. As soon as he was outside he was ok but Edward didn't want to risk anything and he left me, taking everyone with him. Months later alice shows up thinking I was dead and saying that Edward was off to kill himself too. We raced to Italy to stop him and all ended up in front of the volturi"

I held up my hand "wait! _you_ went to volterra to save a vampire. From the volturi?"

She nodded "I loved him. I couldn't let him die, even if he didn't want me anymore"

Ahhh, wait! What? _She loved him?_

He must be mental not to want her. The girl was fearless and beautiful.

"so, when we got home things went back to normal. But Jasper and I became friends this time. He's great" she smiled "a month ago I made the mistake of trying to seduce Edward" she blushed beautifully. "god forbid, I tried to seduce my fiance"

"tried to seduce? You mean he didn't…"

she shook her head "he said he couldn't. well that was the last straw for me. I was sick and tired of how he was and how he rejected me time and time again, so I broke up with him. Jasper and alice took me to Canada and we've been here ever since"

Wow. This was one tough human. "where are Jasper and alice now?" I asked putting the finishing touches to her leg dressing.

"they went away for a few days, hunting"

"when will they be back?" I asked.

"about three days. They only left this morning" she sighed.

"looks like its just you and me, then" I smiled. I moved back up the bed and got the towels and water to do her face and chest.

"where's your mate?" she asked "charlotte"

I wasn't expecting her to say her name and flinched.

She noticed this and backtracked "I'm sorry, its none of my business"

"its ok. You didn't know. She left me" I said quietly.

She placed her warm hand over mine "I'm sorry"

I nodded "thanks. It was a long time ago"

"let me find something to tie your hair back with so I can clean your face" I said and made to get up. She stopped me and pulled a band off her wrist.

"can you…" she started. "oh yeah" I said taking the band from her. I gently took her hair back. It smelt of vanilla and honey. Mouth watering.

Her face was covered in cuts and grazes. She had splinters everywhere.

"so what happened today?" I asked as I worked on them.

"I fell and got stones in my hands then couldn't drive properly because of the pain and got lost. The bike hit a rock and flipped. I hit a tree and then the bike fell on me. I passed out then you were there. I thought you were Jasper" she blushed again.

I laughed "so that's why you called me an idiot when I asked if you knew him".

"sorry" she chuckled.

"do you want to call anybody?" I asked.

She looked embarrassed "I don't know their phone numbers. Only Edwards"

"so call Edward" I said and handed her my phone "I don't mind"

She shook her head quickly "I cant call _him_" "okay" I shrugged.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm an idiot. I really cant call Edward. He cant know where I am" she said.

"can I ask why?"

She bit her swollen lip a little. The gesture was kinda sexy. I shook my head to clear it.

"because I ran away from him, And he wants me back. If he knows I'm here he would come for me and I cant go back to him" tears filled her chocolate orbs and her lip quivered.

"shhh" I said and pulled her into a hug. I was gently so not to hurt her shoulder. "I wont make you go back. You can stay here as long as you want"

"thank you, peter. For everything" she pulled back slightly and smiled.

_Why was she scared to go back to him?_

"your welcome" I told her. "now, lets get these rocks out of your hands before you get stoned"

She rolled her eyes "that was worse than one of Emmett's"

I laughed and picked up the tweezers. It took twenty minutes to get every stone out. "how the hell did you manage to get that many in?" I asked, looking at the small pile of bloody stones. I was so tempted to lick the pile clean but stopped myself. That would be gross and embarrassing.

"I'm just lucky I guess" she said sarcastically. Finally! A sarcastic woman.

I switched on the bedside lamp as it was dark now. Her stomach growled.

"hungry?" I asked. She nodded "I skipped breakfast and didn't make it back for lunch"

Hmmmm. I didn't have any human food and I really don't think she would want a pouch of O negative. "I'll go order pizza" I said standing up "is there anything you prefer?"

"I like anything but anchovies" she said pulling a face. I chuckled and headed downstairs to get my laptop.

The nearest pizza place was about thirty mile away. I shrugged and diled.

"hello, pizza kingdom"

"hi, I'd like to make an order for delivery, please. Only I live really far out. Would you be willing to deliver for extra?" I asked.

"how far out?" the man asked. I reeled off my address and he gasped. "that's thirty four miles sir"

"I know. But my girlfriend was injured earlier today and I really cant leave her. We only moved in today and haven't got any food whatsoever. Please. I'll give you an extra three hundred" I don't know why I called Bella my girlfriend. It just fell out of my mouth.

The man seemed to be considering. He finally sighed "alright. But if this is a bogus call I'll find you and feed you to my snake"

I chuckled "thank you. It isn't bogus though, I assure you"

"ok. So what do you want?" he asked.

"two large pizza's with everything on but anchovies and a large bottle of coke"

"is that it?"

"yes" I replied.

"okay. I'll get it out to you" he said.

"thank you, so much" I said before hanging up.

I raced back upstairs. Bella smiled when I walked in. I must say. She looks fucking delicious laid on my bed in her underwear. I could seriously get used to this!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N… okay, so I was supposed to updating the guard but the file has vanished in the vast sea of my way too big hard drive! I cant find it so I've started again. Should only take me a day or two, you know I'm pretty fast at updating. So anyway… enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

_**Bella.**_

"done" he said as he sat down on the bed across from me.

He handed me some pain killers and a glass of cold water.

"I cant wait. I haven't had pizza in months" I told him. He smiled "I've never had it. It smells vile though so I know in not missing anything"

"shut up, pizza is the food of the gods" i laughed. He rolled his eyes "yeah, the gods of dirt and cardboard"

"how would you know, you've never tasted it" I said with a smirk. I had this argument all the time with Emmett. "don't knock it until you try it"

"why would I want to try it?" he asked with a laugh.

"so I can prove another vampire wrong" I smiled.

"another? Who have you proved wrong before?"

"my other brother Emmett. He was making fun of the black forest gatto I was eating so I jumped on him and shoved a piece in his mouth. He loved it"

He looked shocked. "you jumped on a vampire and shoved cake in his mouth" I just nodded. "He eats it while he plays on his video games now. Says it's the only human food he doesn't want to bring back up"

He shook his head. "this is the strangest thing I have ever heard. A human living with vampires"

"wanna hear something even weirder" I asked with a smile.

"you're a leprechaun!" he gasped. I laughed and smacked his arm "dick!"

I liked peter. He was a nice guy. He's just as Jasper described him, except Jasper forgot to mention that he is drop dead gorgeous!

Seriously. Every other vampire paled in comparison to peter.

He had floppy brown hair. And a strong face. His nose is straight and perfect. His lips were plump and kissable_. Slow down Bella!.. _his body was toned and muscular but not huge like Emmett. Just big. And his eyes…… oh god! His eyes. Red was my new favourite colour. I would always think of peter from now on when I saw the colour red.

"pizza's here" he said bringing me out of my thoughts. How long had I been ogling him?.

He ran downstairs and was back in minutes. He placed the boxes on the bed and a bottle of coke and a glass on the bedside table.

"thank you so much" I said as I opened the box. It smelt delicious. Judging by the face he was pulling I'm guessing he didn't think it smelt so good.

"so go on then. What were you going to tell me" he said.

_That your gorgeous and I would like nothing better than to lick you!_

I shook my head "uh… oh yeah. My best friend is a werewolf"

his mouth dropped. "a werewolf!" I nodded "well technically, he's a shape shifter. But he changes in to a horse sized wolf"

"good god!" he said looking at me oddly. "any other mythical creatures in your closet"

I shook my head "not that I know of"

The pizza was delicious. "ohmygod" I moaned. "peter, try this" I said and held out the slice. He laughed "no way"

"pleeeeeeaseeee. I want to know what it tastes like to you" I told him. Really I just liked making vampires eat human food. It was funny.

"alright little lady, I shall make you a deal" he said with a wickedly sexy smirk.

"okay. So what's the deal?" I asked.

"for the next three days, we compare tastes. Whatever you taste, I have to taste and vice versa"

"deal" I said and held out the pizza with a grin. All my pain had gone now thanks to the extra strong pain killers.

He leaned forward and opened his mouth. _Dear god, that mouth looks sinful!_

I watched as he took a bite and chewed.

"surprisingly nicer than the man I had for lunch" he said after a minute. I burst out laughing. It was weird how ok I am with peter's diet.

"strange girl" he said as laughed but laughed with me anyway.

"so you and Jasper met when you were with Maria" I said. He looked shocked but I continued "what was your human life like?"

"I…uh, my family were jewellers. It was just my parents and myself. I cant remember my father much but I remember my mother perfectly. She hated being rich. Hated it when my father would buy her gowns and jewels. She said love was enough" he smiled at his memories.

"smart woman" I told him "I know exactly how she felt"

"you don't like expensive things?" he asked.

I shook my head "never have. Edward hated it. He wanted to buy me cars and flashy clothes but I wouldn't except them. I preferred my rusty old truck

"I'm impressed. Vampires tend to be very rich and like the lifestyle"

I raised one eyebrow "I'm not a vampire"

He smiled and nodded "so are you planning on becoming one?"

I immediately thought about Edwards lie and frowned. "yes. Alice and Jasper said they would do it when I want"

"and when do you want to?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. When I was with Edward I couldn't wait to join him. I didn't want to age while my boyfriend stayed seventeen forever. But I'm almost nineteen now. I think I'll wait until in in my twenty's"

"good. Choice" he laughed " You don't want to Be stuck as an awkward teen for the rest of existence"

Urgh. Imagine If i ended up like Edward! The thought made me shiver in disgust.

"are you cold?" he asked then shook his head "of course your cold. Your sitting in your underwear, talking to a vampire" he picked up a remote control and pressed a button. A fire immediately cackled to life in the fireplace by the bed.

"smooth" I laughed "bet that works well with the ladies"

"you tell me. You're the first lady I've had in here. And seeing as though your more than half naked, I'd say it works" he winked.

"ha fucking ha" I said while blushing. He was the first man to ever see me in my underwear besides Edward that time.

"so your not a secret incubus then?" I asked with a smile. Ever since Jasper had told me about the girls from the Denali coven were succubi, I have been teasing him and Alice about being sex addicts.

He leaned closer to me to answer "why, would you sleep with me if I were?" he asked huskily.

My face flushed scarlet and he laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist"

I flicked a piece of pepperoni at him which he caught in his mouth.

"so tell me. What are the cullens like?" he asked.

"they are great. Esme is the best mother in the world. She loves so fiercely and would give you the world if it made you happy. Carlisle is the both a father and a mentor. He's one of the nicest men you will ever meet. Rosalie as a goddess. She's stunning. We didn't always get along but were ok now. Emmett is one of my favourite people in the whole world. I love him to bits. He's my gently giant. He's big and scary but a big softy at heart. Jasper of course you know and alice is….. Well, alice. She's a hyper pixie. Full of love and life"

"and what about Edward?" he asked.

I groaned. "Edward is…..different. He's sweet and loving and perfect but at the same time he's controlling and jealous and stubborn"

"not to mention frigid" peter smirked. I giggled "yeah, that too"

"not to sound sleazy or anything but, how the hell could he refuse you!" he said. I saw his eyes flicker over my scantly clad body.

'he's a vampire virgin" I shrugged.

"your kidding!" he laughed. I shook my head. "I was his first girlfriend"

Once the laughing had calmed down he spoke again. "how are you feeling?"

"better. Thank you"

"do you feel up for a tour of the house?" he asked. I nodded eagerly.

In the next second, he scooped me up off the bed into his arms.

"are you ok?" he asked. I was breathing heavier than before. I nodded. The truth was that being so close to him was causing my body to react. He was holding my half naked body close to him and my chest was flush with his.

"this is the bathroom" he said. I looked around. Everything was black and silver. On closer inspection I noticed that everything was black marble.

"its beautiful" I said looking from the claw foot bath to the giant shower.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled. My heart started pounding when he smiled.

"moving on" he said and whisked me down the hall. "office. Though I'll never use it" it was a smaller room with a desk and loads of book shelves.

"spare rooms" he said pointing to the two closed doors. "I want to show you my baby"

I laughed "your baby?"

"yeah. I had her specially made to suit my needs" he grinned.

"ohhh, so it's a blow up girlfriend" I said with a smirk.

"shut it, kitten" he growled. _Oh sweet baby Jesus, That growl! _my eyes fluttered back as I thought about that growl.

I didn't even feel us going down the stairs.

"Bella. I present to you………… my baby!" he said and turned me around.

in front of me was the biggest TV I had ever seen.

"holy shit" I said in awe.

"three hundred inch" he said proudly and ran his hand lovingly down the screen.

"so no doll?" I laughed.

"no, I prefer the real thing sweetheart" he winked.

I blushed again. Damn my blush.

I looked around the room so I didn't have to look at him. It was amazing. Everything was dark but not in a bad way. It was comfortable. The couch looked so soft and it was roughly the same size as a small family car.

"wow" I said "I love this room"

"really?" he asked in surprise.

"yeah its perfect. Dark but not too dark and totally comfy"

He smiled "I'm glad you like it. Charlotte would have hated it"

"she obviously didn't have good taste then" I said without thinking. He looked down at me and raised one eyebrow. "oh crap, I didn't mean…… I just…uh……your very……..I meant…."

He burst out laughing "oh I like you Bella"

The sentence made me tingle. _stop it Bella! _

"we can order some food online after the tour and have it delivered tomorrow so you don't starve. I don't want Jasper killing me for underfeeding his sister" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes "Jasper's not my dad. But thank you"

He just winked. There was something different about peter. He wasn't like any vampire I had ever met.

"what's got you thinking so hard?" he laughed and I realised I was staring at him.

I blushed and looked away "I was just think that you aren't like any vampire I have ever met" shit, why did I tell him that?

He just stared at me for a minute. "is it because of my eyes?"

I shook my head "no, its something else. I've met plenty of human drinkers. But none like you"

I realised then that we weren't moving. He was just stood in the kitchen, holding me and staring at my face.

I looked away. "this kitchen is amazing" I told him. He looked round "I know. And I'm going to be able to use it"

I yawned widely causing him to chuckle. "lets go up to bed" he said. His eyes widened when he realised what he'd said. I just laughed.

He smiled slightly and shook his head before grabbing his laptop and running back upstairs.

He dropped the laptop on the bottom of the bed before laying me carefully against the pillows. He went to pull away but stopped. He was inches away from me.

_Why had he stopped? Why is he still so close? Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me?_

I looked from his eyes down to his lips and back up again. He was doing the same.

"Bella?" he said after a minute "I'm kinda stuck"

"stuck how?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

He pulled his chest back slightly.

"oh fuck!" his shirt buttons were caught on the front clasp on my bra.

"looks like one of us is going to get flashed and since I haven't seen boobies in a while I'd like to keep mine on, if you know what I mean" he winked.

"peter Whitlock, you're a pervert" I laughed.

"peter pervert. that's me" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned his top button. "no flash for me then" he said with a fake sigh.

"not this time, this one's for me" I said and sent him a wink of my own.

I tried desperately to keep my heart beat steady and my breathing even as I slid each button open slowly.

I got past the trapped button and freed it easily but kept going. I looked up at his face as i opened the last few. His eyes were dark and on mine and his lips were parted slightly.

I got the last one open and slid his shirt over his shoulders, ignoring the pain from my own shoulder as I did so.

I gave the shirt a little push so it pooled around his back and elbows as he hovered above me.

I lowered my eyes from his to look over him. He was glorious. I had never seen a finer man in my life. His shoulders were well toned and just begging to be bitten. His chest was sculpted by the gods themselves.

I looked back up to his face. _Was he closer? _fuck I didn't care!

He breathed my name so low I almost didn't hear it.

The next second a loud ringing sound pierced our little bubble.

"fuck!" he hissed and sat up. Disappointment flooded me as he reached for the mobile on the bedside table. He didn't pick it up, he just pressed a button.

"yeah?" he said out loud.

"peter, get your shit. Were going out" a male said over the loudspeaker.

"no can do, kid. I've got company" peter said and opened up the laptop.

"company? Bring them along, I brought some pussy with me" the man laughed.

Peter's eyes quickly flickered to me but I looked away.

"damn it, Jace. Your on fucking loudspeaker. Could you not be so vulgar"

"what?" the man said "I didn't mean anything bad. I've got candy and her friend Victoria with me. Come on man, come out"

I was feeling really bad now. I'm getting in the way of his life and I'd only been here a few hours.

"what the fuck are you doing with that slut?" peter asked suddenly.

"fuck you peter!" a woman shouted down the line.

"seriously dude. Bring the guy along. We'll have a blast" the man was once again on the phone.

"I have female company, jace" peter told him.

"shiiit! Its about time man. I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone gay" the man chuckled.

"shut the fuck up, jace. Its Jasper's sister" peter said and sent me a smile. I couldn't even bring myself to return it.

"Jasper, Jasper!" the man asked in disbelief.

"the one and only" peter chuckled.

"fuck, I have to meet her. I'm on my way"

Peter quickly looked at me "is that ok?"

"sure why not" I shrugged. I wasn't tired after our little moment anyway.

"dude , she sounds hot! Is she hot?" the man asked excitedly.

Peter chuckled "she can hear you, you know"

The man just laughed.

"jace" peter said.

"yeah?"

"lose the sluts" he said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry" I said before he could speak.

"for what?" he asked, shocked.

"for getting hurt. For you having to help me. For being a burden. For stopping you from going out. For….." he placed a cold finger against my lips.

"one . I didn't want to go out. Two . You are definitely _**not**_ a burden. Three . I didn't _have_ to help you. I _chose_ to help you. And four . I feel like a dick for saying this, but I am really _not _sorry you had the accident"

I couldn't talk because his finger was still pressed to my mouth so I made a what! Sound by humming.

"being here with you, even though I don't know you. Has made me happier than I have been in years. I've been alone for ten years Bella. So I don't care how insensitive I sound. I'm glad you came off your bike"

I didn't know what to say. Luckily I didn't have to reply as his friend arrived.

"peter!" he called out.

Peter was still watching my face. I suddenly realised that I wasn't dressed. I looked down at myself. God! I was black and blue.

"shit!" peter breathed. The next think I knew, I was wearing his shirt and he was buttoning it up.

"I'll just go talk to him for a minute. He can be a bit much" he said and got up.

I just nodded.

As soon as he left the room, I got myself comfortable. Well as comfortable as I was going to get. The pain killers were wearing off a little.

I looked around the room, my eyes falling on the mobile on the bedside table. I shot it a dirty look. "stupid phone" I muttered.

I couldn't believe I had just taken peter's shirt off. I smiled to myself and breathed in his scent. He smelt like that fragrance that that my moms husband wears only I can tell that peter's is natural. What's it called?

jean Paul something. I remember I used to steal it from Phil because I loved the smell of it.

"Bella. Can we come in?" peter called.

"yeah" I called taking a deep breath. I really hope this one doesn't want to eat me. Most vampires do!

_**Hope you liked it! Up next, peter's pov.**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

peter

Jace was a good guy. But he didn't seem to have a brain filter. He just said the first thing that pops in to his head.

Like when he called earlier. I wanted to reach down the phone strangle the fucker.

He knows I would never go with the vampire bike. Or one of her scanky friends. He was stood in the foyer next to the front door when I got down stairs.

"she's human!?" he asked confused "she smells fucking delicious! I thought you said she was Jasper's sister"

"she is Jasper's sister. But yeah, she's human" I told him.

"what the hell is she doing here? Why is a human Jasper's sister?. Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Holy shit are you fucking a human? Are you banging Jasper's sister? He'll fucking kill you!"

I laughed "let me speak and I'll tell you"

He pretended to zip his lips closed.

"one of the cullens fell in love with her. She joined the Cullen family and they all became close. She lives here in Canada with Jasper and Alice now. And no I'm not fucking Jasper's sister" _although I love too! _shit! Stop that.

He looked shocked "wow. that's some crazy shit. But why is she here?"

"she was in a accident this morning. I found her and brought her back here. There were a lot of blood but I've fixed her up and she's ok. Jasper doesn't know she's here. They are on a three day hinting trip, left this morning"

He nodded "can I meet her?"

"can you behave?" I asked.

"is she hot?" he smiled.

I didn't answer. I just ran back up the stairs with Jace on my heels.

"Bella. Can we come in?" I called when we got to the door.

"yeah"

I opened the door. She was sitting in the same spot, wearing my shirt. She looked beautiful!

"Bella. This is jace. Jace, this is Bella" I said and sat down "Jace is an old friend"

"hi jace" Bella smiled.

"hello, beautiful"

She blushed and looked at me. "can I have more pain killers, please peter"

"sure. Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" I asked as I got some more pills out of the medical pack.

"I'm ok. The meds are just wearing off, that's all" she smiled.

"hey, did you get burned?" jace asked Bella suddenly.

"yeah on my leg why?"

"you smell like chicken" he said sniffing. _Fucking idiot_!

Bella didn't say anything at first and I thought she was upset or scared. But then she surprised me by laughing.

"I've never heard _that _before!" she laughed.

"I used to work in a burns unit at a hospital in Washington. May I see your burn?" he asked.

"another vampire doctor" she chuckled, shaking her head.

"go ahead" she told jace. I let my mind wonder back to before the phone call. Her little fingers unbuttoning my shirt. I was shocked but glad when she continued to undo it after her bra was freed. I don't know what it is about her. I have never been attracted to a human as a vampire. But this girl was doing things to me that I couldn't even explain. I was about to kiss her when the phone rang. Fucking jace!

Would Jasper want to kill me if I kissed his human sister? I'm not sure.

My intentions are pure….ish!

I couldn't help but think naughty thoughts.

"Pete….. Yo peter!" jace called loudly.

"what?" I said coming out of my thoughts. Bella giggled.

"where did you go?" jace laughed.

I shook my head "sorry man, I was miles away. What were you saying?"

"do you have any aloe Vera?" Bella asked.

"uh……there's a plant downstairs in the kitchen" I told her.

Jace smiled "I'll get it" he took off down stairs.

"he's nice" Bella said after he'd left "I like him"

An unpleasant feeling rose up from inside me. I didn't like it.

Jace was back now holding a long pointy plant leaf.

"will this really work?" Bella asked him. He nodded "don't you trust me?" she laughed at that "of course I don't trust you. You told me I smell like chicken and look like a porn star"

What! What the fuck did I miss when I zoned out?

"you do" Jace laughed "even with the cuts and bruises, your whole essence screams 'I'm naughty. Do me!"

She rolled her eyes and blushed "Jace says that the aloe Vera will help my burn heal quicker" she said to me.

I nodded and handed her the laptop. "you need to order some food"

She bit her lip. Did she know how sexy that was?

"if this is about the 'I don't like money spent on me' crap, you can knock it off" I growled. She was a stubborn little thing.

"I was just thinking. There's still a full pizza. I could heat that up tomorrow. There's really no need to buy any shopping"

I rolled my eyes "don't argue with me, kitten. Plus. Just imagine all the fun you'll have making me taste everything"

Her eyes sparkled mischievously "are you sure?" I nodded "positive"

She smiled and reached for my hand "thank you, peter"

"how does that feel?" jace asked.

She looked away from me and down to him. "surprisingly cool" she told him "thank you"

He winked at her and turned to me "you need to rub the sap to the burn every day"

I nodded "got it"

"came help me shop, peter. I feel strange spending your money" Bella said with a pout.

I all but ran to sit on the bed beside her.

We logged onto a store a few miles away and signed up. There was so many different things. How did humans ever stay in shape? I'd never stop eating.

Bella told jace about the cullens as we shopped. I noticed that every time she mentioned Edward, she rubbed her neck absently. Hmm. Wonder what that's about?

"so you go out with a vampire?" he asked her.

She shook her head "I broke up with him"

"but you live with his brother and sister?" he asked confused.

"its complicated" she sighed "I wanted to go back to phoenix when I broke up with him but I'd miss my family too much and they wouldn't let me go anyway" she laughed. "Emmett said he's find me and drag me home. I miss Emmett" she smiled sadly.

"when was the last time you saw him?" jace asked. I could tell he liked Bella. He liked her a lot! I felt that unpleasant feeling again.

"over a month ago. Our family cant visit us here" she shrugged.

"why?" both myself and jace asked.

"uh……no reason. So did you two meet in the vampire wars as well?" she asked.

Jace and I shared a look. She was hiding something.

"yeah. Peter here used to baby-sit me when I was newborn" jace told her.

Her eyes widened "he meant newborn vampire. I was in charge of the newborns" I explained. It felt weird telling a human about the vampire wars. I wonder if she knew what the wars were about?

"cool. Hey, do you guys have any gifts?" she asked suddenly.

Wow. She really did know her vampires!

"I can blend in with stuff" jace shrugged.

"like a lizard?" she giggled. His eyes narrowed.

"sorry" she said still laughing.

"what about you?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"he's lying" jace said at once. Dick!

Bella glared at me "your lying to me!?"

"no I'm not lying. I just know shit. Its not a gift, I just know more than others do. that's all" She was still glaring at me "and I don't lie!" I added.

"sorry" she mumbled "lying is kinda a touchy subject for me"

"its ok. It is for me too" I told her.

I wrapped one arm around her and gave her a slight squeeze.

She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

Jace was watching us. "I'd better go. I still need to hunt"

I remembered the paper in my pocket with the names and address on.

"oh, j. here" I handed him the sheet. He looked over it "what's this?"

"I found a man this morning trying to steal a car with a baby in it. He had that in his pocket. it's a list of what type of children they want and where to take them" I told him.

Bella gasped "that's awful. Those poor children"

Jace nodded grimly "I'll see to it"

"see to it? What are you going to do?" Bella asked. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I'm going to fucking eat these bastards" jace told her.

"good" she said "make it painful, too"

Jace nodded grimly "I will" he kissed Bella on the forehead. I really wanted to growl at the dick but stopped myself. _what the hell is wrong with me!_.

"I'll be back" he said with a wink. "take care of her" he said too quietly for Bella to hear "she's special"

I just nodded as he left.

"anything else you wanna add before I close it off" I asked her pointing to the laptop.

She bit her lip while she thought. Fuck, I wanted to nibble that lip!

"chocolate cake" she said suddenly with a huge smile "my dad would always give me chocolate cake when I was sick and it always made me better"

"sounds good" I chuckled.

"oh it will be. You'll love it" she smiled then yawned. "I'll leave you to get some sleep" I told her picking up the pizza boxes and laptop "is there anything I can get you before I go?"

She shook her head "no, but thank you"

"okay. Just shout it you need me" her needing me sounded better than it should.

"I will. And peter.." she looked down at her hands then back up to me "thank you. For everything. You're a good guy"

"the fucking best" I winked and closed the door behind me.

I stood behind the door for a minute. She sighed. I could hear the smile in it and it made me smile too.

_Man the fuck up, peter! Stood behind doors smiling at a human sighing. What. The. Fuck._

I shook my head to clear my head and headed down stairs. I turned on my baby. _yeah, that would sound better if I was talking about a woman. Not a TV!_

Hmm, movie or game. I grabbed a couple of bagged blood and sat down on my couch.

I loved this house. It was so…..me.

Charlotte always liked plain walls with stiff hard furniture. I figured that as vampires, we were stiff enough and wanted comfy. She wouldn't even allow cushions on the sofa before. Fucking bitch she is!

I sat back and thought about the last time I saw her.

***flashback***

"_just go! I'll be fine" she laughed and gave me a small shove towards the door. She had hunted the night before but I hadn't been all week. "Jace will get all the baddies before you even get there"_

_I rolled my eyes. "I miss hunting with you. Next time tell your new friend your going with me. I like to stop off in the woods afterwards" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She had been hunting with a female nomad she met in the mall for the past two months. This woman was scared of male vampires so she stayed away. Like I would hurt a female!_

"_yeah, yeah" she sighed "go on"_

"_you are so getting it tonight" I told her as I leaned in for a kiss. She pecked my lips and stepped back._

_A peck!? that's it. I'm a horny ass vampire going out to kill some scum and she gives me a peck!_

_I knew something was off. I had that strange tingly feeling behind my ears that I get. Whenever I get that I learn something that I shouldn't know. And I had it now. I knew that something big was coming._

_I really hope she doesn't want to move to England! She been mentioning it a lot lately. I bet that's it. She's going to demand we move there, like she does. I secretly don't mind where we live as long as she's happy._

"_I love you" I said as I opened the door._

_She just smiled._

_The night was dry and hot. I really fucking hated hot weather. It made humans sweat. There is nothing worse than eating a sweaty human!_

_We usually met in the city but tonight, jace wanted to meet me closer to home._

_I met up with him at a small river._

"_hey man" I said giving his arm a light jab._

"_hey peter" he said. Was it me or did he sound sad?_

"_what's up?" I asked. It was not like jace to be down._

"_I need to tell you something. And your not going to like it" he said._

"_what is it? You can tell me anything"_

_He took a deep breath "I saw charlotte last night"_

"_so?"_

"_she was with a male vampire"_

_A roaring sound started in my ears "what!? Who?"_

_He shrugged "I was down in Mississippi last night visiting that little brunette who has that weird power to control animals. Anyway. I come across char's scent and followed thinking you were both there. Then I smelt a strange scent. They were in a hut. I'm sorry man" he shook his head._

"_in a hut doing what!?" I growled._

_He sighed "I blended so they wouldn't see or smell me and crept closer. They were having sex"_

_My knees dropped to the ground "no" I moaned "no! no, no, no, no"_

"_I'm so sorry, Pete" jace said and crouched down beside me._

"_why would she do this? We've been together for over a hundred years. Why?" I cried._

"_I don't know. But peter. I don't think this is the first time" he said._

"_what do you mean?" I asked getting up._

"_think about it. She's been hunting with this 'friend' for a few months now right"_

_I nodded._

"_and before. She seems to hunt alone a lot to say she's mated" _

_Oh god he's right! How could I have been so stupid. She hunted alone more than she hunted with me._

_I took off running back to the house._

"_wait, peter. What are you going to do?" jace asked running beside me._

"_confront the little slut" I spat._

_Twenty minutes later I heard them. I could hear splashing and moaning coming from the lake close to our home._

"_more" I heard my charlotte cry. I knew that cry. I had heard that cry more times that I can remember._

"_you like that?" a male voice asked._

"_oh god! Yes. Nobody does it like you…….fuck! HARDER!"_

_I couldn't take anymore. I charged through the trees and into the water. I was ripping him to chunks before they had even realised._

"_peter! No…..stop……peter stop!" charlotte was screaming._

_All that was left was a torso and a head. He wasn't even that good looking. _

"_why charlotte?" I asked. She was just stood there. Naked._

"_because I wasn't ready to settle down" she said quietly._

"_wasn't rea……you're a hundred years too fucking late to say that you fucking bitch. How long?"_

_She looked at the ground "with Jeff. Three months"_

"_and the others" I asked through clenched teeth._

"_since we met" she said still looking at the floor._

_My eyes closed "why charlotte? Why did you stay with me? Why did you marry me? Why would you cheat on me?"_

_She finally looked up at me "I married you because you wanted to. I stayed with you because you looked after me and I cheated on you because you weren't enough for me"_

_I looked away from her. I was shaking._

"_are you going to kill me?" she asked in a small voice._

"_go. Just…….. Go"_

_She gathered up the man's body parts and left. Just like that._

_She didn't even say she was sorry._

_For somebody who knows shit I seriously didn't see that one fucking coming_

_***_end flashback***

I opened my eyes. Thinking about that always made me feel like shit. How could I have not known? Over a hundred years! And to make things worse, she would come home after showering at god knows where and let me make love to her. I felt dirty and used.

I needed a shower.

I ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt sensational on my cold skin.

It was getting light outside now. I had been thinking about that little bitch all night. What a waste of a perfectly good night!

Getting out of my shower, I wrapped a black towel around my waist and walk out into the hall. I was looking forward to spending the day with Bella again.

_**Awww, poor peter!**_

_**Hands up, why wants to comfort him? I do! I do! ^_^**_

_**So anyway. Some of you may already know, but I also updated the guard today. **_

_**I wont be able to write the update for happy valley until Sunday as my wonderful fiancé is taking me to a spar to pamper me for a change. God knows I need it living with my devils!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Bella

"strange" I said as I woke up. last night I had the best night sleep I have had in months, And I was covered in injuries and in a stranger's house who eats humans for lunch.

"oww shit!" I hissed as I tried to stretch.

"Bella?" peter called "are you alright?"

"yeah. I just stretched and forgot about my shoulder" I replied.

"may I come in?" he asked.

"oh course you can" it was his house and his room.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Holy fucking crap! I must be dreaming.

There stood Apollo himself wearing nothing but a black towel around his waist. His hair was still damp and hung just over his eyes. I'm sure I was drooling!

"mor…morning" I said while giving him a quick eye fuck.

"morning" he smiled "sorry about my nakedness. My clothes are all in here"

"its ok. I don't mind" I told him. God damn, I didn't mind one bit!

"I'll get you something to wear. I put fresh towels next to the shower for you and there are a few tooth brushes by the sink. I bought them a few weeks ago. Had a feeling I'd need them one day"

"thank you" I smiled.

"I don't think you should cover your legs. It might disturb the burn" he said. I nodded. "How about a t-shirt? Would you like me to carry you to the shower" he winked.

My cheeks heated. Why the hell am I blushing?

"a t-shirts fine. And I think I'll be able to walk, I might as well try. I just want to get out of my underwear" _fuck! Why did I say that?_

He raised one eyebrow "need a hand"

I was sure I looked like a tomato now. Damn vampires!

He laughed. "deliveries here" peter said as he pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. He tossed me a light gray one and took a cream one for himself.

"if you need any help just give me a shout" he said as he turned to leave. My eyes widened.

"I meant in the shower" he amended causing me to laugh. "with your injuries" he said quickly and chuckling "dirty minded girl"

He smiled again and left.

With difficulty and much panting. I got out of bed. My legs were wobbly and it took every bit of strength I had not to fall on the floor.

Taking baby steps, I made it to the bathroom in five minutes. the water was already running for me so I unbuttoned peter's shirt and peeled my underwear off. I put the shirt in the laundry and the underwear in the bin. Looks like I'm going full commando!.

I brushed my teeth and used the toilet before stepping into the water. I sighed, It felt delicious.

I would need my dressings changed now but it was so worth it. I couldn't wash my hair because of my shoulder but everything else was lovely.

I didn't want to get out.

Reluctantly, I did get out. I wrapped the warm towel around my body and shut the shower off. Time to see the damage!

I hobbled over to the mirror and stepped in front of it.

"fuck… me!" I was a mess. My shoulder was bruised black and had a hole in it about the size of a small coin. Everywhere else was cut, scratched or bruised. I didn't even want to look at my leg again. My face wasn't too bad. But still bad enough.

There was a knock on the door.

"you ok?" peter called.

I opened the door "I'm fine. I was looking at the damage"

Peter's eyes looked me up and down slowly "yeah" he said quietly.

After a minute or two I laughed "are you ogling your patient, mr Whitlock?"

If he could have blushed he would be scarlet now.

"sorry" he mumbled looking up to my face and smiling "would you like me to dress your boo boo's"

I laughed "yes please and would you do me a huge favour later, peter?" I asked.

"sure, what do you want sweetheart?" he asked.

"I need to wash my hair but cant do it. Would you…."

"of course I'll do it. I might not be any good. I've never washed a woman's hair before but I'll give it a shot" he shrugged with a smile.

"thank you peter"

"leave the towel on until I've re covered your shoulder" he said and took my hand.

His hand felt almost warm against mine. And way too good to be normal.

"I'll help you downstairs. The food is all packed away in the kitchen so you can have what ever you like for breakfast" he said as he led me out.

The house was even better than I remembered from last night.

"I really do love your house, peter" I said looking round.

"thanks" he said from the kitchen. "juice or coffee"

"juice please" I said as I followed him in. the kitchen was a dream. It was even nicer that the cullens.

"wow" was all I could say.

"you like?"

"I love" I ran my hand across the dark gray marble countertop. Three of the walls were gray and one was deep red. The counter and the floor was dark gray marble and the cupboards were painted blood red with silver panels. All the appliances were silver to match.

It was the kind of kitchen I would have in my own home.

"my kitchen has you speechless" peter laughed.

"shut up" I laughed and threw the t-shirt at him "I love cooking. A kitchen is one of the most important places in a house"

He got a first aid kit and a aloe Vera leaf.

"still, you're a strange human Bella ….. Cullen?" he cocked his head.

"no, no. at the minute its still Isabella swan. After my change I'll be ether Bella hale or Bella whitlock" I shrugged.

"hale?" he asked.

"that's the name Jasper and Rosalie use in school. They pose as twins"

"high school!?" he said then burst out laughing.

"what's so funny?" I asked.

"vampires going to high school with all the children" he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. _children!_ I'll show him.

I lowered my towel a little so my breasts were pushed up and half exposed and tightened it to show my curves.

"do I look like a child, peter?" I asked and stepped in front of him.

He looked over me "no ma'am" he smiled.

"well some of the cullens were in my classes. And I since I don't look like a child and I don't _feel_ like a child, what does that make me?"

His eyes had darkened slightly "oh you are all woman Isabella"

I leaned in closer "I thought so" with that I smirked and turned to sit down on one of the stools.

He shook his head slightly "evil woman"

I just laughed and sipped my juice.

"breakfast?" he asked. I nodded and opened one of the cupboards. It was full of different foods. "peter! This is way to much food. I'll only be here for a few days"

I hadn't heard him move behind me until he spoke close to my ear.

"who says I'm giving you back"

A shiver of pure lust ran down my spine as his breath tickled my ear.

"you'd soon send me back" I said shakily while trying to keep my breathing even. "or are you fattening me up before you eat me?" I turned to face him and smirked.

"don't tempt me" he growled with a smile and a wink.

I grabbed a box of count chocula and some milk.

"spoons?" I asked. His face fell then he laughed "oops"

Laughing, I just shrugged "oh well"

I picked up the bowl and drank the cereal. I held the bowl out to peter who cringed.

"a deal's a deal" I smirked.

"fine" he wined "but I pick the next thing!"

"deal" I grinned as he took the bowl from me. I really hope he didn't expect me to go bite some random human!

He took a mouthful.

I laughed at his expression as he chewed and swallowed.

"how ironic is that. A vampire eating horrible vampire cereal" he said after he had stopped winching.

"at least its not real vampire" I pointed out "vampires eat real humans and we only get vampire named food"

He raised one eyebrow "do you want to eat a vampire, Isabella?"

I laughed "yes. I do. Its only fair"

"then may I offer you my services. You can eat me anytime" he winked "you don't even have to ask"

Ohh sweet baby Jesus! I could already see it in my head. And from the way his eyes darkened again I could tell he saw it too.

"I'll keep that in mind" I muttered.

"hmm, me too" he smirked "so what do you wanna do today?"

_Eat you!_ "anything. Its not like I can do much"

"how about we watch a movie?" he asked.

"on your baby! Hell yeah" I whooped.

"atta girl" he laughed. "let me just patch you up again and we can go pick one"

I tried not to stare at him as he worked on my shoulder. But it was turning out to be impossible.

"so which one are you choosing?" he asked after a minute.

"which one what?" I asked.

"name. Bella hale or Bella whitlock?"

I smiled "I don't know. I might choose something different. Bella black maybe" I laughed.

"what's so funny about Bella black?" he asked.

I shook my head "black is my friend Jacob's last name. Edward hates him. I figured it would piss him off even more and Jake would love it"

Peter nodded. "so is this Jacob your boyfriend?"

"no. he always wanted more but I just don't see him that way. He's my best friend"

"the werewolf?" he asked. I nodded. "yeah, that would be a little strange. Break up with a vampire and then date his enemy" he chuckled.

"plus they would kill each other. I already had to make jake promise me he wouldn't rip Edward to bits for what he did to me"

"what did he do to you?" he asked, moving on to my leg.

I bit my lip. Did I want to tell peter about my fucked up relationship with Edward?

"hey, its okay. You don't need to tell me" he smiled "I think you should become a whitlock"

"really?" I smiled. He nodded "Whitlock's are all bad asses! Plus, you get mayor advantages by having the name"

"oh yeah. Like what?" I asked as I pulled the t-shirt on over my towel.

"well. There's the Whitlock homes. You can use them anytime you like. Even this one. Then there's the whitlock cars and bikes. And the whitlock money. Did you know we own our own bank?….. Well I do. But I like to share"

"what! How many Whitlock's are there?" I asked in surprise.

"if you take my… our name. there will be three of us" he smiled.

I laughed "me, you and Jasper"

He stood up and shook his head "last I checked, Jasper is using Cullen. It would just be me and you"

Hmmm! Sounded more than nice.

"I'll think about it" I said.

We cleared up the mess and headed into the kick ass living room.

He pulled me over to a huge closet and opened the door. There were shelves upon shelves of DVD's.

"what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

I shrugged "surprise me"

He thought for a minute then reached for a movie.

I sat on the couch. It was even more comfier than it looked.

"this is soooooo soft" I sighed. He came and sat beside me "feels good on the butt, don't it"

I laughed "yeah it does"

The movie started and I groaned. "robots, peter? Really?"

"just trust me. You'll love it. If you don't like it, you can…………….feed me that whole tub of chocolate spread"

A smile spread across my face "oh you are so on"

"but…….. If you do love it. I get to feed it you" he smiled.

"deal" I smirked and shook his hand "I hate robots. So get ready for the chocolaty goodness"

"uh hu" he said and pressed play.

For the first ten minutes of the film, I was sure I would win. But then I got into it. The film was called A.I. it's about a little robot who was programmed to love this family but they threw him away. The little robot spent hundreds of years trying to get back to the family. It was so sad. I was crying by the end.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, I had leaned into peter who wrapped one arm around me.

"so. Did you hate it?" peter asked sounding amused as the credits rolled up.

I looked up at him and scowled.

"aww" he chuckled and leaned down to kiss my forehead "your adorable"

"shut up" I sniffed "puppies are adorable"

He laughed and wiped my tears with his thumb "your still adorable. And I win"

"yeah, yeah" I said wiping my face.

"wanna watch another?" he asked with smile.

"yes. I'm choosing" I said getting up.

"fine with me. Do you want a snack? That was a long ass film" he laughed.

"yes please" I said as I looked through the DVD's.

I decided on the lost boys. It was cheesy and brilliant. Plus that guy from speed 2 was sexy as hell when he was younger!

I put the disk in and sat back as peter came back in carrying a bowl of pop corn and a bottle of coke.

"you ready?" he asked. I nodded "thanks" I said as he put the bowl on my lap.

I pressed play. "oh Bella, no" he groaned "this film sucks"

"it does not!" I laughed and shoved a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"it does too. And that pop corn is vile. How can you eat that shit?"

I laughed "its nice"

"whatever" he said rolling his eyes and flicking a piece at me.

I smiled suddenly. I knew what it was about peter that was different from other vampires.

"what?" he asked noticing my smile.

"I know why your not like other vampires" I told him.

"oh, and why's that?"

"you don't treat me different. You don't treat me like I'm a breakable china doll like Edward did and you don't treat me like a walking happy meal like the volturi did. Well, most of the volturi"

"how does the rest of the cullens treat you?" he asked.

"well. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all treat me like a sister. Alice treats me like I'm a life size Barbie but still like a sister and a best friend all rolled in to one. Carlisle and Esme treat me like a daughter and like I said before, Edward treats me like a china doll" I huffed the last part.

"a china doll huh. You know, I think you could make that work. Your pale enough. Just add the red lips and a frilly dress" he laughed.

"shut up, its not funny" I pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry darlin" he said and once again kissed my forehead.

"so what do I treat you like then?" he asked.

"a person. An equal"

He smiled slightly "that's because you are my equal. I don't look down on human because of what I am. I was human once too. We all were. I think some of us forget that"

I nodded "thank you peter"

"you say that a lot" he chuckled.

"I guess I do. Can I ask you a question?"

"you just did but I'll give you another" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes "why doesn't my blood make you crazy?"

"good question" he nodded "I guess its because I don't deny myself human blood like the cullens do and I'm not greedy like the volturi. don't get me wrong. You smell better than any human I've ever smelt and I bet you taste even better, but I don't want to hurt you Bella"

I smiled and snuggled closer "thanks, peter" I told him and kissed his cheek.

"anytime kitten" he replied.

We settled down to watch the movie then and I felt so safe and content here with peter that I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Well, I'm back! Thank you all for wishing me a good weekend, I had a great time.**_

_**Good news. I have the next five chapters of this written out on paper. I just have to copy it on to my lap top. **_

_**Anyway. Please review and I'll be writing the happy valley update tonight.**_

_**Rose xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 .**

Peter

I couldn't focus on anything other that the tingly feeling on my cheek where Bella had just kissed me.

Those hot soft lips on my cold hard skin felt amazing. How the fuck did that Edward dude reject her? He must be fucking gay!

I hadn't even been with the girl two days and I've already had a fucking hard on more times that I can count!

I shook my head and focused on the girl in my arms. I couldn't believe this tiny human had me in a spin.

I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep on me. I smiled and pressed my lips to her head.

She made a soft humming noise and smiled slightly.

I kissed her again earning another little noise. I placed another kiss on her soft cheek. She turned her body towards me and her pink lips puckered slightly. Too damn irresistible!

My lips were not even an inch from hers when I stopped myself. I couldn't kiss her lips while she was asleep. I needed her awake to kiss her.

_Wait! Did I plan on kissing her? I wanted to. Would she want me to? She was going to yesterday. Did she want another vampire boyfriend? Wait! Boyfriend? _

I shook my inner ramblings away and slipped off the couch. I plodded into the kitchen and got some baggies out. Bagged blood was the best invention since the wheel!

"Edward……no" Bella moaned in the living room.

I went back in and sat down on the floor. Should I wake her? Some part of me (most) wanted to listen to what she was saying about her ex.

"he's……gone……it hurts……so bad" she sobbed quietly.

I stayed silent.

"not …good…enough……didn't ….want me"

Is that what he told her? That she wasn't good enough!

"all …..better…..now….together" she smiled.

She mumbled a few things that weren't recognizable then began talking again. This time it was like she was having a conversation with someone.

"he will turn me after the wedding" she frowned "will you still love me, Jake?"

Was she in love with the wolf? She said she didn't like him like that.

"I'll still love you when you smell like dog Jakey" she smiled.

That answers that question! I thought sadly.

She suddenly screamed "Edward! Please stop!"

She was thrashing around and gasping like she couldn't breath.

"don't kill me……….I love you"

What the fuck did he do to her?

She screamed again but this time her whole body shook with sobs. I couldn't take anymore. "shh, Bella. Your alright, baby. Your safe" I said and stroked her face softly.

"peter" she smiled and relaxed. "Apollo" she sighed "yumm"

What the hell?

I covered her up with a blanket off the couch and shook my head. Crazy girl. What the hell was an Apollo? She sure liked it whatever it is.

I turned on the Xbox and played on some Simpson's for a while.

Every now and then Bella's lips would just randomly pop in to my mind. I wanted to castrate Jace for calling when he did. I know he didn't know that I was just about to kiss Bella but still. It pissed me off!

I looked over at the clock. God damn, this girl could sleep. It was two hours since she's been talking in her sleep now.

The lips popped up again and this time a song popped in to my head as well.

I smiled as I sang quietly. This song was so me right now.

"_To kiss and tellIt's just not my the night is young,And it's been a she broke my heart,Broke it right in it's fixing time,But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready toFind, find somebody new.I wanna kiss a girl,I wanna hold her tight,And maybe make a little magic in the 't wanna go too farJust to take it slow,But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.I wanna kiss a girl"_I suddenly felt warm fingers stroke my neck, making me jump slightly.

"you have a great voice" she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"thanks" I chuckled.

"will you continue" she asked.

"if you like"

"I would like" she said as the fingers moved up to run through my hair. Fuck, that felt good!

"_It's that moment whenYou start closing you're holding back,Then can start a fire,Light up the a simple thing,Do you wanna try?Are you ready toSay goodbyeTo all these rules?I wanna kiss a girl,I wanna hold her tight,And maybe make a little magic in the 't wanna go too farJust to take it slow,But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.I wanna kiss a girl"_

She sat up and slid down on to the floor to sit next to me.

"_Cause, baby, tonightIt could turn into the rest of our you ready?_

_Are you ready?To cross that line?Put your lips on your lips on mine, you wanna try?Are you ready toSay goodbyeTo all these rules?"_

She was smiling and watching me as I sung the rest. I usually didn't like people watching me sing but I didn't mind right now.

"_I wanna kiss a girl,I wanna hold her tight,And maybe make a little magic, 't wanna go too farJust to take it slow,I don't want to be lonely,I shouldn't be lonely.I wanna kiss a girl,I wanna hold her tight,And maybe make a little magic in the 't wanna go too farJust to take it slow,But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.I wanna kiss a girl.I said I wanna kiss a girl._

_Whoa-ho, whoa-hoI wanna kiss a girl.I wanna hold her tight,I wanna make a little magicOut under the I wanna kiss her now"_

She applauded for me and pulled me into a one armed hug "peter, that was brilliant!. I am never going to sing in front of you after how good you were"

"aw, Bella. I wanna hear you sing" I pouted.

"maybe one day" she said with a eye roll "in fifty years" she muttered quietly.

"I heard that" I laughed.

"of course you did" she laughed then added under her breath "stupid all knowing, all hearing vampires"

I just smirked "were not all, all knowing. Just me. I'm special"

"yeah, special ed" she giggled. I narrowed my eyes at her then slipped one arm around her waist. I pulled her closer to me.

"that wasn't nice bel llaaa" I said giving her a growl.

She shivered slightly. And it wasn't because she felt cold.

"I know. You are special peter. And because your special…" she bent her head slightly and pressed her lips to mine. Fire shot through my body but before I could react, she pulled away "you got to kiss a girl" she smiled and got up.

"bathroom" she said and headed upstairs.

I couldn't answer. I was touching my lips. The fire was still burning inside me.

She kissed me! Why the hell didn't I kiss her back. _because I'm a dumb ass!_.

I had been too shocked to react quick enough.

She came downstairs. "wanna help me cook?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her through to the kitchen.

My mobile began to ring as she moved over to the fridge.

I answered it without taking my eyes off Bella.

"hello?"

"yo, peewee. Hows our patient?"

"hey jace. She's doin fine" I told him trying not to grind my teeth.

"great. So I'm close by. Can I come over?" he asked.

I opened my mouth but at that moment Bella leaned over a little to get something out of the fridge and my t-shirt rode up. My eyes travelled up her creamy thighs, all the way up to her peachy ass.

I could see the bottom of said ass as she bent a little more.

My dick was solid.

I took a step forward so I was less than a foot away. I wanted to run my hand up her thigh and gently squeeze he perfect cheeks.

"Pete, You there?" jace asked.

"uh, yeah" I said absently.

"so can I?"

"can you what?" I ask. I was being drawn to Bella.

He laughed "come over. Are you even listening to me?"

"peter, where's the Greek cheese gone?" Bella asked with her head still in the fridge.

I took another step and leaned over her. I was sure she could feel my dick on her ass but I didn't care. I needed to feel her close to me.

I reached over and moved a few things until she spotted the cheese.

"thanks" she said quietly. I could feel the heat from her blush.

"PETER!" jace shouted in my ear.

"Jesus fucking Christ, jace. What?" I hissed.

"put Bella on" he said.

I growled lightly. "Bella"

She turned to me. Her cheeks were still pink. I handed her the phone.

"hey jace" she smiled.

"hey, beautiful" he said.

I sat down on one of the stools and clenched my jaw so I wouldn't growl again. I was becoming a little jealous.

"I was just asking your grumpy host if I can come and see you but he didn't answer me. Are you feeling up for a visit?" he asked.

_Come to see her! I fucking knew it!_

"jace, its not my house" Bella said and looked over to me.

"well like I said, I asked him but he didn't answer. Besides. Peter's an old friend, he wont mind"

She was still looking at me. I nodded slightly.

She smiled "he says its ok" she told him.

"great! I'll be there soon" he said happily.

"okay. See you then" she said and handed me the phone.

"are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

_Hell yeah, I fucking minded! _

"not at all" I told her and took her hand.

"thanks peter. It feels good having new friends"

"I think jace wants more than friendship, if you know what I mean" I winked.

I felt like my heart was riding on her next answer.

Her eyes widened slightly "I don't think jace is really for me. I mean, sure he's really attractive. All vampires are. But…..I don't know"

"is it because you don't know him?" I asked. She looked confused. "no. the whole point of meeting someone is getting to know them"

"then, what is it?"

She let out a breath and looked me in the eyes. She bit her lip while she thought of how to answer.

"I'm scared of getting hurt" she said quietly.

She was looking down at her hand in mine. I pulled her gently to me and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you. I promise!" I told her.

I expected her to pull away after a few seconds but she didn't. she melted to me. Wrapping her good arm around my back and the arm with her bad shoulder rested on my waist.

"maybe it _is _time I found someone" she said into my neck.

_Look no further! _I thought to myself.

I felt her eyelashes brush my neck as she closed her eyes. I breathed in her heavenly scent and closed my own eyes.

It was safe to say that I was falling for this girl. I was falling fast and hard!

"looks cosy" jace said from the doorway. I hadn't even heard him. Jealousy was clear on his face.

"hey, jace" I said but making no move to remove my arms from Bella's waist. She turned in my arms and lent back against me.

"hi" she smiled.

"hi. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"better. Peter is looking after me brilliantly" she beamed up at me.

"so I see" he said quietly so Bella wouldn't hear.

"what have the two of you been up to today?" he said louder this time.

"We watched a couple of movies. Well, I watched one and cried and fell asleep through the other and I woke up to peter singing" she smiled.

"oh dear. Did it hurt your ears?" he asked sympathetically.

Bella frowned at him "no I loved it. He has an amazing voice"

Jace chuckled "how come you never sing for me, peewee?"

I rolled my eyes "you want me to sing to you jace?"

"naa. I like my ear drums" he laughed "so what's on the agenda for the rest of today?"

"well, I'm going to challenge Bella to a time challenge on tomb raider then I'll be feeding her a tub of chocolate spread" I laughed.

"yumm" Bella laughed "but you'll be eating it too!"

"cant wait" I chuckled.

"I'll go set up the game" Bella said and walked into the other room with her salad.

"what's going on?" jace demanded.

I raised my eyebrow "what?"

"you and Bella!"

"nothings going on" I told him.

"bullshit! I can see it. The way you are with each other. The way you look at her. The way she looks at you" he said.

"I like her, ok. Like really like her"

"ready!" Bella called. Jace and I didn't say another word but walked into the living room.

I sat beside Bella on the sofa while jace sat of the foot rest.

As soon as we started the game I knew I was in trouble. Bella was already swimming down and doing the puzzle before I had even realised what to do.

Jace thought it was hilarious. He was cheering Bella on who was getting big headed.

"I love beating vampires" she giggled as she finished the level about five minutes before me.

I put on a pouty face and turned to face her.

"awww. Look at that face" she cried leaning into me and putting her head on my chest. "I'm a sucker for puppy dog eyes"

"good to know" I whispered in her ear.

She groaned "men are evil!"

I faked insult. "how can you call me evil. I saved you from that nasty ol bike. Ran for miles wilt you dripping your delicious blood all over me. Patched you up. Gave you my _bed._ eaten vile smelling food. Watched that diabolical vampire film _and_ Sung to you. Isabella, my dear. _I _am a god damn saint!"

She looked up at me. "okay, okay. Saint peter it is" she laughed. Jace and I suddenly stood up. We could smell vampire.

"oh god no" jace whined.

"what's wrong?" Bella asked.

I smirked and sat back down beside her. "its just jace's friend, come to see him"

"oh" she said moving a little closer to me.

"why the fuck is she here!" jace muttered and strolled to the door.

He opened it just as the woman appeared.

She knew I couldn't stand her so she was brave for coming here.

"peter" she winked when she saw me.

"slut" I greeted her. She just laughed "hello. I'm candy" she smiled at Bella.

"I'm Bella. Its nice to meet you candy" Bella smiled.

"you were supposed to meet me, Jace" candy pouted.

"when did I agree to do that?" jace asked, still standing with the door open.

She rolled her red eyes "jace, you meet me every night"

He sighed and made to close the door.

A thin pale hand shot out and grabbed it as it swung.

"wait for me" said a high child like voice. The woman was tall with frizzy hair the colour of fire

Beside me Bella gasped. you!" the woman said, glaring at Bella.

"ohh fuck!"

_**See, I told you I'd update soon ^_^**_

_**Still working on happy valley. I got 4 chapters down so far so it shouldn't take long to do.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xx **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Bella

Oh god no!

Of all the vampires in the world to visit, why the fuck did it have to be her!

"hello _Bella_" Victoria sneered.

"victoria" I gulped.

"well, well, well. You do get about. What, did Edward loan you out?"

I didn't answer.

"where's your mate?" she asked as she moved towards me.

Peter moved forward slightly so I was behind him.

"he's not my mate. I left him"

She looked shocked and stopped "why?"

"how do you know each other?" peter asked.

"uh" I said unsure of how to put it.

"Bella here is the reason my James is dead" victoria hissed.

I flinched.

"well done Bella" the other female laughed "james was a dick"

"how is Bella the reason?" peter growled.

"my James wanted to get to know her. He was curious as to why a vampire would be in love with a human and her boyfriend killed him for it" victoria cried.

"no" I said shaking my head "that isn't what happened"

All eyes turned to me.

"james wanted to kill me. He followed me to phoenix and tricked me into thinking he had my mother"

"liar" victoria hissed.

I rolled my eyes and held out my arm. The scar from where james bit me was showing.

"he tortured me and tried to kill me. that's why Jasper and Emmett killed him. _Jasper and Emmett!. _not Edward. Edward was too busy sucking the venom out"

"what about your dogs! They keep trying to kill me" she asked. Her high voice raising still.

"they are protecting me! You kept trying to kill me!" I shouted angrily. Peter and Jace growled loudly at Victoria.

"My mate is dead!" she shouted back.

"ohh hush, Vicky. James wasn't your true mate and you know it" candy said.

"but the dogs…."

"are protecting people. Its their job" I told her. This conversation was surreal!

Her eyes narrowed "one of the dogs. Always smelt like you"

"he's my best friend"

She nodded and sat down. "so he wanted to kill you. Even though he knew you were mated with Edward"

"yes"

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. _What the fuck!_

"I thought they killed him for nothing. He told me he was just interested in you. I mean. you're a human who isn't afraid to be around vampires. Do you know how rare that is?"

I nodded.

"so I'm sorry for trying to kill you. And for believing him. He always were a lying bastard" she spat.

"sounds like Edward" I snorted.

"really? He seemed so….. Perfect"

I rolled my eyes "I thought so too"

She held out her hand "I really am sorry Bella. I must have made your life hell. And you clearly didn't need it after everything james put you through"

I took her hand "thank you, victoria. That means a lot to me"

She smiled. "so what did he do? Edward I mean" this was just too weird!

I looked from her to peter "uh…. Id rather not say just yet"

"ahh. New boy doesn't know yet" she laughed "I must say though, Bella. This one's much better than Eddie boy" she winked.

My face must have turned bright red because I suddenly felt really hot.

"were not…. I mean, peter and I. were not a couple. He saved me after a bike accident"

"you still ride a motor bike? I used to watch you and the dog from the forest. You were hilarious" she giggled.

"you should come out with us one night, Bella. Get to know the girls" candy said.

"Bella is going to be changed soon. Maybe you should wait until then" peter said taking my hand.

"sure. Its not like we don't have the time" she laughed.

"I'd really like to get to know you, Bella" Victoria smiled. It was amazing how much prettier she looks now that I'm not terrified she's going to eat me.

"I'd like that" I replied, returning her smile.

"so where's the cullens?" she asked, sitting on the floor.

"most of them are still in forks. I came to Canada with Alice and Jasper after Edward……. After I broke up with him" I told her.

She nodded "so you break up with mr perfect and run away with his brother and sister" she shook her head "madness"

Peter was running his fingers over James's scar and looking deep in thought.

"when were you in the accident, Bella?" candy asked.

"yesterday morning. Ali and Jas had just left to go on a hunting weekend"

"wow. You were lucky to be found by someone who knows you" she said.

I looked at peter and smiled "I had never met peter until yesterday"

"what!" both girls gasped.

"but you two are so…..so…." victoria cried.

"peter Whitlock! didn't your mamma ever tell you not to take home strange women" candy said sternly. Her giggle gave her away.

"shut it slut. Bella's not strange" peter said to her.

"peter!" I said shooting him a dirty look.

"what?" he asked looking innocent "your not strange"

"don't call her that!" I told him.

"why? She is a slut and she knows it" he shrugged.

"is okay Bella. Peter is just pissed because he hasn't got laid in ten years and he cant keep a woman satisfied" candy sneered at peter.

He rolled his eyes "are you done?"

"yes" candy huffed.

"good. Now go away" he said pointing to the door.

Victoria giggled and handed me a piece of paper.

"my number. Call me and I'll come over some time" she said.

"thanks. I will" I smiled.

"nice to meet you peter" she said as she walked out.

He just nodded.

"see you soon Bella. And don't let old grumpy balls there get you down" candy winked at me then vanished.

Jace let out a breath and closed the door. "wow" he said sitting back down.

Peter got up and walked into the kitchen.

Jace looked at his retreating back and shook his head "I'd better go too" he said and got up. "I'll be back tomorrow"

I nodded "thanks for coming"

He winked and kissed my cheek.

When he was gone, I thought about everything that just happened.

Victoria wasn't going to kill me. We could even become friends. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted of my chest.

I got up to look for peter.

He wasn't in the kitchen. I walked through and noticed the doors were open that led out back.

It was cold out so I grabbed one of the blankets off the sofa and made my way out.

It was about nine. It should have been dark out but the moon was out so it was bright.

As I stepped out of the door my mouth fell open. The view was breathtaking.

Decking led down to water that stretched for miles and huge snow topped mountains.

The moon made everything glow. It was beautiful.

Peter was stood facing the water a few feet away from me. He didn't turn around.

I walked over to him and wrapped the blanket around myself.

"its beautiful" I said stopping just behind him.

"this is the only reason I built the house" he said quietly.

"I'm glad you did" I told him. He turned slightly and smiled.

I took the last step so I was stood beside him. We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"so what did that james guy do to you?" he asked, still looking out over the water.

"he made hunting me a game. He was a tracker and wouldn't let it go. Jasper and alice took me back to phoenix but he went there too. He broke into my mothers house and called me from there. He said he had her and that I had to meet him in the ballet studio where I used to go as a kid"

"and you went?" he asked looking at me like I was mental.

"I thought he had my mother. I had to go"

"but he didn't" he said. It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"no he didn't. he had tricked me. He took a video camera and wanted to send it to Edward after. He…..he threw me around a little. And of course the place being full of mirrors didn't help. I was covered in cuts and bruises. He broke my leg. He broke a couple of ribs and then finally, he bit me"

Peter looked horrified. He pulled me close and hugged me to him.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"its ok. I'm alive" I shrugged.

"you really are a danger magnet" he said shaking his head.

I nodded glumly.

He went silent again but still held me.

"I'm sorry about what candy said before. It was mean"

He looked down at me. "thanks. I don't let anything a vampire whore says bother me. She's just pissed that I wont sleep with her. Hell, I wont even kiss her" he chuckled.

"but it does bother you" I said softly.

He smiled "observant little think aren't ya"

"I'm a real good listener, too" I winked up at him. His hands tightened around me a little.

"I dunno" he sighed "I've never talked about it"

I pulled him closer and rested me head against his chest "maybe it would help"

"will you tell me what happened with Edward if I do?" he asked. I felt his lips press to my hair.

I took a deep breath "yes"

I looked up at his handsome face. He smiled slightly "lets get comfortable"

He took my hand and led me over to a couch on the decking. He turned on two outdoor heaters and sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

"comfy?" he asked.

I wiggled down a little "very"

He looked like he was deciding how to start.

"how about I go first" I said.

He let out a breath "perfect"

I smiled and shook my head. "I wont start from the beginning. I'll start from the beginning of the end. When he left me. It was just after my eighteenth birthday. I knew something was off but I thought we would work through it. I loved him more than life itself. I thought he loved me too. But he took me into the woods next to my house and told me they were all leaving. That I wasn't good enough for him. He was tired of pretending to be something he's not. He told me to move on and that he would do the same. Then he left. I tried to follow him…..but I fell down. I do that a lot. One of the Quileute boys found me hours later. I just kept saying the same thing. He's gone. For weeks I was like a zombie. I felt like a huge hole had been punched through my chest. My dad was really worried. He wanted to send me back to phoenix. So I acted normal. I ate, spoke, slept, went to school. But it wasn't until I started hanging out with Jacob that I got any better. Jacob made me feel whole again. He made me live again. A couple of months later, I went up to the cliffs at la push. I wanted to feel my adrenalin. It always made me feel like Edward was still here. I used to hear him whenever I was being reckless. I'm crazy, I know" I laughed. He just smiled and kissed my forehead "anyway, I jumped off the cliff and…" "wait! You jumped off a cliff?" he asked. _Now_ he looks at me like I'm crazy!

I nodded "for fun. Not to kill myself or anything. Only I didn't notice the storm rolling in. Jake jumped in and pulled me out. A shit load of things changed that night" I laughed "I decided that night that I was going to give in to Jacob. He always loved me and I was selfishly holding on, waiting for Edward. I decided to give what was left of my heart to jake. But when we arrived home, Alice was waiting. She had a vision of me throwing myself off a god damn cliff and then my future vanished. Alice cant see werewolf's. she told Rosalie who back then didn't like me, and Rosalie had called Edward and told him I was dead"

"okay. So what about Jacob. Did you get with him?" peter asked.

Of all the things to ask?

"no. I was talking to him and we were about to kiss when the phone rang. It was Edward pretending to be Carlisle. He asked for my dad who was at his friends funeral. Jake said 'he's at the funeral' and Edward hung up. The next thing, alice comes running in after having another vision and tells me Edward is going to Italy to ask the volturi to kill him"

Peter whistled "damn, Bella. You like is better than TV"

"thanks" I muttered dryly.

"I'm sorry" he chuckled and kissed my head again "please continue"

I sighed "I left a very hurt and angry Jacob and ran off to save Edward. When we got there, I ran through the crowds to get to him. He was going to take off his shirt and walk out in the day light. It was touch and go for a minute but I got to him in time. He actually thought he was in heaven when I got to him. Then Demetri and Felix showed up and took us to see the brothers. Aro was very interested in me. He couldn't read me. But neither could Edward so … anyway. They were all for killing us but alice showed Aro a vision she had of me being a vampire and they let us go. They would be checking up on us sometime to see if I'm still human. Then, when we got home. It was like he never left. He just carried on like nothing happened. But I wouldn't give up jake, no matter how much Edward pouted. I told him I didn't want it to be the same this time because I never felt like his equal. He kept me on a pedestal. Little china doll Bella, too precious and breakable to handle. But this time he promised we would, you know…get physical" I was amazed that I didn't blush ten shades of red, talking about this.

"he said he would only change me if I agreed to marry him. I wanted to spend forever with him so I agreed. A few months past and he was becoming unbearable. I couldn't do anything alone. He even made Alice go to the bathroom with me! He tried to stop me seeing the pack. He stayed with me twenty-four-seven! But every time I tried to get closer to him, he pushed me away. He barely even kissed me. So I came up with a plan. I was going to seduce him. So when we went home after school, I undressed and told him I wanted him. He was shocked as hell but soon gave in to me…. Or so I thought"

I stopped and took a deep breath. Peter was watching me and holding me tightly.

I let out a sigh "as usual, he stopped me. I felt ashamed, embarrassed, rejected, hurt. But most of all, I'd had enough. Over a years worth of constant rejection fucks up a girls self esteem. I told him I was done with it. Enough was enough. I found out that he wasn't planning on changing me or sleeping with me. I broke up with him and he didn't take it well. He….. He told me that if he couldn't have me, no one could and…… he tried to strangle me"

"he what!" peter growled.

Chills shot up my spine. His eyes were blazing, he looked like a scary fucking vampire right now.

"everyone else was outside packing jaspers car, he was taking Alice away on vacation. So they couldn't hear my cries. I couldn't scream and everything was fading fast. Then, I was on the floor coughing. Jasper had felt my fear and they saved me. Edward was going mental but Emmett and Rosalie dragged him out. Alice already had my bags packed. She said she knew I'd be coming, she just didn't know why. So that's that. That was just over a month ago. He doesn't know where we are but he calls Jasper's phone. Jasper's phone isn't traceable. He says he's sorry and he wants me back. Dick!"

I shook my head.

Peter wiped his thumb across my cheek, catching the tears that were glistening there.

"he isn't good enough for you Bella" he said seriously "you're a strong, brave, beautiful woman who deserves the best. And that cock sucking little fucker didn't ever deserve you"

I chuckled and put my head down on his shoulder "thanks, peter"

He bent and kissed my forehead "anytime, kitten"

Silence fell between us. But it was a nice silence. Just being here in peter's arms felt so good.

"how about we go inside and get you a drink and I'll tell you my story" he said.

I nodded and got up.

The lights inside were too bright after being out in the dark.

"coffee, tea or hot chocolate?" he asked.

"hot chocolate" I grinned "my favourite"

He smiled "prepare your taste buds"

Soon, everything was on a small silver tray. There was a tall hot chocolate with squirty cream on the top and chocolate shavings. A plate of cookies and a… spoon?

Jace had brought some with him earlier.

"why the spoon?" I asked as he opened a cupboard.

"for this" he smirked and held up the chocolate spread.

My insides turned to mush. I bit back a moan as I thought about peter feeding me chocolate.

"upstairs. I want you to get comfy" he said taking the tray.

I nodded and followed him up the stairs. His ass was delicious. Perfectly firm.

"do your dressings need changing?" he asked turning to face me.

Oh the shame! He caught me ogling his ass. My eyes shot up to his smirking face "no there ok, thanks" I squeaked.

He just nodded and kept smirking. Sexy bastard!

Once inside his bedroom, we both sat on the bed.

"I'll make this quick" he said while he fidgeted with the his fingers.

I nodded "okay"

He took a breath and began. "I met charlotte in the eighteen-eighties. She was a tiny little thing, not even five feet tall. I loved her as soon as I saw her. We were mated the same day. She walked over to me and told me that she needed to be close to me. We were together for over a hundred years. I was deliriously happy. She didn't always like to hunt with me. I kill bad people, I don't like to kill innocent. She though blood was blood and wanted to kill anyone. She always made new friends. She was such a bubbly character that everyone loved her. She never brought her friends to meet me though. I never even wondered why" he shook his head "I used to go hunting with Jace a lot back then. Then one day he told me he had seen charlotte with a vampire. A male vampire. She told me she had been with a new female and didn't bring her home because the woman was afraid of men. What a fucking idiot I am!. Jace had seen her in a cabin with this vampire. I immediately turned round and ran home. I was almost there when I heard splashing and giggling but most of all moaning. We found her….and him. In the water making love. The things she was saying……" he put his head down.

I moved the tray and sat closer to him. I took both his hands in mine.

He looked up at me. His eyes were shining with unshedable tears. "the sad part is that I would have taken her back. If it was the first time I mean. but then she told me it had been going on with him for three months"

He took a shuddering breath "but she had never been faithful to me. She had been cheating on me with anyone and everyone since we first met"

My breath caught in my throat "peter, I'm so sorry"

He smiled at me "thanks. She wasn't sorry. She said she married me because I wanted to. She stayed with me because I looked after her and she cheated on her because I wasn't enough for her"

"what a fucking bitch!" I said angrily. He laughed "my words exactly"

"when I'm a vampire, can I give her a slap" I asked.

He laughed again and hugged me "sure. Tell her peter says fuck you"

I smiled "come on" I said picking up the hot chocolate "lets get this pity party started"

He opened the chocolate spread and got a spoon full.

"say ahhh"

I opened my mouth "ahhhhhhh"

He watched my lips close around the spoon with dark eyes.

"mmmmmm" I moaned "so good"

"so how about twenty questions?" he asked getting another spoon full for me.

I nodded "okay"

"I'll go first" he said feeding me the chocolate "favourite colour"

"red. You?"

"brown. Most embarrassing thing you ever did" he asked.

I groaned "too many to choose from"

"pick one" he chuckled.

"going to the bathroom and peeing without realising that Jacob was in the shower beside me. It was humiliating and I saw everything! I was so embarrassed I tried to run from the room with my trousers round my ankles" I blushed bright red at the memory. "your turn. Tell me a secret, something nobody knows"

"I don't have any" he shrugged.

"what! None?"

He nodded "I told jace everything. The only thing he doesn't know is what's been going on this weekend while you've been here"

I smiled "what's been going on this weekend. Do I know?"

"oh hell no! I am so not going there" he said shaking his head.

"I told you mine! Please peter. I wont tell. Please" I pouted.

"no…..forget I said anything" he said. He looked embarrassed.

I sighed "fine. don't tell me. It's all you vampires ever do, keep things from Bella. She's too delicate to hear anything of…."

"alright, alright I'll tell you. Just don't hate me, ok" he said. He looked away.

"I could never hate you peter" I told him. He smiled "you might when you here what a dirty old man I am"

I laughed.

"the only secret I have, is……. Since you have been here, I have………had over sixty erections" he said the last part quickly.

My eyes widened and my cheeks flamed "really….wow!"

I looked up at his face. He was looking anywhere but at me. I burst out laughing "peter Whitlock, you dirty old man"

"I know" he groaned.

I laughed again "I'm joking. And I'm, well…. I'm flattered"

He smiled slightly but he was still embarrassed. I wasn't. I was thrilled. This is the sexiest man I have ever seen and he got turned on by me!

"next question. Its your turn to squirm. Are you a virgin?" he asked.

My cheeks felt so hot, I swear I was glowing "yes" I said. Two could play the squirming game!

"how many times have you masturbated in the last twenty-four hours?" I asked with smirk.

He laughed "oh god. I cant believe I'm answering this. Ten"

I laughed again "perv"

"your turn. Do you touch yourself?" he asked huskily.

I groaned and closed my eyes "yes. Rosalie told me it would help relieve my tension"

I opened my eyes and took the chocolate spread off him.

I took a mouth full and held the spoon out for him.

"no way. That stuff stinks!" he said shaking his head.

"try it"

"no!"

"you said you would. Try it" I said adamantly.

"nope"

I narrowed my eyes. "pig"

He laughed and I shoved the spoon in his mouth quickly. He tried to turn his head and got a long chocolaty smear down his cheek.

"sneak!" he gasped and dipped his finger in the chocolate.

"oh no!" I warned leaning back. He smirked and wiped the chocolate down my nose.

"ohh gross" I whined and took the jar back. Soon both our faces were covered in chocolate smudges. I was laughing so much I was coughing.

Peter handed me my hot chocolate so I could have a drink.

The drink was like heaven in my mouth "ohhh god! This is soooo good" I moaned.

He laughed at me because I had cream all round my mouth. That with the chocolate I bet looked a right sight!

"shut up! Seriously. Try this, you will love it" I told him holding out the cup.

He watched me for a minute before taking the cup from my hands. He leaned over and set it down.

"aww, peter" I said getting ready for round two of the chocolate war.

He smiled and leaned forward. He took my face in his hands and licked my top lip.

"mmmm, it is good" he said closing his eyes. My heart was pounding and I was breathing way too heavy.

"can I have more?" he asked opening his eyes. I nodded mutely. The next instant his lips crashed to mine.

_Breath Bella! _I reminded myself.

His strong but surprisingly soft mouth melted with mine. This was the best kiss I had ever had.

I gasped when his cool tongue brushed against my mouth but opened up to let him in.

His mouth tasted like almonds and honey. I wanted to add a little yogurt and eat him all day!

He moaned and pulled me closer so I was on him. I didn't care that I hardly knew him. Or that he ate humans. I didn't care that we were both covered in chocolate or that I was naked under his t-shirt. All I cared about was kissing him. Getting closer to him and tasting him.

I fisted his hair with my good arm and held him to me. He had both his arms wrapped around my waist.

The kiss was perfect. It was like we were made to kiss each other. Our lips fit perfectly and our tongues danced together like they were old friends.

I really didn't want it to end. But of course I had to breath so it did.

"wow" peter said against my lips. "I know" I said breathlessly.

He smiled "were a mess"

"its your fault" I giggled.

"come on" he said running his hand down my back. "lets go get cleaned up. Then I'll even wash your hair" he grinned.

I climbed off his lap and almost fell flat on my face but he caught me just before I hit the floor.

"do I need to baby proof my house?" he chuckled.

"dick!" I said giving him a flick to the head. He smiled and rested his head against my stomach.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair earning a small purr from him.

"your purring" I laughed.

His cold fingertips danced up the back of my thighs "it feels nice. I cant help but purr"

_Not as nice as your fingers on my skin!_

His hands wondered up my thighs and stopped just below the line of my ass.

"let's go get wet towels to clean this shit off" he said standing up and motioning to his face. I nodded and followed him out of the room. With my head in the clouds.

_**See, I told you I'd update again ^_^**_

_**Jasper and alice will be back after the next chapter. **_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Peter

I was so painfully hard. Kissing Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced. How the fuck did that Edward prick reject her ? All I wanted to do was kiss her till her head span and bury myself deep inside her wet heat.

She was sitting on the bathroom counter while I cleaned the mess off her face. She was stunningly beautiful. He deep chocolaty eyes were flecked with the purest gold and her lips were slightly uneven, begging to be kissed and licked.

She took the towel and ran it under the hot water. She then cleaned my face off.

There was something oddly intimate about the two of us cleaning each other. I think in some ways, this was more sexual that taking a shower together or a bath. Not that I would love to do both. But this was sensual.

"all clean" she smiled after a minute.

I wanted to kiss her again but didn't know how she'd react. Sure she kissed be back the first time but what now? How did you tell someone that you just met that you think you love them?

And what would Jasper say! Would he be mad at me?

"serious face" Bella said copying my expression. She looked adorable.

I chuckled and grabbed her shampoo.

"I don't know how to do this shit so maybe you could just, bend over the sink" I shrugged.

Her eyes widened and a smile played at her lips.

I realised what I said and laughed. _Oh fuck, how I would love to bend her over the sink!_

She grabbed a bigger towel and put it by the sink.

"please be gentle" she said as she leaned over. Using one arm to hold on and the other to hold her shoulder.

"always" I said and grabbed the shower head. I ran the water for a minute or two before stepping close behind her.

The entire length of my body was pressed to hers and i loved it. While silently praying that she didn't say anything about the fact that my dick refused to go down.

I'd just have to deal with that bad boy while she was asleep later.

"lean over further, I don't want it to go in your eyes" I said.

She bent more at the waist "hows this?' she asked.

"great" I half groaned/moaned.

Once her hair was dripping wet, I squeezed some of shampoo that she ordered into my palm.

I worked the mixture from top to tip, massaging her warm scalp.

"is this ok?" I asked using both hands.

"mmmm, yeah… Lovely" she sighed.

I smiled. She was loving this just as much as I was.

I leaned over her more to do the front. Her, or should I say, my t-shirt rode up at the back. Her soft, sweet, bare ass was pressed against my solid erection.

A soft moan slipped from her lips, the exact same time as one slipped from my own.

"you should be a hairdresser" she said sounding slightly breathless.

"oh yeah" I chuckled.

"mmmm hmm. Women would flock to you for this"

I smiled "this is a for you only thing"

"lucky me" she sighed.

Her neck was fully exposed to me. I could see her pulse going faster than normal. It was strange but I didn't feel the urge to sink my teeth in.

I desperately wanted to sink something else in to her but it wasn't my teeth!

I blew lightly on her neck as I rinsed the suds out making her tremble.

"peter!" she panted "stop that shit, right now!"

"what?" I laughed.

"you know what!" she growled "making my legs turn to jello"

I bent to whisper in her ear "I'm glad I have that affect on you"

She shivered deliciously.

I chuckled and rubbed in the conditioner. The feel of her silky hair sliding under my fingers felt amazing.

"ohhh fuck, this should be one of the seven deadly sins!" Bella groaned.

"is it _that_ bad" I chuckled.

"no, its _that_ good" she sighed.

I didn't want it to end but I was almost done.

Every part of my body that was touching hers felt like it was on fire.

"close your eyes, I'll wrap the towel round" I told her.

"mmkay" she said.

I stepped away and picked up the towel. The t-shirt had ridden halfway up her peachy ass.

Oh shit. If she didn't go to bed soon I was going to whip it out and give it a good toss in front of her.

I shook my head and placed the towel over her head.

"thank you!" she said straightening up.

"ohhhh" I groaned and closed my eyes. The front of Bella's t-shirt was soaked and sticking to her round breasts. Her nipples were standing at full attention.

"crap" she muttered. I opened my eyes. She was bright red.

"thanks for washing my hair…. Er… Goodnight" she said quickly. She rushed past me.

I chuckled as she bolted from the room.

"fresh t-shirts in the bottom drawer" I called.

"thank you!" she called back.

I listened as she changed the wet top and ran her fingers through her hair.

Putting the shower head back up, I turned it back on and got undressed.

Her scent lingered in the bathroom. I stepped under the water and closed my eyes. I breathed in scent and thought about that kiss.

My hand reached down to grab my manhood. This was wrong on so many levels.

I stroked my length slowly as I thought about the little moaning sound Bella did while kissing me. How she wrapped her fingers in my hair to pull me closer.

The way her hot tongue slid smoothly against mine.

I gripped my dick a little tighter and sped up. I imagined taking her bent over the sink like she was less that ten minutes ago. Pushing in to her virgin tight

Pussy.

"ohh fuck" I moaned feeling the intense pressure building in my balls.

Bella moaning my name in ecstasy as she came on my dick, milking me for everything I could give.

"Bellaaaaa!" I whispered as I shot ribbons of cum on the floor of the shower.

_I am a dirty, dirty old fucking man! _I thought to myself as I watched my load swirl down the drain.

I shook my head. Bella would never want a guy like me. I eat humans for fuck's sake!

She doesn't seem to be bothered by it but that doesn't mean she could ever love me.

A sense of sadness washed over me and stayed with me for the rest of my shower.

I quickly dried off and grabbed a pair of gray baggy sweat pants off the fresh laundry pile.

I walked down stairs and sat down on my giant couch. My whole house smelt like Bella. I never wanted it to smell of anything else. Maybe I could bottle it somehow?

I chuckled and leaned back. My eyes zoned out until I was staring at nothing. Thoughts ran through my head quickly. I liked zoning out. It made me feel human again.

I stayed that way until I heard Bella wake up and stretch.

I shook my head and got up. Breakfast! I'd make her breakfast.

Smiling, I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Hmmmm, what would she like?

Pancakes!

I heard her getting into the shower as I was pouring batter into the pan.

She didn't take long. And was on her way downstairs by the time I was putting juice in to a glass.

"morning kitten" I smiled as she entered.

"morning" she said mid-stretch. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked me over.

"see something you like, darlin?" I asked.

"I sure do…..pancakes!" she laughed.

"cruel!" I pouted. She smiled and kissed my cheek "thank you for making me breakfast"

I just winked and handed her a coffee.

"I could seriously get used to being spoiled, you know" she said taking a bite of pancake "I may just have to throw myself down the stairs before jasper and Alice arrive just so I can stay"

I chuckled and ran my fingers through her wavy hair. Something I had wanted to do all night.

"id love you to stay" I told her honestly.

She laughed "well that's it then. I'm staying"

I knew she was only joking but just the thought of having her here with me for the rest of forever made my dead heart swell.

She finished her breakfast and helped me wash the dishes.

We headed into the living room and sat down.

"peter, are you ok?" she asked me suddenly. I looked down at her worried face "I'm fine, why?"

She reached up and stroked her warm fingertips across the skin under my right eye "your eyes are getting darker" she said "when was the last time you fed?"

She was worried about me. I wanted kiss her but didn't. she was talking again.

"if you need to go feed, I'll be ok here on my own. Or I could call Jace to hang out a while" she shrugged.

Oh hell no!

"I'm alright. Thank you though. For caring" I took her hand in mine.

"seriously peter. It must be hurting you to have me here. Go. Eat" she told me sternly.

I chuckled "I have some bags of blood. I'll have a couple later"

"have some now. Please. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home" she pleaded.

I suddenly grinned wickedly "okay. Plus, its your turn to try something"

"what do you mean?" she asked suspiciously as I ran to the kitchen.

"we made a deal remember" I smirked walking back towards her with three bags of blood.

Her eyes widened "oh no! oh no, no, no, no!"

"a deals a deal, Isabella!" I laughed and plopped myself back down beside her. "I am not, drinking some strangers blood! Besides, I cant stand blood. Just the smell of it makes me pass out" she shuddered.

I laughed again "your going to become a vampire and your afraid of blood! that's hilarious"

She narrowed her eyes "I'll get over it"

"I know" I smirked "and there's no time like the present"

She shook her head "I cant. I cant drink a strangers blood"

I rolled my eyes "what a baby! So you forfeit the deal? There will be consciences" I smile. Hmm? Naked for the day as punishment, maybe.

She thought about it for a second. "Isabella marie swan is no quitter!"

"so drink the blood" I smirked and waved one of the bags in front of her.

"no. if I'm drinking anyone's blood, its going to be my own. Plus. Your right. I'm going to be living off blood soon enough anyway" she shrugged.

Holy shit, I was hard again. She was going to drink her own blood!

I just nodded. Unable to form words.

"peter?" she said quietly. I looked over to her. "how much control do you have?"

"a lot, why'd you ask?"

I could see her cheeks going red "uh……I was wondering……if….if you'd….. uh…..well, if you'd like to….uh….try me"

"try you?" I asked in a high voice. My breathing was so heavy I was practically panting.

"yeah" she smiled slightly "everyone says I smell so good and Edward says I was the nicest he's ever tasted"

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"alright and I'll admit. I'm curious as hell as to what it feels like to be fed off. Call me crazy but hey, I guess I am a little" she said shaking her head. "but would you be able to stop?"

Her eyes bore into mine. "Bella. It would be an honour to taste you and yes, darlin, I could stop as soon as you tell me too"

She let out a breath "okay then. Where do you want to bite me?"

Oh god! This was really happening. I think I'm going to cum right here and now.

"are you sure you want me to bite you? Maybe we could just give you a little cut or something" I said as I put the bagged blood on the floor by my feet.

She shook her head "no way. I want to do this right"

"well, the thing is. I really don't want Jasper to see that I've bitten you as soon as he sees you or I might just end up in pieces"

She giggled at that "just be lucky its not Emmett"

She started to unbutton the top few buttons of the shirt she was wearing "how about here?" she asked moving the shirt down over her smooth shoulder to reveal the tops of her breast. She tapped the spot just above her left breast.

I nodded "that's… that's fine"

"are you sure it wont start the change?"

"I wont push any venom in at all" I told her.

She nodded "okay. You ready?" her heart was pounding and I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"are you sure?" I asked. She nodded "yep"

"okay. You need to be closer" I said taking a deep breath.

She got up and straddled my legs with a smirk on her face "hows this?"

I closed my eyes "you're a very bad girl, miss swan!"

"hey! Its not my fault I don't have any underwear. Besides. I kinda like not wearing any" she smiled wickedly.

I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"come on, peter. Fucking bite me already!" she said thrusting her chest out and tilting her head back.

A growl broke through my chest. I thought it would have scared her but judging by the look in her eyes and the wetness that was pressed against my dick, I guess not. Her scent suddenly hit me. Not her usual scent. Her arousal scent. Holy fucking crap! It was indescribable. It was like the scent of heaved. I wanted to bathe in it.

"uhhhhh" I groaned "I'm ready. This might hurt a little" I said. She nodded and gulped "ok"

I bent my head to her chest. Her heath beat was going wild. I placed a soft kiss on the spot before I opened my mouth and sank my teeth in.

She gasped as I tore through her flesh like a hot knife slicing through butter.

"ohh god" she said as I sucked her in. she was delicious. Rich and thick. She tasted like hot cherry pie. God!

I let her essence slide my throat as I swallowed greedily.

After a minute, I went to pull away. I didn't want her passing out on me.

"no!" she cried and held my head in place "more" she moaned and pressed herself closer to me. I moaned and gripped her tightly by the hips while pushing my solid erection up to meet her wet slit.

"ohh god, peter!" she moaned. I pressed he to me tighter and ground my dick on her. She sounded fucking amazing moaning my name and I vowed that it wouldn't be the last time I heard it!

I had to stop drinking from her. As if on que, she pulled my head away. I quickly licked the wound to seal it and looked up at her.

She was breathing heave and her eyes here hooded.

"fuck, peter" she breathed and leaned forward to kiss me.

She stopped before our lips met and licked

Up my chin. Then again. And again. She was licking my face!?

When she pulled back, there was a tint to her lips that was her own blood. "does this count?" she asked licking her lips.

"ohh, fuck yeah that counts" I told her and crushed my lips to hers.

This kiss was nothing like the first. This one was full of need and want.

"is it weird….that that was ……the sexiest thing….ever!" she said between kisses.

"not at all" I said against her lips "it was hot as fucking hell"

She kissed me and shoved her tongue in my mouth. I moaned and reached down to unbutton the rest of her shirt. I went slow in case she wanted me to stop. She didn't.

She ran the hand of her good arm up my chest.

"mmmmmm" she purred and scraped her hails over my nipple.

"fuck!" I hissed just as I got the last button open. Fuck me, she was glorious!

Both my hands were busy touching her. Her pink nipples were so solid, they were wrinkled with tightness.

I felt her hands dance down my chest as she deepened the kiss once more.

I couldn't get enough of her. God I fucking love her so much!

I gasped and moaned as I felt her fingers close around my dick.

"oh god, peter" she moaned " your so god damn big. What the fuck! Does this thing need to be fed?"

I laughed against her neck "shit, Bella. don't make me laugh"

"I'm sorry. But god! Its fucking huge!" she giggled "it going to rip me in two"

I growled hungrily and kissed her again.

Suddenly I got that tingly feeling behind my ears. I groaned and pulled back.

"what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"of all the fucking times!" I said shaking my head.

Bella rolled her eyes "okay, Peter. If you wanna talk to yourself, fine. But do you mind if I borrow this?" she asked giving my dick a few pumps with her hand.

"ohhh, fuck. Shit. That feels so good" I groaned.

"I want you, peter. Jesus Christ! I want you" she said as she slowly kissed my neck.

What to do? What to do?

"Bella. Baby. Stop. We need to stop" I panted.

"What! Stop, now?"

"I'm sorry. I realllllllly don't want to but you need to get up and go get a shower, quickly. While I get cleaned up and drink these bags of blood" I told her.

She raised one eyebrow "why?"

I leaned forward and gently kissed her lips "because, my love. Jasper is going to burst through that door in thirty minutes"

_**Ooooooo sexy stuff!**_

_**Next chapter, Jasper and alice return!**_

_**Might not be able to update this one for a few days because I need to write the guard update.**_

_**But I'm a super duper fast writer so it should only take a day or two.**_

_**I know, I'm awesome!! Lol**_

_**Please review //^(0_0)^\\ my spider ;) **_

_**Rose xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Bella

He called me his love!

My insides all tightened together as my heart swelled.

Wait! What?

"Jasper coming?" I asked dumbly.

He nodded "yep"

"shit!" I cried and jumped up. I ran as fast as my bad leg would let me upstairs and dived in the shower.

"He's fucking early" I said angrily.

"I'm glad your as keen as me to spend more time alone" peter said making me jump.

He placed a towel and a fresh shirt on the counter top.

I smiled and ran the sponge over my chest. No need to feel embarrassed about him seeing me naked. He already had.

I looked down at the silver double crescent mark above my breast.

Luckily the dressings on my wounds this time were waterproof.

"how are you feeling?" peter asked me.

"fine" I said stepping out and wrapping the towel around me.

"good. fifteen minutes to go, do you want a coffee or something?"

"sure" I said slipping the fresh t-shirt.

"why must people spoil our moments" he said as he watched me hungrily.

"tell me about it. Fucking cock blockers" I rolled my eyes.

Peter burst out laughing "oh, your brilliant"

I picked up a pair of black shorts "oh yeah, _now_ I get shorts!"

He smirked "sorry, darlin. I just wanted to see those sexy legs of yours"

Oh well. I'm not complaining.

We headed down stairs. The room smelt strongly like pine. I looked over to see that peter had thrown loads of dry pine needles on the fire.

"to mask the sent of our…..uh.. Passion" he grinned.

I chuckled and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen.

Soon I had a mug of hot chocolate in my hands and was watching peter watch me over the counter.

He said I make better moans when I drink hot chocolate.

Peter reached over and stroked the back of my hand with one finger.

"three….two….one!" he said and looked towards the living room just as the front door flew open.

"BELLA!" Jasper bellowed.

I slid down off the stool just as I was crushed to a Jasper sized stone.

"fuck….Jas….cant….breath" I gasped. "mind the shoulder!"

"holy shit, Bella. I've been worried sick" he said holding me at arm's length "all throughout the hunt, Alice kept having visions and telling me they were nothing when I fucking knew she was lying! And then she told me that I had to come here and that you'd been in an accident, like it was nothing!"

I sighed "I'm fine Jasper. Breath"

"hey, peter. You look great! How have you been? Thank you for saving my sister and not eating her when she was all covered in blood" peter said sarcastically.

I laughed and sat back down.

"shit. I'm sorry man" Jasper said and pulled him into a manly hug "how you doin, bro?"

"great" peter beamed and sat beside me "you?"

"a little on edge. I'll feel better once I've seen Bella's injuries" Jasper said.

"I'm fine" I told him "peter fixed me up great"

"thank you peter" Jasper said patting him on the back "but really. What are the fucking chances of you of all people finding little miss accident prone here"

"I know" peter laughed "I was just about to eat her too, until I smelt you on her"

Jasper's face dropped "not fucking funny man"

"so where is alice?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged "she went to get something for you. Said she's be here in a few hours"

Just what had alice seen in her visions?

Jasper suddenly looked round "where's charlotte?"

"charlotte left me" peter told him.

"what! When? Mates don't just leave each other!"

Peter sighed "she wasn't my mate. She has been having affairs the whole time we were together"

Jasper's eyes widened "the fucking little skank bag whore. I'm so sorry Pete"

I chuckled at his choice of words.

"how did you find out?" he asked.

"Jace saw her with someone" peter shrugged.

"shit, man. How is Jace? I haven't seen that little fucker in sixty years" Jasper laughed.

peter looked at me "he's great. You might see him later actually. He's been here everyday since I found Bella"

Jasper's eyes narrowed "that motherfucker better keep his fucking hands to himself. If he touches my sister I'll feed him his own ass hole"

I groaned "okay _Emmett. _enough with the over protective shit. I'm a big girl, you know"

"I know" Jasper laughed, kissing my forehead "but Jace is a womanizer. If you want a man I'll find you a good one" he smiled.

My eyes widened "seriously, Jasper? You wanna play matchmaker"

"sure" he shrugged "it might be fun"

I shook my head and drank my hot chocolate. "mmmm, best yet" I moaned and held out the mug to peter.

He smiled and took a sip. "nope! Still sweet and nasty" he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and returned to drinking.

"okay, what did I miss?" Jasper asked looking at peter like he was an alien.

"peter tastes whatever I taste" I shrugged.

"aw Bella. Not peter too!" Jasper whined. He turned to his friend "she turned Emmett into a teddy bear and now she's got you eating shit"

"ewe" I laughed.

"I don't mine. Its fun" peter chuckled "plus, some of it's not half bad. Popcorn is horrendous but I love chocolate spread" he grinned.

I felt my cheeks flush.

"damn it Bella. God help the poor bastard you end up with. You turn men gay" Jasper laughed.

I glared at him "gee fucking thanks Jasper" I got up and went into the other room.

I know he didn't mean it the way I was thinking but god. Like I need reminding that my fiancé wouldn't even sleep with me. Edward probably was fucking gay.

I felt two cold strong arms circle me. Not the ones I wanted though.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" Jasper said resting his chin on my head.

I sighed "I know. I'm sorry for stressing"

"come on" he said pulling me back in to the kitchen.

"have you finished your strop, kitten?" peter asked with a grin.

"shut up, peewee" I said nudging him in the ribs.

"wow. I see you two get on" Jasper said watching us. He smiled "I'm glad"

"me two" peter said.

"me three" I added.

"so, Pete. Nice place, is it new?" Jasper asked.

"yeah I only finished it a few days ago. Take a tour if you like. You'll love the roof" peter told him.

"hey! Why didn't I see the roof?" I asked with a pout.

"sorry, kitten. I forgot. Wanna go see it now?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'll meet you guys up there" Jasper said "I'm going to check out your pool"

"you have a pool too?" I said as we walked upstairs.

He nodded "I would have shown you but I thought you'd want to in it"

"so?" I asked as we walked through one of the spare rooms to another flight of stairs.

He turned and smiled "and you don't have a bathing suit"

I smiled back "so?" I said again.

His eyes darkened. He took my hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed each finger then my palm.

I closed my eyes. "stupid Jasper" I muttered under my breath.

Peter chuckled "disappointed are we"

"aren't you?" I opened my eyes.

"ohhh yeah. I really enjoyed kissing you and I would love to do it again" he whispered moving closer.

"do it then" I breathed. My heart beat was going wild.

He looked from me to the door and back.

"fucking hell, peter! Could this TV be any bigger?" Jasper called from downstairs.

Peter smiled suddenly "check out channel three-nine-nine" he called back.

He placed his hands on my waist "that should keep him occupied" he said quietly.

I looked at him questioningly.

"civil war channel" he smirked.

I chuckled and slid the door closed behind us.

Before I could even blink, he had his lips on mine. I held in my moan as he pressed me back against the wall.

I sucked on his tongue as he caressed my face softly. Peter's kiss was like was like air to me. I simply needed it. I needed him.

Aw shit!

We both pulled away at the same time.

He leant his forehead against mine "this is going to be harder than I thought" he said quietly.

"what is?"

He presses his lips to mine once more "staying away from you"

My stomach filled with butterfly's.

"don't stay away from me peter. don't ever stay away" I told him breathlessly.

He kissed me again, making my head spin.

"what the hell are you doing up there? Teaching Bella how to fly" Jasper called.

Peter pulled away. I groaned.

"look" he said nodding to something to my right.

On raised decking was a large hot tub.

"OOOooo, can we go in?" I asked excitedly.

"not right now. But later" he winked. I giggled.

It would be beautiful at night up here. I couldn't wait.

"shit! Jasper will smell me on you and vice versa" he whisper hissed.

"so. I am wearing _your_ clothes. In _your_ house. Hanging around with _you_. I'm bound to smell like you" I shrugged.

"true" he said chewing his lip "guess I can do this then, huh" he smirked and picked me up.

I squealed "holy shit, peter. don't fucking drop me!"

He laughed "as if I would drop you"

I buried my face in his neck and placed small kisses there.

He purred before running downstairs.

I groaned when he stopped in the living room, laughing.

"dick! I feel dizzy now" I said sitting down on the sofa.

Jasper was sitting on the floor engrossed in some documentary.

"look at the man who hates TV" I laughed, poking him with my toe.

"this isn't just a tv, Isabella. This……is a work of art" Jasper said in awe "can you imagine Emmett's face if he saw this!"

I laughed "yes. I can"

"so, tell me. What exactly happened after we left?" Jasper asked never taking his eyes off the screen.

I told him about the accident. He's already found the bike and destroyed it.

"and what about you two? You seem to get on great to say the two of you just met" he said.

"well seeing as I had her almost naked on my bed as soon as I got her home, I figured I'd join her in her nakedness. You know. Nothing beats good old naked bonding. And now were pals" peter beamed.

Jasper's mouth was open and his eyes were wide.

"I'm fucking kidding!" peter laughed.

"liar" I smirked "you totally ripped all my clothes off me"

"technically, yes.. But that wa….."

"you what!" Jasper growled.

"she had a branch in her shoulder and her leg was bubbly. I had to take them off" peter sighed.

I laughed as Jasper's face relaxed "oh, well. Alright then. Just don't…..don't be doing it again" he said.

I stretched and yawned. Peter patted the pillow beside him. I moved it up so it was on his lap and laid down.

I closed my eyes "peter"

"mmmm?" he said already running his fingers through my hair.

"were having Italian tonight" I said yawning again.

"ohh yummy" he said sarcastically.

I breathed in his scent as I drifted off. Peter was unique. And I had fallen fucking hard for him. How is that possible? To fall for someone so quick. Actually, knowing how much I fall down it probably wasn't that hard to do.

I dreamt I was standing by the water behind peter's house. Edward was there. He was stood behind me kissing my neck. This wasn't right! Why would I be dreaming this?

Then peter stepped out of the water. The moonlight was making the water droplets shine on his glorious body.

He walked towards me and kissed me passionately.

Edward was still kissing my neck.

"who do you want, Bella" Edward asked In his velvet smooth voice.

"there's only room for one of us, darlin" peter said.

They both stepped back and moved in front of me.

"who do you choose?" Edward asked.

"that's easy. I choose peter!" I told them. Peter smiled brilliantly. His whole face lit up.

"I love you Bella" he said softly.

"I love ….." I didn't get to finish. Edward grabbed me around the waist and ran with me.

I could hear peter behind us but Edward was too fast.

"you chose me! You love me!" Edward told me.

Then everything went black.

"she didn't!" I heard Jasper growl some time later "oh she fucking did!"

"what the fuck is that?" peter asked.

I opened my eyes "trying to sleep here!" I muttered grumpily.

There was a loud bang as the front door flew open.

"Bella!"

I jumped up "Alice!" I ran to my friend and hugged her. I noticed she was careful near my shoulder. Sneaky pixie!

"how was your weekend?" she grinned.

"fine" I blushed.

"peter! Its so nice to meet you. I'm sorry about your wife. She's a whore" alice said as she went and sat on Jasper's lap.

My mouth dropped "alice!"

"what? I'm only saying" she shrugged.

Peter chuckled "its nice to finally meet you, sugar"

I was just about to sit back down when I heard him.

"don't I get a hug Bella?"

I span round so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

"Jake!"

_**Hehe, told ya I'd probably update again.**_

_**My mind went blank when I tried to write the guard so I'll try gain tomorrow. **_

_**I think my brain has been taken over by the bunnies. Plots and plots and stories and ideas! Gahhhh!!! **_

_**Anyway, enough babble.**_

_**Thank you all for your brilliant reviews. Its true, reviews really do make me write faster, I don't know why ^_^**_

_**So don't forget, please review. =^_^=**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Peter

Jasper and I were playing on call of duty when I suddenly smelt the vilest scent I had ever had the misfortune to smell.

"she didn't!" Jasper growled. "oh she fucking did!"

"what the fuck is that?" I asked in disgust. God, my nose was hurting with the stench.

Bella opened her doe eyes "trying to sleep here!" she muttered grumpily.

I looked over to the front door that was about to open.

"Bella!" cried the tiniest woman I had even seen. Dear god! She looked like she should be perched on a mushroom!

"Alice!" Bella squealed and ran to hug her friend.

"how was your weekend?" the little one smirked. Ohh fuck! Alice had visions.

"fine" Bella said. I could tell she would be blushing slightly.

Alice turned to me "peter! Its so nice to meet you. I'm sorry about your wife. She's a whore"

She sat down on Jasper's knee. He just looked at me as if to say 'sorry dude'

Bella looked mortified "alice!"

"what? I'm only saying" she shrugged.

"its nice to finally meet you, sugar" I chuckled. This girl was perfect for Jasper. She tells it how it is.

The nasty smell got so strong, I could taste it.

Bella turned to sit back down and smiled at me.

A tall, shirtless native boy with bulging muscles stepped through my door.

Alice beamed.

"don't I get a hug Bella?" he said flashing a lot of white teeth.

She turned so fast, I'm willing to bet she made herself dizzy.

"Jake!" she gasped.

I wanted to groan. _that_ was jake!

"In the flesh" the boy grinned. Bella dived at him.

"oh, jake. I've missed you so much……how did you get here?….how are you?…. Oh jake!"

She was crying now. The boy just laughed "typical Bella"

"shut up" she sniffed.

He was still holding her to his large chest. He bent and kissed her head.

The need to growl at the boy was so strong.

"come meet peter" Bella said taking his large dark hand in her tiny pale one.

His eyes locked on to me. A large growl ripped from his chest. He was shaking like mad.

I was on my feet before he could even blink.

"a human drinker" he snarled and tried to push Bella behind him. Like I would ever hurt her.

"Jacob, hush. Peter isn't like the others" Bella scolded.

"look at it's eyes, Bella! How can you say he isn't like the others"

_It's_ eyes!

"you had better watch who your talking to boy!" I growled.

"Jacob black! How dare you talk to him like that. Peter saved my life! You apologise, now" Bella demanded. She moved away from him and came to stand by me. I couldn't help but smile.

"sorry" he said through his teeth.

"no problem, kid" I smiled.

Bella took my hand "I'm sorry peter. Sometimes Jake can be a real pig. he's not usually like this"

I gave her hand a slight squeeze "no need to apologise, kitten"

Jacob was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"come sit down" Alice chimed.

"holy shit! Look at that TV" Jacob gasped.

Jasper chuckled.

Jacob took Bella's hand and pulled her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry bells" he said burying his face in her hair.

"its ok, jake. I'm just happy to see you" she told him.

"Bella" he said. He raised his head to look at her "you seriously stink" he chuckled.

"fuck you! I smell great" she said nudging him.

"you smell like a leech….no offence" he added. I rolled my eyes. How original!

"so how bad are you hurt? He asked her, looking down at her bandaged leg.

"it looked worse than it was. My leg is burned and I had a branch stuck in my shoulder. other than that it's just cuts and bruises"

"can I see your shoulder?" he asked and went to move the neck of her t-shirt.

"NO!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"I…uh… I don't want to uncover it" she said lamely. Jasper looked over at me with a 'what the fuck?' face. i Shrugged but knew full well that she didn't want them seeing her bite mark.

She caught my eye and smiled.

"is there any food around here, I'm starving" Jacob said .

"your always starving" Bella laughed getting up.

She walked into the kitchen closely followed by the puppy.

"what the fuck. Alice!" Jasper hissed when they had gone.

"what?" she asked.

"why is he here? Edward will be able to read his mind now, for fuck sakes!"

Jasper said throwing his hands up.

_Yeah, not to mention that Bella and I were just getting cosy!_

Alice rolled her eyes "I'm not stupid you know. I went and met him in Seattle. I blindfolded him so he wouldn't know where we are"

"clever" I chuckled.

"did Bella tell you what happened?" Jasper asked me. I nodded "yeah, she told me"

"what all of it?"

"yeah. We made a deal. She told me about Edward and I told her about charlotte"

"wow. You're the first person she has spoken to about it all. She just skirts around it with us" Jas said.

I felt good knowing that she trusted me.

"peter" Bella called from the kitchen.

I got up and went in to see her "what's up, darlin?"

"I was just telling jake about the kind of people you…er...feast upon" she smiled "and how you helped me with everything. He wanted to….."

"I want to apologise, properly this time" Jacob said cutting her off. He held out his hand.

"apology accepted" I said shaking his hand. God damn, his hand was hot! Why isn't he sweating?

"awww, my guys!" Bella said she kissed his cheek and hugged him to her right side, burying his head in her hair and pulled me to her right side. She smiled and kissed my lips gently.

Ohh yeah! I didn't get a cheek kiss.

When Bella pulled away from us both she beamed "burger and fries"

"sounds good" Jacob said happily sitting down.

"what are you pussy's hugging about, this time?" Jasper laughed as he and alice walked in.

"fuck you, Whitlock" I said giving him a shove.

"so does anyone wanna tell me why Jake's here. Not that I don't love it, but just….why? Wont Edward know where we are now" Bella said.

"after you said you were going to call and then didn't. I began to worry" jake told Bella.

"understatement. There were three hundred missed calls and ninety-eight messages" Jasper chuckled.

"and when I was hunting, I was having visions of you and then everything after Jasper showing up, vanished. So I knew what I had to do. I called jake from a pay phone in seattle and then blindfolded him and stole a car" alice smiled.

"you and stealing cars!" Bella laughed as she put sauce on the burgers.

She handed a plate to Jacob then came and sat beside me with her own.

"so Edward wont know I'm here?" she asked happily.

Alice nodded.

"I can stay!" Bella cried and hugged me tightly.

"stay? Here you mean" Jasper asked.

"yes silly. I want to stay here. Peter said we can" Bella told him.

"but maybe peter wants his privacy" jake butted in.

"nope. I'd love it if you would stay here" I said grinning. My Bella was staying!!!

Bella grinned widely and placed her hand over mine on my leg under the table.

I turned my hand over and laced my fingers with hers.

I was dying to get her on her own again. I wanted to know what was going on with us. It was obvious that we liked each other a lot but was she willing to try at a real relationship?

She held a chip in front of my mouth.

"urgh, that tastes like dirt!" I said swallowing quickly.

"what the fuck!" Jacob said "did you just eat a fry?"

"Bella made him whipped" Jasper grumbled.

"she did not" I laughed.

Alice was watching Bella and I knowingly. Just what did she know?

"what's up ally baby? Your feeling all mushy, like you do when you watch love story films" Jasper asked alice.

"oh its nothing. I was just thinking about a vision I had last month" she shrugged.

"is this the one that made you plan a weekend hunt a month in advance. The same time that I had my accident" Bella asked.

Alice looked the picture of innocent "I don't know what your talking about"

Bella rolled her eyes "sure you don't"

"so, hows things back home?" Bella asked Jacob.

"great. Emily's pregnant. She found out last night. Assward keeps hanging round the treaty line hoping to hear my thoughts for any news of you" he laughed.

"I'm happy for em and sam. They deserve it. But Edward's a stalking bitch!" Bella muttered. I stroked her hand with my thumb that was still under the table.

"embry and I had a huge fight. But other than that, same old" Jacob shrugged.

"a fight about what?" Bella asked.

Jacob sighed and played with his burger bun "you"

"_me_!" Bella squeaked "what abut me?"

"embry thinks he's in love with you"

I stiffened. Who the hell was this embry guy?

"aw crap" Bella groaned "stupid horny werewolf's"

The others laughed. I didn't think it was funny. Not fucking funny at all!

"its not his fault, bells. There's just something about you" he shrugged.

Bella glared "let me guess. I look like a porn star?"

We all laughed this time.

"what. Where the hell did that come from?" jake laughed.

"that's what Jace said. He said even covered in cuts and bruises I scream 'I'm naughty, do me!' fucking pervy men"

"jace said that!" Jasper growled.

"who the fuck is jace?" Jacob asked.

"my friend" Bella told him "relax, both of you"

"what kind of friend says something like that?" Jacob asked.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "the same kind that said my lips would look amazing wrapped around his dick! Or the same kind that has sexual fantasy's about a friends then tells her. IN DETAIL! don't go there, Jacob black"

Jasper and I were both glaring at him.

"I was drunk! Give me a break" he blushed.

My mobile began to ring.

It was jace. "speak of the devil"

"hello"

"hey man, put Bella on"

"I'm good, thanks for asking" I mutter dryly and hand her the phone.

"hey jace" Bella laughed.

"hey beautiful. How are you feelin?"

Everyone was watching Bella. Listening to the conversation.

"I feel great, thank you. good as new"

"that's good. Listen, I'm on my way over. Vicky has sent you some stuff. I just wanted to let you know before I show up"

Bella smiled "oh, that so nice of her"

"yeah, she feels real bad about….. You know, before. And she thought that you might want some clothes and shit. So anyway, I'll be there soon"

"okay, and jace… tell her thank you for me. I really appreciate this"

"will do honey" he said before hanging up.

"who's Vicky?" alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"ohh, I er.. Forgot about that. Its, uh. Its Victoria" Bella said fidgeting.

"WHAT!" all three of them shouted.

"how did I not see this?" alice asked more to herself.

"are you fucking crazy! This bitch wants to kill you" Jacob said angrily.

Bella sighed. "no she doesn't. the only reason she was after me, was because James lied to her. She thought we killed him for nothing. She's actually kinda nice"

"nice" Jasper spat "evil more like"

"you can say that again" Jacob agreed.

"do you really think that victoria would still be alive if she was going to hurt Bella. She was in my house. I would have killed her is she tried to hurt Bella" I told them.

Jasper nodded "okay man"

"roll on when I become a vampire. Maybe the you can all stop worrying" Bella huffed. I wrapped one arm around her.

"hate to break it to you, Bella. But even fifty years into the future, everyone is still overprotective of you" alice told her.

"really" Bella said sadly.

"but you'll be really, really happy" she smirked.

'OOoo, why?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I cant tell you just yet"

Bella scowled "damn pixie!"

"knock, knock" jace called. "dear god! What the fuck is that smell?"

I chuckled as he walked in.

"oh…" he stopped "heyyyy Jasper" he said and gave him a man hug.

"good to see you jace, man. This is my mate, alice and this is Jacob" Jasper told him.

"ahhh, the wolf" jace nodded. "nice to meet you"

He picked up Alice's hand "ma'am" he said kissing it.

"god you guys are smooth bastards" Bella laughed.

Jace turned and kissed her cheek "damn right we are………fucking hell, Bella. Did you bath in peter or what? You stink of him"

Bella rolled her eyes "no jace, we've been making out all day"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I'm kidding" Bella laughed "god. I live with him, I'm wearing his clothes, we touch and hug. I'm bound to smell like him"

_She lives with me! _oh hell yes!

"you live with him, bells?" jake asked eying me up.

"oh you know what I meant" she said waving him off.

"anyhow" jace said shaking his head "the bags are on the couch" he told Bella.

"thanks jace" she smiled.

"can I talk to you a minute, Pete" jace asked.

"sure" I said standing up. Jasper raised one eyebrow. "we'll be right back" jace told him.

I followed jace out and in to the woods. He stopped when we were out of hearing distance.

"you kissed her" he said straight away.

I nodded "how did you know?"

"because your scents are all over each other. What happened?"

I sighed and sat down on a tree stump "I've fallen for her, jay. She's amazing"

"does Bella know?" he asked.

"no. she knows I like her but I haven't said anything else"

He chewed his lip "and does she like you back…. Well obviously, since she kissed you back"

"I'm sorry, jay. I know you like her but I didn't mean to fall for her. It just happened"

He shook his head "its cool man. I could tell from day one that this was gonna happen"

"you did?" I asked in shock "how?"

"from the start, you two had chemistry. And the way you look at each other"

Did the others see it? Would Jasper want to kill me?

"so what's the deal with the stinky werewolf?" he asked as I stood up.

I laughed "he's Bella's best friend"

"he wants more. And he's a good looking guy, for a dog" he shrugged.

"yeah, I know" I said turning back towards the house.

"so, do you mind if I adopt Bella, I like the sound of having a sister" he smiled.

I laughed "yeah, just don't ogle your sister. Or I'll break your face"

"ouch" he chuckled.

We set off back to the house at a run.

When we got back, Bella and alice were routing through the clothes victoria had sent over. Jace headed back in to the kitchen to talk to Jasper.

Bella was holding up a short, red baby doll nightie.

Oh fuck yeah!

"nice" I smirked. She blushed.

"that will come in handy" alice said sending me a wink.

My eyes widened.

"your not the only one who knows shit. Peter" she giggled.

"alice" Bella said under her breath "shh"

Alice sighed "fine"

"guys, I'm just going to go see how the packs doing" Jacob said coming through.

"okay" Bella said quickly stuffing the nightie out of sight "say hi for me"

"sure, sure" he said as he left.

Bella picked up a pair of black skinny jeans and a red, clingy jumper. "I'm going to go change.

She got to the stairs and turned back to us. She was blushing slightly "will you bring the bags up, please peter"

I smiled and gathered up the bags.

Alice made kissy sounds then giggled as she danced to music on the tv.

I set the bags down on my bed.

"Victoria picked out some good stuff" Bella said quietly. I picked up a red lacy bra off the top of one of the bags "I'll say" I gulped.

everything still had the tags on too.

Bella took the bra from me and picked up the matching panty's and placed them on top of the clothes she had picked out.

I took her hand and pulled her closer to me "I wanted to talk to you"

She looked nervous "go ahead"

"I like you, Bella. I really like you and I……" I took a breath. How could I say this without sounding like a pussy? I looked into her chocolate orbs.

"I don't wanna get hurt Bella" I told her quietly.

Her eyes were filled with tears "I'll never hurt you, peter. And I like you too. a lot"

I smiled and kissed her gently.

"I don't know how to do this anymore so I'll just say it….. I want to be with you Bella. We can take it slow, I have all the time in the world, I jus.."

She cut me off with her lips. Her hands slid up my chest to my neck. She played with the ends of my hair as I explored her mouth with my tongue.

She was smiling when I pulled back to look at her.

"I would like nothing more that to be with you, peter" she said happily.

I hugged her to me "I feel like such a pussy after saying all that" I chuckled. She laughed and smacked my chest "your such a… man!"

I kissed her again quickly. "get dressed. I'll be down stairs"

"mmkay" she said dreamily.

I headed downstairs.

"that was sooo sweet" alice whispered from the couch.

"that's really annoying, you know. Doesn't it drive everyone crazy?" I asked.

"yep" she grinned "I can tune out if I want. Like when you and Bella were getting hot and heavy on the couch before Jasper came. I really didn't want to see that!. But the rest of this little love story. I am so watching. I ca…."

Her eyes glazed over "ohh no" she said sounding scared.

"what? What is it?" I asked.

"Bella!" she called out.

"what?" Bella asked as she made her way down to us. She looked ravishing.

She noticed that alice was having a vision and called out for Jasper.

"what do you see, alice?" she asked. Jasper and jace ran in. they had been out by the pool.

"its Charlie" alice said "he's been shot"

_**Gasppppp!! Poor Charlie-warlie :--(**_

_**A BIG thank you to you all for reading and reviewing**_.

Rose xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Bella.

There was a roaring sound in my ears when Alice said those last words.

"is he….?" I couldn't say the word.

"no" she told me "he was pulling someone over for speeding and someone who was driving past shot him.

Her eyes came back into focus.

Who would want to shoot my dad?

"he's going to be alright Bella. He will stay in the hospital for a few days then go home. The shooter got his shoulder. Ironic huh" she said lightly poking my own injured shoulder.

"I'm going back" I said at once.

"what?" Jasper said "but what about Edward?"

"fuck Edward! This is my father, were talking about. I need to see him"

Alice's eyes glazed once again "we all go. And your father is going to be thrilled to see you"

She frowned and came back to the present, looking towards the door.

"Bella!" Jacob said running in. he skidded to where I was standing in peter's arms "Bella, its Charlie. He's.."

"been shot. I know" I told him. He looked shocked "how did you know?"

"vision girl" alice told him.

Jake nodded. "my dad's at the hospital with him now. Embry said its not serious so don't worry. Charlie's already complaining so he getting better already"

Alice smiled and looked at me. "go pack. We'll leave as soon as your ready"

I nodded and ran up the stairs. I didn't even have to pack. Everything was already in bags.

"you ok?" peter asked from behind me.

I nodded "I will be when I see him"

He pulled me close and hugged me. His scent calming me.

"let me just pack and we can go" he said kissing my head.

"your coming?" I asked surprised.

"you think I'd leave my girl to go alone?" he smiled.

I was so excited "oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I told him kissing every inch of him I could reach.

He chuckled and set me down on the bed. "Jace's coming too"

"great! I cant wait for you to meet everyone" I told him happily.

He was packed in minutes "damn fast vampires" I mumbled as he carried our bags downstairs.

"there's also a bag of your things in the car" alice told me.

"oh. Thank you" I smiled.

"I'll go pick a car" peter smiled.

"pick one. How many do you have?" Jacob asked.

Peter's smiled "follow me"

We all followed him through the kitchen and out into a large garage.

Jace chuckled "get ready for it"

"holy shit!" Jake gasped "I think I just imprinted on your cars"

I laughed "your such a freak"

"peter, man. Seriously. What do I have to do to drive one of these baby's?" jake asked.

Peter shrugged "pick one"

Jacobs head snapped up "seriously!?"

Peter nodded "sure. Just don't crash it"

Jacob squealed like a girl and ran off to check out the cars,

"peeeeeter" alice sang sweetly.

"pick one, tink" he laughed.

"wanna ride with me?" he asked once everyone had left us.

"of course" I grinned "which car?"

He thought about it "saleen!"

"saleen?" I asked. He nodded "saleen s-seven twin turbo"

I bit my lip. "sounds fast"

"it is. Really, really fast" he grinned.

"Porsche correra gt" peter called to Jake who was drooling over the bonnet of a silver car. Jacob nodded dumly and peter took the keys from a hook and tossed them to him "don't hurt her!"

Alice ran up to us "Ferrari Enzo!, Ferrari Enzo!"

Peter laughed and handed her the keys.

"peter" Jasper said solemnly "I'd like to apologise in advance for having sex in your car"

I burst out laughing.

"ewe, just don't get any jazz, jizz in my car" peter shuddered.

"usual" Jace grinned holding out his hand.

Peter rolled his eyes and handed him some keys.

"jace is in love with my Chevy impala. He has one of his own but he says mine is better" he told me.

I gasped "my baby!"

"are you talking about the car or dean Winchester, bells?" Jacob laughed.

Peter looked confused "who?"

I shook my head and chased after jace. He was stood in front of sex on wheels.

"ohmygod!" I breathed.

"I know, right" jace laughed.

Peter stood behind me "of all my cars, you drool over _this_!"

"_this_. Is my dream car. I first saw one when I was six with my mom at a show" I ran my hand down the bonnet.

"so, who's dean Winchester?" he asked.

"the guy who drives one in a TV series" I told him.

Jasper laughed "yeah, Bella drools while she watches that show. She's been frustrated as hell all month not been able to watch it"

"do you drool at the man or the car?" jace laughed.

"both" Jacob said joining in "and deans brother"

"okay, we get it. Shut up!" I said. I could tell that I was as red as a tomato.

"lets go, lets go" Alice called. She was already in the car waiting.

Peter opened up a hidden door that looked like a wall and everyone hopped into their chosen cars.

Jacob seriously looked like he was in love as he stroked the steering wheel.

"ma'am" peter said holding the door open for me. I lent up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek "thank you, kind sir"

He chuckled as he ran round and got in.

The car purred as he started the engine "oh baby" peter moaned.

"do you want me to leave the two of you alone?" I asked stifling my laughter.

"no way. I want you to join us" he said licking his lips.

"so. I know, you have a thing for car's. and television. And big sexy houses. But what else do you like?" I asked.

He looked over to me "you"

"smooth" I laughed. He took my hand and held it in his.

"really. I like anything and everything. I love to read. I like music, I like all kinds of movies except for the lost boys" he grinned. I rolled my eyes "I like to make things. Like houses, gardens, and pools. I love to watch the stars at night. I'd love to discover a star or planet or even name one Peter, but I think it would be too vain to name something after yourself. And I hate soccer, or football or whatever it is you call it. Baseball I like. Your turn" he smiled.

"okay. I also love to read. Classics mainly but recently I've been reading romance. I like most music, I was brought up listening to country. I hate it when they make brilliant books into diabolical movies or shows. I love spiders. Had a pet house spider when I was little but my mom sucked it up the Hoover. It takes a lot to scare me and I'm too forgiving. Well, I used to be"

Peter smiled and pinched my hand.

"oww. What the fuck!" I said, rubbing the patch of skin.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me" he said with a pout.

I laughed "dick"

"am I forgiven?" he asked.

"no" I said sticking my bottom lip out.

He reached out and stroked my face "please"

"no"

His fingers grazed down my neck "please"

"no"

His hand went lower. He circled where his bite mark was then kept going down till he brushed my nipples "please"

My breathing was heavier "no"

He smiled slightly his eyes kept flickering from me to the road and back. He pinched my left nipple through the thin fabric of my top "please"

"oh god! Peter…" I moaned "no"

He chuckled "no, don't touch me or no I'm not forgiven?"

"not….. Forgiven…..don't stop" I panted.

I didn't care that we were going over eighty miles per hour in a sports car. I needed him to touch me.

He turned to look behind him out of the window.

"what is it?" I asked. He removed his hand. "peeeterrrr" I whined.

He laughed and pulled out his mobile.

"I cant see the others. I'm going to call and tell them to go ahead of us so you can use the rest rooms up ahead" he told me as he dialled.

"but I don't need to…..ahhhh" I smiled.

He winked.

"Jasper. I'm pulling over for a few. Bella doesn't like speed too much and needs to use the rest room. We'll catch up"

He said goodbye and hung up.

He slowed down as we came to a turn off. Three fast flashy cars sped past us all beeping like mad.

"piece of cake" peter smiled.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"you know. This is my first time 'parking' you better behave" he teased.

I laughed as we pulled up. There was a gas station and a small diner.

"come here, woman" he growled and pulled me over on to his lap.

"ohh, you going all cave man on me peter" I smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"uugg.. Uggh…uhgg…ughhhgu" he grunted.

"and what does that mean?" I laughed.

"it means" he said rolling his eyes like it was obvious "less talk, more kissing"

"wise words" I said and kissed him.

This kiss was sweet and slow. His hands caressed everywhere he touched.

Why couldn't I have met peter before I met Edward!

"what's on your mind little kitten?" he asked nudging my nose with his.

I smiled "I was just wondering why I couldn't have met you first"

He understood "but if you hadn't have met Edward, you wouldn't have met Jasper. Then I wouldn't have smelt you on him and I would have eaten you"

I chuckled "hey! I'm not a bad guy!"

"no. but you smelt delicious. Too delicious" he licked his lips.

"did I taste as good as I smell?" I asked.

"ohh god, yes! I really cant wait to taste, _other_ parts of you" he smirked.

I waited for the blush to come but it never did. I didn't feel embarrassed with peter. Just excited.

I bit my lip and wiggled closer to him. His lips curled up as I pressed mine to them.

His hands were firmly on my hips. I could feel his erection pressed against the front of my jeans and couldn't help but grind in to him a little.

"Bella" he groaned and rested his forehead on mine.

I smiled at him innocently.

"unless you want to be taken, right here in this car, I suggest you stop. I don't want our first time to be in front of some stinky diner with obese truckers less than fifty feet away"

I giggled at that "could be worse"

"okay….. I really don't want to know what kind of places you've been making out in before. I tend to be a jealous bastard" he half smiled.

Now, I blushed.

"peter…I…" I had no idea how to say this.

"what's wrong? If it's the jealous think, I'll try not to be" he said stroking my cheek.

I shook my head "its not that. It just….. I've never been that far before"

His mouth dropped "how?"

I laughed "what do you mean, how?"

"I'm sorry. But your stunning! How is that possible?" he shook his head.

I blushed again "before Edward, I wasn't interested in many people that way and then Edward, well you know how that ends he would hardly kiss me"

He looked shocked. Then shocked turned in to smug.

"you mean I've myself a virgin girlfriend who has hasn't even been kissed properly from another guy. How fucking good am I!" he grinned wickedly.

"peter!" I smacked his chest and made to move off his lap.

He stopped he and held me close "I'm sorry baby. But damn! You don't understand how good it feels to know that you'll be mine. All mine!" he kissed me hungrily.

A sharp tapping on the glass made us pull away.

"take it somewhere else!" a grumpy looking old man said.

I rolled my eyes.

"does he look like a pimp to you? Can I go eat him?" peter whined.

I laughed "no, peter! You cant eat the grumpy old man just because he interrupted us"

Peter pouted. Even his pout is fucking sexy!

"come on" he said after another quick kiss "we'd better get going. Do you need anything before we go?"

I shook my head as he started the engine. I had to admit. The car did purr nicely.

The closer we got the sicker I felt.

I hadn't given much thought bout seeing Edward until I say the signs saying welcome to Washington. Then all of a sudden, dread crept into my veins.

"Bella, what' wrong?" peter asked grabbing my hand.

"Edward" I told him. He nodded.

"I'm a little scared" I admitted. He looked over to me and frowned "Bella. Do not, be scared of him. I will never let him hurt you. Never. I'd kill him first"

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant every word of it.

"thank you, peter" I smiled "just promise you'll stay close, ok"

"I'll stick to you like glue, my love" he grinned, making me laugh.

I felt better after that. A little.

Maybe we should just tell everyone that peter and I are together. No. not yet.

As if he was reading my mind, he asked the very same thing.

"do you think we should tell them. About us, I mean" he asked, looking over at me.

I smiled "I was just thinking that. But I don't think we should just yet. Yeah Alice knows but I'm not sure how Jasper will handle it and I want the rest to get to know you first"

He nodded "Jace knows too. He said he knew from day one that it was going to happen. He's adopted you as his little sister. Even asked my permission" he chuckled.

I smiled. Jace will be a great big brother.

"ok. But if Jasper tries playing match maker, I'm stepping in!" he warned "and I don't care who knows. And I'm not acting like were just friends. I don't think I can do that. We can be flirty, touchy friends… with benefits" he winked.

"sexy!" I growled.

He laughed "more like possessive and needy. How did a little human make me so fucking pussy whipped"

I smirked "I'm goooood. And how can you be pussy whipped? You haven't even had my pussy yet"

His eyes darkened and he growled lightly "fuck, Bella! I am going to have the bluest balls in history"

"ha. Your dead, of course you have blue balls. I bet you have a blue dick too" I laughed.

There was a zipping noise and peter was suddenly smirking at me "wanna bet"

My eyes flickered down to his lap. Holy fucking sweet baby Jesus, Joseph and Mary! He had his penis out. And it was beautiful.

I had seen penises before in movies and even a few porn that I was curious about, but never had I ever thought one beautiful.

I gulped. I couldn't look away. It was tall and proud. Thick and juicy. I desperately wanted to touch it. I had no idea what to do with it but I wanted to touch it.

"see. Is it blue?" peter chuckled as he tucked himself away.

I cleared my throat "no. it's uh….nice"

He smiled and kissed my hand.

We were going through port Angeles now.

Peter's phone beeped. "its for you" he said without even looking at it.

"how did you know?" I asked as I looked at the message from Alice.

***~Bella~***

**Meet at the hospital**

**See you soon**

***~Alice~***

"I told you, I know shit" he shrugged "now. Point me to the hospital"

The nerves were back in tenfold now as I gave him the directions.

_**O_o who shot poor Charlie!????? **_

_**Hmmmmm?**_

_**a lot or you think it's eddie boy.! Maybe it is----maybe it isn't! MWAHAHAHAH!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Rose xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is for ****macullen077**** because she is having a bad day. Hope you feel better soon ^_^**

**This was originally 2 chapters but I decided to treat you all and out them together so you get 20 pages!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 13.**

Peter

The town was small and wet. On the plus side we could go out in daylight without a problem.

We were almost at the hospital when Bella suddenly grabbed my arm.

"stop!" she said.

I didn't ask questions. I just pulled over into the car park of some store.

Bella opened the door and got out. I grabbed my contacts and followed.

"are you ok?" I asked as I reached her.

She looked up at me and frowned "your eyes"

I had put the contacts in as I was walking round to her and my eyes would now be a dark colour, somewhere between brown and black.

"I need to blend honey" I told her as I wrapped her in my arms.

She sighed "I love your red eyes"

That made my heart soar. She loves me even though I'm a human eating monster. Well, my eyes anyway.

"I'm just going to get a drink" she said and jogged into the store. I watched her tight little ass in those jeans as she went.

I waited for a few minutes wondering what was taking so long. After ten minutes I went inside.

I found Bella talking to a brown haired girl.

"…..you insane! Why the hell would you dump Edward Cullen! He's the hottest guy in forks, hell he's probably the hottest guy in America!" the girl was saying.

Bella looked bored. "jess I told you. I just couldn't take it anymore. And Edward seriously isn't that hot. I've seen way hotter"

"should my ears be burning" a blonde boy said from behind the girls.

"mike. Hey" the girl named jess said eagerly.

The boy didn't answer. He made straight for Bella.

"oh Bella. I'm so glad your home. We were all so worried, we missed you so much" he said hugging her. He held on a little bit longer that I felt comfortable with. I walked across.

"hellooo handsome" the girl said. Bella beamed at me. "guys. This is peter. Peter. This is Jessica and mike, from school"

"nice to meet you both" I smiled.

"yeah, same here" the girl smiled while the boy just nodded stiffly.

"so Bella. Since you and cullen broke up, how about we go out Friday night" the boy asked hopefully.

Not a fucking chance!

"uh…. I'm sorry mike. I already have plans" Bella said. She looked at me for help.

I wrapped my arm around her waist "are you ready to go?"

She nodded "I'm sorry guys. But we just got back in to town and were on our way to see my dad, so…"

"oh, yeah. that's cool" the boy shrugged.

"see you around, Bella. Nice to meet you peter" the girl sighed.

"you too" I replied, already leading Bella out.

We got to the car park "before you say anything. You hate mike, right?" Bella giggled.

I nodded.

"all the men in my life hate mike" she said shaking her head "I kinda feel sorry for him"

I pressed her gently against my car "I had to watch him touch you. I feel sorry for me"

"poor peter" she pouted and kissed me gently.

My phone beeped again.

***~peter~***

**Stop with the canoodling**

**I don't need to see the future**

**To know what your doing! **

**get a move on!**

***~Alice~***

I rolled my eyes and opened the door for Bella.

This time we were at the hospital in minutes. My cars were all lined up in the lot. I parked beside them and we got out.

Bella took my hand at once.

"I'm ready" she said.

Jace and Jacob were waiting just inside the door for us.

"Jasper and alice have gone to see Dr fang" Jake told us.

"don't call him that, jake" Bella scolded.

He just rolled his eyes.

There was a plump woman behind the desk. Her eyes widened as she took in Jace, jake and I. then her eyes settled on Bella.

"ohh Isabella, dear. I'm so glad you're here. Are you alright? You look you had an accident yourself" she said.

Bella smiled "I'm fine Gwen. I fell out of a tree. Which room is he in?"

"eighteen, dear" the woman smiled.

Bella nodded and pulled us along.

Her heart beat was racing now. She stopped at the door to her fathers room.

"will you stay here. I need to talk to him first" she said.

I nodded "we'll be right here'

She smiled and kissed my cheek before opening the door and going inside.

I didn't listen to her talking to her father. It was private.

"so, are you going to _tell_ me your secretly dating my best friend or just sneak around?" Jacob asked.

Jace laughed.

"what?" I asked, caught off guard.

Jake rolled his eyes "I know Bella. And I can see the way you look at each other. You love her"

"shhh!" I hushed him "she doesn't know I love her. Just…. Just don't tell anyone alright. We want to keep it to ourselves for a while. Jace and alice know but that's it. And both of you. don't think about it while were around fuckward"

He nodded "its ok, I wont tell. Plus, I like you. Your good for her. But hurt her and I'll kill you!"

I nodded "thanks, jake. And I'll never hurt her"

Just then Bella poked her head out of the door "guys" she said and waved us in. jake went first with a "sup, chief"

"dad. This is peter and jace. Peter is the one that found me after the accident" Bella beamed.

I looked over to the man in the bed. He was in his forties with salt and pepper hair. His eyes were what startled me most. They were Bella's eyes.

"nice to meet you boys" he nodded "I'd like to thank you, peter. Bella knows better than to mess with bikes. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd have lost her"

He looked at his daughter. Love was radiating from him.

She smiled up at me.

"honestly sir, I don't know what I'd have done either" I told him while looking at her.

Jacob muttered something about having it bad under his breath.

"so, bells. Are you home for good now?" her dad asked.

Bella sighed "I don't think so, dad. I like where I live"

Her dad nodded "and you still like with alice, right?"

"that's right dad. But when we go back we'll be staying with peter at his new house. Peter grew up with Jasper" Bella told him.

The chief's eye's turned to me. "you sound like a good guy, peter"

"seriously. He's the best, Charlie" Jacob said clapping me on the back.

Bella looked at him with wide eyes. I could tell she was shocked.

The chief laughed "well, peter. If you managed to make Jacob a fan then count me in too"

"thank you, sir. I just hope Jacob likes me more than my cars" I chuckled.

Jacob faked being hurt then laughed "sorry, dude. If there were a fire and it was you or your cars……. I'd be speeding down the highway"

"what car do you have?"

"car! Oh no, no. Charlie" jake said pulling out his mobile "this guy owns car heaven"

He sat on the side of Charlie's bed and proceeded to show him the pictures he took in my garage.

"whoa" Bella's dad looked amazed "and these are yours?"

I nodded "my prized collection"

"how old are you, peter?" he asked.

"I'm twenty-three, sir" I told him.

"and what do you do for a living?"

"daaaad. What's with all the questions" Bella asked.

"what? I'm just asking" he said.

"Bella. Its alright. Most people are curious about me. I make and sell jewellery for private sellers. I come from a long line of jewellers and diamond minors. I'm the last of my line so I own everything now"

Both Charlie's and Jacob's mouths were hanging open.

"okay than. Enough said" Charlie nodded.

"wait! Are you richer than the cullens?" Jacob asked with a grin.

"Jacob!" Bella cried. Jace just laughed.

Just then alice opened the door.

"yes, jake. Peter is richer than us. No need to rub it in" she pouted. "Charlie!"

She kissed the man on the cheek "you gave us quite the scare"

"sorry to scare you, alice" he chuckled.

"Bella. Carlisle would like to see you" alice told her.

"ok" Bella said "I'll be back soon, dad"

She turned to open the door. Looking back at me she reached out her hand.

I smiled and followed her out.

I had just closed the door when I heard Charlie ask "what's going on with those two?"

Bella squeeled my hand lightly "I'm glad jake likes you. And my dad seems to like you too. Trust me. that's a good thing. He hated Edward"

"good to know. I'd like to get to know your dad" I told her. She groaned.

"Bella!" a male voice called. Bella span round. Jasper was stood with a good looking blonde man. He looked like an angel.

"dad!" Bella cried and ran into his waiting arms.

"oh Isabella. I missed you daughter" the man cooed into her hair.

I walked over and stood beside Jasper.

"you must be peter" the man said as he held out a hand 'I'm Carlisle"

"its nice to finally meet you, Carlisle" I told him shaking his hand.

"and I would like to thank you for saving our Bella. Out family would be lost without her" he smiled at Bella.

_So would I. _I thought to myself.

"it was an pleasure to save her. Bella is a special girl"

Bella blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave with you, I want to surprise Esme. She's going to be so happy to see you Bella. They all are" Carlisle said.

Bella suddenly looked panicked.

Carlisle wrapped her in another hug "don't worry about Edward"

Bella nodded "let me just go see Charlie again, then we can go"

She turned and walked back to the room.

Jace and Jacob joined us shortly after.

"how is Edward?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

He sighed "a mess. As much as I hate what he did to Bella, he really is sorry"

"not as sorry as he will be if he ever touches her again" Jasper growled.

I wanted to add something but held my tongue

"ready" Bella said as she and alice walked up to us.

We made our way outside.

"guys, I'm going to hit the res" jake said holding out the keys to me.

"its ok. I trust you" I told him. He jumped up and down "oh god, thank you"

He kissed Bella on the cheek and ran to the car shouting that he'd be back later.

"Rosalie is going to love you" Carlisle chuckled to me.

"she loves cars" Bella said. I smiled and handed her the keys.

Her eyes widened "really! I can drive?"

"anytime you like" I grinned. She squealed ran to the car.

"you know you'll probably need a new car now" Jasper laughed "Bella and fast cars don't sound like a good combination"

I shook my head and followed my girl to my car.

We gave the others a head start while I was pretending to show Bella how to drive the car.

"are you ready for this?" I asked her "if you want to, we can just go someplace else"

She took a breath and shook her head "no. I need to do this. Plus I want to see everyone. Well, almost everyone"

I nodded as she started the car. She turned on the stereo as she pulled out.

She suddenly laughed "seriously, peter?"

"what? I like his music" I said chuckling along with her.

"yeah so do I but I never had you down as a Enrique fan" she giggled.

I put my head back and closed my eyes. When the words started, I began to sing.

"_TÃº no sabes quien soy yo,No sÃ© quien eres tÃº,Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dosY yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,y aunque tÃº no sepas mi direcciÃ³n,mi apellido y mi voz,y la clave de mi corazÃ³n...Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueÃ±a y tÃº sabes que soy yo,Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca y por fin te encontrÃ³,Alguien te amÃ³ y alguien soy yo!"_I felt the car stop moving and opened my eyes.

She was gaping at me with her mouth open."what?" I asked.

"you sound sexier than he does" she said.

I laughed "thanks"

"sing it in English too"

I smiled and returned to my position.

"_How,How did we go wrongIt was so good and now it's goneThen I pray at nightthat our passing will crosswhat we had is a lostCoz you're always you're here in my lostSomebody wants youSomebody needs youSomebody dreams about you every single nightSomebody can't breathe without you it's lonelySomebody holds at someday you will seeThat somebody's me oh yeah_

_You'll always be in my lifeEven if I'm not in your lifeIt's in my memoryNow when you remember meAnd before you set me freeOh listen pleaseSomebody wants youSomebody needs youSomebody dreams about you every single nightSomebody can't breathe without you it's lonelySomebody holds that someday you will seeThat somebody's meyeaaheeyeehSomebody's meSomebody's me_

_Somebody's me"_

"wow" she breathed.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss her soft lips "don't tell anyone I sing Enrique" I said.

She laughed "it will be our secret" she started the car. Jasper was wrong. Bella drove the car perfectly. A little slow maybe but fine.

We were turning up a hidden drive when she suddenly turned to me.

"Enrique!"

What? I laughed "Bella" I said slowly "my name's peter, remember. P.e.t.e.r"

"shut up" she said nudging me "Enrique's our safe word. If it gets too much and I need to get out I'll say Enrique and we can leave, ok"

"fine with me, pretty lady" I told her kissing her hand.

She smiled "lets do this, then" she said narrowing her eyes.

Her foot pressed to the peddle and floored it up the rest of the driveway.

**Bella**

I put my foot to the pedal and sped off up the driveway.

"I like you speeding" peter laughed from beside me.

"me too" I smirked. Driving fast was making me feel cocky.

The house came in view and my cockiness vanished. The whole family was waiting for us on the front porch.

"oh fuck!" I groaned.

I could see Emmett bouncing up and down behind a smiling Rosalie. Esme was beaming from Carlisle's arms.

And then there was Edward. I could see him stood behind Carlisle but I couldn't look directly at him.

I skidded to a stop in front of the house.

Before I had even reached for the door handle, Emmett was there, pulling me into a typical Emmett hug.

"Belly-boo, I've missed you so much!" he said spinning me in a circle.

"I missed you too Emmy-bear" I laughed.

He hugged me again and set me down on the ground "welcome home. Bella" Rosalie said hugging me gently.

"thanks rose" I smiled. I felt peter move behind me and turned to smile at him.

I hugged Esme tightly, basking in her motherliness.

"I missed you so much" I whispered.

"I missed you too, honey" she replied sweetly.

I stepped back. Okay, this was awkward. Did I say hello to Edward? Did I hug him too?

Since we were still on speaking terms I had to at least talk to him.

"hello Edward" I smiled slightly.

"Bella" he said. I could hear the longing in his voice and see it in his eyes.

I turned away "since you all met Jace already, this is peter. Peter, this is everyone"

Peter stood beside me "nice to meet you all. Bella has told me all about you in the last few days"

"hadn't Jasper told you about us?" Rosalie asked. She didn't like outsiders.

"yes, in passing. But until this morning, I hadn't seen Jasper for fifty years" peter told her.

She narrowed her eyes "so how had Bella told you about us in the past few days if you didn't see Jasper until this morning?"

Peter looked over at me with one eyebrow raised.

"rose doesn't take to strangers too well. Please forgive her rudeness" Esme said.

"I don't know, mom. I'm kinda curious about that too. And why are you all scratched and bruised, Bella? Emmett asked taking my face in his hand so he could get a better look.

Edward was beside me in a second. "what happened?"

I rolled my eyes and stepped back "I had an accident. Peter found me and took me back to his place. Alice and Jasper were hunting"

"how did you not see this!?" Edward hissed at Alice.

"I don't see everything, Edward! Just like I didn't see you trying to strangle her" Alice replied.

All the males growled. Jace appeared on my other side.

"he did what! Did you know about this, Pete?" Jace asked. Peter nodded

"can we go inside. Bella needs to pee" alice said impatiently.

I laughed "thanks alice"

Esme led the way.

"thank you, peter. For helping our daughter" she said patting his arm as we passed.

Soon, we were all settled in the living room. My nerves were all over the place. Jasper sent me a much needed dose of calm. "thanks Jas" I told him gratefully.

"id like to know more about this accident" Carlisle said "what were Bella's injuries?" he asked peter.

"she hit a rock and came off her bike. Then after she hit a tree the bike landed on her. I found her about fifteen minutes later. She had a branch from the tree in her shoulder and a burn on her leg. Other than that it was just scratches and bruising" peter paused and looked at me "she's tougher than she looks"

"may I look at your injuries, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I nodded "sure. There healing well"

I could feel Edward staring at me the whole time Carlisle was checking my injuries.

"Bella, are you hungry dear?" Esme asked. "a little. May I help you"

Esme stood up. "of course" she smiled and led me into the kitchen.

"its so good to have you home" she said as she moved around gracefully.

"its good to be home" I sighed as I turned on the coffee pot. I shouldn't really drink coffee as it keeps me up all night but today I need it.

"how is your father doing?" Esme asked.

"he's ok. The doctors say he can go home tomorrow as long as he takes it easy. The bullet didn't go too deep"

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped. I heard it too. Quiet arguing.

I raced to the living room.

Edward was in front of Jasper and peter. Who were both growling.

"…besides the point" Edward growled "you were irresponsible to leave her on her own. And _you_, alice! You seen her hanging out with a human drinker and you left her to it! What the hell is wrong with you!"

How dare he!

I saw red. I marched over and stood in Edwards face.

"how fucking dare you! _You_ have no control over me anymore. I don't need a baby sitter, Edward. Peter saved me! And he would never hurt me. Never! Unlike you" I spat.

He flinched back "Bella, I'm sorry. You know how sorry I am"

"yes. I do. But that still doesn't give you the right to have a go at anyone. So I crashed the bike, big deal. I have crashed loads of times. I'm clumsy, we all know that. But Jasper and alice did nothing wrong. And I wont have you bad mouthing them. And peter and Jace are my friends. Jace is my brother" I smiled at my new adoptive brother then turned back to Edward "so back off or were leaving!"

Silence.

More silence.

Clapping. "well done Bella" Emmett laughed.

Edward looked embarrassed and ashamed. He turned and walked upstairs without a word.

The whole family was beaming at me.

"who knew Bella had balls" Rosalie laughed.

Sure I had balls, but now I felt guilty as hell. Plus that was the first time I had looked at Edward properly since I got here. He looked so…. So… un-Edward like. He looked lost and scared. Hurt and heart-broken.

_Welcome to my world!_

"enough with the guilt, Bella. He had it coming" Jasper said flopping down on the sofa.

I sighed and followed Esme back into the kitchen.

Esme made me Mac and cheese. It was delicious.

"where's mine, kitten?" peter asked from the doorway.

I looked up and smiled "sorry peter. You missed out"

"damn and it smelled so good" he laughed. "how are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Its good to see everyone again" I told him.

"this is a beautiful house, mrs Cullen" he smiled.

"thank you dear. But please, call me Esme" she replied fondly.

Peter poured out a coffee and handed it to me while he got cream and sugar.

"you'll be up all night, kitten" peter smirked as I took a sip.

I loved it when he called me kitten. He was so sweet. I knew we would have to tell everyone about us soon but for now I was just enjoying him to myself.

"oh well. I'm sure I'll find something to do in a house full of vampires" I smiled.

"bonfire!" alice squealed as she ran into the kitchen "I saw us having a bonfire tonight"

"a bonfire sounds great" Esme laughed happily.

I was all for it. I had a serious thing for fires. They were so romantic and….well, hot.

"yes!" Emmett boomed from the living room.

"we need to hunt" Carlisle said as he walked through.

"mind if I join you? I'm curious about animals" jace chuckled.

"of course. Your more than welcome. What about you peter. Would you like to come?" Esme asked.

"I'm ok. Thank you anyway though" peter smiled.

"rose and I are going shopping to buy bonfire outfits" alice said happily.

"bonfire outfits?" I asked.

Alice just stuck out her tongue. She and rose raced through to the garage.

"is it true she hasn't been shopping for a whole month?" Esme asked me. I nodded "impressive isn't it"

"I'll say" Carlisle laughed.

"we'll be back soon, sweety" Esme said kissing my forehead.

"and then there was two" peter said after they had all gone.

He moved behind me and gently kissed my neck.

"three. Edward's upstairs" I told him.

"oh, yeah" he said moving in front of me.

We just stared at each other for a minute.

"so. I think that went well. They all seam nice. Just as you described" peter said.

"hmmm" I replied.

"Bella"

I turned. Edward was stood in the doorway "may I speak with you"

"go ahead" I smiled.

He looked from me to peter "alone"

"I'm sorry Edward, that's not going to happen. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of peter"

He didn't look too impressed "its kinda private"

"whatever it is peter stays. He knows everything anyway" I told him.

"everything" Edward asked.

"eeeverrythinggg'' peter said slowly. I tried really hard not to smile. Really hard.

Edward looked angry. "fine"

I took a drink of my coffee and walked through to the living room. Peter stayed at the doorway watching us.

Once I was sitting on the couch I told him to start talking.

He sat beside me "Bella, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much. I feel like a monster for ever hurting you and I'll never do it again, I promise. Please Bella. Please forgive me"

I let out a breath "I do forgive you Edward. I always forgive you. But I wont forget it. And I wont trust you again for a long time. Trust need's to be earned"

He nodded "I'll do anything to earn your trust back. I love you"

I didn't say anything.

"give me another chance, Bella. Give me a chance to prove to you that I can be everything you need and more" he brought up his hand and stroked my cheek with one cool finger.

I shook my head "no Edward. you've had enough chances. I wont put myself through it again"

He grabbed both my hands in his.

"Bella, please. This time will different. I'll do whatever you want. If you don't want to get married, fine. I wont push you. If you want to make love, I'll do it whenever you want. I will change you myself. Now if you wish it but please. Please. Give me another chance"

Why! Why now! He wants to be everything I wanted now.

"I cant Edward" I said quietly, my voice small.

"Bella. I need you. And you need me too. Were soul mates, we belong together" he said moving closer and tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"let me make things up to you" he whispered "let me make things right"

I shook my head "Edward no"

The smug bastard smiled cockily "oh come on Bella. You cant say you don't miss me. don't miss kissing me. don't miss holding me"

I looked him straight in the eye "I didn't miss you. I don't miss kissing you and I don't miss holding you"

He could tell how serious I was because I couldn't lie. He could see that I was telling the truth.

"hey people" someone called out as the front door opened.

Jacob came strolling in like ho owned the place.

"what the hell are you doing here, dog?" Edward hissed.

Jake bumped fists with peter "came to see bell and Pete"

Edward frowned "you do know that peter is a vampire, right?"

"no shit, Einstein" Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"a human drinking vampire!" Edward added.

"yeeeahhh" Jacob said slowly "I'm not blind"

He shook his head "Bella the pack want's to see you. Peter can come too, I want you to meet everyone"

Peter smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Edward. I forgive you but I wont return to you" I told him. I stood up and walked over to peter and Jacob.

"oh, and I told the pack about Victoria too" Jake said as we walked outside.

Edward was in front of us "what about Victoria!?" he hissed.

"personal space Edward. Ever heard of it?" I said stepping back into the vast wonderland that is peter's chest.

"what about victoria?" he asked again.

"I spoke with her" I told him "she doesn't want to kill me anymore"

"when did you see her and where?" he asked.

"a female vampire friend of Jace's came to peter's house a few days ago. Victoria was with her. We talked about stuff and it turns out James was a lying asshole. She thought he had been killed for nothing. We're kinda friends now" I shrugged.

Edward looked furious "what the hell were you thinking!" he growled at peter "why would you let someone like that into your home?"

Peter opened his mouth but I stopped him.

"don't you fucking dare speak to him like that!" I spat "peter didn't know she was coming. And nobody knew that she was after me. To be honest, I had forgotten it myself until I saw her"

His eyes widened "you forgot! How on earth could you forget that you have a monster after you?"

Jake sniggered and I prayed to got that he wasn't thinking about me and peter.

Edward looked at him with narrowed eyes "what are you hiding from me? Your blocking me…..so is peter. And jace and alice. What the hell is going on here!?"

"that, Edward. Is none of your business. If people are blocking you, its because it's god damn rude to invade people's minds and I'm glad you cant read mine because if you could, you really wouldn't like it… come on peter. Lets go meet the pack"

With that we got in to the impala. My hands shook as I turned the key.

"way to go bells" Jacob laughed from the back.

Edward was just stood there staring at me.

I took off down the driveway.

"where to?" I asked Jake.

"your place. I told the pack I'd holler once we got there" he replied.

I nodded and took the familiar route back to Charlie's.

I was about halfway there when I realised what I was driving and squealed.

"what the fuck, Bella?" Jacob asked. Apparently I had scared him.

"sorry, its just. Holy fuck! I'm driving the impala! _me_! How I have dreamt of this day" I sighed and lovingly brushed my hand across the steering wheel.

"so in this dream, Bella. Were you doing the Winchester brothers?" Jacob asked wiggling his eyebrows.

My face flushed "shut up Jake"

He laughed and told me to pull over so he could phase and tell the pack were ready.

Once he was out I drove to Charlie's and parked in front of the house.

"so were you?" peter asked after a minute.

"were I what?"

"doing the Winchester brothers?" he snorted.

I flushed again "god what is it with you men? Leave a girl alone"

He chuckled "I'm sorry. I just got a visual that I didn't like, that's all"

"a visual? I never said I was doing it"

He looked over to me and raised one eyebrow "you never said that you weren't either"

I sighed and looked up at my house. So many memories.

"Edward comes here a lot. The place reeks of him" peter frowned.

"I don't know why. Its not like I'm here" I shrugged.

"I bet he just wants to feel close to you, even if your gone" he said quietly.

Good god! "peter, are you _trying_ to make me feel bad?"

He laughed then "no. sorry baby, but I can see how much he misses you and wants you back. He's not going to give up"

I put my head back "well he's wasting his time"

"is he?" peter asked softly.

I looked over at him "yes. He is! Peter, what's wrong?"

He sighed and leaned his own head back "I'm sorry Bella. I just… I don't want to get hurt. I don't want you to hurt me and if I fall too deep and you go back to him it would crush me"

I moved over and straddled his waist. I grabbed his jaw forcefully and made him look at me.

"I. will. Never. Hurt. You. I'm not that kind of girl. I want you peter, and only you. Your stubborn and cocky and I love it. Everything about you suits me. I feel right with you. I don't want to get hurt either. So man the fuck up and kiss me" I told him.

His eyes were blazing.

"fuck Bella. I'm so fucking crazily horny right now" he said. I smiled and kissed him as hard as I could.

He returned it with just as much force and passion.

"Bella" he moaned against my lips.

He slid his tongue inside my mouth as I ground myself onto him.

"ohh god, Bella"

I fucking loved hearing my name fall from his lips.

His dick was solid as a rock, literally .

"oh fuck…baby. Do you have and of that chocolate stuff inside?" he asked as I kissed his neck.

I laughed "see. This, peter is why I'm falling for you"

He smiled slightly "your falling for me?"

I bit my lip "yeah, I am"

He pulled me closer "good" he said before capturing my lips with his.

The kiss was hot and heavy and well on its way to becoming something else when peter stiffened. "shit!" he muttered.

"what's wrong?" I asked breathlessly.

His eyes looked over my shoulder. I straightened up and turned my head to see.

I was looking at a very pissed of and angry Jasper.

_**I know! I know! You will all hate me now :'(**_

_**But before you all come looking for me with pitch forks, please review ^_^**_

**_p.s song is 'somebody's me' by enrique_**

_**Rose xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

_Peter _

_She was falling for me! _my heart was aching for her.

"your falling for me?" I asked with a small smile.

She bit her lip "yeah, I am" she blushed beautifully.

I pulled her as close as I could without being in her. _Hmmm, the possibilities! _

"good" I told her before kissing her with all that I had. The kiss was smoking hot. I was harder that I thought possible.

Her little moans were driving me wild and I wanted to take her now.

If we carried on like this I _would_ be taking her!

Suddenly, I smelt him. He was close. My body stiffened.

"shit!"

Bella looked confused "what's wrong?" she sounded breathless.

Then I saw him.

He was stood directly in front of the car, glaring at me.

Oh fuck!

"get the fuck off her. Now!" he growled.

Bella's eyes widened. She hadn't heard him say it but she could see the fury on his face.

"Bella, honey. Go inside and I'll be in soon" I told her. She nodded as I opened the door and climbed off me.

"Jasper….." she started. He wouldn't look at her. His eyes were glued to me.

"give us a minute" he said tensely.

She looked back at me then went inside the house.

"you son of a fucking bitch" he growled at me "no fucking way"

"Jasper you don't un…"

"I don't understand. Your damn right, I don't understand! I don't understand how my best fucking friend…how my fucking brother, could do this to me. Bella is my sister. I love her and I wont let your need for a fucking booty call hurt her"

He was in my face now.

"fuck you Jasper. You know me better than that. I would never use someone like that. I wouldn't use Bella" I spat.

"I don't care, peter. Bella is too precious to me and my family to risk her getting hurt. Why her? Why not go find some random vampire to fuck around with"

He just didn't get it.

"fuck sakes, Jasper! I don't want some random vampire. I want her"

He growled again and dived at me. His right fist slammed into my head.

I didn't want to hurt my brother but damn, that shit hurt.

My own fist connected with his jaw knocking his backwards in to a tree.

"I wont let you hurt her" he growled and crouched down, ready to attack again.

I was wise to his fighting style. I had fought alongside him for too long not to know.

"what is so wrong with the idea of me and Bella?" I hissed as we collided. The sound was like a boulder crashing to earth.

"I've felt her pain, peter. Too many times before…. She wouldn't survive another heartache. I wont let you be the cause of another"

I sent a swift kick to his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"I'm not going to hurt her" I told him calmly.

"no. your not getting the chance!" he said running at me again.

"NO! ….. STOP!" Bella cried. I turned to see her running down to us.

"Bella. Inside" Jasper told her.

"no" she told him.

She reached my side and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around her small frame and kissed her head.

"you cant hurt him" she told a confused Jasper.

"what the hell is going on?" Jasper asked.

"he wont hurt me Jasper. And I wont hurt him. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before" she said sadly.

"tell me what? I still don't know what's going on"

"were together" i told him "Bella and I are together"

"since when?" Jasper asked sounding shocked.

"we were attracted to each other from the start but only became a couple yesterday. I'm sorry we kept it from you"

He didn't speak.

"Jas. Please. Talk to me" Bella said from beside me.

Jasper shook his head "Alice knew. She knew all a fucking long. The visions the hunting trip planned a month in advance… she saw it all"

Then he laughed "oh my matchmaking pixie"

"so your ok with this?" I asked.

"would you split up if I wasn't?" he asked.

"never" I told him at once.

He frowned "Bella"

She looked up at him.

"are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to get involved with another vampire so soon and what about peter's diet"

_Thanks pal! _

Bella's big doe eyes locked onto mine "I'm more than sure. Peter's different. He's it for me"

Love and pride burst from me.

After years of being friends I could keep my feelings from Jasper without even trying. It came natural. But now. I didn't care that he could feel what I was feeling.

With our eyes still locked on to one another, I lowered my face to hers and kissed her soft warm lips.

"your it for me too, darlin" I whispered against her.

"awww. That is just too sweet" Alice's voice rang out.

We pulled apart.

Jasper was glaring at his wife "how long have you known?" he asked her with his hands on his hips.

Bella giggled and alice sniggered.

He quickly dropped his hands.

"I saw Bella at peter's house with him tending to her injuries on the first night we arrived in Canada. And I knew we would be in Montana"

"did you know they were going to get together?" he asked her.

She shook her head "not until we were hunting and I had visions of them but I suspected"

"visions of them doing what?" he growled.

Alice sighed "relax. They haven't had sex if that's what you mean. I just saw the chemistry and then the almost kiss. Then them watching a movie and Bella crying. Then there was the actual kiss and then they were just getting to the good stuff and you arrived" she smirked.

"good stuff!" he turned and glared at me "there will be no good stuff with my little sister!"

Both Bella and alice giggled but I really didn't know what to say.

Jasper sighed "I still don't know about this"

"do you trust me, jazz?" alice asked.

"of course I do baby" he told her.

"and would you ever bet against me?" she pouted.

"never my love"

She smiled brilliantly "then trust me"

He sighed again but nodded "fine……but I'll be watching you both"

Bella smiled and nodded then gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"come on jazzy. Lets go start the bonfire" alice said dragging him off.

"half an hour!" she called back to us.

We watched them get swallowed up by the darkness.

"wow" Bella said once we were alone.

"I know" I chuckled.

She stepped closer to me "are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" she ran her hands down my chest.

"I'm fine, sugar. But don't stop doing that" I purred.

"ohh ewe" Jacob said as he walked out of the tree's.

Four other tall muscular, good looking boys stepped out behind him.

"guys!" Bella squeeled and ran to them.

The lead one picked her up first. Hugging her tightly "we missed you, em is so excited to have you back"

"I missed you too. And congratulations!" Bella said hugging him again.

"thank you" he beamed.

The next boy to pick her up was way too good looking for his own good and I really didn't like the was his hands gripped her waist.

"ohh, my bellbino. I missed you baby" he whispered in her ear.

She giggled "I missed you too, Paul" she kissed his cheek.

Alarms were going off in my head. Too close for comfort!

"quit hogging paul" another boy said elbowing him out of the way to hug Bella.

"don't leave us again!"

"I'm not promising anything, embryo" Bella smiled.

"well next time, I'm coming" he told her.

Embryo? Ohhh embry. The one that claims to be in love with _my_ girl!

"yeah Bella. Bonfires are suckish without you nowadays" the last boy said.

"I'm glad I was missed, quilly" she smiled and ruffled the boys dark hair.

Why is it that I didn't see the embry boy as a threat but I did the good looking one called paul. There was something about how he and Bella were around each other that I didn't like.

Jacob introduced me to everyone. They seemed nice enough but they were weary of me. I would have been too if I were meeting a human drinking vampire for the first time.

Just as I thought, Paul didn't like Bella being too close to me. He kept pulling her closer to him or standing in-between us to talk to her.

"sorry we didn't get here sooner" Jacob was saying to me "one of the guys smelt unfamiliar vampire crossing our land. Turns out it was some of the cullens extended family"

"what!" Bella said suddenly. She thought for a minute then groaned.

"who is it?" I asked.

She ground her teeth "the Denali's"

"ahhhh" Jacob laughed.

"who are they? And why don't you like them?" paul asked.

"they are the Cullen's cousins, so to speak. I haven't met them. The sisters are succubi"

Everyone gasped.

"holy shit, for real?" quill asked in awe.

Bella nodded.

"Bella hates the one called Tanya" Jacob laughed.

"why would you hate her if you've never met her?" I asked.

She frowned "I have no reason to hate her now" she said looking at me "but before, she was always after Edward"

"that's succubi for you" I nodded.

"have you met one before?" she asked me.

I nodded "so have you"

She tilted her head "who?"

"candy"

Her eyes widened "really. Wow" then she laughed "a succubi wants to take me clubbing!"

"clubbing!" paul growled "bellbino, what the hell. You cant go clubbing with succubi sluts"

"my thoughts exactly" I agreed.

"hold on" Bella said looking at me and holding up her hand "how long have you known candy?"

"about twenty-five years, why?"

She nodded "and how long has she been trying to sleep with you?"

"about twenty-five years" I said again.

"aren't they supposed to be irresistible or something?" she asked.

"to some, yes. But at first I was with charlotte and then I wasn't desperate enough to want to have sex with candy and now….. I think this is a conversation for another time" I said looking at the boys who were all listening in.

She smiled and nodded.

My mobile beeped signalling that I had a message.

***~peter~***

**The night just vanished. **

**I take it the doggies are coming.**

**Tell Bella its ok and there's tons**

**Of food.**

**p.s Jasper will come round.**

***~Alice~***

I showed the message to Bella who smiled.

"wanna come to a bonfire. Vamp style?" she asked the boys.

"I cant, em's waiting for me. Going to see her mother" the one called Sam said.

But the other four all agreed.

"dude, do you really own all those cars?" quill asked as sam left.

I nodded "I collect cars. I have more scattered around at different places"

We were walking back to the cullens.

Quill, embry and Jacob were talking to me about cars leaving Bella and Paul to walk behind.

"so how you been?" he asked her after a minute.

"great. I did me good to get away" she answered.

"so no pent up anger that you need to get rid of? We could always slip away later and go at it all night again. Worked wonders last time, for us both"

I turned around. I could feel the horrified and slightly pissed expression on my face.

Bella laughed "when we get too stressed or angry, paul and I have a screaming match and shout till out lungs hurt. It works great"

I relaxed slightly and nodded.

"so what's with you and the bill gates leech?" paul asked Bella as we neared the Cullen's drive.

"paul! don't call him that" she said angrily.

"what? You didn't mind us calling Edward a leech" he huffed.

I smiled.

"peter's not Edward!" she said.

He shut up after that.

The wolves were all twitchy when we reached the house.

"shit, there's eleven fucking vamps in there" embry said as we got closer.

"at least there's four of you guys. I'm the only human" Bella said.

"but you love leeches. we don't" paul laughed.

"I don't love them all" Bella huffed "I don't even know some of them"

Emmett came running out "sup puppies. Wanna play ball. Me and the jazzman are getting away from the women. I think Jace is coming too. You in? he looked from the pack to me.

The pack all agreed but I declined. They all raced around the side of the house.

Bella and I walked up the front steps and inside.

The rest of the cullens were there and three blonde women.

"ahh, Bella. I'd like to finally introduce you to Kate, Irina and Tanya. Girls. This is Bella. My daughter" Carlisle said. I could tell how proud he was to call Bella his daughter.

The one called kate stepped forward and hugged Bella warmly "welcome to the family, Bella" she smiled.

"thank you, and its nice to meet you" Bella replied.

"this is peter" she said touching my arm.

Even the slightest touch makes me tingle.

"hello peter" kate smiled.

I nodded to her "nice to meet you"

The one called Irina just gave Bella a dirty look and walked off.

"so your Edward's human" the one called tanya sneered at Bella.

"tanya!" Edward warned.

She just smiled.

Bella smiled right back "no, I'm not. Edward's all yours if you want him"

"Bella, please" Edward started.

"what does she mean, Eddie? Did you finally see sense and leave her" tanya asked.

I really didn't like that girl.

"no, he didn't you succubi bitch. I left him. Excuse me" Bella said and walked through to the kitchen.

Carlisle looked like he was dying to laugh and Esme looked proud as hell.

Alice and Rosalie followed Bella through to the kitchen.

"peter. Esme made up some rooms for you, and jace. They are on either sides of Bella's room so just get her to show you where" Carlisle said to me.

"thank you, Carlisle" I told him.

"why cant I read you?" Edward asked suddenly. He was eyeing me closely.

I shrugged. "beats me"

He was looking at me oddly "its just like when I try to read Bella. Nothing!"

"maybe your batteries need changing. Excuse me" I said and walked over to Bella who had just walked back in from the kitchen.

"hey smiley" she said giving me a beam of her own.

"fire's lit!" Emmett called through the back door.

I held out my hand to Bella "shall we?"

"we shall" she laughed placing her warm hand in mine.

Edward growled behind us. I turned around and shot him a wink. He didn't look impressed.

Once we were out side alice bounced up to us.

"get your phone out so only you and Bella can see it" she said sounding amused.

"okay" I said. She giggled and ran off.

"I want whatever she's on" Bella laughed.

Bella led me over to a soft loveseat and sat down. I pulled out my phone.

There was already a message from alice.

***~peter & Bella~***

**Sorry to have to do this but**

**I didn't want to be overheard.**

**Before the wolves showed up **

**I had a vision. **

**Edward is going to try and make Bella jealous!**

**It is going to be really funny and I want you guys to **

**Show his what jealousy really is. Make him green! **

**;)**

***~Alice~***

Bella giggled and looked up at me "you up for it?"

"hell yeah, I'm up for it. I'm always up for you, darlin" I winked.

Everyone was coming outside now. Music was playing and everyone looked in good spirits.

Everyone except Edward that is, who was glaring at me and Bella.

This was going to be soooo good!

_**Another one for ya,**_

_**Might not be updating tomorrow cause I need to write the next one out and I will be away from home tomorrow. Duty calls I'm afraid.**_

_**But I will tell you that I am currently writing THE FIRST TIME! *wink, wink!***_

_**Any ideas as to how it should go? And I promise, no one will interrupt! Scouts honour!!**_

_**Ps, next chapter was soooooo much fun to write and it will be another long one.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose x x **_


	15. Chapter 15

**i do NOT own twilight or anything in it. and i dont own ANY of the songs :( i do however, own my strange and wonderful mind wich loves to mess with the twilight balance and sauce it it :P**

**Chapter 15.**

_Bella _

Edward's eyes hadn't left me since he came outside ten minutes ago.

I was now watching Jasper and Jace wrestle on the grass.

It was dark but the light from the huge fire made everything glow.

One of the succubi sisters had already left. Irina apparently didn't know the pack would be here and took off.

The night was great so far. I couldn't wait to piss Edward off. It might sound mean but the fucker did try to kill me!.

I had turned my own mobile so peter and Alice could text me and I them.

The pair were currently fiddling with the music system.

Alice had put some great albums together.

Jasper won the wrestle and roared victoriously.

I clapped and whooped for him.

He looked over and smiled. I walked over and hugged him. "am I forgiven?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

He kissed my nose "always"

Rose and Emmett were dancing on the patio that had been turned into a makeshift dance floor.

I felt a hot hand sneak around my waist and jumped.

"dance with me?" Paul asked. I pulled a face.

"aw, come on" he pouted. No one does puppy dog eyes like werewolves!

"fine! But nothing flashy" I warned. He smirked.

A song started making me groan. Paul laughed and dragged me forward.

"woohoo! Go Bella!" Emmett boomed as we approached.

Paul grabbed my hand and span he round. Oh god!

"_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him. No. Oh.  
I got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh."_

He pulled me close to him and held my hips making me move to the music._  
"Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down."_

He span me away from him and back quickly. This time making sure my arms ended up around his neck. I must admit, he is a really good dancer!_  
"in my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfil my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming out.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah"_

Halfway through the song, jace came and took over from paul.

I had a sneaky suspicion that peter had asked jace to cut in.

Looking over to where peter was stood I could tell I was right. I smiled.

My phone beeped.

**Sorry to go all **

**Cave man possessive,**

**But it was either send jace or **

**bite Paul's head off.**

**p**

I smiled and put my phone away. Jace led me over to peter and alice.

Alice smirked "three…two…one!"

"Tanya. Would you like to dance?" Edward asked loudly, looking straight at me. i bit back a smile.

His family all looked at him with curious eyes.

Tanya beamed and practically dived on him.

Rosalie took the remote control from alice and smirked.

Alice handed me a glass of what looked like whiskey. I raised my eyebrow but she just smiled.

"_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile"_

Tanya really did have the biggest smile as she grinded into him through the chorus.

"_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change"_

Rosalie suddenly laughed.

"_Once a whore you're nothing more"  
"Once a whore you're nothing more"_

"_Once a whore you're nothing more"_

"_Once a whore you're nothing more"_

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. I had just taken a drink of the whiskey and coke I had poured and sprayed it from my mouth. Alice was laughing too and Emmett was laughing so hard he had venomous tears in his eyes.

Edward stomped over "that was inappropriate and downright rude, Rosalie" he hissed.

She looked the picture of innocence "but Edward. How can I control when a c.d jumps or gets stuck?"

She had him there. He looked over at me. I smiled sweetly.

"wanna dance, kitten?" peter asked. I nodded and took his hand.

"have fun" rose called.

I eyed her wearily. She was up to something.

Edward and Tanya were on the dance floor and so were Jace and Kate.

The music changed. it sounded like something from the eighties. I didn't know which song it was.

Peter held me close. I sighed contently.

Suddenly he laughed. I liked up at me but he was looking over at Alice and rose who were stood with Jacob and were all laughing.

Then I listened to the lyrics and groaned.

"_It was a party night, it was the end of school  
His head was feelin' light, the first time.  
She seemed much older then, she had turned seventeen  
And she knew some older men, the first time.  
Come said the boy, let's go down to the sand.  
Let's do what we wanna do, let me be a man for you"_

"oh god!" I buried my face in peter's neck "bitches"

He chuckled and rubbed my back. Trust alice to find a song about losing your virginity!

Emmett was pounding the floor with laughter. Even Esme looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"_And she said  
Well I've been waiting' for a long time  
And you've changed a lot.  
Up till now it's been the wrong time,  
To know whether to come here or not.  
Oh, now come with me boy, just take my hand  
I'll let you see what you wanna see  
Come on, be a man for me"_

I turned and glared at alice. "sorry" she called "I'll change it. I just couldn't resist"

"stop laughing!" I hissed at peter.

He smirked and pulled me over to alice. He whispered something in Alice's ear and she looked at him in confusion.

"please" he said.

"okay" she said shaking her head. She flitted off into the house and was back with a c.d in her hand.

I downed the rest of my drink in one. Heat spread through me. I felt tingly.

"ready, doll?" peter asked.

"okaaaay" I said slowly.

He pulled out his phone. A second later mine beeped.

**You taste like**

**Hot cherry pie!**

**p. x**

I giggled and put my phone away. Edward was watching us with murderous eyes. Tanya was sitting beside him and was running her finger up and down his leg. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. "that feels so good, Tanie"

It was comical.

Cherry pie by warrant began playing and I laughed.

I grabbed peter's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

He gripped my hips tightly as I swung them while grinding into him.

My hands were on his shoulders and my head was back.

I could feel his excitement pressing onto my crotch.

The whiskey I had drunk was making me feel confident and sexy. I liked it.

As the chorus started, peter dipped me back in a spin and placed a kiss on my throat.

"_She's my cherry pie,  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise.  
Tastes so good make a grown man cry,  
Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah.  
She's my cherry pie.  
Put a smile on your face ten miles wide,  
Looks so good bring a tear to your eye,  
Sweet cherry pie, yeah"_

Rose and Emmett were dancing as well only they looked like they were just making out to the song.

The wolves had vanished. Probably inside eating.

"couple sexy dance of!" Emmett said suddenly excited.

What?

Alice clapped her tiny hands together "perfect!"

"what's a couple sexy dance of?" I asked, turning in peter's arms so they didn't see his tent.

"no. absolutely not!" Edward fumed.

"its where the girl has to dance for a man and then the men decide who was best" rose said.

Uh oh!

I bit my lip.

"kids. Your mother and I are going to show Kate and Jace a good hunting spot" Carlisle said. They all took off quickly.

"they always leave when we do this" Alice giggled.

"where did the pack go?" I asked.

"they had to go meet Sam for something. Said they'd try and get back later" Jasper said.

My phone beeped. I smiled and took it out as peter slid his back into his pocket.

**I have the bluest **

**Balls ever!**

**p. x**

I burst out laughing causing everyone to look at me. I blushed and downed another drink. The burn in my throat felt good.

**Not my fault, **

**Your a pervert!**

**But I'll see what I can do later **

**B x**

My finger hovered above the send button. I took another drink and sent it.

I heard his breath catch behind me and smiled.

His reply came fast.

**don't tease, **

**Darlin x**

**p. x**

"what's with the messages?" Emmett asked.

"that's what I'd like to know!" Edward growled.

I quickly pressed the delete all button. "so what's the secret?" Emmett asked and grabbed my phone. he looked confused "no messages?"

"we were sending each other songs" I lied.

He rolled his eyes "boring!………. On with the sexy dances!"

"me first!" Tanya said running a taloned hand down Edward's chest "Eddie, you are going to love this"

I snorted. Fucking eddie!

I think I'm a little tipsy. I feel good though.

"lets go get ready girls" alice squealed.

"get ready?" I asked.

'just be lucky your not going shopping first" Jasper chuckled.

Alice laughed and pulled me inside. Soon we were stood in front of her wardrobe and she was flinging clothes at us.

"Bella, I already saw that you want to keep your red top on so put these on" she handed me something small and black.

I held them up.

"alice! This looks like underwear!" I gasped.

"silly Bella" she rolled her eyes "there hot pants. And here" she handed me some flat red shoes.

"get to it!" she said slapping my butt.

I sighed and went into the bedroom to get changed.

Once I was dressed I stood in front of the full length mirror.

Oh god! I look like a hooker.

"I cant go out there in this!" I called to alice.

She appeared at the door wearing a tight gold dress. The material looked like liquid against her solid skin.

She looked better that any super model.

"nonsense, Bella. You look amazing. The boys are going to drool! Here put this on" she handed me a long red trench coat.

Before I could even blink, I felt something cool and wet touch my lips then alice was screwing the lit back on a lip gloss.

I turned back to mirror and groaned "red lip gloss, alice? Really? Are you sure your not going to pimp me out?"

She grinned wickedly "tempting!"

I rolled my eyes. "fluff your hair out" she told me as she led me downstairs.

Rosalie and tanya were already in the living room waiting for us.

Rose had on a tight red dress and astonishingly high black heels. Tanya had on a skin tight, white cat suit that had a plunging neckline.

"Bella, pick a song" Rosalie said pointing to a mountain of cd's.

"I'm not sure about this" I said shifting from foot to foot.

Rose put her hands on her hips "Isabella. You are not the naïve little girl that Edward tried to shape you in to. Your going to be one of us in a few months. Now pick a god damn song and shake your sexy little ass like there's no tomorrow!"

I blinked. Ok. That told me. She's right though. I need to suck it up.

"fine!" I said and began looking through the cd's.

What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't act sexy! And I definitely couldn't dance sexy!

Then I spotted a song on a R&B album that was probably Emmett's.

Perfect! I was once dared to dance to this at a sleepover back in phoenix. My friends said it was sexy so I'll do it now.

Whew, glad that's sorted.

"come on in, boys" alice called.

Oh god! They are ALL going to see me dance.

"relax Bella" Rosalie laughed.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

As soon as my eyes found peter's I relaxed. I was dancing for him and only him. He smiled and handed me my drink. I knocked it back.

"you look delicious" he whispered. I blushed.

Emmett came through next and stopped dead in his tracks.

"oh shit!" he said looking at me.

"what?" I asked.

"I cant watch you act all sexy, you're my sister" he looked scared.

I laughed "so is alice"

"yeah but I'm used to seeing her nastiness" he shivered.

"hey!" alice huffed.

"I don't think I can look at your goodies"

"man up, em. Listen to yourself" Jasper laughed "nobody's asking you to shove fifties down her g-string"

I laughed at Emmett's horrified expression.

"I'm game!" peter said pulling out his wallet.

Both Emmett and Edward growled.

I rolled my eyes "maybe next time, peaty"

He grinned sexily.

"Bella, can I talk to you, please?" Edward asked.

"go ahead" I told him.

He turned and walked back outside. I sighed and followed.

"Bella…" Emmett began.

"its ok, em. I'll be back in a minute" I told him.

He nodded but both peter and Jasper watched us intently.

I stepped off the back steps "what do you want Edward?"

He turned to face me "Bella" he said looking pained.

"what?"

"I love you" he stepped closer.

"Edward…" I started but he covered my lips with his finger.

"Bella, wait. I love you and I cant be without you. I need you. Your all I think about and its killing me seeing you dancing with other men. I will do anything for a second chance, please!"

I looked up at the house. Peter and Jasper were having a low whispering argument about something, probably me.

Peter, sensing my eyes on him turned and smiled at me. My heart thudded loudly.

"I really don't like him" Edward said quietly. I don't think I was meant to hear it.

"nobody asked _you_ to like him" I pointed out.

"Bella, please. Give me second chance" he pleaded.

"Edward when we returned from Italy, _that_ was your second chance, you blew it. You lied to me, repeatedly"

He hung his head and took my hand.

"I will make it my mission to get you back, my love" he whispered and kissed my hand.

I could feel peter watching. No fucking way was I going to let Dickward mess this up.

I pulled my hand free "your wasting your time" I said and walked back inside.

"everything alright?" peter asked. I nodded "you ready for your dance?"

He smirked "hell yeah"

"lets go, lets go. Everyone get in here!" rose called.

We all went back into the living room. The couch had been pushed back and a office chair had been placed in the middle of the room. The lights were all dimmed. Tanya grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him over to the chair.

"me first" she said seductively.

He only had eyes for me. I rolled my own and turned away.

Peter pulled out his phone. He wrote something then handed it to me.

**0_o**

**Check out**

**Tanya's camel toe!!!**

I looked up and burst out laughing. Peter quickly covered my mouth with his hand as everyone turned to look at me.

"sorry" he said "please, continue tanya. Mush, mush" peter said making shooing motions with his other hand. That just made me laugh harder. I was crying with laughter.

"watch out for her spitting" he whispered. I snorted and bit his finger.

"oww! don't bite. What is this a fucking zoo?" he laughed.

Edward and tanya were both glaring at us.

I picked up the bottle and had a drink "sorry. I'm calm now" I said even though giggles kept bubbling up in my throat.

Emmett and Jasper sat down and pulled rose and alice on to their laps.

Peter and I did the same. Jasper gave peter a dirty look but said nothing.

Edward looked terrified. Like a lamb about to get slaughtered.

Poor bastard. Tanya will eat him alive.

The music started and I wondered whether the song I chose was a bit much.

"_I love to love you baby.  
I love to love you baby."_

She was running her hands down her body and rotating her hips.

"_I'm feelin' sexy.  
I wanna hear you say my name boy.  
If you can reach me,_

_You can feel my burning flame._  
_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y.  
I just might take you home with me.  
Baby the minute i feel your energy.  
Your vibe's just taken over me.  
Start feelin so crazy babe.  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me,  
I don't know what's gotten into me.  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe."__  
_she was grinding her ass down low and biting her finger.

Rose and alice shared a 'huh?' look. I could tell what they were thinking. She wasn't sexy at all.

"what the fuck" I heard Emmett whisper.

Peter was blowing on my neck making me feel weak.

As the song ended, tanya stood tall and took a bow. We all clapped for her.

"my turn!" alice squealed jumping up and dragging Jasper. She winked at me.

He was smiling widely.

Edward sat in Jasper's vacated space and tanya stood behind him.

The music started and my mouth dropped. Go alice!

"_All you ladies pop your pussy like this.  
Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss.  
All you ladies pop your pussy like this,  
Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss.  
Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now.  
Lick it good suck this pussy, just like you should,  
Right now, Lick it good.  
suck this pussy just like you should.  
My Neck, my back,  
Lick my pussy and my crack."_

Oh gosh! The way she was moving was hypnotising. Who knew alice was a freak?. It was even turning _me _on a little!

Her tiny body moved like a pro. Emmett looked disgusted. Edward had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose. Peter looked as shocked as me and Jasper was smirking and covering the front of his pants with a scatter pillow.

"_My Neck, my back,  
Lick my pussy and my crack_  
"_My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack"  
_peter looked down at me. He was trying to peek at what I had on under my coat.

"oi!" I said smacking his hand away.

He smiled "I feel like a kid on Christmas. About to open my dream present"

Edward growled at him but we both ignored him.

When alice had finished, Jasper looked ready to pull her upstairs but she stopped him. "trust me. You don't want to miss Bella!"

"Bella" Rosalie said. My eyes widened and I shook my head "I want to go last"

She rolled her eyes "fine"

"woohoo!" Emmett whooped and flew over to the chair.

Rose smirked and licked her lips.

"_Convict...Music...and you know we a front"_

She turned so her back was to Emmett and dipped low to the floor.

"_I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know,  
I wanna fuck you, you already know"_

She draped herself across Emmett's legs and lifted her own legs up in the air, running her hand down her leg all the way down her thigh.

"_Money in the air as more feel grab you by your coat tail take you to the motel, hoe sale,  
don't tell, won't tell, baby said I don't talk Dogg but she told on me, oh well,  
take a picture with me, what the flick gonna do, baby stick to me & I'mma stick on you,  
if you pick me then I'mma pick on you, d-o-double g and I'm here to put this dick on you,  
I'm stuck on pussy and yours is right, wrip riding them poles and them doors is tight  
and I'mma get me a shot for the end of the night 'cause pussy is pussy and baby you're pussy for life"_

"damn she's good" I said. Alice nodded "this is a daily thing for Emmett"

"fuck yeah" Emmett said slapping her ass.

"Bella, you don't need to do this" Edward said looking pained again.

"I know I don't need to, Edward but I want to" I told him.

Emmett stood up and didn't even try to hide his erection.

"go bellybean!" he said giving me a high five.

I felt adrenalin coursing through my veins as I stood up and took peter's hand.

"just imaging I'm the only one here" peter said. I nodded.

The music started and I talked along with the girl at the beginning as I took my coat off.

"_Hey You,  
You know you been talkin a lot of shit,  
Whisperin in my ear,  
Makin me feel all hot and bothered and shit.  
Makin a muthafucka horny  
You say you can fuck........  
Prove it!"_

Peter's mouth was hanging open. I smiled

I was moving slowly but deliberately. Grinding my hips and running my hands over my body.

"_Look bitch  
You dun talked a whole lot of shit  
But wait til you see my dick  
I ain't really fo' the talkin game  
You dun came in the room and started handlin thangs  
First start wit brain  
Then i'ma beat the pussy up  
Hit it from the back  
And beat the pussy up  
Girl why you frontin  
Doin all that runnin  
Be yo ass still  
Long dick comin"_

I bent and pushed my ass back up against peter's legs._  
"Ain't scared to put the mouf on the dick  
She swallowed it  
And she like it when a nigga be pullin her hair  
Talkin nasty to her ass while I'm pullin her hair"_

The whole room was silent as I danced. Peter looked like he was having a hard time not touching me. I rolled my head towards him, flicking my long hair over him repeatedly.

"_Pull my hair, Pull it hard!  
Pull my hair, Pull it tight!  
Pull my hair, Come on baby.  
Pull my hair" _I moaned loudly like the girl from the song, earning a moan from peter._  
_I smirked and turned so my back was to him.

I ground my hips in a circle and bent low at my waist.

"holy fuck!" peter hissed.

I looked back at him while still bent over and wiggled my ass at him.

"_Fuck me daddy, Spank me daddy!  
Fuck me daddy, Spank me daddy!  
fuck me daddy, Spank me daddy!  
Fuck me... Shit!"_

every time I would say spank me, I would spank my own ass.

I vaguely heard a door open somewhere but I was kinda into it now. I span to face peter and grinded down to the floor, running my hands up his thighs.

"_Mmmmmm You like this  
You wanna see what I have" _I asked along with the song.

"you know I do, darlin" peter panted. He too had a vary impressive tent in his jeans.

I danced through another chorus. I didn't care what the others thought. This was for peter. And he looked like he was more than enjoying himself.

"_Pull my hair, Pull it hard!  
Pull my hair, Pull it tight!  
Pull my hair, Come on baby.  
Pull my hair" _

"I am so fucking horny right now!" I heard someone say. I stopped moving immediately.

I span to face the others. They were all open mouthed and wide eyed.

The pack was stood behind them wearing the same expressions.

Both Jasper and Emmett had a restraining hand on Edward.

I blushed furiously.

"Bella wins!" Jasper said after a second. Emmett nodded dumbly.

"where the hell did _that_ come from!?" rose asked in awe 'that was fucking hot as hell!"

"you are going to be one sexy ass vampire" Emmett said still wide eyed.

I smiled slightly.

Peter stood up and moved behind me to hide his erection.

Tanya was once again glaring at me.

"Bella's a fox!" quill smirked.

"that was so fucking hot!" Paul said dreamily. "can I go next?"

I rolled my eyes and took a drink.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my neck. I felt peter's cold finger catch it and stroke my neck.

"looks like my kitten's turned tiger" he purred in my ear.

I shivered deliciously. The adrenalin was still zooming through me.

"get the fuck away from her!" Edward bellowed. Jasper was still holding him back.

"Edward, calm down" alice said.

"I'll calm down when he's away from my Bella!" he growled.

Peter growled "ok, eddie boy. Lets just get one fucking thing straight" he moved out from behind me, staring Edward down "Bella isn't yours anymore. She doesn't want you. So back the fuck off and leave her alone"

Edward squirmed against Jasper's hold.

"she will come back to me. She's _my_ mate! So get your hands off her"

Peter shook his head "wrong again. She is not coming back to you"

"what the hell do you know. You don't even know her" Edward hissed.

Peter turned to look at me "I think you'll find that I know quite a bit on the subject of Bella seeing as she's my mate"

And with that he pressed his lips to mine softly.

There was about three seconds of silence before Edward's roar filled the room.

_**Hehehehehe, I did it again! **_^_-

_**You all love me really.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xx**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

_Peter_

I seriously wanted to rip this fucker a new one.

Who the hell does he think he is?

"I'll calm down when he's away from my Bella!" he growled.

Oh hell no!

My dick had finally gone down and I moved in front of Bella.

"ok, Eddie boy. Lets just get one fucking thing straight. Bella isn't yours anymore. She doesn't want you. So back the fuck off and leave her alone"

He was desperately trying to break free of Jasper's hold. Everyone was watching us.

"she will come back to me. She's _my_ mate! So get your hands off her"

i shook my head "wrong again. She is not coming back to you"

"what the hell do you know. You don't even know her" he hissed.

I turned to looked into Bella's eyes "I think you'll find that I know quite a bit on the subject of Bella seeing as she's _my_ mate"

Bella's eyes were full of love. And a few tears.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly.

I heard a few gasps before Edward roared.

"NO! NO SHE'S MINE! YOU CANT HAVE HER, SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

"back off, Edward! Bella isn't property. You are the one who lied and tried to kill her. She does right not to take you back" Rosalie told him.

"fuck you, rose!" Edward hissed.

Both Emmett and Jasper growled. Jasper's grip tightened on his arms.

"why Bella?" Edward pleaded "I thought you loved me!"

"I did love you, Edward. More than anything. But that wasn't good enough for you. You had to treat me like I wasn't worthy of you and lie to me. Well screw that, Edward Cullen. I AM worth it. And peter doesn't lie to me and he doesn't treat me like a god damn china doll!" Bella was fuming. I was so proud of her.

He body was shaking. I instinctively wrapped her in my arms.

"GET OFF HER!" Edward screamed.

Jasper turned a little and he broke free. Diving at me quickly.

What the hell was he doing? I grabbed his throat easily before be could reach me.

"peter…" Bella said shakily from my side.

"I wont hurt him" I told her as Edward tried to grab me. I grabbed both his hands in one of mine tightly.

"I'll kill you!" Edward spat.

"oh hush, boy. I just said I wouldn't hurt you. don't make me break my promise" I told him.

He just growled.

"now I'm going to say this again. You don't have a say in Bella's life. She has made it clear she doesn't want you back. don't make me hurt you"

"what's going on here?" Carlisle asked from the door way.

"it seams _our_ little Bella has a new man" Edward sneered.

Carlisle sighed "I know, son"

All eyes shot to him.

"you knew!?" Edward asked, outraged.

Carlisle wrapped one arm around Bella "I could tell. I know my daughter and I could see how happy she was with peter"

"Edward. I'm going to let you go now, but if you start again……" I left it an open threat.

I let go of his throat. Tanya ran to him and started fussing.

He shrugged her off. "who else knew?"

Jacob beamed and raised his hand.

Jace was next followed by Jasper.

"I knew the day that you tried to kill her" Alice said with a shrug.

"I had a feeling" Rosalie shrugged.

"great! Just great. My whole family knew that the love of my life is shacked up with another man. A HUMAN DRINKER at that, and didn't tell me!" Edward sank to his knees.

"you brought it on yourself, Edward" Carlisle said sternly "we all love you but what you did to Bella was wrong and you know it. She deserves to be happy"

"how can _he_ make her happy, Carlisle. He kills humans. He's a monster!" Edward spat.

" You're the monster" Bella told him. "and I'm out of here"

She turned on her heel and walked upstairs. I watched her tight little ass all the way up in them shorts.

Alice turned to Jacob "could you guys go for a while. The party's kinda over anyway but I need to see what's going to happen"

He nodded "sure, sure. Tink"

He turned to me "see you tomorrow, Pete"

'later Jake. Later guys" I replied.

"oh it just gets better and better" Edward laughed harshly. "even the dogs fucking like you"

I smiled "what can I say, I'm charming"

"that's it!" Edward said suddenly "Bella isn't your mate, she's mine. Your charming her somehow. I don't know how but I'll find out. Your charming them all"

I laughed "yeah. That must be it"

Bella was walking back down the stairs now "Esme, Carlisle. I'm sorry but I'm leaving" she had her bag with her.

I ran to her "do you wanna go home?"

She knew I meant back to Canada and shook her head "not yet. I need to make sure Charlie's alright first"

I nodded.

"Bella. Honey, don't go. We all need to sit down and talk about this" Esme said hugging Bella.

"I'll come by tomorrow" Bella told her, kissing her cheek.

"alright dear" Esme replied.

Bella hugged Carlisle and turned to me. "grab that bottle"

I smiled and picked up the whiskey.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" she told everyone else.

"now just you wait one fucking minute!" Tanya said with her hands on her hips "how the hell could you do this to Edward? Do you not even realise what a catch he is!"

"tanya. Get out of my way" Bella asked calmly.

Tanya laughed "like I'm going to listen to a pathetic little human"

Bella smiled. The next second Esme's metal table lamp hit tanya squarely in the face. She was caught off guard and stumbled back over the coffee table.

"not that pathetic, am I bitch" Bella spat and stepped over tanya.

"how dare you call my sister a pathetic little human. She's more woman than you'll ever be" alice said as tanya stood up. Rosalie smirked and walked towards Tanya. She was in for it now.

"I'll stay here" Jace winked at me before looking at the women that were indeed about to fight.

Bella was already through the door.

"I'll get you back Bella" Edward called "you're my soul mate. We belong together. I'll save you from him…." the rest of his words were cut off by Emmett elbowing him in the ribs.

I followed Bella out.

"I'm sorry about that, peter" she said.

I laughed "what on earth do you have to be sorry about. Other than giving me the best boner In my life" I winked.

She smiled "yeah, I kinda got into it"

I kissed her. Properly this time and picked her up bridal style.

I ran to her dad's place.

"it feels strange to be spending the night here" she said as she let us in.

It was cosy inside. There were pictures of Bella everywhere. She was so sweet as a baby. All pink and wrinkly.

"is this your mother?" I asked picking up a picture of a woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"yeah, that's Renee. Charlie still hasn't gotten over her leaving. I feel sorry for him" she sighed.

"I'd be the same if you left me" I told her truthfully.

She looked up at me with those beautiful doe eyes. "I don't think I could ever leave you peter"

'is that a promise?" I asked with a smirk.

"it's a declaration" she smiled. I kissed her again. She pulled me forward while still kissing me until the back of her legs hit the kitchen table. She laughed into my mouth as I swept the newspaper off and lowered her back onto it.

Her legs wrapped around my waist. I was solid.

Her hot core felt heavenly as my dick pressed onto it.

Soon her red top was flung in the sink. I kissed my mark and made my way down to her breasts. "sorry baby" I told her as I ripped the red bra in half.

I groaned and latched onto one nipple with my mouth. Her puckered bud felt like fire against my cold tongue.

"peter" Bella moaned and pushed her hips up to mine.

My dick was throbbing.

She pulled off my shirt and ran her nails down my chest. "oh god!" she groaned, kissing me.

"I….want….you" she gasped between kisses. Her small hot hands moved to my waist and un-buttoned my jeans.

This was it! I couldn't fucking wait to be inside her hot tight pussy. I could feel the pre-cum drenching the head of my dick.

She propped herself up and her elbows, pushing her hot breasts onto my chest and licked my lips.

At the same time, she got my jeans down.

Oh god!

Her hand wrapped around my dick tightly……….and then. The unthinkable happened.

I came!

" ohh…oh fuck!… fuck…shit!" I hissed.

I came all over her stomach. I was so embarrassed. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I dropped my head.

Great! Just fucking great! I finally get the girl of my dreams and just as we are about to truly mate……I shoot my load all over her. Fan-fucking-tastic!

What the hell am I going to say?

Bella's giggle brought me out of my thoughts.

"sorry" she giggled "but….. It was kinda funny"

I shook my head "I'm so sorry Bella. I was really turned on and earlier when you danced….and then we were kissing …..and you….and then your breasts….and your grabbed me…..so fucking warm …and…I'm sorry" I hung my head again.

Bella grabbed a couple of paper towels and cleaned herself off.

Every now and then another small giggle would escape her lips.

"peter" she said "peter, baby look at me"

I looked up at her slightly.

"peter, you haven't had sex for over twenty years. You haven't….right?"

I shook my head "of course I haven't"

"well then. You have no reason to be embarrassed. I'm kinda impressed that I made you cum at all. I mean, its not like I have any experience" she said with a shrug.

"Bella. You could make me cum just by looking at me" I told her.

She smiled "I might just try that one day. Come on" she took my hand "lets go to bed"

We went up the narrow stairs and in to Bella's old room.

"Jesus Christ!" I said as soon as the door was opened.

"what?" Bella asked as she got something to sleep in out of her draws.

"it smells worse in here of Edward that it did at his own home" I told her.

She bit her lip "he used to spend every night in here"

I swallowed back venom. I badly wanted to rip Eddie-boy's eyes out.

"its fresh" I told her. Her eyes widened "he's been here recently!?"

I nodded "you go take a shower. I'll air the room out a bit"

"thank you" she said and kissed my cheek.

As soon as she has left, I threw the window open and stripped the bed.

It was like he had rubbed his scent on every item in the damn room.

Fucking psycho!

I went and found a closet and got fresh bedding. then I went down and found some of that fabreez stuff that freshens and cleans things. Within five minutes, I had the bed changed and the room smelling great.

I heard the shower shut off and Bella getting dressed.

She came in rubbing her hair with a towel. I smiled as I looked her over. She had on a tight white vest top with gray holey sweat pants.

"sexy" I smirked.

"shut up!" she laughed throwing the towel at me. I caught it and brought it up to my nose.

Fresh Bella. Mmmm mmmmmm!

"you still look amazing to me" I told her as she climbed onto the bed beside me.

"thank you smoothie" she laughed and kissed my nose.

I chuckled and pulled back the covers.

"smells good in here" she said inhaling deeply.

"yeah, it doesn't smell like stalkward now, just fabreez and Bella" I smiled.

"don't forget the scent of peter-pie" she grinned.

"peter-pie?" I laughed.

"mmm. Sounds as yummy as you" she smiled then yawned.

"you can have peter-pie whenever you like, my love. Now go to sleep" I whispered.

"mmkay" she said snuggling in to me "will you stay?"

"of course I'll stay. Just try and stop me" I told her.

She was asleep in minutes.

I closed my eyes and day-dreamed or maybe night-dreamed, about a life with Bella. She was everything I needed.

Would she let _me_ turn her? I know she is going to be turned anyway but I really wanted to be the one to do it.

Maybe I should ask her. Or maybe that was moving too quick. Gahh! I just don't know anymore. Bella makes my head spin. I just want her to be mine in everyway.

She was my true mate, that much was obvious. But I wanted her hand in marriage. I wanted to turn her myself and I wanted everyone to know she was mine and only mine.

_Obsessive much, Whitlock!_

I didn't care if I sounded needy or weak. Bella was my everything.

"peter weeter….peter-pie. Kissed the boys and made them cry" Bella sighed.

I couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of me.

Bella frowned in her sleep "don't…"

I decided to try something.

"Bella. Can you hear me?" I asked quietly.

"hmmm" she replied. Good sign.

"Bella. What's my name?"

She smiled slightly "peter"

"and what am I Bella?"

She hummed "my vampire"

I chuckled and kissed her temple "that's right. I am yours"

"mine" she sighed.

"will you be mine, Bella?"

"I _am_ ….yours"

I smiled. "good. Bella. I know you wont remember this tomorrow but I want to tell you something"

She didn't reply. Her eyes were moving behind her lids. She was dreaming.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much" I told her.

She stayed silent. At least I'd got it out. Maybe I could tell her to her face next time.

"I love you….peter" she said and sighed.

I felt like the happiest man in the world at that moment.

I just held her for the rest of the night. At six am, I slipped out of bed and had a quick shower before I made my way down stairs.

I was going to make my girl a romantic breakfast. Kinda like a breakfast date.

An hour later, I had made muffins. Cheese, tomato and mushroom omelette. Sausage. Hash browns and coffee. I had even picked her some flowers while I was getting my bag from the car.

She was in the shower as I was putting it all out.

"peter?" she called down sounding panicked.

"down here, darlin" I called back.

She came down a minute later. Her hair was braided in two plaits, one on each side and she had on a pair of light blue hip hugging jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

"mmm, you look great" I told her kissing her lips.

"so do you" she smiled. I had on my black jeans and nothing else. I watched her ogle me for a few minutes then grabbed her hand.

"Isabella" she shivered.

"sorry. Its just that I always hated that name but when you say it…" she sighed. I smiled.

"Isabella. Will you be my breakfast date?" I asked her.

"I would love to" she smiled.

I led her through to the kitchen.

"wow. Peter" she looked round. I had closed the shades and lit a few candles.

"on a scale of one to ten, how cheesy is this?" I asked sheepishly.

She looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"peter. This is perfect…..I… no one had ever done anything like this for me…I love it"

I could tell she meant every word. She really did love it.

She smiled "and you didn't spend a penny"

I laughed "not a dime. But believe this Bella. When I want to get you gifts, I will. But I'm the kind of guy that likes to make gifts. Not let someone else do it then pay them. I'm a hands on kinda guy"

"she took my hands and placed them on her hips "I like you being hands on. And I would love for you to make me something. Its much more romantic that way"

I shook my head "where have you been all my life?"

She laughed "well for most of it I wasn't alive. I'm practically a baby remember. You're a dirty old man"

"oh you love me anyway" I laughed.

She kissed me softly "yes. I do" she looked into my eyes "I think I love you, peter"

I closed my eyes. Those were the words I had been longing to hear "I _know_ I love you, Isabella"

Her eyes filled up again.

Two tears slipped down her face. I bent and kissed them both away.

"I don't ever want to make you cry. I will always make you happy Bella"

She smiled "I know you will peter"

"come on, kitten. Sit down, your food is in the oven so it doesn't get cold"

I pulled out a chair for her and got her breakfast out.

"this looks great, peter" she said as I set it down in front of her. I smiled and pulled out another plate.

"your eating with me?" she laughed.

"damn right I am. This is our first date. I want it to be proper and it wouldn't be if I just sat and watched you" I told her.

I poured her a coffee and sat down across from her.

She smiled and took my hand. "your perfect, you know that?"

I chuckled "I'm far from it, darlin"

"well your perfect for me" she said as she started her food.

Bella moaned Deliciously when she tasted the food. After that we ate in silence.

When we were done we washed the dishes together.

"excuse me, darlin" I told her and headed to the bathroom. I would eat a million meals for Bella but I think I had too much. I felt horribly full.

Once I had taken care of it and got it all out I rinsed my mouth out.

Bella was stood leaning against her bedroom door when I walked out.

"you ok?" she asked. I could tell she wanted to laugh.

I nodded "fine. Just ate too much"

She giggled "sorry"

I growled playfully "your going to pay miss swan"

Her eyes widened "oh please don't eat me mr vampire!"

Oh hell yeah!

I growled again and crouched down.

"you're a bad, bad girl. Isabella. And bad girls get punished"

"please, mr vampire, I'll be a good girl. don't eat me. I'll do anything!" she whimpered and pressed herself back against the door.

Ohh I like this!

I moved closer "anything?"

She nodded "_anything_!"

Oh my naughty girl.

"run!" I growled. She screamed playfully and ran into her room.

I roared and chased after her. I cornered her next to the window.

"boo" I said softly. She giggled and pushed against my chest.

"oh no! I'm caught. What ever am I going to do?" she swooned.

She fucking swooned!

I growled again and bared my teeth making her bite her bottom lip.

"are you getting turned on by a vampire, my dear?" I asked.

She nodded.

"do you want the vampire to touch you?"

Another nod.

I ran my left hand down her chest to her breast "here?"

She moaned lightly.

With my right hand I moved it round her side and down to her ass. I grabbed it and pulled her closer to me.

"what do you want the vampire to do next?" I asked her, kissing her neck.

She was trembling slightly. Her arousal hung in the air. Sweeter that sugar.

"Isabella? What do you want me to do?"

She was breathing heavily "I….undress me" she lifted both her arms above her head.

I lifted her t-shirt up and off before trailing my fingers down her hot soft stomach.

I reached her jeans and opened them, sliding them down her legs slowly.

Now she was stood in her white cotton panty-shorts and bra. She looked naughty as hell. Stood there all innocent biting that plump pink lip.

Fuck! I growled again.

"take off the rest, Bella" I told her. My eyes were eating her up.

Looking into my eyes she reached behind her back then slid her bra off.

I groaned. _Hold it together whitlock! You don't wanna blow your load again_.

Her hands danced over her soft round breasts and down to her panty's.

She stopped "the vampire has too many clothes on"

I hooked my finger inside the waist of her panty's and tugged her forward. "take them off then" I whispered. She licked her lips and reached out to unbutton my jeans. At the same time, I slid down the last thing that was stopping my girl from being naked.

Her heart was pounding as she pushed them down my legs.

"wow" she breathed silently. I don't think she meant for me to hear it.

"my beautiful, Bella" I whispered as I ran the back of my fingertips up her arm slowly.

She shivered and looked up at me.

A small blush graced her face as she reached up on her tip-toes and kissed me.

I didn't want to fuck this up. This was her first time and I wanted her to remember it forever. Hmmm. Positions?

My thoughts flew out of my head as she bit my bottom lip.

"oh god" I growled.

"touch me peter" she whispered taking my hand. She ran my hand down her body and stopped when I was on her mound.

_Note to penis! If you spit before your in there I will chop you off myself!_

"right here" Bella moaned.

I ran a finger down her slick shaven slit.

Thank you modern times. Razors are the best thing in the world. Or maybe she waxes?

Her heat felt like fire. Seriously. She was HOT!. This was like the heat of hell in my own personal heaven. I loved it. She had her eyes closed and was moaning softly.

My finger was now coated in her wetness. Thicker than water and sweeter than blood. I brought the finger up to my mouth and licked off her essence.

"fuck, peter" she gasped as I teased her entrance with my middle finger.

Only slipping it in just past my nail. She was whimpering and biting that plump pink lip of hers.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, I felt her soft hand wrap around my shaft.

I hissed as the contact. As I hissed she pushed her hips forward so my finger was buried inside her.

"ohhhhh….. Bella" I groaned roughly as my head dropped onto her shoulder.

"soo good" she sighed shakily.

She began pumping me slowly. Her small fingers didn't reach all the way around my girth.

At the same time I moved my finger inside her. Reaching up to the spot that would soon make her see stars.

"shit!…. How are you……that's so……urghhhhhhh" she panted. I'm guessing she hasn't ever found that spot before.

I fucking love that she's all mine!

"slow down, baby. I want to last this time" I smiled and held her hand still over my throbbing dick.

She smiled and bit the side of her lip.

I pushed on her magic spot causing her to shake violently.

"oh god….peeeterrrr!" she cried as she came.

Her eyes were shut and her mouth formed a perfect O.

I kept stroking her as the shudders stopped. Her legs had gone weak. I moved her back so she was pressed against the wall.

Her eyes opened as I was sucking her cum off my fingers. She was so sweet. I wanted to remove my mouth and attach it to her sweet pussy so I never missed a drop of this precious nectar.

Her eyes were filled with lust. I felt like she could see right into my soul.

I kissed her slowly. Never taking my eyes off hers. It was sexy as hell.

"make me yours, peter" she said against my lips.

I pulled back slightly. Both my hands on her hips. Hers around my neck.

"right here. Right now. I want to be yours" she said sexily.

She hitched her leg up over my hip causing my cock to slide against her soaking pussy.

My whole body twitched as I moaned.

Her other leg followed shortly, wrapping around my waist.

Her kiss was one of hunger and Need. Her hot tongue pushed into my mouth roughly.

As if it knew where home was, my dick was already at her entrance.

Wetness was dripping down from leaking out of her and on to me.

"now, peter" she gasped, nipping at my lip. God fucking damn!

"you ready?" I asked. She nodded.

I pushed in slightly.

Ah. Fuck. So hot. So wet. So fucking tight! And all mine.

My head was fully in and about three inches. Still a way to go yet but I stopped to get her used to my size.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was slightly open. Her heavy breath washed over my face.

"are you ok, darlin?" I asked.

"yes" she whispered "further"

I pushed in a couple more inch and reached her barrier.

"do it quick" she panted without opening her eyes.

Still holding her hips, I thrust in quickly but as gently as possible.

I heard and felt her tear. I also smelt and felt the blood.

Fuck, me! That blood smelt better than anything. Mixed with her wetness.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I'm fine" she breathed "it wasn't that bad"

Her eyes opened. I could see wonder, lust and love.

Her body was hot and soft against me. I couldn't resist. The smell was driving me crazy with want.

I reached down and caught the concoction of heaved on my finger.

It was a mix of milky white and red.

I lapped it off greedily. Ohhh my god! Virgin's blood. _My_ virgins blood!

Bella moaned and wiggled her hips slightly.

The sensation almost made me cum. Almost.

"you ready, sugar?" I asked, pulling out slowly.

"I'm ready" she panted

I pushed back in just as slow until my balls touched her ass.

So fucking deep and hot.

I could stay here forever!

I stayed at a slow and steady pace. It cant be easy to lose your virginity to a vampire. Were not exactly normal sized when it came to our packages. Well I'm not any way. I don't know about the rest.

Some might have tiny…….

_Shut the fuck up!_ stupid vampire brain. Always on the go. I focused everything on Bella.

Her skin, her scent, her warmth.

Now that the awkward part was over her whole body relaxed. She moved her hips to meet each thrust.

I kissed up her neck to her sinfully sexy mouth.

"faster….." she moaned and kissed me roughly. She knew to stay away from my teeth and kissed me like she had been kissing me for years and not days.

I picked up the pace. Her head rolled back and she closed her eyes.

Bella in the throws of passion was absolutely dazzling. She had me stunned.

I pushed against her and moved my hands up her back, gripping her shoulders behind her. This made me go even deeper.

Bella's cry's were getting louder with each thrust.

I was so close. And so was she.

"harder……ohh….peter….shittttttt…….PETERRRRRRRR!" she came heavily as I slammed as hard as her fragile body could take. Her insides constricting me almost painfully. I could hold it any longer.

"FUCK,……I'M CUMMING……BELLAAAAAAAAAA!" I roared as I shot my seed deeply inside her. She was still shaking and was limp in my arms.

"fuck" she breathed against my chest. Her heart was pounding and she was slick with sweat.

"amen to that, darlin" I smiled.

She giggled. "are you alright?" I asked her.

She turned her head to look up at me "I'm better than alright. I'm fan-fucking-tastic"

I laughed and bent to kiss her.

"shower?" I asked.

She nodded. I was still insider her but walked us across the room and across the hall to the bathroom.

I started the shower and feeling like the happiest and luckiest man or vampire in the universe, I stepped under the shower head with my mate.

_**Was it worth the wait? **_

_**I hope your happy now ^_^**_

_**Not be updating till after the weekend now but please review!**_

_**Rose xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17.**___

_Bella _

I was driving the impala again. We were on our way to the hospital to see Charlie.

I was still feeling high from mine and peter's play time and didn't think I should be driving while under the influence.

"honey, being under the influence of vampire semen isn't a criminal offence….I don't think" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes "funny"

"I know" he smiled and rubbed my thigh.

"so this is the reason you wanted me to wear the dress" I laughed.

When I was picking out something to wear after our shower, peter had spotted my cream knit dress. I didn't actually hate this dress which was a big surprise.

I came to just above my knee and had a slouchy neck line to just below my collar bone so it him my bite mark.

He begged me to wear it. _Literally_. On his knees wearing nothing but a towel, begging me to wear this dress.

I smirked at the memory. I had put on my flat brown boots and thick brown belt.

I felt good today. And for once I didn't mess up with my hair and make-up.

I blew my hair into big soft curls and light make-up.

Peter looked as delicious as always in his black pants and crisp white shirt.

"you ogling me, woman?" he asked sounding smug.

"a little, why?" I matched his smugness.

He chuckled "what does your dad like to eat, we can grab him something"

"sucking up to my dad, peter?"

He put both hands up "guilty. I just want him to approve"

I took his hand as I stopped at traffic lights and kissed his knuckle "he likes you, trust me"

He sighed "fine"

I pulled up at the little cluster of shops and take outs.

"pepperoni" I told him as we got out.

"got it" he said as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

Peter went inside while I stayed outside. The smell inside made me gag. I loved to eat it but couldn't smell it too much.

"look who returned" a voice sneered behind me.

I rolled my eyes and turned. "hello Lauren"

Shit! Would they be able to tell that I was no longer a virgin? Would my _dad_!.

"Bella"

Lauren was coming out of the store holding a slush, followed by Tyler and Angela.

"Bella!" Angela squealed and hugged me "oh my god, I missed you"

"I missed you too, Angela. How are you?"

Ok. Note to self. People cant tell you had sex!

"I'm good. How about you? You look great!" she said looking me over.

"thanks, I feel great" I smiled.

"yeah, not bad considering Edward Cullen dumped you" lauren sneered.

"actually lauren. I dumped him. Ask him if you don't believe me. You could even have a go at him now that he's single. I don't mind you having my seconds" I smiled sweetly.

She glared at me.

"seriously good to see you again, Bella" tyler said. He was looking at me like he was in a trance.

"thanks tyler" I smiled.

"do you wanna go out tomorrow night?" he asked.

I laughed "boy, you really don't beat around the bush do you"

He blushed and shrugged.

Lauren and Angela's eyes widened at something behind me.

"you ready, baby?" peter asked.

I turned and smiled "yeah, come meet some people from school"

He walked over looking like a sex god with the pizza in hand.

His other hand sneaked round my waist.

"this is Angela, tyler and lauren. Guys, this is peter. My boyfriend" I said smugly.

Lauren and Angela's faces dropped.

"nice to meet you all" peter smiled sexily

It looked like lauren was drooling.

"congratulations'' Angela smiled.

"thank you, I'm a lucky guy" peter beamed and kissed my cheek.

"it was good to see you guys but we need to go now" I said swinging the car keys in my hand

"oh, lauren. You have a little something right here" I pointed to the corner of my mouth.

Peter sniggered.

I winked at Angela before getting back in the car.

"bitch" I said watching her glare at me.

"meow. My kitten's feisty today" peter laughed as I pulled the car our.

I rolled my eyes.

We were at the hospital in no time.

Nurses shot me dirty looks as I walked in with peter wrapped around me.

I knocked on Charlie's door.

"I smell pizza" came his reply.

I laughed and pushed the door open "hey, dad"

"hello again chief" peter smiled. He was stood beside me holding the pizza.

"Bella. Peter" Charlie nodded.

"wow. Are you wearing a dress, bells?" he asked shock radiating from him.

I shook my head "no dad. Its all an illusion"

"ok, smart ass" he chuckled.

I handed him the pizza. "pepperoni?" he asked.

"of course" I smiled and sat down. Peter hovered beside my chair.

"so what happened?" I asked him "the shooting I mean"

He sighed and sat back "honestly. I don't have a clue. I was pulling over a speeder when all of a sudden, a dark car drove past and I was in pain. The next thing I woke up here"

"what kind of car?" I asked.

"black mustang. Sixty-seven it was. There was something red dangling from the rear view. that's all I can tell you. I blacked out" he shrugged and winched. I knew that feeling.

Something felt…..off.

I bit my lip. "who would want to shoot you?"

"beats me, kid" he said pulling out a slice of pizza.

Peter rubbed my shoulder.

"so what's the deal with you two?" Charlie asked when he swallowed.

"that's what I'd like to speak with you about, sir" peter said surprising me.

I looked up at him and raised one eyebrow.

"oh yeah?" Charlie asked. I could tell without looking that he was smiling.

"yes, sir. I would like to date your daughter and I would like your blessing. I know you don't know me. But I care about Bella. I care about her more than you will ever know and I will never hurt her. And for some strange reason, Bella cares about me too" he smiled down at me and stroked my jaw lovingly. I practically melted in to him.

"Bella? How do you feel about peter?" he asked looking over at me.

"I love him" I sighed.

Shit!

Silence. Charlie's eyes were wide.

I quickly looked up at peter. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did I say that in front of my dad?

He was smiling widely "and I love you, my sweet Isabella" he leant down and kissed my lips gently.

This was the first time I had ever been kissed in front of my dad. I blushed furiously.

When I looked over to Charlie he was smiling. He looked happy.

"you have my blessing. I like you son. don't let me down"

Peter beamed "I wouldn't dream of it, sir"

"call me Charlie. Sir makes me sound old"

_He says to the vampire that is old enough to be his great-great granddad!_

I held back my laugh.

"so, have you seen the rest of the cullens?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"yes. We were there yesterday. And are going back when we leave here" I told him.

"how did Edward take it?" he smiled.

"daaaad" I groaned. Peter just laughed.

"what, bells. I'm curious" he said putting on a innocent expression.

"sure you are dad"

"so?" he said motioning with his hand "what happened?"

"we weren't going to tell them yet but Edward tried to get Bella to take him beck. Even going as far as flirting with someone to try and get her jealous. I told him she wasn't interested and it got a bit tense. And I told him that she wouldn't take him back because she was with me and he didn't like it. Were going over there soon to talk to the family" peter explained.

"did ya hit him?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"daaaad!"

Both men laughed. "not yet. But I can see it coming" peter told him.

"good man" Charlie said and held out his hand.

Peter smiled and shook his hand.

"I can tell your happy, bells. And I'm happy that your happy" my dad said awkwardly. He was never one for emotions.

"thanks dad" I smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Charlie?"

My dad sat up straighter and wiped his mouth "sue. Hi. How are ya"

Sue Clearwater walked in smiling "hello Bella dear" she eyed peter worriedly.

"sue. This is Bella's boyfriend, peter… er?"

"Whitlock. Peter whitlock" peter said and held out his hand. She shook it, still looking on edge "Jacob told me about you" she said nodding.

Charlie looked from me to sue and tilted his head towards the door.

Ohhhh.

Go dad!

"dad, peter and I are going to go sort things out with the cullens. We'll see you at home" I smiled.

"sure think, Bella. Catch you later, peter" Charlie said.

"bye chie…Charlie" peter smiled.

I waved at sue and left.

"sly old dog" I laughed as we walked down the corridor.

"who was that?' peter asked.

"that was sue Clearwater. Charlie and her late husband were friends" I explained.

"ahhhh. Say no more" he chuckled. We were walking past a janitors closet when peter suddenly opened the door and pulled me inside.

"peter!" I laughed. He pressed his lips to mine causing my laughter to turn into a moan.

"do you mean it?……. You really love me?" he asked between kisses.

"every word" I told him honestly "I love you peter. I think I loved you from day one"

He was holding my face in his hands. His eyes were burning brightly with love.

"I love you. Bella. I want to spend the rest of existence loving you"

My insides turned to mush "do it then. Spend the rest of existence with me. Love me and let me love you in return. We have forever"

He kissed me again. Cold tongue invaded my mouth. His taste was exquisite. He tasted like pears and sugar. Fuck, I wanted to devour him.

I stroked his tongue with mine and untucked his shirt with my hands.

The thought of being caught was turning me on, badly.

"what are you doing, kitten?" he chuckled as I scraped my fingertips down his chest.

"touching my mate" I said against his lips. He smiled widely. He loved it when I said the M word.

He felt so fucking good. I couldn't resist unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest.

He had set something free this morning and now I couldn't look at him without wanting him.

I felt his hands on my thighs. Slowly pushing my dress up.

I smiled against his nipple, waiting for his reaction.

"shit!" he hissed "no fucking panty's!?"

I didn't reply, only licked circles around his chest and kissed each scar.

His scars didn't bother me one bit. In fact. I fully intended to add one of my own when I get turned.

"are you too sore?" he asked, lightly stroking my lower lips.

"no. I feel a little stiff. But then again, so do you" I told him, rubbing his dick through his pants.

He groaned and thrust his hips forward.

My dress was suddenly bunched up around my waist and he was pulling me up to kiss me.

"baby, I need you" he said as he rubbed his right hand over my ass cheek.

"I need you right the fuck now!" he growled spinning me so I had my back to him.

He moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck "can I take you from behind, Bella?"

"ohhh god" I moaned. I was positively dripping wet and his voice only made me wetter.

"is that a yes, darlin?" he asked, rubbing my pussy from behind.

I nodded "yes. God yes! Peter, I need you!"

His chest rumbled behind me. The sound was somewhere between a purr and a growl. It was sexy as fuck.

"put your hands on the door and spread your legs" he told me, nipping at my neck with his teeth.

I whimpered with want and did what he said.

"good girl. Now, don't scream. I would hate to get interrupted" he whispered in my ear.

My legs were shaking. I turned my head to look at hi over my shoulder.

His eyes were black as he looked over me, hungrily. And I'm not talking food or blood hunger either.

"your perfect, Isabella" he said huskily.

I heard a zipper, then a soft thud of material being dropped. I licked my lips in anticipation of what's about to come. Literally!

I gasped when his smooth, cold head brushed my hot core from behind. This was hot as hell.

He was teasing me.

"you ready for me, sugar lips?" he asked, placing himself at my ready entrance.

I nodded.

"I cant hear a nod, darlin" he said pulling away slightly.

I moaned from the loss of contact "I'm ready. God, peter. Fuck me for fuck sakes!" I said surprising myself.

He pulled my hips back so my body was bent slightly, my hands against the door and my ass pushed out towards him.

He entered me smoothly. I moaned loudly. Fire and ice battling for dominance, making me catch my breath.

"ohhh god!" he groaned, slipping out halfway, only to plunge back in.

I was biting my lip to keep the moans to a minimum. I could tell that he was wanting to go a little rougher but was holding back. I didn't want him to hold back. Now that I know just what pleasure is, I want it. And I want it hard.

"please, peter…….harder!" I moaned. He gripped tighter and thrust harder.

I couldn't contain my noises now and peter had to cover my mouth with one hand.

Just that in itself was erotic. I moaned into his hand with each move. Arching my back for him to go deeper.

His other hand found my clit and rubbed it once, causing me to shake and quiver around him. My eyes closed tightly as my orgasm hit.

Two thrusts later, peter exploded inside me with a loud grunted "Bella!"

I leaned against the door panting. "amazing" I sighed.

He bent and kissed my lips.

"wait here, my love" he whispered then vanished.

Damn fast vampires!

Before I had even finished the thought, he was back with a wet towel in his hands.

I watched as he cleaned us both up. He was so caring and sweet.

"you ready to go to the cullens?" I asked as he straightened my dress out and kissed me sweetly.

"yeah. But if Eddie-boy starts, I will give him the beat down he deserves!" he warned. I smiled "ok"

We walked out of the closet together. Luckily there was no one around and we escaped unnoticed.

We got back in the car.

"Bella. I was thinking" peter said, taking my hand.

"mm"

"since your dad's coming out today and Edward's a dick. Maybe we should rent a place. Just until we go home" he said.

I bit my lip. I loved how he said home.

"I'll think about it" I told him, leaning over to kiss him.

I started the car and took off. Time to face the music!

**WOW! That is all I can say. I looked at my fan fiction, story traffic a minute ago and was AMAZED!!! 727 reviews! And 28'802 hits!!! ARGHHHH.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Seriously, thank you all so much.**

**Virtual hamsters to everyone **

**()__()**  
**(='.'=)**  
**(")_(")**


	18. Chapter 18

**I think you'll like this one! (0_0)**

**Chapter 18.**

_Peter _

I felt as giddy as a little girl.

Not only did I have the perfect mate. But her father approved of me. Her best friend/werewolf approved of me and we had just made love, for the second time in one day.

She was amazing. I really couldn't wait for us to go home. Away from all the drama and most importantly, away from Edward!

He wasn't going to give up. And I wasn't going to back down. I could see myself beating the shit out of him sometime soon.

I wasn't going to let that little shit, fuck this up for us.

Bella sighed as she drove up the long drive. We had just been back to her fathers place to get cleaned up. She said she didn't want to hide the fact that we had made love but didn't want it waved around either. At least until this drama had been sorted out.

Basically, we didn't smell like sex any more.

"they better have more whiskey" she mumbled.

I laughed "Bella. Its one o'clock in the afternoon"

She shrugged "only a little one"

She parked and I opened her door for her.

"there not all in" I told her.

"is….?"

"Eddie-boy? No. just Emmett, Rosalie and Alice"

She seemed happy at that and practically ran up the steps, dragging me behind her.

"bellybean! You look hot!" Emmett boomed from the living room as he scooped her up in a hug.

"thanks, emmybear" she giggled.

He looked over to me and pointed to the sofa.

Bella rolled her eyes and sat down. I sat beside her and wrapped one arm around her.

Emmett took the seat across from us and leaned forward, looking serious. It was an odd look for him and Bella laughed.

"you constipated, em?"

He shook his head "I'm here to talk"

I smiled "go ahead" if he was going to try and scare me off, he had another thing coming.

"now. Bella. You might have noticed changes in yourself. This is because you are becoming a woman" he said seriously.

Bella groaned "Emmett"

"shhh!" he hushed "you might be feeling strange feelings towards certain people. This. Is. Normal." he said slowly.

I was dying to laugh. Bella was bright red.

"the reason you might be feeling this is because it means you are ready to have sex"

How the fuck did he keep a straight face?

"Emmett!" Bella growled. He ignored her and carried on.

"Bella. You might not know this, but a man has a penis"

I could hear alice and Rosalie upstairs laughing their heads off.

"and when a mans penis is inserted into a woman's vagina, stuff happens"

_Stuff_!?

"that is called, intercourse" he said with a nod.

"Emmett please" Bella begged.

"sorry bellybean but you need to know this" he said sympathetically.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Bella glared at me.

"if it would help, I made diagrams" Emmett continued. I laughed harder.

"ROSE! BRING MY FLASH CARDS!" he bellowed.

"ohh god!" Bella groaned and buried her head in my chest.

"I will show you where everything goes, Bella" Emmett smiled and patted her leg. She turned on him.

"Emmett dale McCarty!. I do NOT need you to show me anything!. My mother had this talk with me along time ago and for your information I have already had sex. TWICE!"

His eyes shot to me and he growled.

Uh oh.

"you de-flowered my bellybean!" he hissed.

"enough, em" Rosalie laughed "I cant take anymore. That was so funny"

"thanks a lot" Bella scowled.

"the hospital, guys. Really?" Alice giggled.

"alice! You peeping pervert!" Bella gasped.

Emmett was still glaring at me.

"Emmett. She's my mate. Would you have kept away from Rosalie just because he brother said so?" I asked.

"if her brother was me, then yes" he nodded.

"baby. That sounded gross" rose said patting his arm "leave them alone. Bella's happy and that's all that matters"

"fine. But hurt her and I'll shove my foot up your ass" he growled.

"duly noted" I nodded "but I'll never hurt her"

Bella smiled and snuggled closer to me.

"I'm impressed, Bella. You look great" alice said. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"thanks. I feel great"

Rosalie smirked "that's because you finally got laid"

We all laughed.

Alice's eyes glazed over "everyone's back from their hunt"

"speaking of" Bella said and turned to me "you need to hunt later"

I nodded. I loved that she was not freaked out about my diet.

The door opened. Jasper and Jace walked in followed by Carlisle and Tanya and lastly, Esme and Edward.

"where's Kate?" Rosalie asked.

"she went home to see Irina" alice said with a shrug.

"hello dears" Esme smiled at Bella and I.

"hello, Esme" I said as Bella got up and hugged her adoptive mother.

Carlisle looked at Bella then to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Bella" Edward said longingly.

"hello Edward" Bella said and sat back down beside me.

Soon, all the family was sitting and waiting for the talking to start.

"well. We all know why were here. What we need to do, is sort out a few things so we can be a family again" Carlisle said.

"we will be. As soon as peter leaves my Bella alone and goes back to his mate" Edward spat.

I growled loudly.

"Edward. Since you are the reason this all started in the first place, I suggest you shut up" Esme said surprising everyone.

"Bella. Do you have anything to say?" Carlisle asked.

Bella let out a breath "well, firstly I would like to tell Edward that I am _not _under any charm and I love peter, therefore I will _not_ be leaving him"

I hugged her to me, kissing her head. While Edward winched.

"love. Its alright. None of this is your fault. Peter is controlling you and as soon as I find out how you can come back to me" Edward smiled.

What the fuck is wrong with him?

Bella rolled her eyes "Edward. I. am. Not. Coming. Back. To. You. I don't want you. We are complete opposites, we always were. And I was stupid to give you another chance after you left me alone in the woods. And peter is not controlling me. You were the controlling one not him."

"I get that Bella. Really. I do. But you cant be serious about _him_" he spat the word. "what about if you went to cuddle him when he's thirsty? He'd kill you Bella. Without a second thought"

"you don't know me, boy. I would never hurt my mate. I love Bella. You just need to deal with it" I growled.

_I will not loose my temper! I will not loose my temper! _I chanted in my head.

"you're a monster, peter. We all are. Soulless, worthless monsters. But you! Not only are you a monster. You're a murdering monster" he hissed.

Fuck this!

I was on him before he could even blink. I had him by the throat. His hands scraped at my own without doing anything.

"I should fucking kill you, you pompous piece of shit" I spat. Venom was pooling my mouth. My vision was red and I wanted nothing more that to rip his worthless head off.

"Jasper do something!" Esme cried.

Edwards eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Bella! No!" Emmett shouted and jumped up. "its ok, em" Bella said.

Her warm hand touched my face. They were all expecting me to hurt her. Snap at her or something. As if!

I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch.

"he's not worth it" she told me, still stroking my jaw. "come back to me"

Just like that. The anger vanished. I let go of the piece of shit in my hands and pulled Bella close to me.

Our knees touched. Our stomach touched. Our chests touched and finally, our lips touched.

The kiss was soft but passionate. When it ended our foreheads touched as we looked into each others eyes. Red into brown.

"you ok?" she asked. I nodded "I'm ok"

Edward was still on his ass on the floor.

"how did you do that, Pete?" Jasper asked. Both him and Emmett were stood close to us in case I snapped.

"yeah man. When I lose it, it takes ages to calm down" Emmett said.

I wrapped my arms round Bella's waist "I could never hurt her"

Jasper nodded "I can feel how much you love her"

"Jake's here" alice chimed.

I could tell she was starting to like the werewolf.

She danced over to let him in.

"shall we get back to the talk" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded.

"we wanted to ask where you will be living?" Esme asked "we would love for you both to stay here"

Bella sighed "I don't know, Esme. I love it here but I love it back home too"

"that isn't your home Isabella!" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"it felt like home" she said smiling at me.

"sup vamps. Bells" Jacob said as he strolled in "man I'm hungry"

Esme smiled. She too was beginning to like Jake. She got up and went to the kitchen. No doubt to make him something.

"so I went to see Charlie" Jacob said as he picked at his fingernail.

"yeah so did we. He's coming out later" Bella told him.

He smirked "yeah, funny thing. See I was there the same time as you"

Bella's heart began to pound and her face flushed.

"I followed your scent and heard the end of something" he was dying to laugh.

Bella had closed her eyes and was shaking her head.

"any idea what I heard?" he asked.

"Jacob…" she said.

"ohhhh, harder peter!…. Harder!…. Ohhhhh peter!" Jacob said in a high pitched voice.

I was suddenly slammed into the wall.

"what did you do!?" Edward growled in my ear.

Oh its on, bitch!

I grabbed his shoulder and span round, effectively slamming him through the wall.

"I made love to my mate!" I told him, grabbing his head and smashing his face into the floor.

"peter!" Bella said.

"he attacked me, darlin. I'm just defending myself" I told her.

"no, Bella. Leave them at it. Edward needs this. Call it a learning curve. He always wins because of his little gift" Emmett said taking Bella's hand.

"plus, I really wanna see them fight this out" he added.

"who you betting on, big guy?" Jacob asked.

"its gotta be family, man. I have to go with Edward. Cant bet against family" Emmett said.

I slammed Edward again and stood up.

Bella pulled me towards her. "enough!" she said "were here to talk, remember"

"that was before he took your virtue" Edward growled.

I laughed "said the hundred year old virgin"

He growled again. "ENOUGH!" Bella shouted "if you two wanna go outside and fight like animals, go a-fucking-head. But I am staying here. Stop embarrassing yourself, and…."

I didn't hear the rest. I was already outside.

"peter!" Bella growled from the doorway. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, jace and Jacob all raced past her.

"what? You said we could go outside and fight like animals" I told her. She didn't look impressed"

"he's right. You _did_ say that" Rosalie said with a smirk.

Bella glared at her "don't encourage him"

"are we going to do this or what?" Edward growled.

"please. Nothing too serious" Esme pleaded.

I raced up to Bella and kissed her softly "I'll be good. I love you"

She sighed "I love you too"

"PETERRRRRRRR!" Edward roared "NOW!"

I smiled and slipped off my shirt before handing it to Bella.

"lets go, pretty boy" I smirked and ran into the forest.

Soon we came to a stop.

"I'm going to rip you apart" Edward snarled "she's mine!"

"really? Because I _thought _she just said she loved _me_" I smiled at him.

He died at me. Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. If I wanted to, he would have been dead a long time ago.

He dived again. I decided to teach him a lesson. At first I was just going to give him the beating of his life. But both Bella and Esme wouldn't appreciate that so I'm just going to humiliate him a little.

While he was still on the floor, I moved quicker than ever and grabbed both his arms. I placed one foot on the middle of his back and yanked both arms off at the same time. The noise made me cringe.

I tossed one of the arms in the air, spinning it so I could catch it just above the elbow.

Jacob was laughing. Jasper and jace were smirking and Emmett looked impressed.

Edward was on his feet, snarling and snapping at me. Venom was flying from his mouth.

I looked towards the trees and shook my head before swinging back his right hand, in my right hand and smacking him round the face with his own hand.

He flew backwards, knocking down two trees in the process.

"I don't like you, Edward" I told him as I walked over to him. "I don't know what Bella ever saw in you" I smacked him again but with the left hand. "you're a possessive, big-headed, asshole"

"Bella loves me" he said, spitting out venom "and she will come back to me"

I laughed loudly "delusional much"

He was growling again. His lips were curled back over his teeth.

I hit him under his chin with his left hand.

"Bella is _my_ mate. _I'm_ the one she wants. _I'm_ the one she needs and _I'm_ the one who she made love to not even an our ago………and a few hours before that" I smiled at the memory before giving him another swift smack.

"your doing something to her. I know it" he spat.

I smacked him again before throwing both his arms down in front of him.

"your pathetic" I told him as I gripped the front of his shirt and lifted him up to my eye level "you left her and she still loved you. You told her she wasn't good enough for you. And she still loved you! She faced the fucking volturi for you!"

He looked down.

" and what do you do?" I growled "you lie to her and try to control her. Bella is worth a million of you, you piece of shit" I threw him back down to the ground and turned away.

I span and kicked him, squarely in the face "that's for trying to kill her"

He just laid back on the forest floor and didn't move.

"put his arms back on" I said to no one in particular. I'd had enough.

I stared out into the forest for a minute.

"I love Bella. And I wont give up" Edward said as he got to his feet. I turned. He was stood beside a thin tree looking straight at me.

"I don't give a fuck" I told him "nothing will break us apart. Nothing!"

"I will!" he said glaring.

"I could kill you before you took a step, boy. don't fuck with me _or_ my mate" I growled.

He stood for a minute. He looked torn between attacking me and keeping his cool.

"don't think you've won this" he spat before turning and running in the other direction.

I watched until he was gone. Slowly, I turned to face the others.

"you beat him with his own hands!" Jacob said in awe.

I smiled slightly "that I did"

"you fucking rock, dude" he laughed.

We all laughed then.

"I kinda feel bad for him. I mean, you really handed him his ass. Not to mention other parts. But man. That was embarrassing" Emmett sniggered. Jace nodded.

Jasper patted my back roughly "still a cocky, motherfucker aren't you"

I smiled and we set off. Back to face the wrath of the mates.

_**Well? What did you think?**_

_**Who loved peter beating Edward with his own hands? I certainly did! ^_^**_

_**I'm going to write update for H.v before I update this again so it might not be tomorrow.**_

_**But who's ready for some darkward? **_

_**Next chapter you find out more about Charlie's shooter.**_

_**One last thing. Check out **__**Time Will Tell If I Am Meant To Be Or Not by macullen077**_

_**Its new and has potential. Plus two fine ass oc's!**_

_**That's all folks!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xx**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

_Bella _

I was twitchy. I wanted nothing more than to run down to the woods and stop the fight. But I knew it wouldn't be wise.

I was scared for both of them.

Peter was my everything but I still didn't want Edward to get hurt. Sure he needed a good smack but nothing too harsh.

I bit my lip and looked out of the window.

"relax Bella" Alice said "everything will be fine"

I sighed "you don't know that. You cant see with Jacob there"

"true. But I know Jasper and Emmett wouldn't let it get out of hand" she said. I nodded. That was true.

I fanned myself with my hands. I felt hot. If Edward hurt peter I would……. Gahh! I don't know what I would do!

"Bella. Honey, are you alright? You look hot and your heart rate is sky high" Esme said, laying a cold hand against my head.

The contact felt great. I closed my eyes to enjoy her coldness.

"I'm fine, I just feel anxious and its making me feel hot"

"I'll go get you a cold drink" she smiled.

"thank you" I sighed.

Alice took my hand "see. I told you everything would work out"

She was right too. After the boys had gone, the rest of us sat down and talked. Well, Tanya went out. but everything was great now.

Everyone was happy that I was happy and all agreed that it was best. Edward and I were never meant to be together.

I love him. But not in the way I did before.

"there back" rose said watching out of the open door.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god.

"Edward's not with them though" she added.

"what? Why?" I asked as I got up.

Rosalie laughed "I'm not the psychic one here"

The boys all walked in, laughing.

The laughter stopped as soon as they saw my face. "what happened?" I asked.

"peter beat Edward with his own hands" Jacob chuckled.

Rose laughed.

"where's Edward?" alice asked.

"he ran off" Jasper shrugged.

I handed peter his shirt. Looking at his naked top half wasn't helping me stay stern.

Peter, noticing my face, took me in his arms. "I didn't hurt him, I promise. I just gave him a couple of smacks"

"he did need to be put down a notch" alice said.

I nodded "ok" peter kissed me softly.

"well, peter" Carlisle said holding out his hand "welcome to the family"

Peter smiled and took his hand "thank you"

I still felt bad. This was Edward's family. And here they were accepting Edward's ex and her new mate in to the family while he was running away.

"Bella!" Jasper growled "enough with the feeling guilty. You have nothing to feel guilty about"

"yeah. He tried to strangle you" Emmett said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"sup, vamps" came a shout from the door. Paul and embry walked in.

"god! What is this, the pound?" Rosalie hissed.

"obviously, since they let you in, bitch!" Paul smiled.

I couldn't stop the giggle that slipped past my lips. Even Emmett looked like he wanted to laugh.

"we just saw Dickward" embry said as he flopped down onto the sofa.

"where? Alice asked.

"just outside forks, talking to another leec….er, vamp in a black car" embry said.

"what vamp?" Carlisle asked. Embry shrugged "didn't check. We thought that since he was with Edward he'd be a friend of yours"

Something was turning in my head "what kind of car?" I asked.

"mustang. Old one" paul said taking my glass of cold juice off me and having a drink.

My stomach dropped. Peter was looking at me with wide eyes.

No! he wouldn't. ….would he?

I felt like I was going to pass out. Everything went blurry.

Hot hands grabbed my shoulders "Bella!" paul said anxiously.

"I need to…..go" I said, blinking fast.

"what's wrong?" Carlisle asked "do you feel sick or Dizzy?"

I nodded "I need to go" I repeated.

Cold hands slipped around my waist and picked me up. I felt my body relax as peter held me close.

"I think she needs some air" he said.

"call me if she doesn't perk up" Carlisle said.

Then we were outside. "what the hell's going on?" Jacob asked. The wolves and Jace had followed us out.

"not here" peter hissed.

We ran to Charlie's.

I looked at Jacob when we stopped "I spoke to Charlie earlier. He said the car that the shooter was in was a black mustang sixty-seven"

His face dropped. "edw…."

Paul put his hand over his mouth "he could be listening. Block your mind and lets head over to the res"

"but what about peter and jace?" embry asked.

Jacob nodded "you'd better come too"

My mouth dropped "did you just invite two vampires on to the reservation?"

"no Bella. Your hearing things" he said sarcastically.

Peter laughed "damn, you two are alike"

"uh hu. You aint getting in my pants, mr" Jacob smirked.

I blushed and smacked his arm "dick!"

Both paul and embry glared at peter. "lets go" Jacob said sensing their annoyance.

Ten minutes later we were at first beach. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit on our log.

"sorry, Pete. But this is our spot" he smiled. Peter nodded and sat on the floor.

"so, spill" Jacob said.

"Charlie cant remember everything that happened but he remembers the car. He said it was a black mustang sixty-seven with something red in the rear-view mirror" I told them.

Paul nodded grimly "that car had something red. Like a eye or something. A blood-shot eye"

I swallowed thickly "you think Edward tried to have my dad killed?"

Peter shook his head "if a vampire wanted to kill, they wouldn't miss. I think Edward had him shot to get you back here"

I gasped. "why?"

"so he could get you back her and take him back" jace said.

I huffed "fat chance!"

Jacob rolled his eyes "Bella. You know I love you, but I know you. And I know that if he had got you back here and you were still single, you would have taken him back"

"I would not!" I spat "he tried to kill me!"

"so did Jasper" paul said with a knowing look.

"yeah but that was because I was bleeding and he was thirsty. He couldn't help that. Edward was just pissed cause I dumped him"

"you were bleeding a lot more when peter found you. And he didn't try to eat you!" embry said.

I sighed "this isn't about Jasper. Or whether I would or wouldn't have taken Edward back. This is about Charlie and who shot him."

They all nodded.

"we need to dig" paul said.

I giggled "get a stick and we can play fetch while were at it"

He growled and pulled on my foot, causing me to slip off my log.

"quit messing around!" Jacob growled "Edward could be a danger to Bella. If he's willing to risk Charlie's life just to get Bella back who knows what he'll do next"

Everyone went silent.

"so what do we do?" embry asked.

"well, first we need to prove that Edward did actually have something to do with it" peter said.

Jace nodded "yeah. It wouldn't be good to just accuse him of something like that"

What if Edward didn't have anything to do with it? What if he just met the vampire today?

Would Edward really risk Charlie's life just to get me back?

I didn't notice I was crying until Jacob wiped my tears away.

He hugged me tightly "we'll find out, Bella"

I nodded. I didn't want to hate Edward but I would if he got Charlie hurt. I'd find a way to kill him myself!

"whoa! You feeling ok, bells? Your burning up!" paul said. He was leaning against the log with his back to me and his right arm was pressed against my left leg.

Jacob touched my head "damn, bells! He's right. Your almost as hot as me"

I rolled my eyes at the double meaning.

"I feel fine. Just a bit warm" I told them.

"hmm. Go sit with one of the ice sculptures" Jake said nodding to peter and jace.

I shook my head and went over to peter who opened his arms for em. I smiled and got onto his lap.

"are you ok, darlin? You are pretty hot" he said kissing my head.

I nodded "we can cool down where we go home"

He smirked and kissed me again.

"ok. Gross!" jace said "keep it for the bedroom"

"or the hospital" Jacob laughed.

I blushed again. "can we go now?"

"sure. Do you want to go back to the cullens?" peter asked. I shook my head "you need to hunt" I said running my finger along the dark circle under his eye.

"I'll go later when you sleep" he whispered. I nodded. I didn't want him to leave me but I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want him to think I was overly needy.

Jake, paul and embry went to meet the rest of the pack and tell them everything while peter, jace and myself headed back to Charlie's.

He was already home when we got there.

"should I question him some more?" I asked.

Peter nodded "a little. Nothing too obvious though"

I sighed and opened the door.

"dad?" I called.

"in here kiddo" he called from the living room.

I walked in "how are you feeling?" I asked.

"crap" he frowned "I cant even have a beer"

I rolled my eyes "would you like a coffee?"

"please. Hey, could one of you guys grab that remote" he nodded towards the TV.

Peter handed it to him as I walked into the kitchen. I made two coffee's and put a few biscuits on a plate for Charlie.

There was a baseball game on when I went back into the living room.

I sat down between peter and jace on the sofa.

"so dad, I was thinking about your shooting" I said as I absently picked at my thumb nail.

"me too" Charlie grumbled.

"do you remember anything else?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "no. I don't think I saw anything before I passed out. Just the car"

I nodded.

"so are you staying here tonight?" Charlie asked.

"I was going to stay with the cullens but if you need me…."

'no, no. its alright. Sue is coming over to look after me" he blushed.

"really?" I smirked.

He blushed again. I can see where I get it from.

"shut up" he muttered.

I laughed "I didn't say anything"

"so how did the talk go with the cullens?" he asked trying to steer the conversation away from him.

I narrowed my eyes at peter "fine"

"what happened?" Charlie chuckled.

"peter put Edward in his place and smacked him around a bit" jace laughed. I glared at him.

"good man!" Charlie laughed "I never did like that boy"

"your not the only one" peter said taking my hand.

"I mean, sure he's a good looking kid. And he was very polite. But he treated Bella like a trophy or something. Bella doesn't need coddling. She's tough. She needs a man who will match her. I can see that in you, peter" Charlie said.

Peter beamed "thank you, Charlie. Bella is very special to me"

Jace's mobile began to ring and he excused himself to the kitchen to answer it.

He was back a minute later, holding the phone out to me "Victoria" he said.

I was surprised but glad.

"hello?" I said.

"hey, Bella" she said "did jace give you the stuff?"

"yeah. Thank you so much. There are some great things in there and the size was perfect"

"your welcome. So are you and peter a couple yet?" she laughed.

I smiled "yeah. We are"

"I knew it" she said "I could tell it was going to happen. Jay tells me your back in forks. How did the ex take it?"

I sighed "not too good. Hey, listen. Why don't you and candy come down to forks? There's a lot going on and we could need all the help we can get"

"sure. We can be there by morning" she said sounding excited "I'm really glad we can get to know each other, Bella. It gets lonely sometimes and I can tell your going to be a good friend. Not to mention that you have tons of cute vamps at your feet" she giggled.

"tons?" I laughed.

"yeah tons. Will you tell the dogs to back off if we promise to hunt out of forks?"

"sure. Jake knows everything that happened so he wont be a problem" I told her.

"ok. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow"

I smiled "ok. Bye"

"who was that?" Charlie asked.

"that was victoria. We became sort of friends. Her and her friend candy are coning to see me tomorrow" I told him.

"candy? Is that her real name?" he chuckled.

"its Candice. She's a total slut" peter said pulling me closer.

"peter! that's not nice" I said hitting him with the pillow.

"what? I'm only telling the truth" he said and kissed my jaw.

Jace and Charlie were laughing.

Peter suddenly stiffened beside me.

I waited until Charlie went to the bathroom to ask what's wrong.

"something bad is going to happen" he said grimly.

"like what?" I asked. My heart was pounding.

He held me close "I'm not sure but I know one thing. I'm not letting you out of my sight"

_**How awesome am I!? I am the superwoman of update Ville ^_^ hehe.**_

_**Now, I have a problem. **_

_**Do you guys think I should……**_

_**A) have the volturi come to see if Bella is still human and still with Edward, therefore she has to pretend she is still in love with him.**_

_**OR**_

_**B) have Bella get amnesia and forget all about peter, Jace and Canada. Forget that Victoria is now her friend and think that she just got back from Italy and is in love with Eddie-boy, therefore feels reallllly bad for having sexual feelings and wanting Jasper's friend peter.**_

_**Its up to you! Message me or tell me in a review.**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	20. Chapter 20

**firstly, i am glad to tell you all that i finally goy a beta! so i'd like to say a big thank you to ****scarletappy ****for being my beta.**

**~*~*****THANK YOU, scarletappy*****~*~ ****^_^**

**on with the show....**

**Chapter 20.**

_Peter_

Something wasn't right! I had that feeling again.

We had just reached the Cullen's house when I started to feel really uneasy.

Edward had returned. But that wasn't the reason.

I shook it off and followed Bella inside.

We had agreed not to talk about or even think about, Edwards involvement in Charlie's shooting unless we were safely on the reservation.

"How's Charlie?" Esme asked as she hugged Bella.

"He's ok. Sue Clearwater is looking after him" Bella told her.

"Woo, go Charlie! Banging the wolf mom!" Emmett said holding his hand up to Bella for a high five.

Bella glared at him. He cowered back from her only to be smacked around the head by Rosalie.

Esme shook her head "and how are you feeling? You were awfully hot earlier"

"I feel great. I'm not too hot anymore. I did earlier on the reservation but Peter cooled me down" she said smiling fondly at me.

Everyone's eyes widened "_you_ went onto the reservation?!" Jasper asked in disbelief.

I nodded "Jace's gone back there to meet Jacob"

"You must have made quite the impression" Carlisle chuckled.

"Indeed" Edward sneered.

Jealous bastard!

"Didn't Jacob ever invite you to the reservation, Edward?" I asked with a smile.

He glared at me "if I wanted to play with dogs I'd go to the park"

"Are you hungry, Bella dear?" Esme asked.

Bella shook her head "I had pizza with Charlie. Thanks though. I think I'm going to go up to bed"

She took my hand and pulled me up the stairs "I'll be up later" Alice called.

No doubt she had seen that I was going out hunting.

The room was beautiful. It was dark green with a huge rust colored sleigh bed with rust colored silk bedding.

"Wow" breathed Bella "it's so nice, I almost don't want to get in and disturb it… Almost" she smiled.

"I'll go run you a bath, darlin" I said kissing her neck.

"Mmm, will you be joining me, Mr. Whitlock?" she asked.

I heard Edward growl from downstairs.

"Tempting. But I think that if I got you naked and wet, I wouldn't be able to resist you" I smirked as I set the taps running and added cherry bubble-bath.

"Who said anything about resisting?" she said sexily.

I turned to find her standing in the doorway with nothing on.

"Great baby Jesus! You are going to be the death of me woman" I growled and pulled her in my arms "but what a fucking way to go"

She giggled as I kissed her hungrily.

Picking her up, bridal style, I walked her over to the bed and lightly chucked her on it.

Her tits bounced from the impact making me smile.

"Ohhh, I like that!" I chuckled as I got on my knees on the bed and bounced a little.

She laughed and covered the mountains of joy up.

"Baby! Don't cover my twins up" I pouted, taking her hands away.

She smiled and looked up at me "I love you, Peter"

"And I love you, Isabella" I said flopping down beside her.

She sighed and closed her eyes as I absently ran my fingertips up her side.

"How long will you be?" she asked quietly.

"I'll be back by morning" I told her as I traced the outline of her left nipple.

She nodded "maybe next time, I could come with you. We could go to a hotel in the city somewhere"

My smile widened "I'd like that"

Again with the downstairs growling.

"Edward!" I heard Esme say "Bella makes her own decisions, remember!"

Go Esmom!

"Your baths ready" I told her giving her nipple a quick flick with my tongue.

"Ohhhh, fuck the bath! Just do that again" she moaned quietly.

"I've never fucked a bath" I laughed "do you think I should take it out to dinner first?"

"Hey!" said Bella, giving me a shove "you didn't take me out to dinner first!"

"Aww, baby" I chuckled.

"Actually, I think I was the dinner. If I remember correctly" she giggled.

"Hmmm, and you were delicious" I growled.

Thundering footsteps flew towards the room. Ohh fuck!

I quickly threw the covers over Bella just before the door burst open.

"What did you mean, 'I was the dinner'!?" Edward growled at Bella. The whole family was behind him.

"Guys. Back off and I will explain!" Bella said sitting up with the sheet clutched to her chest.

Alice ran to the bathroom and shut off the taps.

"Explain!" Edward spat.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, Edward Cullen!" Bella hissed back.

The family all looked confused and kinda pissed. Except Alice.

Bella took my hand "I asked Peter to drink from me"

There were gasps all round "why?" asked Esme.

"I was curious. Ever since the first time I watched Buffy the vampire slayer, I have wanted a vampire to drink from me. Crazy, I know. And then everyone kept telling me how good I smelt and I was curious as to what I would taste like. Maybe it was a little reckless to ask, but I don't regret it. I loved it. It was hot as hell and a massive turn on"

Rosalie laughed "good for you Bella" she said and dragged a fuming Emmett off.

Jasper was furious. "How could you!?" he asked while glaring at me.

"How could I what? Grant the woman I was falling in love with, her one request. She asked me to do it. I have more control than anyone I know and I would never hurt her"

"She isn't yours!" Edward spat.

Bella rolled her eyes "yes I am, Edward. I am Peter's and he is mine. And I doubt that will be the last time I ask him to drink from me. But that is my business"

"Your right, Bella. It is your business. We were just worried. Not many vampires can stop in the middle of a feed" Carlisle said.

"Bella wasn't a feed" I said pulling her closer "it was a very sensual and sexual experience"

"He's right. It was" Alice giggled "I would never have left Bella if I didn't know that everything would be alright. I saw everything. It was really romantic. Like a movie" she sighed.

Esme smiled "I love a good romance"

"Have you both heard yourself!?" Edward said angrily "he could have killed her!"

"At least I would have died happy" Bella said with a smirk.

"We'll talk about this later!" Jasper said as Alice dragged him away.

_Can__'t__ wait_! I thought.

"I'll stay and talk to Bella. We haven't had a good old girly chat in ages" Esme smiled. Carlisle smiled and nodded "I'll be in my study…….Edward?"

Edward hadn't moved. He was staring at Bella.

"Edward!" Carlisle said again.

"I'd better be going too, darlin" I said to Bella. She nodded and kissed me "be careful"

"I will. I love you" I told her kissing her again.

"I love you too" she smiled.

I said goodbye and walked down the stairs. Alice passed me on the way. "Either Esme or myself will stay with her at all times" she whispered. I smiled my thanks and ran out.

I ran all the way to Seattle. I felt strange to be away from Bella but I knew that Alice wouldn't let anything happen to her.

I stopped in an alley way and pulled out my phone.

Jace answered on the second ring.

"Have you found anything?" I asked.

"Nothing. Edward went just out of Forks and met up with an unknown vampire. Male I'd guess from the scent. And then both scents vanished, no doubt they got into the car" he said.

"Shit!"

"Shit would be the word I'd use. So what's next?" he asked.

"I don't know. I still got a bad feelin'. I'm gonna get me some bad guy then head back to Bella. I don't like being away from her" I told him.

"Yeah, I'll go back there now and make sure Edhead keeps his distance"

I chuckled "ok. Thanks Jay"

I heard a muffled scream as I hung up and followed the sound.

The noise came from the top floor of an old empty apartment block. Swiftly and silently, I scaled the fire escape and stopped at the window.

Three young women were tied to chairs with woven sacks over their heads.

There were two men in the building. One in the room with the women and one was in the bathroom.

"The two blondes are going to the port" the man in the bathroom called "the brunette is going down town. Bas wants her for the red room"

The other man walked towards one of the women and pulled the sack off her head.

She was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. She had been gagged and her hair was messed around and stuck to her skin.

"You hear that, sweetness. You're going to become a red room whore" he said as he caressed her face. She sobbed and shook her head.

Silently, I opened the window and slid in. I was behind the man before he could blink. Covering his mouth so he couldn't scream, I held my finger to my lips to the woman.

"I'm here to help you but I need to cover your head again for a minute, alright darlin" I whispered. She nodded mutely.

I put the sack back over her head and sunk my teeth in the man's neck.

"Bas will be here in five. So make her look presentable" the bathroom man called.

I took one last long pull from the man's vein and dumped the body behind the ratty, thread-bear couch so the women didn't have to see it then crept into the hallway.

The man stood shaving in front of a dirty mirror. I stepped up behind him so he could see me in the reflection.

He span quickly "who the fuck are you?"

"I'm a vampire, who just so happens to be hungry" I told him before pulling him towards me and biting into his juicy neck. He tasted way better than the last man but Bella had ruined all other blood for me. Never again would I taste anything as delicious as her.

I could taste the man's fear in his blood. It made me feel energetic. Fear in blood was like adrenalin for vampires.

I threw the body into the dirty bath tub and went back out to where the women were. They were all terrified as I untied them. I had broken the light so they wouldn't see my red eyes and be even more afraid.

I led them out of the building and down on to the darkened street.

"Who are you?" one of the women asked.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman" I said with a grin. All she would have seen is a flash of white teeth.

There was a car pulling up close by. A tall muscular man with a red shiny face got out.

The brunette was whimpering. This was the man that was coming for her.

"Shhh!" I told her.

I turned to the man "are you Bas?"

"Who's asking?" he spat.

"Don't worry" I whispered to the brunette.

I grabbed her arm "you here for the girl, to take to the red room?"

"Yeah, I'm Bas" he said as he stopped in front of us.

I kicked his right leg, breaking it instantly, and then did the same to his left. The women were still crying and clinging to each other.

"Thank you! Thank you!" one of the women cried.

I took the guys mobile phone and called the police.

"Wait here! The police are coming" I told them before returning to the building.

Five minutes later, the building was ablaze and I was watching the police tend to the women and take away the red room guy.

_All in a night's work. _I smiled to myself. This is why I fed the way I did. Because innocent people get saved. And scum bags get what's coming to them.

I took off back to Forks. That stupid spider man song was stuck in my head.

"Spider man, spider man. Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size. Catches thieves, just like flies…… look out. Here comes spider man!"

I laughed when I finished singing. I'm fucking losing it!

By the time I got back to Forks, it was around five in the morning. I slowed down to a walk as I got closer. I could feel the pull to Bella. I couldn't wait to see her. To kiss her.

I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. There was someone up ahead in the shadow.

I smelt the air. Vampire. Poorly disguising their scent. Dumb ass! If this was an ambush, he was seriously fucking with the wrong man.

I pretended to not notice and kept walking.

I knew when the attack was going to happen. My spidey senses were tingling.

As I walked, I rolled up my sleeves and hummed.

Hmm? What are the chances of a random vampire attacking me while I was on my way back from a hunt?

I turned and grabbed the hand that was about to grab my neck. The vamp was fast and tried with the other arm.

"I don't think so, fucker!" I said as I ducked under the outreached arm and grabbed the person's head.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" I growled. Now that I could see, I knew that I had never met this vampire before. He was big like Emmett with long brown hair. He wasn't very old either. Less than thirty in vamp years. I could tell with how sloppy he was.

"I was sent here" the man said as I bent his neck backwards.

"By who?" I asked as I bent it back further.

"A guy called Amo sent me" he said sounding scared.

Amo?

"I don't know anybody called Amo! Why did they send you?" his neck was inches away from snapping.

"I was supposed to get you out of the way" he said quickly "the guy paid me five thousand to get rid of you"

"And his name was Amo? What did he look like?" I asked.

"He's tall with dark hair. Drives a black car" the man was whimpering now.

"What car?" I growled.

"Old one. I don't know. Really, I don't. A friend of mine recommended me to this guy Amo"

"Was the name Edward mentioned?" I asked.

"No"

"What about Bella?"

He tried to nod "Amo said that if you were with a human girl, that she would be called Bella and I was to leave her be"

Son of a fucking bitch!

"If I even smell you near me again, I will make you eat various parts of your body as I chop you up and burn you! Now go. And don't speak to anyone about this!"

I let him go and he ran as fast as his legs could away from me.

Edward you fucking pussy!

I chuckled as I ran towards the Cullen's house.

Through the window, I could see Edward sitting on the couch. He was smiling like he'd just won the lottery. The only other person in the room was Jace who was watching him with hate filled eyes.

I smiled and ran inside.

Edward's face fell as he saw me.

"Hey Pete. How was the hunt?" Jace said as he touched his fist to mine.

"Great. Except for having that fucking Spiderman song in my head" I told him. He laughed and sat back down "Wanna play some Xbox?"

"Naa. I'm gonna go wake my girl up. Whitlock style" I smirked.

"Too much info, dude" Jace laughed while Edward growled.

"Sup Edhead" I nodded to him.

His growl got louder "shhh! I don't want you to spoil the element of surprise" I winked and headed up the stairs.

Jasper was standing in front of Bella's door.

"Jas" I nodded to him. I knew what was coming next.

His fist connected with my jaw, making a sickening cracking sound.

Oww!

"Sorry" he said with a small smirk and walked off.

"I forgive you!" I called back to him. He just laughed. I rubbed my jaw. "Fucker"

"Are you ok?" Bella asked as I opened the door. She was sitting in the middle of the bed.

"I had the strangest feeling that something happened to you" she said, getting up and running to me.

I pulled her close and breathed her in before dipping my head and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Her eyes were wide when I pulled away.

"Something happened!" she said sounding scared.

I put my finger up to my lips and pointed downstairs. She ran to the desk and pulled out a pen and paper.

"I saved three women from a fate worse than death. It made me want to get back to you quickly. I missed you so much kitten" I told her as I wrote.

She smiled "I missed you too"

I wrote down what happened with the vampire and what he had said. She looked mad as hell. Her tiny frame was shaking and she was going red.

_**He tried to have you killed! **_She wrote.

I shrugged **_it_**_** seems that way.**_ I wrote back.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you" she said touching my face. She was burning up again.

"Baby, your red hot again!" I said feeling her head.

She shrugged "I'll be ok. I don't feel ill"

I kissed her hot forehead "let's go see Carlisle anyway"

She nodded and took the paper we had been writing on into the bathroom. I heard her running the water then the flush on the toilet before she returned.

I noticed that she was already dressed. She looked delectable in tight black leggings and a long red strapless top. It stopped just on her cleavage and I could see my bite mark perfectly.

"Don't need to hide it now" she smiled. I bent and pressed my lips to it.

"Peter, whatever it is that's coming, we can deal with it. Together we can get through anything" she said holding my hand tightly.

I nodded "anything"

We would face it together!

_**thanks again to scarletappy for being my beta.**_

**_dont worry everyone, bella will NOT be going back to edward. its beleter or petella forever :) hehe, i crack myself up!_**

**_anyway, please review._**


	21. Chapter 21

Can I just say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who's following this story.

1,046 REVIEWS!! ARGHHH! I almost peed when I say it. I was giddy as a school girl at prom. So thank you all. You guys rock! Xxxx

A huge Thank you to Scarletappy. For fixing my little messes. You're brilliant!.

**Chapter 21.**

_Bella _

"Come in" called Carlisle as we walked across the landing.

He smiled as we entered "hop on the bed Bella. I've got everything ready"

I hopped up on to the leather bed and held my arm out for the pressure cuff. I was way too used to visiting the doctor. I saw his eyes flash to my bite mark before they went back to my face.

I opened my mouth for the thermometer and Peter laughed "you know what you're doing, Bells"

"A pent ost ob I ibe ib obidaws" I said told him. He laughed again and stroked my face.

"Bella, do you feel I'll at all?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. He took the thermometer out.

"I feel fine. Healthy as a horse" I smiled.

He looked deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked looking worried.

"I'm not sure…… your temperature was dropping rapidly when you came in here. So you must have been extremely hot. Hotter than the wolves even" he said staring off into the distance.

I watched him "but I'm ok, right?"

He shook his head to clear it "I'm sure it's nothing. I've just never seen anything like it"

I bit my lip. What the hell is wrong with me?

My eyes widened "I'm not turning into a wolf am I?"

He laughed "I highly doubt it"

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god for that!

"May I take some blood samples?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and held out my arm.

He filled three small vials with my blood and took them down to his car. He was going to go straight to the hospital to start the tests.

Peter licked the tiny hole to seal it for me. Even that made me twitchy down below. Is it strange to find vampirism sexy?

"Before I go, Bella" Carlisle said from the doorway "is there anything that sets these hot flushes off?"

Peter nodded "I think it's emotional"

I shrugged "I don't know"

"We'll try and figure it out. We can try a few things when I get back" he said with a smile.

We all went downstairs together. The whole family was there.

"Bella, You have a message" Jace said handing me his mobile.

There was a message that had been typed in.

**Victoria will be here soon. Candy is staying away so we can use her. Don't mention her. Victoria is going to help us catch Edward out. **

**Show Pete this message.**

I smiled and showed it to Peter.

"Guys Victoria is coming to see me. If this is an inconvenience, I can ask her to meet me somewhere else" I told them.

Edward growled "I don't trust her"

"Nobody asked you to trust her" I replied. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my bite. Gahh! Get over it already.

That's the closest he's ever come to staring at my chest. I thought with a laugh.

"It's alright Victoria can come here. But she must obey the treaty" Esme said, as she took my hand and led me to the table.

She had made a full English breakfast for me. My stomach growled.

"Need a hand?" Peter asked as he slid into the chair beside me. I smiled widely.

"And I _have_ taken you on a date. To Charlie's kitchen" he smiled. How could I forget?

I blushed a little "I remember desert"

Alice snorted "me too" she sat down opposite me as Peter ate a piece of bacon.

"How's the bacon, Mr. vampire?" Alice smirked.

I buried my head in my hands as Peter laughed. "Ohh god!" I moaned.

Alice laughed.

"Did you watch?" I asked, mortified.

"Ewe! No. I just watched until you were next to the window. After that I took a cold shower and thought about Emmett" she shivered.

"Hey!" Emmett frowned "uh. What are you guys talking about?"

"Alice the peeper, creeper spying on Bella as she gave Peter her v card" Rosalie said as she blew at her wet red nails.

Edward, who hadn't been paying attention before, growled and glared at Alice.

"I can't help what I see!" she said with a huff "I see Em and Rose all the time. I even see Edward and Pam from time to time"

"Who's Pam?" Esme asked with her head cocked to the side.

Peter laughed as Emmett held up his hand and wiggled his fingers "Pam and her five sisters"

Esme laughed then tried to hide it "I'm sorry Edward. It's not funny"

"I'm going out" Edward said through clenched teeth.

He ran to the door and was gone.

Peter looked at Jace.

"Emmett, are there any pet shops in Forks? Jace wants to check out some chameleons. He likes how they blend"

Jace looked confused then smiled "yeah. They are so cool"

"I don't know, man. I think there's one but I'm not sure"

"I'll go look. Let me know when Vic gets here" Jace said as he picked up his phone and left. Rose and Em left too. He scooped her up and ran upstairs.

Jasper was looking at Peter with a strange expression.

"Peter, old buddy, old pal. How about we take a walk" he asked.

"Are ya gonna hit me again?" Peter smiled and rubbed his jaw.

"Are you gonna bite my little sister again?" Jasper asked.

Peter pretended to think for a second "probably" he nodded.

"Then I'm going to hit you again" Jasper said as he messed up Peter's hair.

"We won't be far" Peter said and kissed me.

"Bella and I are going to the river for a chat" Alice said.

I am?

"Ok. See you soon" Peter said as he followed Jasper out. "I love you" he called back.

Esme disappeared upstairs with some blue-prints not long after that.

I went to wash the dishes but they had vanished. I looked up just in time to see Alice shutting the dishwasher door.

We walked out of the back door and down past the river. It was calm and peaceful.

"So spill. What are you, Peter, Jace and the wolves up to?" she asked.

I quickly looked around "nothing. We aren't up to anything"

She rolled her eyes "you're a lousy liar, Bella. Does it have anything to do with why Edward keeps vanishing?"

My head snapped back to her "Edward keeps vanishing?"

She nodded "yep. So spill what you know and I'll tell you what I know"

I sighed "can you keep your mind closed from Edward at all times?"

She snorted "easy peasy"

I nodded. I told her everything. From what Charlie remembered to Peter almost getting attacked.

She looked disgusted "what a prick!"

"So what do you know?" I asked.

"I know that he's doing his best to dodge my visions. But I have caught glimpses. Like the car you mentioned. I saw Edward talking to a man beside that car but it was a two second flash so I don't know what they were discussing"

"Mother fucker!" I spat.

"That must be my wonderful mate that I hear" Peter said as he and Jasper walked out from the trees.

Jasper hugged me tightly "I'm sorry, my brother's a dick"

"Witch one" I said winking at Peter.

"I mean Edward" he said as he kissed Alice's cheek.

"We'll catch him out, Bella and when we do. He's going to be sorry" Alice said.

"So why is Jace going to look at lizards?" I asked.

Peter and Jasper laughed "he's not, darlin. Remember when Jace told you about his ability" peter said.

"Ohhhh" I said and grinned "lizard boy"

They laughed but Alice suddenly stiffened and zoned out.

"Ohh no!" she said quietly "why now?"

"What is it?" I asked. I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

"The Volturi are coming?" she said sounding scared.

"What do they want?" Peter asked and tightened his arms around me.

"I don't know. Probably to see if Bella is still human" she said, still lost in the vision.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked.

Alice looked confused "there's only three. I'm not sure who yet. I can only see hoods"

"What's going to happen?" I asked. "Will they be pissed that I'm not with Edward?"

Alice gasped "yes"

"What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"I looked at different paths. If we tell them the truth, Bella and Edward will be killed"

Ohh great!

Peter growled "no!"

"I'm not done" Alice said "if Peter tries to interfere, he will be killed too. And so will any others who try to step in" she said squeezing Jasper's hand.

I closed my eyes. The heat was back.

"I can see us all together, after. But I don't know which path to choose to get there" she said sounding frustrated.

"We need to gather everyone" Jasper said.

Peter picked me up and started running back to the house.

"I won't let them hurt you" he told me. I looked up at him. What if I let him change me today?

"Bella! You're not going to change because you're scared" Alice said from beside us as we stopped on the front porch.

"But if I…"

"No, Bella" Jasper said "Alice is right. You're not rushing into this"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "fine"

We walked inside. Jasper stiffened and pushed Alice behind him.

"Finally!" Victoria said standing up. She looked totally different. Her hair was silky and straight and she was dressed similar to how I was except her top was green.

"You look great!" I told her as I walked over and hugged her.

"Thanks. So do you" she smiled.

Jace was sitting on the couch watching Victoria with a pained expression.

"I met Jace on the way and went to see the lizards with him" she said. Ahh. I wonder if they found anything out.

"Everyone down here. Family meeting!" Alice called.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked me.

"The Volturi are coming" I whispered.

"What? Here? Why?"

"To see if I'm a vampire or not I guess" I shrugged. She laughed "you are crazy"

Soon, everyone but Edward was there. Nobody could get hold of him.

Alice explained what she had seen to everyone.

"We need to know whose coming" Carlisle said as he paced back and forth.

"Were screwed either way" Jasper said "Aro will only have to touch one of us to know the truth"

"I know. I know" Carlisle said "maybe if I call and explain what Edward did and why Bella left him"

"Volturi ringing in three, two….." Peter said.

**Ring, ring**

We all looked at him. He smiled and held me tightly.

"I'll put it on speaker for Bella" Carlisle said as he picked up the phone and pressed a button.

"Carlisle speaking"

"Ahh, Carlisle. Its Caius here" said the smooth voice.

Caius?

Everyone was making a 'huh?' face.

"It's good to hear from you, Caius. I hope you are well" Carlisle said masking his surprise well.

"I'm super" Caius said. I couldn't help it. I giggled. Caius Volturi being sarcastic was funny.

"Ahh is that young Isabella I hear?" he asked.

"Yes. That was Bella" Carlisle said as I mouthed 'sorry' to everyone.

"Hello Bella" Caius said.

"Hello" I said as clearly as I could.

"I'm coming to see you. I will be there in the morning. Jane and Felix will be with me"

Huh? Coming to see me? Did he just say he was coming to see me?

Alice was silently cheering and fist pumping the air.

"It would be a pleasure to see you" Carlisle said kindly.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Caius said. Was he this sarcastic before?

"Good bye" Caius said before hanging up.

"What the fuck did he mean, he's coming to see her?" Peter asked at once. "Yeah, I got that too" Jasper nodded.

"Bella. When you were in Volterra. What did Caius seem like to you?" Carlisle asked.

I was confused "I thought he hated me! He wanted me dead!"

Peter growled. I turned and kissed his lips.

"Hello! Has no one seen me all excited and giddy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but there's nothing new there" Rosalie sneered.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her sister and faced the family.

"I know how to get to the happily ever after vision" she said with a huge smile.

"We…"

"What's going on? Why is she here?" Edward growled at Victoria.

"She's here to see me" I spat.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rosalie asked him.

"Out why?" he replied.

"Because we have been ringing and ringing you. The fucking Volturi are coming in the morning and your off playing with yourself in the woods" she said with a hair flip.

"Why are they coming? Why now?" he asked.

"Carlisle Explain to him silently so I can tell you all what we need to do. Not all of you are going to like this" Alice said, looking worried "but it's the only way"

The room went silent. I turned in Peter's arms and played with his hair. He was looking deeply into my eyes and I into his.

I couldn't lose him. I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

My face leaned forward on its own and kissed his lips. The lips that were the perfect match to mine.

"Aww, how sweet a couple are they" Victoria said.

"Sickeningly" Edward said glaring. I smiled smugly and blew him a kiss. He didn't look impressed.

"Is anyone listening?" Alice said with her tiny hands on her hips.

"Nope" Emmett grinned "when did you get here?"

She glared at him "funny"

"Sorry Alice. What were you saying?" I asked while trying to keep a straight face. Peter was nibbling my neck and growling softly in my ear.

"Peter!" Esme scolded. "Sorry Esmom" he said smiling. Edward was looking at him like he was trying to kill him with his thoughts.

"This isn't going to be easy" Alice said taking a deep breath "but is the only way. Every other way, someone had died, to put it bluntly"

"What do we have to do?" I asked. I was feeling uneasy.

Alice sighed "you have to pretend you and Edward are still a couple"

"What!" five voices shouted? Other than me, the voices were peter, Jace, Victoria and Jasper.

"It's the only way" Alice said apologetically.

"No! I won't do it" I said angrily "I can't . I won't do that to Peter _or_ myself"

"Think about it Bella. Aro could read us and see the truth. Marcus could see that the bond between you and Peter and know straight away but Caius. Caius doesn't have to know shit. All you have to do is pretend for a couple of days. Tell him you will go to Volterra as soon as you change and BAM! Were all alive and he can go back to Italy" Alice smiled.

I shook my head.

"Would you rather us all die instead, Bella?" Edward asked.

I glared at him "this is all your fucking fault! Everyone I love is under threat because you had to run off to Italy"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he shouted.

"SO? YOU LEFT! EVEN IF I WERE DEAD YOU STILL SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE THERE TO DIE!" I shouted back. I hadn't realized I was on my feet until I saw how close I had gotten to Edward. I was right in his face.

"I LOVE YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU" he spat.

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed at him.

"I do love you, love" he said reaching out and running one finger down my cheek. I was shaking. How fucking dare he! He tried to kill me! He had my dad shot! He fucking tried to have Peter killed!

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I screamed, reaching boiling point.

Three things happened as I screamed those four words.

One. I felt hotter than the pits of hell.

Two. Everyone in the room gasped.

Three. The large vase filed with dark red roses, beside me burst into flames.

_**I know. Mother cliffy!. I just wanted to got one more chapter in peter's pov before the big bad vamp gets here.**_

**_once again. thank you scarletappy for being my beta :)_**

**_please review and i'll update soon._**

**_Rose xxx_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to my brilliant beta _Scarletappy_, who fixes my little messes ^_^**

**Chapter 22.**

_Peter_

Was it normal to be slightly turned on by your mate who is shouting in her ex's face?

Because I seriously am. She was smoking hot when she was mad.

"BULLSHIT!" She screamed. Go Bella!

"I do love you, love" he reached out a bony hand and stroked her cheek. Ohh hell no.

I jumped up, only to be grabbed by Jace. "Look at her eyes" he said so only I could hear.

Whoa! It wasn't noticeable unless you were really looking. And Dickward was watching his hand on her face. But there was a thin line around outline of the iris that was a brilliant red colour.

What The Fuck!

She looked pissed. Really pissed.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she screamed loudly. At the same time, the red line around her iris spread and her whole sclera turned from white to red.

Everyone gasped then the vase that was filled with deep red roses burst in to flames.

Bella screamed and jumped back.

I caught her and held her tightly. "Are you alright?" I asked her at once.

"I…I think….so" she said. I looked down at her. Her eyes were normal again.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked looking scared.

Carlisle just shook his head.

"Bella almost burned you ass. That's what" Emmett laughed although he too looked pretty scared.

Bella shot him a glare.

"What did I do?" she asked me.

"I don't know darlin" I told her and kissed her head. I looked over to Carlisle.

He was after all, a doctor.

Everyone else in the house seemed to be thinking the same and was all waiting for him to speak.

"How the hell did I not see this?" Alice asked herself.

"I'm sorry. I really don't have any answers" Carlisle said sadly. "Isabella. What were you thinking just before you told Edward not to touch you?"

Bella looked up at me. Shit! I bet she was thinking about him getting Charlie shot.

"I…uh. I was thinking that he had some fucking nerve to tell me he loved me and touch me after he tried to kill me"

Carlisle nodded "and did you feel hot again?"

"Yes. Hotter than ever before" she said with a stiff nod.

"So the fire must be tied to your emotions" he said.

Bella whimpered. "I don't know why it happened. I've never made anything catch fire before"

Carlisle took her hands in his "Bella. It's alright. You have a gift. We will figure it all out"

"A gift! I'm human!" she said sounding slightly hysterical.

"I still had my visions when I was human" Alice told her.

"And I still knew things before they happened, when I was human" I added and kissed her hand.

She looked a little calmer.

"Ohh no! Ohh no, no, no! I go all human torch the day before the fucking Volturi are due to arrive" she gasped. Her breathing turned erratic and her heart was pounding.

"Get her a paper bag" Edward snapped.

Rosalie handed Bella a brown paper bag and she began breathing deeply into it.

I guided her back to sit on the couch.

"You have to keep this from the Volturi" Victoria said "think of what they will do if they find out she can make things combust while she's still human"

Shit! I hadn't thought of that.

"Fuck!" I spat and jumped to my feet.

"It might not happen again" Bella said hopefully.

"I'm sorry to say this Bella. But if we are going to survive this, you will need to act like a couple with Edward. Do you think you can have him touch you and vice versa, without burning the house down?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" called several voices.

"What? I'm being serious. Everything depends on Bella's acting skills. I for one am shitting bricks. I love you bellybutton. You know I do. But you can't lie for shit and if you need to get all sucky face with Eddie-boy here, chances are were all going to be toast"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett!" Rosalie said giving him and hard smack around the head.

"There is no way in hell that I am kissing him" Bella said angrily.

No one said anything. I knew what they were all thinking. If this didn't happen, they would all suffer.

Bella looked from face to face and finally landed on mine.

"Peter. What do I do?" she asked. Tears slipped from her eyes.

I brushed her hot tears away with my thumbs and kissed her softly.

"I think you need to do this, darlin" I told her even though I felt like I was breaking my own heart. There was no other way. I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose her!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirk. I turned to him.

"But hear me now, you fucking fuck-pig. If you try anything. And I mean anything to trick her in to taking you back, I will rip you apart"

He rolled his eyes.

I could feel Bella getting hotter. I ducked my head down to her "we'll just have to have a little affair. You don't think Edhead will know do you?"

Just as I hoped, she giggled. "I would love to have an affair with you peter"

"So are we agreed? Bella and Edward are a 'couple'." Alice said making air quotes at the word couple.

Bella looked up at me "are you really ok with this? Because I'm sure as hell not"

I chuckled and kissed her again "if it keeps you alive, then yes"

She nodded and bit her lip. After a minute she let out a breath "fine. I'm in"

"Yes!" Alice said happily "I really didn't want to die"

Bella laughed "I still don't think this will work"

Esme got up and hugged her. "As long as we try. That's all that matters"

"Peter. This is going to be hardest on you. Are you sure you want to stay while the Volturi is here. We have a cottage not far from here if you wish to not watch" Carlisle said as he stood beside me.

"No. I'm staying. No offence, but I don't trust your son one fucking bit" I told him.

Carlisle smiled. Something told me I wasn't the only one.

He nodded and turned to Bella. "How are you feeling?"

"Top of the world" she said smiling.

He laughed and muttered something about all his children being smart asses.

"So what now?" Bella asked "as much as I realllllllly don't want to do this. I have to. So what do we actually need to do?"

Jace and Victoria were deep in a whispering conversation. The sly dog likes her, I can tell. Good for him. He needs a girl who won't let him fuck up. And I'm sorry but candy doesn't fit that category.

"Just act like you love Edward" Emmett said.

"Gee thanks Em" Edward said dryly.

Emmett grinned "just keeping it real, Eddie-boy"

I was watching Bella. She was looking at Edward with such venom; I'm surprised he didn't flinch.

"Bella" Alice said noticing the way she was looking at Edward "would you come to the study with me. I wanna talk to you"

She nodded. "I'll be right back" she kissed me and followed Alice upstairs.

I already knew the study was sound proof.

"Edward" Carlisle said looking stern "I want you to promise me that you won't push Bella's buttons. The last thing we need is for her to get mad and set fire to something"

Edward smiled "I'll be the perfect gentleman, Carlisle. I know Bella. We can make this work. Were good together"

I clenched my jaw.

"Edward. Can I talk to you? Outside" I asked.

"Sure. Why not" he said and ran out.

I followed him to the bottom of the drive. He was leaning against a tree and looking smug as fuck.

"Let me guess. You have rules!" he smiled. I badly wanted to rip his pretty fucking head off.

He laughed "fuck this up, and I'll kill you myself" I told him in a growl.

"We'll see" he said.

I was getting angry now. "What, you think Bella will do this and realize that she still loves you?"

Would she?

No! Bella loves me. I know that. I don't need to be an empath to feel her love for me.

"Yeah I do" Edward said smirking. "I know Bella. I know how Bella works. And I know what Bella likes. By the time this is over Bella will be mine again"

I laughed. "Haven't you noticed? Bella fucking hates you!"

"Bella will forgive me. She loves me. You're just the rebound guy" he sneered.

"Yeah. Cause she would just give her virginity to a rebound guy? I don't think so. Bella is mine and as soon as this little charade is over, she's going home with _me_!"

"We shall see" he said tersely.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know" I smiled.

His eyes narrowed "I'm not giving up. I will try everything I can think of to get her back. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain"

My right fist connected to his jaw without me even realizing.

"Good fucking luck to ya" I said as I walked away.

I smiled to myself knowing that his jaw wouldn't be healing too quickly. I knew how to hurt a vampire. I mean really hurt a vampire. So it would take a shit long time to heal.

Bella was back in the living room when I got back. She came to me as soon as I entered.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded "you?"

She gave me a look that clearly said 'stupid fucking question'.

"I know" I said kissing her forehead "I don't like this either"

She looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes. "I'll be thinking of you" she told me "every time I have to touch him or kiss him. I'll be thinking about when this is all over and we can go home"

I pulled her as close as she could get and kissed her. The kiss was urgent and needy. But it was also full of love and passion.

When she pulled away she was breathless.

"You know. When I first kiss her, she passed out" Edward said from behind me.

I wasn't going to get mad or kick his fucking ass!

"It was probably because of your breath" I said without looking away from Bella.

She laughed "actually. I think it was. It was his scent that was over powering me. It made me dizzy"

Half the family was laughing.

"Hey Eddie. When Caius gets here, why don't you just breath on him" Emmett laughed.

"Alright. Alright. Settle down" Carlisle called. "Now. I think it would be best if Bella moved into Edward's room. That way she will smell like him tomorrow"

And it fucking starts! The next few days are going to fuck me the fuck off!.

"How about we just try it now. See if Bella can really do it" Rosalie asked.

Bella glared at her "what do I have to do?"

"Act like you love him. Pretend you're his mate and you want him" Rosalie said with an apologetic smile.

Bella looked up at me "I'm sorry you have to see this"

I smiled "I'm sorry you have to do this"

She touched her fingertips to my lips "I love you" she whispered before walking over to the dick.

She stood poker straight beside him. I felt Jasper send calm all through the room but it obviously didn't affect Bella.

"Bella. Honey. Could you tone down the hate vibes" Jasper asked.

Bella sighed and visibly relaxed.

"That's better" Jasper smiled.

"Try holding his hand" Esme said.

I could tell that Bella was struggling not to glare at Esme. Edward took her hand in his.

The box of tissues caught fire. Bella screamed and ran to me.

"I can't. I fucking cant!" she said angrily. She was roasting hot. I blew lightly on her face to cool her.

"Shhh. Baby you can. You can do this. For us. And then we can have out forever" I told her.

"Forever" she said. I nodded. "Will you change me when this is over?" she asked. My heart soared. "I would be honoured, my love"

She smiled and looked over to where Emmett was stomping on the burned tissue box.

"Bella Do you think you could try and set a fire. Not by accident this time" Carlisle smiled.

Bella looked at Edward "oh I hope so"

"Maybe we should wait to try" Esme said patting Carlisle's arm.

Edward looked nervous. Yeah, you'd better be, bitch. You tried to kill her, had her father shot and tried to get her mate killed. She's fucking pissed.

"Bella Try and think of it as being in a film" Victoria said "imagine that the whole time you are with Edward is being filmed and your life depends on winning the award"

Bella giggled "that's not a bad idea. I always wanted to be an actress when I was younger"

"What stopped you?" Victoria asked.

"I can't lie for shit" Bella smiled.

Edward winched.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you don't like women swearing, do you?" Bella asked with a smirk.

Edward didn't answer.

"Well get fucking used to it" she winked.

"Let's try again, shall we" Carlisle said.

Bella sighed "ok" she held her hand out to Edward.

"Annnnnnnd, ACTION!" Victoria said with a clap. Bella smiled.

At least nothing got torched this time.

"Everyone just go about your usual business. Let Edward and Bella do what they have to" Esme said.

"Pete. Maybe we should go clue the pack in" Jace asked.

"Fuck that" I said looking at Edward.

"Dude. You can't be watching them the whole time the turi-jury's here" he said slapping my back.

"It's ok. I'll be your eyes" Victoria said "I'll make sure she's fine"

I nodded "thank you"

"We won't be long" I told Bella. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Maybe you should tell them not to come by while Caius is here. What with his fear of werewolf's and all" Carlisle said. I laughed. How could I forget? That fucker owes me.

"Yeah. Good idea" I said with a grin.

I took one last look back at Bella before following Jace out.

_**No cliffy today. I feel like being nice. **_

(\_ /) (O.o )

**_Any ideas as to what you want Edward to try with Bella? or ways for bella to diss Eddie? I'm all ears._**

**_Thanks again to Scarletappy! _**

**_Please review. Spread the love!_**

**_Rose xx_**


	23. Chapter 23

**A humongous thank you to my wonderful beta Scarletappy! You are brill!**

**Chapter 23.**

_Bella _

I watched as peter followed Jace out.

Taking a deep breath I turned to Edward. He smiled "how about a kiss?"

"How about a punch?" Victoria growled.

He rolled his eyes "we have to be convincing"

"No. not yet" I said shaking my head. "We can do anything but that"

"_Anything_?" he smirked.

"Pffft! Don't even go there" I said giving him a look.

He half smiled. I used to love that smile. Now it just looks wonky and fake.

How had I ever thought him an Adonis? Sure he's good looking and all but not the best. I _have_ the best. Peter is pure sex with rough mixed in.

Hmm! Peter + Rough sex. Equals a very happy Bella.

"How about hugs?" Esme suggested from the kitchen.

I gritted my teeth "ok" I could already feel the heat threatening to consume me.

I had to get a grip on whatever the fuck this was. It wouldn't be good to have random things bursting into flames while the Vol-fucking-turi was here.

I closed my eyes and stepped into his arms.

Familiar but alien at the same time. There was something different about the way he was holding me.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked. I looked up at his face. Arrogant bastard.

"No" I said. "I don't plan on making a fucking habit out of it though"

His smile slipped. "Bella. Love. I thought you'd forgiven me for what happened"

"I do. And I will do this. For me and for the family. And most importantly, for

Peter"

His eyebrows came together in a frown "why do you love him so much? He's a killer Bella"

"He doesn't kill innocent people. He kills scum and rapists. Much like you did when you left Carlisle for a while" I smiled. Eat that Fuckward.

He sighed "true. But I didn't keep that lifestyle. I chose a better life. One where I don't have to kill"

I raised one eyebrow "what about poor innocent Bambi? And Simba? And Koda?"

"Who's Koda?" Victoria laughed.

"The little bear off brother bear" Alice giggled from the doorway.

"Innocent animals have to die for you. What about their babies? Do you even think about the poor baby lions that die because mamma lion happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at his expression. He looked shocked and guilty.

I could see Jasper and Emmett in the kitchen. Both in hysterics.

"Now. Let's get on with this before I change my mind" I told him.

He nodded "I'm sorry"

"Good. Now let's not get the human torch pissed off anymore"

He once again wrapped me in his arms. I smiled to myself knowing that I was completely over Edward Cullen. He didn't even make my heart beat faster.

The key was to separate my feelings. That and not think about the fact that I want to burn his balls.

I smiled at the visual.

He held me tighter and breathed in my scent. As he rubbed small circles on the small of my back. I stepped back.

Time to act, Bella! The family depends on it. Peter is depending on you! If you get killed then he will be sad and alone.

I couldn't let that happen.

_This is for Peter!_

I felt my face compose itself into a mask of love and devotion. I _will_ do this!

Edward looked taken back by my sudden change.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed.

"What is?" Esme asked.

"Bella just decided on something and the happily ever after vision just became perfectly clear" Alice told her.

"That's wonderful news" Esme smiled. "Are you tired, Bella dear? You have a long day tomorrow"

I nodded. I was kinda tired.

"Your things are in Edward's room" Alice told me. I frowned but nodded.

Then a thought came to me "oh fuck! What if I talk in my sleep while they are here?"

"Your father just got shot, right?" Victoria said. I nodded "well you could sleep there for a night or two and come back in the morning"

_And spend the night with my mate_!

I beamed and hugged her "you're a genius!"

"Good night all" in called as I ran up the stairs. I pulled out my mobile.

**~*P*~**

**I miss you already.**

**Looking forward to our affair **

**Forever yours**

**x**

**ஜ****Bella ****ஜ**

I took a deep breath and pushed open Edward's door. Memory's hit me like a truck.

"Urgh" I groaned, looking round. I tried to not think about the last time I was here.

I got the silky red pajamas off the bed, courtesy of Alice and went to the bath.

Someone had put the bed from the other room in here. I checked my phone. One new message.

**~Bella~**

**I'm hard as a fucking rock**

**Just thinking about an affair with you.**

**I love you. Don't worry.**

**This will all be over soon.**

**Eternally yours.**

**Peter xx**

I sighed and got into bed. "Fucking asshole room" I muttered and closed my eyes.

I really wanted peter to kiss me goodnight but I knew that he couldn't.

Two hours later and I couldn't sleep.

I sat up.

"Peter" I said out loud.

Not five seconds later, he opened the door.

His smile made me feel warm and happy.

"Hi" I said sending him a smile of my own.

"Hey pretty lady. Can't sleep huh. I can't say I'm surprised. I can't sleep either"

"Goofball" I giggled. He chuckled and sat down on the bed.

There was a soft tapping on the door. Alice popped her head in. "here" she held out a guitar.

Peter took it "okaaaay. I take it you had a vision of me playing for Bella?"

She nodded and closed the door.

He sat back down with the guitar "lie down and close your eyes, darlin"

I did as he asked.

He began strumming the cords. The tempo was soft and slow.

"It's the way that you blush when you're nervous. It's your ability to make me earn this. I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to 's about how you laugh out of pity, 'Cause let's be honest I'm not really that funny.I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep"

His voice was quiet and soft. Like a whisper. Beautiful.

"If you need anything, just the say the word.I mean assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,Plant my lips where your necklaces close."

I loved this man more than anything in the world.

"……I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to 's your finger and how I'm wrapped around 's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep"

I could feel myself getting heavier as sleep found me.

His voice got lower as I drifted.

"If you need anything, just the say the word.I mean assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,Plant my lips where your necklaces you were sleeping I figured out everything,I was constructed for you, and you were moulded for I feel your name, coursing through my shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame"

The last thing I remember was feeling Peter's cool silky lips on my forehead.

Why did I feel so crap?

Cold fingers moved along my jaw, followed by cold lips. I smiled. Peter.

"Mmm, morning" I sighed sleepily. I loved being in limbo. Not really asleep but not awake either.

The lips moved up and found my own. Uh oh! What if I had bad breath?

Peter obviously didn't care as he sought my tongue with his own.

Wait a fucking minute!?

My eyes snapped open.

"EDWARD!" I snapped, pushing him away. He jumped back quickly "arghh! Bella! Shit!"

I sat back and smiled as he smacked at his smouldering shirt.

"What happened?" peter burst through the door with Jasper, Emmett, Jace and Victoria behind him.

He saw Edward's now ruined shirt and laughed.

Alice walked in "you should know better than to kiss a girl who can set fires with her mind when she's asleep"

"Yeah. Especially since the girl would like nothing better than to see your weenie toasted anyway" Victoria smiled.

"Come on, Bella. We need to practise some more before they arrive" Alice said holding out her hand.

"What time is it?" I asked with a stretch.

"Four thirty. Now get up" she replied.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom.

The room was empty when I got back. I looked through my stuff for something to wear.

Hmm? What to wear when you want your mate that you're not allowed to touch, drool but want to piss off your ex who is currently you pretend boyfriend?

I shook my head. I took out some skin tight dark gray jeans and a low-cut red vest.

I even put some make-up on. Smoky eyes with black liner and red glossy lips.

Finishing off with my red sparkly flat shoes, I left the room.

I almost walked into Peter who was stood in the hall.

"Hey" I smiled. He groaned and slammed me into the all, attacking my lips with his.

His tongue filled my mouth. I sighed and pulled him closer.

"Peter!" I heard Alice laugh from somewhere in the house.

He didn't pull away. His hands roamed my body as I fisted my hands in his hair.

"Fuck, darlin! You look fucking incredible" he said against my lips.

"You're supposed to be keeping away from each other" Edward said from the stairs. He was glaring at Peter.

"Didn't you hear yesterday, jackass. I'm having an affair with your girlfriend" Peter smirked.

"Caius will smell you all over her" Edward spat.

"Not if she hugs everyone else" Alice called from downstairs.

I smiled brilliantly, walking over to Edward I hugged him "see"

Peter chuckled and followed me downstairs.

Esme had sausage and eggs waiting for me. She kept assuring me throughout breakfast that I could do it and everything would be alright.

As soon as I was done, I was whisked away and into the living room.

"Time to face the music" Peter said with a smile. A fake one, but a smile none less.

"The kiss" Alice said.

I groaned "fuck. Can't we just… I don't know? Not kiss?"

"You can do it Bella. I have faith in you" Emmett said smacking my back.

I looked over at Peter who nodded.

"Fine!" I muttered and stomped over to Edward. "Word of warning. Get the fire extinguisher"

"Already done" Alice smiled.

I looked up at Edward "bring it"

He raised one eyebrow "I'm not kissing you while you still taste of _him_!"

"Get fucking used to it" I smirked "he tastes great. I think you might like it" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Ohh man! She totally just called Eddie a fag" Emmett laughed from the couch.

I closed my eyes and focused on keeping the heat away and staying calm. Jasper was sending in waves.

I felt cold familiar lips brush against my own. It did nothing for me. Nada. zilch!.

_Don't think. Just shut down. It's only acting. Think about it all being over!_"Bella, honey. You have to kiss him back" Esme said quietly. Edward groaned and ran his tongue over my lip while at the same time ground himself into me.

This time I actually let the heat come. I welcomed it. And I knew what I wanted to burn. I pulled away.

"Holy fucking shit!" Emmett laughed.

Edward's precious piano was engulfed in flames.

"My piano!." He cried and ran over with one of the fire extinguishers.

"Don't fucking ever grind yourself into me or next time, it just might be your dick I burn!"

Peter smiled brilliantly at me. "Bella How could you?" Edward asked.

"It's not like I did it on purpose" I replied "you shouldn't have rubbed your dick on me"

"You used to practically beg me to rub my dick on you" he spat.

"Well now I know what a real dick is like I would like you to keep that puny excuse of a penis the fuck away from me!" I spat back. His eyes flashed.

"You're a real bitch, you know that" he said angrily.

"As a matter of fact, I fucking do know that and I damn fucking proud" I smiled.

We just glared at one another. I felt a huge wave of calm come over me.

"Let's try again, shall we" Alice said "Caius will be here in fifteen minutes"

That shook me. I nodded "ok. Sorry"

"I apologise, Bella. That was inappropriate of me" Edward said looking down.

"Fine let us just get on with it" I replied.

He nodded and closed the distance between us. I slipped into acting mode.

_don't think. Just shut down. It's only acting. Think about it all being over!_

This time I kissed him back. It was weird as fuck.

_Don't think. Just shut down. It's only acting. Think about it all being over!_

When I pulled away, Edward smirked. Smug motherfucker!

"Well" I said, sending him my own smirk "that was about as much fun as kissing a poster on the wall"

His smile fell.

"They're coming up the drive" Alice called as everyone ran to their various positions.

_**Had to leave it there because I want the first meeting with caius to be in peter's pov.**_

_**don't worry, I'm writing it now. ^_^ **_

_**Kudos to me for updating two stories in one day!! **_

_**Thanks again Scarletappy :--)**_

_**Please review**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the late update, I had a hectic weekend and couldn't concentrate on anything.**

**Big thank you to my wonderful beta Scarletappy. You rock!!**

**Chapter 24.**

_Peter_

When this was over I am going to rip that fucking asshole apart!

I watched from the kitchen as he pulled Bella on to the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

She looked disgusted.

The Volturi was here. I was actually looking forward to seeing Caius again. He was an alright guy if you got to meet the nicer side of him.

There were three sharp taps on the door.

Carlisle went to answer it.

"Caius. A pleasure to see you again" he said smiling.

"Hello again Carlisle, Esme, you are looking lovely as usual" Caius said bowing.

"Thank you Caius. It is good to see you" Esme smiled.

I walked out of the kitchen smiling.

"Peter Whitlock! How the hell are you?" Caius laughed and pulled me into a man hug. Felix and Jane hung behind and didn't speak.

"I'm great, Caius. It's been too long" I told him. The Cullen's were all looking at me with matching 'what the fuck?' faces.

"It has. I'm just here to make sure young Isabella here is still going to be turned" he said turning to the couch.

"I can assure you, I will" Bella smiled.

"Really?" Caius asked "when?"

Bella walked over to us. Edward followed like he was joined at the hip.

"Within the next few weeks I just want to tie up my human life then join my mate in immortality" she told him.

Edward rubbed small circles and her shoulder.

Caius smiled "it's good to see you again, Isabella" he leant in and kissed her cheek.

She looked shocked but recovered quickly and smiled.

"Did Aro send you, Caius?" asked Edward. I could tell he was pissed that Caius hadn't even acknowledged him.

"Not really" Caius said with an icy smile. Shit, Caius really didn't like Edward!

"So where is everyone else?" he asked Carlisle.

"Hunting they will be back soon" Carlisle told him. He nodded and turned to Bella "how about you and I get to know one another?"

She bit her lip "sure. What do you want to know?"

He took her hand and led her to the couch "everything"

"Uh….okay" she laughed nervously.

"What do you see in Edward?" he asked. I laughed. I couldn't help it. Edward didn't look impressed.

"I uh…. He's…uh…he's sweet?" she said it like a question.

Caius laughed "yeah, like tooth ache!"

Edward looked like he desperately wanted to say something but didn't dare.

"So Isabella how do you know Peter? It must be strange for you to be around a human drinker. Does it scare you?"

"Not at all!" Bella told him shaking her head "I trust Peter with my life. I know he would never hurt me"

"And what about his feeding off humans. Does it scare you?" he asked.

Edward leaned forward slightly.

"No. I'm going to be a vampire myself soon so why should it bother me" she shrugged.

"But he isn't a vegetarian" Caius smiled.

"I won't be a vegetarian either" Bella said matching his smile.

_YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCKING YES__! _I was doing the goofiest happy dance inside my head. Eat that shitward!

"Bella!" Edward said sounding shocked "think about this. You don't want to be a killer do you?"

Caius laughed. "Oh Edward. You do make me laugh"

Bella sighed. "The way I see it, Edward is that if by killing one murderer, I save say two people, and then I'm doing the world some good"

"This is all your fault!" Edward spat at me "you're a bad influence"

"Now Edward don't talk to our guests like that" Esme said. "This is Bella's choice and no one will try and force her otherwise"

Bella smiled "thank you, Esme"

Edward looked like someone had just kicked his puppy.

"Ahh, The rest return" Caius said looking at the door. The other's returned from their fake hunt.

Everyone traipsed said their hello's. I knew some of them would enjoy Caius's little dig's at Edward as much as I am.

"Right. Back to getting to know the real Isabella" he said with a clap.

Jane and Felix still hadn't moved. They were like statues.

Bella smiled, ready for anything he could throw at her. She was doing brilliantly.

"Tell me what _you _think about your mate. Tell me about the man you fell in love with" Caius asked.

Why was he so concerned about her love life?

Bella's eyes flashed excitedly. "The man I love eats human meals with me. He sings to me and treats me like a princess. But he's still scary and sexy and doesn't take shit. And he knows I love him. More than anything in this world. I want him to change me very soon, because I can't wait to take his name. My mate is my best friend and no one could ever compare to him"

My heart felt like it was about to burst with love. Nobody had ever said anything as beautiful as that about me. I wanted to kiss her and hold her and tell her I loved her. I wanted to ask her to marry me and take her home.

"Wow" Caius said "that's……good"

Jasper caught my eye and looked towards Bella then back to me. I was suddenly hit with feeling of such love and devotion, it almost winded me. Is that what my Bella feel for me?

Jasper smiled. It was. Bella truly loved me with everything. I was a fucking lucky son of a bitch.

I went and sat on the sofa just to be near her.

"So Cai. How long you staying? I'd love to catch up" I asked. I really wanted to know when he would be leaving.

"I'm not sure how long I will be here. And we should definitely catch up" he said.

Bella smiled at me.

"Bella, How do you know peter?" Caius asked.

"Peter saved me after I came off a motorbike. He took me home and fixed me up" Bella told him.

Caius raised one eyebrow "and where was Edward while you had this accident?"

"He was here in forks. I was with Alice and Jasper on a little vacation and decided to go out while they hunted" Bella said.

"Interesting, And how long was you at peter's house?"

"Just a few days Jasper came for her as soon as they returned from their hunt" I told him.

He nodded "do you let your mate go on vacation without you often, Edward?" Caius asked.

Edward looked like he was sucking on a lemon. "Bella can be a little stubborn when it comes with what she wants. She wanted to go with them alone"

"Really?" Caius smiled "I've never come across a vampire who would let his mate go on vacation on her own"

Edward's jaw clenched "like I said. Bella can be stubborn"

"Indeed" Caius smiled.

My mobile began to ring. Pulling it out I realized that it was Jake.

I excused myself and ran down the drive to answer it.

"Jacob" I answered.

"So what does the voloury vamp want?" he asked.

"Its Volturi and we don't know yet. He says he came to see if Bella's still human but now he says he wants to get to know her"

I heard growling in the background "why?" Jacob asked.

"Who knows? But I'm going to get him alone later and ask him a few questions" I told him.

He let out a breath "can't you just kill him?"

I laughed "I could. But killing the king of the vampires isn't really a smart move"

"Fine" he huffed "how's the prick behaving?"

"Like the ass that he is. But Caius doesn't like him so I'm enjoying seeing him put down a notch or two"

"When is her leaving?" I heard Paul ask.

"I'm not sure" I said through gritted teeth "I'm going to find out"

"Is it just him?" Jacob asked.

"No he has two guards. Jane and Felix"

"The king of vamps brought a girl as a guard" Jacob laughed.

I rolled my eyes "Jane can inflict pain like you have never felt before in the blink of an eye without even touching you."

"Really? Wow!" He said sounding impressed.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"So is that all on the drama train?" Jake asked.

"Hardly. Did Jace mention anything about Bella when you spoke to him?"

"No. why, what's wrong with Bella?" he sounded anxious.

"She has discovered a power of sorts. A fucking powerful power at that" I smiled.

"Power? I thought she was some sort of shield?" Paul asked.

"Well last night she set fire to a vase of roses with her mind"

I heard breaths being sucked in "what! How?"

"Beats me" I said.

"So she can just burn Dickward up into dust if she wanted to?" Jacob said sounding happy.

"Yeah I guess. She did torch his precious piano earlier"

Everyone laughed.

"How are you holding up?" Jake asked "it can't be easy for you to see her back with him"

My respect for Jacob grew. He was a good guy.

"I'll manage. I am after all having an affair with her behind his back" I chuckled.

He laughed "go get Em tiger. I gotta go. I want to tell the rest of the pack about Bella's new power. I'll call later, k"

"Ok. Bye Jacob" I said and ended the call.

I walked slowly up the driveway.

When I walked in I almost laughed. Emmett and Felix were playing on the Xbox together. Alice, Rosalie and Jane were sitting at the table flicking through magazines. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were deep in conversation about Texas and Bella and Caius were both laughing. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Ohh Peter, if I didn't know better I'd say this girl should be _your_ mate" Caius said as I joined them.

All eyes flashed to us.

"Really? And why's that?" I asked.

"She is a charming and witty young thing with enough sass and smart ass comments to match your own" he said and patted Bella's leg.

I smiled "she does have a way with words"

"Where's Edward?" I asked taking a seat beside Bella.

"I sent him to get me take out" Bella smiled "and coffee"

I nodded "ok. You should have said. I could have got it while I was out"

"It's ok. I sent him to a little place I like in Seattle" she said with a smirk.

I laughed "you made him go to Seattle for takeout and coffee?"

She nodded.

I shook my head "remind me not to do anything you ask"

She just smiled. She knew as well as I did that I'd do anything she wanted.

"Speaking of mates, Peter. Where's the poisonous dwarf?" Caius asked.

I chuckled at his nickname for Charlotte "she was never my mate. She was only with me because it suited her. She left me" I shrugged.

"Is that so" Caius said. He had a strange look in his eyes.

I nodded.

"How about we take a stroll?" Caius asked.

Jane and Felix jumped up. "It's alright. Peter's a friend" Caius told them. They both sat back down. I had yet to hear one of them speak.

I got up and walked to the door.

"My father wants you to go over later and watch a game with him" Bella told me "he said Jace can go too"

I looked around "where is Jace? And Victoria for that matter?"

"Hunting" she smiled.

Is that what they're calling it.

"I'll be there" I told her with a wink.

Caius got up and followed me out.

We walked in silence for a while. "Isabella is a nice girl. For a human" Caius said after a mile or two.

I nodded "she is"

"She's fearless. The way she stood up for Edward in Volterra. Amazing. Do you know she was actually willing to die so we wouldn't hurt him?"

My fists clenched "I can imagine"

"Yes. I can tell you, she has a fair few fans back in Italy. Most of the guard would love to have her as their mate. Why, even Aro seamed overly keen. Of course he tried to say it was because of her shielding ability but I think that's a load of werewolf shit"

I chuckled at the last part. _Werewolf shit_!

That got me thinking about my last encounter with Caius.

**flashback**

_It was nineteen thirty-five and I was in Paris. Charlotte was into French clothes at the time and insisted we go there. She was getting fitted for her gowns and I decided to take a walk and grab a bite to eat._

_The man I had just ate tasted strongly of rum and made my head spin as I wandered the streets. _

_I had been walking for about a half hour when I hear a loud howl. I remember thinking that was one loud ass dog. I decided to take a look at the beast. I was looking up at the stars that were just appearing in the sky as I walked and didn't notice the smell of vampire in the air._

"_You!" I head a deep raspy voice saying. I looked around but didn't see anyone. It was then that I noticed the scent. It wasn't anyone I knew though. _

"_You had my family killed!" the voice said. "And for that you will die, vampire"_

_I made sure I kept downwind as I followed the source of the voice. I was hit with the vilest smell imaginable. It was like sewage and farms._

_What the….?._

_A loud snarling brought me out of my thoughts. I span just in time to see the beast that was about to bite my head off._

_On instinct, I reached up and snapped the creature's neck. It fell to the ground. _

_I looked down at it. What the hell was it?_

_It looked like an overly large, rabid dog crossed with some sort of cave man._

_Then the fur/hairy skin began to bubble. This just got weirder! _

_Within a minute, the thing turned into a man. A real, human man! I shook my head and backed away._

"_Help me!" Shouted a voice. It was a male voice. "Oh crap" I muttered to myself and ran towards the voice._

_It was a male vampire with blonde white hair. His face was shocked and scared. He was backed in a corner and surrounded by three more of the strange dog men. _

_They span when I approached. "Oh come on, play fair. Three on one. Plus I found your other freaky friend. How about we play nice" I grinned._

_They growled and moved closer to me. _

"_Or not" I sighed. Quick as a flash, I grabbed one and picked it up. Before the others could get to us, I brought my knee up and thrust the creatures back down onto it. A sickening crack sounded and the thing went limp. I tossed it aside and smiled at the other two._

_The biggest one screamed in rage "that was my brother!" he said in a rough voice._

"_Really? I'd hate to see your mother. Did you all live in an ugly tree and fall out often? Then ugly sticks are real bastards" I chuckled. The blonde vampire was looking at me like I was crazy._

"_You're dead" the creature growled._

"_I know. Have been for years" I shrugged "I tend not to dwell on it though"_

_The smaller one was sneaking around me. "Oh no you don't" I said grabbing it and twisting its neck like I did the first._

_The big one ran at me screaming. I thrust out my hand sharply. The dumb mutt ran straight in to it. I felt his heart beat around my fingers before it collapsed._

_I looked down at my wet red hand. "urghhh!" I groaned, bending down to wipe the vile smelling blood off with the dead man's clothes._

"_You…..you saved me!" the blonde man said._

"_Yeah" I nodded "I guess I did. What the hell were they?"_

"_Children of the night. Werewolves" he said poking one with his foot._

"_Huh!" werewolves were real. Then again, so were vampires._

_I held out my hand "Peter Whitlock"_

_He took my hand "Caius Volturi"_

_**_end flashback**

We had stayed in touch of sorts.

"I don't know what it is about Isabella but I feel the need to protect her" he was saying. If the next words out of his mouth are about him wanting or loving her I am going to flip the fuck out!

"Don't get me wrong. It's not a sexual thing. I feel like an uncle or something"

Phew!

"I started to feel it as soon as she left Volterra. I sent Alec to watch her and Edward. I really don't like that boy"

I laughed "I'm not a fan either"

"He doesn't deserve Isabella!" he said hitting a tree.

Okay!

"I don't know what it is…" he trailed off.

I raised one eyebrow. "Something seems off with how he is so possessive or her. She's too good for him. I can sense it. She needs…"

He spins to me suddenly "that's it!"

"What?" I asked. He was starting to freak me out.

"Peter I need your help!" he said seriously.

"What do you need?"

He smiled suddenly "I need you to seduce Isabella!"

My eyes widened. Then I laughed my ass off.

_**How many of you didn't see that one coming? ^_^**_

_**Thanks again to Scarletappy for being my fixeruppa!**_

_**I have made a site for all of us fan fictioners to chat on.**_

_**(DOT)com/**___

_**Just remove the (DOT) and replace it with a .**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to my wonderful beat Scarletappy!**

**The fan chat thing I made that no one could see, I have posted a link on my profile.**

**Chapter 25.**

_Bella_

This was sooo hard!

Whenever Peter is even in the same room I want to kiss him and touch him.

I don't know if I can keep this up.

Edward was pushing me too far and I was going to flip and probably end up killing us all in a fucking house fire.

On the plus side. The food and drink that Edward brought back from Seattle was delicious.

Peter and Caius had been gone about twenty minutes when he had returned.

Alice had been practically vibrating the whole time he was there.

She must have been singing something annoying in her head because he left again not long after saying that he was getting a headache.

Not five minutes later she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

"Ok, Alice spill what the hell has you so excited?" I asked.

She just tapped her head and said "everything is sorted."

I raised one eyebrow "care to elaborate?"

"Nope." she grinned and pinned a red rose hair clip at the side of my head.

I sighed "fine."

"Peter is going to ring." she smiled and danced out.

I answered it as soon as the screen flashed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. Its Peter. Can you come meet us by your dad's house, please?"

Strange. "Sure is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine I just want to talk to you." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ok. I'll be there soon."

I hung up. Why would peter what to see me while he's with Caius?

Jace and Victoria were back when I got downstairs. Both looked extremely happy and relaxed.

"I'm going to meet Peter and Caius near my dad's house I'll be back later." I said slipping on my jacket.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked worriedly.

"I think so Peter said it was." I shrugged.

"Everything is finer than fine." Alice grinned. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Well why don't you fill us in, future girl." Felix said. He was a lot more talkative now that his master wasn't here. Jane still hadn't spoke but kept glaring at me every now and then and I' sure she was trying to zap me with her freaky pain power.

I really wanted to give her a taste of my own so called power, but Carlisle said that if the Volturi found out I'd be taken to Italy and turned against my will.

Fuck. That!

"Want me to come with?" Victoria asked.

"No its ok I'll call you later." I said as I headed out.

I took Edward's Volvo. We had agreed that I should use it while the Volturi was here.

I parked by the woods close to Charlie's house and got out.

A shrill whistle told me where they were. My heart was pounding.

I walked over and smiled "strange meeting place."

"Yeah, I just figured I could talk to you here without Edward being able to hear." Peter said.

"Oh Ok." I said giving a 'what are you up to?' look.

Caius was giving him the same look.

"Take a seat." Peter said patting the log beside him.

I sat beside him. Caius was across from us looking confused.

"How's Edward?" Peter asked with a smile.

Huh?

"You asked me here to ask about Edward?"

He laughed "not quite."

"Where's this leading?" asked Caius.

That's what I'd like to know!

"Isabella" Peter said. He had the sexiest smirk on his face. I was desperate to kiss him.

"I think you should leave Edward and become my mate." he smiled.

My mouth dropped. What the fuck was he doing?

The next second his lips claimed mine and I lost all train of thought.

Almonds and honey. Heaven!

I pulled away quickly and looked at Caius with a scared expression.

He looked amazed and amused.

"Done." Peter said then burst out laughing.

Then Caius laughed. "You sly bastard."

Peter was holding his sides. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I've been fooled haven't I?" Caius laughed.

What the fuck was going on?

"Sorry old friend but I'm afraid so. Isabella broke up with Edward not long after they returned from Italy. She couldn't stand his ways." Peter said "Bella and I met and were mated not too long ago. She is my true mate."

Caius surprised me by laughing and pulling me up in a hug.

"Oh that is wonderful news." he laughed "sorry for scaring you." he said and patted my head.

"What's going on?" I asked Peter. Did he not realize that we could all be killed for this?

I began to feel hot. Oh no!

Peter must have noticed that I was panicking and heating up.

"Bella baby it's alright. Caius wanted me to help split you and Edward up." he said.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Relax, child. I will explain." Caius said. His smile was slightly frightening.

"Ever since your visit to Italy, I have thought about you."

Uh oh! Where was this going?

"I had one of my guard watch how you and Edward were together for the first few weeks. Sorry about that." he smiled sheepishly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I really don't know. I just knew that Edward was all wrong for you and that I began to feel slightly protective over you. So I spoke to Aro. He said that Edward's love was border lining on obsession. That is not how one should see their mate. So I asked Marcus. He told me that the love the two of you shared was strong and that for a human, you loved just as fiercely if not more fiercely that a vampire."

I just nodded.

"So I decided that I was going to find a way to split you up. Half of the Volturi guard are willing to be mated with you, Isabella."

Peter growled and held me tighter.

"Easy tiger. I was just saying." Caius laughed "so anyway. Here I am. I originally planned for Felix to seduce you but I soon realized that, that wouldn't happen. Felix is to……"

"Apelike." I said for him.

He laughed "exactly. But then I had the brilliant idea of asking my old friend Peter to make a move. I asked him and he just laughed, called you and told you too meet us and sprang this little surprise on me." he smiled.

I nodded "so you're not mad?" I asked timidly.

"Not at all my dear quite the opposite in fact"

I felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders "so I don't have to pretend to love Edward?" I asked happily.

"I don't know about that." Caius said with a smirk.

"What! Why?" I asked.

"Because I would like to mess with his head." he grinned "Edward tends to think everyone is above him and needs taking down a peg"

"But Peter did that when he beat him with his own hands." I said.

Both men laughed "I would have paid to see that." Caius said.

"So what do you have in mind for Edward?" peter asked.

Caius thought for a second "I want him to think that I am taking you away. That I have chosen you as my own mate" he smiled nastily.

Peter laughed. "So now I'll have you after my mate now as well."

"Would you mind playing along, Isabella? Just act like I am wooing you." Caius smiled.

I smiled back and nodded "it will be a hell of a lot easier than pretending to love Dickward." I shuddered.

He chuckled and turned to Peter "do you think you could leave the house for a couple of hours tomorrow. I can do my wooing then. I understand that you are to see Isabella's father tonight."

"Sure I can go for a hunt or something." Peter nodded.

"This will be so much fun." Caius said.

"Are you sure you're not mad that we tried to fool you?" I asked.

He shook his head "think nothing of it. If it were anyone else there would be hell to pay. But I like you and I owe Peter my life."

"Thank you." I said while wondering why he owed Peter his life.

My mobile beeped signaling a message.

**:~:**

**See! I told you.**

**Wish I'd have seen this one first!**

**Would have saved a ton of stress.**

**Love. Alice x**

**:~:**

"Alice knows. But don't worry, she has no problem keeping Edward out of her head." I said.

"What about you?" Caius asked Peter "can you keep him out of yours?"

"He can't read mine." Peter said smugly.

"Really?" Caius asked sounding surprised "why'd that you're not a shield."

"We don't know. It may be because Bella is shielding me subconsciously or it could be because I drank from her and she shared it with me." Peter shrugged.

"You drank from her!" Caius said outraged.

"She asked me to!" peter said with a huff "I wish people would let me finish."

"Maybe you should say 'when she _asked _me to drink from her." I said to him. He stuck his tongue out and kissed the end of my nose.

I giggled and coddled in to him. I felt great now that we weren't lying out asses off to one of the kings of the vampire world.

"Now that I think about it….how on earth did I not see that you two are mates? You're completely in love. Anyone can see that." Caius said fondly "and you're perfect for one another."

"Thank you. Caius. After Bella's change we will cont to Italy and visit. Not promising we'll come in to Volterra but Italy definitely." Peter smiled.

"I agree. I'm afraid there would be a fight over the beautiful Isabella's hand." Caius said seriously.

What?

"Then you would lose your guard." Peter growled.

"I don't doubt." Caius agreed "I still wish you would join us."

Peter snorted "just so I could save your ass from the big bad wolves."

"The werewolves are almost all gone. And the ones left will die by my own sword within the next few years." Caius hissed.

I gasped "no! You can't do that!"

"Bella dear They are disgusting, vile smelling creatures who go around biting people who then turn into more disgusting, vile creatures." Caius said.

I raised one eyebrow.

Peter laughed "I got this one baby. I think what Bella is thinking is pot and kettle."

Caius laughed "true. But we do not smell and we are constantly what we are. The wolves change and are not in their right mind when in their wolf form."

"Yes they are! I've rode Paul numerous times when he's been in his wolf form and he's never hurt me. I've slept curled up beside Jacob and he's never hurt me. Sure accidents happen but not very often." I was angry.

Caius's red eyes were wide as moons.

"Bella Darlin Jake and Paul are shape shifters. Not werewolves" Peter explained. I felt like an idiot. I knew that.

"What are shape shifters?" Caius asked after a minute.

Peter filled him in on the legends and about the pack.

"Dear god, Isabella. You really know how to find them." Caius said "I thought my heart was going to beat when you said you'd ride a werewolf."

I giggled "sorry. My wolves are harmless to me. Like over grown puppies."

Peter snorted "remind me to use that one."

"Don't be mean. I thought you liked the pack?" I said looking up at him.

"I do…….with one exception." he said looking away.

"Who?" I asked. Had one of the pack being a dick to my mate?

"Paul" he said.

"Paul? Why?"

"Come on Bella. You must have noticed how he is with you." he said like it was obvious.

"Paul and I are friends. We haven't always been but we have been for a while now." I told him.

"What do you mean? We haven't always been?" he asked looking paranoid.

I rolled my eyes "I mean. We used to hate each other. I even hit him once." I smiled at the memory.

"So what changed?" he asked.

Shit! I reallllly didn't want to get into this.

"Bella?" he asked again. He was looking worried.

I sighed "fine. We kissed one night at a bonfire and after that became friends."

Peter was growling "he kissed you!"

"We kissed each other. But it didn't mean anything and it never did. We had been drinking and it never happened again. End of story." I said.

"Did you use tongue?" he asked.

"Oh god! Peter! It was one kiss." I laughed.

"Bella Have you seen the guy? He's gorgeous!"

I laughed again "should I be worried?"

"It's not funny!" he pouted adorably.

"Peter. It was one kiss. Yes we used tongue but I was single then and hadn't even heard about you then. I love you. Now stop dwelling on something that didn't even mean anything."

Caius giggled. Actually giggled "hilarious. You are like. What do they say?… an old married couple?"

I laughed. My mother had always said I was older than my time. And peter was older than me, my mother and my father all put together.

Is that weird? That sounds weird!

"Right, love birds. I'm going to go question Edward about his relationship with Miss Swan." Caius smirked and walked away.

As soon as he was gone, peter pulled me onto his lap.

"I've fucking missed being able to do this. Soooo fucking much!" he said as he hugged me close and breathed me in.

"It's only been a day, peter." I giggled.

"Darlin One day is a long time to not be able to touch you or kiss you."

I rolled my eyes "I kissed you this morning. You big baby."

"Yeah but I haven't held you for over twenty-four hours. That's one-thousand-four-hundred and forty minutes. That's, eighty-six thousand-four-hundred seconds."

"Alright brain box." I laughed "enough with the knowledge and kiss me."

"Don't mind if I do." he grinned and crushed his lips to mine.

Ahh.

The kiss soon turned from sweet and innocent to the beginning of pornography.

I seriously wasn't complaining though. Even as he lowered me to the ground, I still didn't want to stop.

It was only when a rather large spider ran across my shoulder that I jumped up like a bat out of hell.

"Good god, woman. It's a spider not a zombie." Peter laughed.

I narrowed my eyes "you're a zombie." I muttered.

"Very true But I got something normal zombies haven't." he smirked.

"Oh yeah. And what's that?"

He wrapped his arms around me "a hard on that could hold up a house"

I laughed "and how the hell do you know that normal zombies haven't got the same thing?"

"Because I know shit." he smirked and kissed me again.

It felt do good to be care free and us again.

I pulled away "I have the best idea in the world." I said with a grin.

He cocked one eyebrow.

"Charlie's not expecting us for another hour. Let's go have sex in Edward's Volvo!"

"I fucking love you so much." he laughed and scooped me up before running off towards Edward's car.

_**Again with the no cliffy. I must be going soft :--)**_

_**Thanks again to Scarletappy!**_

_**I got a few stories in the mix. A paul/Bella story. A Bella/james story and a garett/Bella story.**_

_**That poor girl does get around doesn't she ^_^**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Huge thanks to my beta Scarletappy for being brilliant!.**

**Chapter 26.**

_Peter_

I smiled while taking a deep breath.

Oh yeah. We scented this baby good. Edward will be smelling sex for a month in this piece of shit.

"Do you think we went a bit over board?" Bella asked, as she bit that full bottom lip.

"Five orgasms for you and three for me……..nope. Not over board at all." I smirked.

She shook her head at me. "Your mean."

"Oh you love me." I grinned.

"Sad but true." she sighed. I leaned over and kissed her lightly as she turned up the Cullen's drive.

"I can't wait to go home." she said "it's good to see Charlie and Jake and everyone but I wish it was just us again. Eating junk food and watching movies."

"Me too, darlin. I'd watch the fucking lost boys on repeat if it meant we could be alone again."

She smiled "I love you."

"As I love you." I told her. She put her foot down and sped up the rest of the driveway.

I couldn't wait to see what Caius had planned.

We walked up the steps and inside. I didn't give a fuck that we smelt like each other and sex.

Edward's eyes flashed angrily.

"Hello again Isabella," Caius said "oh and Peter too."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Caius. No doubt he was thinking something about Bella.

I sat down and picked up a book. Felix walked in, carrying a small thin velvet box.

"Master." he said with his head bowed.

"Thank you, Felix." Caius said, taking the box from him.

He took Bella's hand and led her over to one of the couches "Isabella, dear. I have a gift for you."

"For me?" Bella asked.

Caius nodded "I tried to find something as beautiful as you but nothing seemed to compare."

Bella blushed. Edward's face was a picture. His eyes were wide but narrowed at the same time and his mouth looked like an asshole.

"Bella doesn't like gifts, Caius. She……" Edward was saying as Caius opened the box.

"Oh Caius! It's beautiful." Bella cried and flung her arms around him.

"What!" Edward gasped "but you hate gifts."

"Not this," Bella said happily. "This is amazing."

Caius kept hold of her a couple of seconds longer than necessary and breathed in her hair with a sigh.

I was dying to laugh.

"Tell me Caius. How is Athenodora?" Edward asked. "Living in Athens with a newborn by the name of Steve." Caius smiled "Dora was never my true mate. I discovered that a few months ago." he said returning his gaze to Bella.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carlisle said as he walked down the stairs.

Caius waved his hand "oh well. Live goes on."

This was so funny. I knew for a fact that Athenodora hadn't left him. He had told me she was redecorating their quarters back at Volterra.

Edward was looking like he was going to be sick. He looked to me pleadingly.

"Peter. Can I speak to you, outside?" he asked.

"Sure." I got up and ran out of the back door.

I stopped at the river "make it fast Cullen. I was getting into that book."

"Caius wants Bella!" he said panicky.

"Wants?" I asked.

"As a mate" he said.

"He thinks your Bella's mate. He wouldn't try anything with someone who is already mated." I said in a bored voice.

"But he's thinking about it. He wants to get rid of me so he can get her alone."

He sounded angry.

"This is not really your problem. Bella is my mate remember! And I trust my mate. If Caius tried anything Bella will refuse. End of story." I smiled "now excuse me. I want to get back to that book."

I left him looking after me as I ran back to the house. I smiled at Bella and Caius as I walked in. he was reading her poetry in the love seat.

"Why didn't you tell me Isabella likes poetry?" he asked Edward as he walked in.

"We never went in to details about Bella back at Volterra." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Well we should have." Caius frowned.

I laughed. "Sorry. Just read something funny." I lied.

"So sorry to do this." Carlisle said appearing suddenly. He looked angry "some of us need to go to Alaska to sort things out. One of their coven is displeased with us."

"Irina." Alice sighed.

"Esme and I are going with Jasper and Rosalie. Alice and Emmett will stay with Edward." Carlisle said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Caius went to speak with Carlisle in the study before they left.

Edward moved over to Bella.

"You need to be careful." he told her.

"Mmm? Why?" she said. She was admiring the bracelet Caius had given her. It was platinum with diamonds and rubies. If I remember correctly, I made it.

I make a lot of jewelry for Volterra.

"Bella. Caius is up to something." Edward whispered fiercely.

"Oh hush, Edward. Caius is wonderful. He wouldn't be up to something." she said smiling fondly at the bracelet "and how his wife could have left him, I will never know. He's gorgeous. Isn't he gorgeous, Alice?"

"Hmmm" Alice said giving Bella a strange look. She was in on it too.

Alice looked at Edward who suddenly looked furious.

"No!" he growled quietly. Too quiet for Bella to hear.

"I've seen it, Edward" she said.

"Seen what?" I asked without looking up.

"Caius kissing Bella" Edward hissed "do you believe me now!"

"Bella's a big girl. She won't let it happen." I said.

"Bullshit!" he spat loudly. Bella who hadn't heard any of our conversation until now, jumped. The book in my hands burst into flames.

"Shit! Sorry, sorry." she said with her mouth covered up "he scared me."

I put the book out with my foot.

"Dear god, woman." I laughed "try to aim it somewhere else next time."

"What happened?" asked both Carlisle and Caius as they ran downstairs.

We all looked at each other.

"I flicked a match and it landed on peter's book." Bella said quickly.

There was a box of matches on the table.

Good thinking darlin!

"Stupid thing to do in a house full of vampires!" Jane said with a smirk as she walked in. her eyes were ruby red. She had just hunted.

Edward winched "Jane could you please not try to use your power on Bella."

I growled. I'll fucking rip the bitches head off. She turned to me.

"Jane. Isabella is very precious to me. Do not attempt to hurt her again!" Caius said taking Bella's hand and placing a kiss on it.

Jane looked confused "why doesn't it work on him?" she asked looking at me.

"Why the fuck are you trying to zap me, you vicious little bitch!" I said angrily.

"You growled at me!" she spat.

"You tried to hurt my …..friend" fuck! Almost messed up there.

Jane raised one eyebrow.

"What on earth's going on?" Jace asked as he and Victoria walked in. followed by Jasper.

"Jane. Enough. You will not hurt anyone unless there is a reason. Am I understood?" Caius asked.

"Is me being curious a good reason?" she asked sweetly.

Caius's lips twitched "no. sorry."

"So why doesn't my power work on Peter? It used to. And the only way to get a new power is to have it shared with you. You must drink the blood of a human with Power's and they must be willing to……." her eyes widened. She looked from me to Bella and back again then burst out laughing.

"Fucking classic" she said and walked out still laughing.

"Any idea what that was about?" Caius asked, playing dumb.

Almost everyone looked relieved. They thought we were almost caught.

Caius shook his head "Bella. You really should be more careful with matches and such. We tend to be fairly flammable"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Edward made me jump and I…..slipped." she shrugged.

"She really is extremely clumsy." Alice said.

Caius nodded "after your change dear. I think it would be a good idea to stay away from all things to do with fire."

I snorted. Not likely, seeing as she's the human torch.

"We must go." Carlisle said. "Bella. Please be careful." he kissed her cheek and went into the garage.

"Call if you need us." Esme said giving Bella a hug.

Soon they were gone.

"Fancy a hunt?" Jace asked. I looked out of the window. It was dark.

"Sure" I got to my feet and walked over to the door.

Jace kissed Victoria's cheek then Bella's "be good. Both of you." he smiled following me out.

Bella and Victoria were grinning at each other.

As soon as I got out of hearing range, I burst out laughing.

"What the hell man? Caius is totally hitting on Bella! Why are you laughing?" he asked, looking at me like I was insane.

"No. he isn't. I told him the truth. He's cool with it. Better than cool actually. He's fucking with Edward. Making him think he's wooing Bella. And that he wants her to leave and go back to Volterra with him."

He laughed "thank fuck for that."

"So what's new with you? I see you and Victoria are getting closer." I grinned.

"Shhh!" he hissed "Shit. Man I think I fucking love her. She's so fierce and loyal. But Candy doesn't know yet and I don't know how she'll take it"

I rolled my eyes "so where are we going?"

"To see Candy. She has something for us." he said leading the way.

"Sup suckers?" Jacob said from the clearing in front of us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Gay boy here called. Said he wanted me to meet you here." Jake shrugged "how's Bella?"

"She's fine. There is no threat from the Volturi anymore. I told Caius about us and he is ok. He's kinda a good guy and he hates Edward" I laughed.

"Good," Jacob nodded "so why am I here?" he asked Jace.

Jace motioned for us to follow him.

After another twenty minutes or so, we came to really thick woods.

Jace whistled once. There was a loud grinding noise then a hatch opened up. What the hell?

"Howdy boys!" Candy grinned "you here for the party?"

I groaned "why the fuck did it have to be you?"

"Well hello to you too butt-head! Who's the smelly hot guy?" she smirked.

Jake raised one eyebrow.

"Jake, Candy. Candy, Jake. Jacob's a werewolf and Candy is the vampire equivalent of a village bike. Now that that's cleared up. What the fuck are we doing here?" I asked.

Jacob was laughing while candy glared at me "you're a real dick, you know that? If I didn't like Bella so much, I would chop off you dick!"

"Ouch! I need that. And you're right. Bella does kinda love my dick. She screamed that she did as we christened Edward's car." I smirked.

"No way!" Jacob said then laughed and bumped his knuckles to mine "you fucking rock, dude."

"He's going to fucking screw when he finds out!" Jace laughed "and I so want to be there when he does."

"Me too. That would be way too good to miss." Jacob agreed.

"Are we done? Cause I got a vampire to question and I ain't getting it done out here with you nimrods!" Candy said with a hair flick.

"What vampire?" I asked.

"The one that was hired to kill you and Jace." Candy said then vanished down the hole.

"I'm on the hit list too, huh. What the fuck did I do?" Jace asked.

I shrugged and followed her down the hole.

Inside was dark and had a tinny feel to it.

**It smelt like dust and dirt. "What is this place?" I heard Jacob ask.**

"I don't know. When I was fighting goldilocks, he fell through when I slammed him and after I had taken care of him, I looked around and found the entrance. I think it's some old army testing place." Candy called from up ahead.

"Coooooool. Maybe I'll find a grenade. I would so love to use a grenade." Jacob said happily.

"Try not to blow your tail off!" Candy laughed.

"Which tail you talking about princess?" Jake replied.

Candy snorted "like you need the other tail. No one would sleep with you with the way you smell. I don't care if your cute or not!"

"Enough. Children! Just get on with the showing us where the guy is" Jace said.

We walked for a while down a long corridor that was lined with metal shutters.

The scent of vampire was strong in the air. So was the scent of venom.

"He's in there." Candy said pointing to a room where the shutters had been ripped off.

There were pieces of vampire scattered about. His legs were on a table to the right of the room and both arms were hanging from the ceiling. The rest of him was tied securely to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Way to go, Candy." I said in awe "I didn't know you had it in ya!"

"I didn't just twiddle my thumbs while I watched you dufus's fighting each other." she said.

The vampire was hissing and growling at us.

"Who are you?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"Your mother!" he spat. His short blonde hair was thick with venom. Candy had really done a number on him.

I rolled my eyes "ok, mother. Who sent you to kill us?"

He didn't answer.

"Where did you find him? And how do you know he wants to kill us?" Jace asked Candy.

"He was following your scent. He was muttering to himself about killing you and your mate then waiting for Peter and his mate" Candy explained.

"What mate?" Jace asked.

"The one with the flaming hair." the vampire hissed.

"Victoria! You're mated with Victoria!" Candy gasped.

Jace sighed "we need to talk," he led her from the room.

"Rather him than me." Jacob chuckled.

I nodded in agreement "who sent you?" I asked the vampire again.

"Well captain obvious. I think we could make an accurate guess at Assward" Jacob said.

"Did Edward Cullen send you?" I asked then shook my head "no. Candy said he wanted to kill me _and_ my mate. Edward wouldn't want Bella dead"

"True" Jacob nodded.

"Jacob. Show this man your party trick. Maybe then he'll talk." I smirked.

Jacob grinned and kicked off his shorts. He moved away from me and began to shake violently.

A horse sized russet wolf was now in Jacob's place. He was an impressive beast, I'd give him that.

"Talk. Or he rips you to bits!" I said and Jake barked in agreement.

I bit back a laugh.

The vampire looked terrified "what the fuck is that?"

"That. Is a vampire's worst fucking nightmare!" I told him "now talk!"

He was just staring at Jacob.

"Jake" I said. And at once Jacob pounced and bit into the vampire's side, taking a huge chunk away.

"AAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! NO!…….PLEASE, I'LL TELL YOU! PLEAASEEEE" he sobbed dryly "make it stop"

"Jake" I said again. Jacob sat back and sent me a wolfy smile that said he really enjoyed doing that.

"Who sent you?" I asked for the last time.

"A man named Amadeus! He said to kill the one's named Jace. Victoria. Peter and Bella"

What the fuck? That was the guy who was working for Edward.

Edward wanted Bella dead!

_**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn!**_

_**Hmm, does Eddie boy really want Bella dead?**_

**_i thought it would be better to give the rest of Caius's 'wooing' from bella's pov. so that will be next chapter._**

_**Thanks again to Scarletappy. My beta lady :---)**_

_**Please review ^_-**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, first off a gigantic thank you to Scarletappy for being my wonderful beta. ^-^**

**Secondly, sorry I haven't updated in ages. My son was ill last week then we went away for the weekend. **

**And thirdly. I decided to send caius and pals back to italy early. I wanted to get back to the peter and Bellary goodness :-)**

**On with it!**

**Chapter 27.**

_Bella_

Peter and Jace had been gone about three hours. I was sitting with Victoria while Caius was telling us about what comes with being a Volturi wife.

Edward looked like someone had kicked his hamster.

"You can do whatever you like my dear." Caius was saying "Aro's wife collects art. She has every original you can think of. Most of the so called 'originals' in museums are really just copies that she has her guard pain to replace the real original."

I laughed "wow. That's amazing. So you can really do what you like."

Caius nodded and moved closer to me. His eyes twinkled as he played with a strand of my hair "you know, I have my own private library."

"Really? Wow. I'd love to see it sometime." I said with a smile.

"Anytime my dear. I have books by all the best. And some that were never even found. You like Austin, yes?"

I nodded "I love her books"

"I have six books by Jane Austin that have never been read by anyone other than her………and me." he smiled.

Holy shit!

"Caius. I _have _read them!" I breathed heavily.

Victoria laughed "gosh, you make it sound better than porn."

I giggled "sorry. I just really love Austin works."

"Then it's settled. You shall have any book you desire. A gift from me to you." Caius smiled.

"Oh I really couldn't." I said shaking my head "you already gave me this beautiful bracelet."

"Isabella. I insist. Consider it an early wedding present." he winked.

Edward growled.

"Good god, Edward. The way you growl so randomly. You belong in a zoo!" Caius said faking concern "aren't you scared, Isabella. He really is quite unstable."

I chuckled "I may be human. But I can honestly say that I am no longer scared of vampires. If death is to be my fate then I would welcome it. But I'd go down fighting and I'd make sure to take whoever wanted me _or_ my mate, with me." I turned a smiled at Edward.

His eyes flashed slightly.

_Yeah, I fucking know, Eddie boy!_

Caius's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me." he said and ran outside to take it.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Why, Victoria's going to hear you anyway." I said.

He sighed "humor me, please."

I rolled my eyes and followed him through. "What?"

"What's going on with you, Bella?"

I raise my eyebrows "what do you mean?"

He stepped closer "I mean you acting like Caius hung the god damn moon!"

This was so easy!

I laughed "Caius is……different. He's not like anyone I've ever met."

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"Of course I like him! He's great. How can I not like him?"

He flexed his jaw "that's not what I meant. I mean, do you like him like a woman likes a man?"

"Ohhh," I said nodding. I looked towards the door "he's an attractive man. And he's ever so clever and he…….."

Edward closed the distance between us and held me tightly.

"Get off me!" I said angrily.

Victoria was beside me in a flash "get off her!"

"Go away, Victoria!" he growled.

I could feel my skin heating up. Edward flinched but didn't let go.

"How can you not see how much I love you Bella? I need you. Neither Peter or Caius is good enough for you. You belong with me." he said in my ear.

"Like hell I do!" I spat. The toaster burst into flames.

"You're my mate, Bella. When are you going to you realize it." he said.

Alice and Emmett ran in. "Edward! Stop!" Alice cried.

The next thing to blow was the kettle. The smoke alarm was going off.

"It's not fair Alice! She's mine! They can't have her."

I was reaching boiling point as the microwave exploded "GET OFF ME!"

"Edward, man. If Caius see's Bella's power, he'll take her. He'll take her to Italy and we'll lose her. I can't lose my baby sister." Emmett said with a growl.

I felt like my hands were full of power. I gripped the only thing I could as I screamed loudly. Lights blinded me and my head felt like it was about to explode.

Someone was screaming with me. Edward?

I clung to him tightly. I hope it fucking hurts him as much as it hurts me.

"Make……it…….STOP!" I screamed.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Emmett cried.

"EDWARD LET GO!" Alice shouted.

Edward screams got louder as my pain intensified.

I vaguely heard a gasp "oh my god! Look at her!"

There were explosions and bangs all around the kitchen.

"Ohh Peter! Thank god. You need to calm her down" I heard Alice say.

"Get the fuck off her!" Peter said. Suddenly Edward was ripped away from me. Before I could hit the floor, I was in his arms.

"Bella! Baby you need to calm down, everything's alright. I'm here now. I'm here." he said softly.

"How is she not burning you?" Emmett asked. "We all tried to touch her and couldn't."

"Peter" I moaned.

"I'm right here, darlin" he said kissing my forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Edward ask. That's when I really lost it.

My eyes snapped open as I stepped out of Peter's arms. "You wanna know what's wrong with me? Do you really wanna fucking know. YOU are what's wrong with me! It wasn't bad enough that you broke my heart in the woods and left me. No, then you try and kill me just because I wanted to actually have a real fucking sex life! The only time in my life that I have ever felt good and loved is with Peter. AND WHAT DO YOU DO?" I was right in his face now. I poked him in the chest and watched as a hole burned through his shirt with satisfaction "YOU ALMOST KILLED MY FATHER, YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!"

I shoved him. Bella sized handprint's burned into his shirt and onto his chest. I didn't care. Alice was putting all the fires out.

"How did you…" he asked.

Emmett gasped "it was you!"

Edward shook his head "yes….I mean no……I mean. Yes I had him shot but I didn't want him dead! I just wanted my Bella to come home!"

"I wasn't _your _Bella! I am peter's Bella. How much of a fucking idiot do you think I am, Edward? Did you honestly think that I would welcome you back after you tried to kill me then had my father shot? And not only that. You tried to have Peter killed too!"

To say Edward looked shocked and more that a little scared, would be a total understatement!"

His eyes were like saucers "I…I…I'm sorry Bella" He dropped to his knees. "I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" he sobbed clutching at my legs.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Peter said angrily.

I turned to see his furious face. "How can you sit there and fucking cry and beg for her forgiveness when you want her dead!"

Hot, sexy vampire says _what!_

"Dead!. Why the hell would I want her dead? I love her! She is everything to me. I want _you _dead! I would never want her dead" Edward said getting to his feet.

Peter dived at him, knocking him through the window.

"Bella!" Alice and Victoria cried.

They both rushed towards me but stopped. Both women were looking at my hands which were glowing brilliant red.

"ARGHH!……what the fuck is happening?"

"You should see your eyes." Victoria said. I instantly ran to the look in the shiny oven door.

"HOLY HELL!"

My heart felt like it was trying to get out of my chest "oh god, I'm going to die!" I whispered just before darkness came over me.

"Where's the keys?"

"Emmett has them. He's not letting him have them"

"Do you think you can get them?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because I want to bury the fucking things so he never gets back together."

Alice giggled.

I opened my eyes. Alice and Victoria were sitting by my bed.

"Hey, sleepy head." Victoria smiled "how do you feel?"

"Like I just had hands hotter that hell and fire in my eyes….literally." I groaned and sat up "how long have I been out?"

"Two days." Alice said looking worried.

"Whoa!" I said holding my head.

"Yeah. I bet you need to pee like a race horse" Victoria grinned.

"Gross. But yeah, kinda" I smiled and got out of bed "where's Peter? What happened?"

"Peter is hunting. He was too mopey so we kicked him out." Alice shrugged.

"He should be back soon though. Why don't you go shower then we can go get you something to eat for you?" Victoria added.

I nodded and headed for a shower. As I dried, I studied myself in my reflection.

No red hands. No scary fiery eyes. Thank you god!

I could hear Alice and Victoria arguing over what I was going to wear.

"How about I pick my own clothes!" I muttered. They both laughed.

"I'll pick pants, you pick top." Alice suggested.

"Deal!" Victoria said and within seconds there was a knock on the door.

Both women stood beaming at me. Alice was holding a pair of black clingy skinny trousers and Victoria was holding a green fitted top. They were holding one sparkly green flat shoe each.

I smiled and shook my head "god help me."

Soon I was dressed and sitting at the table while Alice dished out some eggs on to my plate.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Peter is with Jace. Emmett went to buy a new game and Edward is…….in a few places actually." Victoria laughed.

"Huh?"

Alice giggled "Peter kinda dismantled him after what happened. It seems he found…you tell her Vicky. I really don't get it"

Victoria sighed "Candy caught some vampire that was planning on killing not only Peter. But me, Jace _and_ you! So she did what Candy does best. She fucked him over Candy style. And let me tell you. She is one scary mother when she gets going. The guys and one of the pups went and 'interrogated' the vamp and he basically said that someone wants us all dead. Peter thinks its Edward since the guy was sent by that Amadeus guy. But I don't think it is. As idiotic and downright fucking retarded, Edward is I really don't think he's the one this time."

I nodded "so where is Edward?"

"His legs are in metal boxes in the garage. His arms are in metal boxes somewhere outside and the rest of him is up on his bed." Alice said.

I thought about going to talk to him but decided against it.

"Where's Caius?" I asked.

"They had to leave. It was the same day as you and Edward….you know. Anyway, Aro called and they had to leave. He says to keep in touch" Victoria said.

"Bella!" Peter cried as he ran in. strong cold arms, circled my waist "oh baby, I was so worried. These bitches kicked me out. Are you alright?"

I nodded and breathed him in "I'm fine now you're here."

"Bereft" said Jace from the doorway. I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry, sissy. Don't go all lava girl on me." he grinned.

"Lava girl?" I asked.

"She hasn't seen him yet." Alice said shaking her head.

"What? Seen who?"

"Darlin, when you were hurting and Edward was holding you, it kinda left a mark" Peter explained.

"I marked a vampire!"

He nodded "it seems your fire power can be used through touch as well."

"So……..I burned him?" I asked.

"Kinda. There are marks on Edward's skin in the shape of your hands and they look a lot like lava does." Alice said.

I instantly felt guilty "but they'll go……right?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortable.

"We don't think so, darlin. Carlisle is on his way home to take a look but vampires usually heal by now and the marks haven't changed." Peter said.

Hot tears slid down my face "what's wrong with me?"

He pulled me tightly against his chest and kissed me.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect and once you're changed you will be one bad ass vamp. My bad ass vamp" he smiled.

"But what if I hurt you?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think you could." he said giving me a squeeze "everyone tried to touch you when you were burning but nobody could. Nobody but me."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Really. You're my mate. True mate. The other half of my soul. You couldn't hurt me, just like I couldn't hurt you."

I nodded but I wasn't convinced. I seemed to have no control over this damn power.

"Jake's here." Jace said just as Jacob and Paul walked through the door.

"Bella!" Jacob said rushing forward to hug me.

"Hey guys" I said.

"how are you feeling?" Paul asked.

"Shitty. Strange. Like a freak. Take your pick" I sighed.

"I hear you're the new human torch." Jacob grinned "care to demonstrate?"

I shook my head.

"She doesn't know how to control it yet. The power is tied to her emotions so try not to piss her off." peter said.

"So what happened with the vamp that Candy found? And where is she by the way?" I asked.

Alice sniggered "she's taken quite a liking to Mike"

"Newton!" I gasped.

She laughed and nodded.

"Ewe." I said joining in with her laughter.

"Tell us, Bella. What exactly can this power of yours do?" Paul asked.

Peter smiled brilliantly "she can make fire appear. She can make herself, into fire. She can manipulate fire. She can stop fire. She can control fire. She can pretty much do anything she wants to with fire."

Everyone was staring at him with open mouths.

"When she has total control over her power. Of course." he added.

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed me "I know shit, remember"

"Clever bastard!" Jace sniggered.

"Not everyone is part lizard." I smirked.

Victoria howled with laughter.

Jake and Paul were still edgy around her and moved away.

"They're back!" Alice said turning towards the living room.

"Bella!" Esme cried and ran to me. She hugged me tightly "are you alright? Dear?"

"I'm ok, just a little freaked out." I told her.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. He hugged me gently and stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"mmkay." I told him.

"You're a little hot. Alice, get her an ice pack." he said.

"Not needed." peter said hugging me from behind.

"Where is _he_?" Esme asked. She spat the last word.

"Most of him is in his room sulking." peter said "his limbs are in boxes. Emmett has the keys"

"Good!" Esme said "the things that boy has done…..he should be ashamed of himself."

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"And poor Charlie!" Esme said "I've a good mind to give Edward a good kick myself!"

"So what happened in Alaska?" I asked.

"Irina has left the coven. The rest of the Denali's blame us." Carlisle sighed.

"But that's bullshit! All this because Laurent wanted to eat me!" I said angrily.

"Calm down, hot stuff." Peter whispered.

I noticed that my hands were glowing again "oh."

"Holy shiiit!" Jacob gasped.

Paul just stared open mouthed.

"Oh my!" Esme said, holding her hand to her chest.

Carlisle went to touch my right hand "no!" Alice said "Peter is the only one that can touch her. We all got burned."

'Fuck that!" Jacob said taking my hand in his. "yeeeoooow!" he hissed, pulling his hand back.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" I said shrinking into peter "please don't touch me. I don't want to hurt anyone"

"I'm going to go speak with Edward" Carlisle said smiling warmly at me.

Peter was kissing my neck and murmuring words of comfort.

"Guess what?" he said as Jacob and Paul raided the brand new refrigerator.

"What?" I asked, leaning up to touch my lips to his.

"Caius has gone." he smiled.

"I know. We didn't even get out final showdown with Edward" I pouted.

He chuckled "oh I can think of _some _good to come out of this"

"Really? Cause I can't."

His smile grew wider "we're going home!"

My own smile rivaled his own as I jumped up and down while clapping, sending little sparks to fly from my fingers.

_**Who else is saying "yay!" right now?. Thanks again to Scarletappy for betaring this story. You rock girl! Please review**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hellooo. This chapter would have been written sooner but I have recently started watching True blood. I didn't like it at first but now I'm hooked. That and the fact that I had a story in my head that I just had to get out. Macullen077 knows what I'm talking about. Hi, Maria :-)**

**Big thanks to my beta Scarletappy. Super duper thank you.**

**Anyway. On with the show.**

**Chapter 28.**

_Peter _

Her face lit up when I told her we were going home. She even had little sparks fly from her fingers when she clapped.

Fuck Forks, we were going home. Too much drama for my liking.

"Can we go see Charlie one last time before we go?" she asked.

It didn't escape my attention that everyone else in the room looked extremely sad.

"Sure." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

She turned and faced everyone else. "I know that you would all like us to stay. But I think I've had enough drama for a while."

"Of course, dear. It's expected. You've had a rough time these past few months." Esme said hugging her.

We told everyone that we would be back later and set off to go see her dad.

She was all but bouncing as we pulled up. I knew the feeling. I couldn't wait to get back home.

"Dad?" Bella called out as we walked in.

"In here, Bells." he called from the living room.

He was sitting in the armchair watching baseball.

"Hey Peter." he said as we walked in.

"Hello Charlie." I replied.

"So what brings you two here?" he asked looking back towards the screen.

"We came to tell you something." Bella said as she sat down on the sofa.

That got his attention. He sat up straighter "oh yeah?"

His eyes flashed to me before going back to Bella's.

"Not pregnant are ya?" he asked. Bella's eyes widened "what! No! We came to tell you we're going back to Canada."

He relaxed "oh. Well that's better than me becoming a grand pa. I'm too young."

Bella smiled "you know I don't want kids dad. That's not going to change."

He nodded "so you're really doing this. You guys are officially a couple."

Bella rolled her eyes "yes, dad. We are officially a couple."

"Just you look after my baby girl." he said to me.

I looked over at Bella and brought her hand up to my lips "I give you my word sir. Bella will be loved for the rest of eternity."

"Alright then." he said.

"Will you come visit us?" Bella asked.

He scratched his head "yeah, maybe."

"Peter has a huge lake right outside his back door. Fish as big as cats." Bella smirked.

His eyes widened "really? Well I guess I could do with a little vacation."

"You're welcome anytime. I have a couple of really fast boats you would like." I told him.

He beamed.

"I'm just going to get the rest of my stuff." Bella said before going upstairs.

"Is Alice and Jasper going with you guys?" Charlie asked after a few minutes.

"Uh….I'm not sure. Possibly. Bella and I just decided we needed to get away for a while. Edward has been a little difficult and it's either we get away or I rip his head off." I shrugged.

He laughed "Jacob said you guys had another fight. Said you really give him a kicking."

I nodded "he upset Bella. I wasn't going to let him get away with that."

"Your good for her. I can tell the two of you will be happy." h said seriously "even Jacob says so and that boy's been in love with Bella most of his life"

"Ready!" Bella said from the doorway. She walked in and sat down "will you be alright?" she asked her dad.

He rolled his eyes "I'm a big boy, Bells."

"I know you are, dad. I just worry." she said smiling.

"Yeah, well. I'll be fine. Sue is staying for a while till I heal." he said blushing. I smiled. So that's where Bella gets it from.

"Ok, well….call me." he said standing up.

"I'll take these to the car." I said picking Bella's bags up.

Charlie shook my hand "see you soon, son."

"You too, it was great meeting you." I said.

I left them to say their goodbye's.

When Bella got into the car her eyes were sparkling with tears. "you ok?" I asked taking her hand. She nodded "I'll just miss him."

I kissed her gently "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled. We waved at Charlie and drove back to the Cullen's.

Everyone bar Edward was sitting in the living room waiting for us.

Every face looked sad but was trying to look happy.

"Aw, everyone came." Bella said hugging Jacob.

"As if we would let you leave without saying good bye." Paul said as he hugged her too. Bella's eyes flicked to me and he held her tightly. I smiled. Me and my stupid paranoid self.

"Jacob." I said and he watched everyone. He walked over.

"I want you to look after my baby." I told him. He looked confused.

I raised one eyebrow "brum, brum."

"Oh shit, for real. I can keep her for a while?" he asked excitedly.

"Just until our next visit." I said.

He nodded "I'll take good care of her."

I smiled "I know you will."

"And you take care of Bella for me." he said smiling sadly at her.

"You have my word." I nodded.

Bella was currently talking to the Cullen's. I headed upstairs.

Edwards bedroom smelt faintly like Bella from when she slept in here when Caius came.

"Come in." he called as I reached the door.

I pushed it open. I almost laughed. Emmett still hadn't given him back his legs. Just his arms.

He was shirtless and the laver prints were still there.

"Do they hurt?" I asked nodding to one.

"They sting. I deserve everything I got and more." he looked away. I rolled my eyes. Poor tortured Edward…..blahh, blahh, blahh.

"Get over yourself already" I told him.

"If you came here to gloat, there's no point. You won. She's yours, she loves you. She hates me."

I sat down on a black couch. "You did try to kill the people she loves. Not a smart move to win over her heart"

"I know. It was stupid and reckless and I'm going to pay for it for the rest of existence. I know" he said "but that person you found. I didn't know anything about him. I wouldn't send someone after Bella. I love her."

Damn, I hate it when that happens. My super spidey senses were telling me he was telling me the truth.

"I know." I nodded.

"your leaving?" he asked.

"yes."

He closed his eyes and put his head back.

"Are Alice and Jasper going with you?"

I shook my head "no. they are coming up in a few days."

"I'll always love her you know." he said quietly.

"I know. But she'll always love me."

His face was filled with pain.

"Can I touch it?" I pointed to his arm where one of the lava burns was.

"Sure."

I reached out and touched one finger to it. It was hot. Hotter than hot really.

"How is it not burning you?" he asked.

I shrugged "she didn't burn me before when everyone else that touched her got hurt."

"Can I come in?" Bella asked from the doorway. She looked at us and raised one eyebrow "should I be worried?"

I looked down. I was leaning over a half naked Edward, rubbing his arm.

I laughed and pulled back.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Ok. You?" he replied.

"I'm good." she nodded.

"I'll be downstairs." I said getting up. She smiled her thanks. I winked and kissed her head before heading back downstairs.

**Bella **

"You look like shit." I smiled weakly.

He snorted "thanks."

My eyes widened as I looked him over. "do they hurt?"

"They sting. Like venom I guess" he shrugged. He looked really freaky without legs. I walked over and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." I told him "even after everything you've done, I didn't want to hurt you."

Hears filled his eyes "Bella….don't. I don't deserve your sorrow or your forgiveness."

"I know you _don't _deserve it. But I'm giving it you anyway"

He stared at the window "so you're leaving, huh?"

"Yeah, I kinda need to get away, you know. Plus there's another vamp out for my blood." I shrugged. "Same old."

He smiled weakly "nothing new there then."

"Nope"

"Will I see you again?" he asked sadly.

"Of course you will. I'll be changed soon then nobody can get rid of me." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Bella. For everything. I never deserved you. And I'm sorry." he took my hand in his.

"Thank you, Edward. One day you'll meet someone and you'll make her very happy. Just work on your control issues."

He chuckled "I can do that."

I took a deep breath "and _I _think I can help you with these burns."

I could feel them. The energy from them. It was strange.

I placed my right hand over his arm. Sure enough, I could feel the heat and power. Like static on my fingers. I focused on taking that energy back.

"Holy shit!" Edward whispered. I watched as the lava looking stuff left his skin and absorbed into my own.

"Your cussing is getting better." I grinned.

"What can I say, you're a bad influence." he smiled crookedly.

I did the same for the other burns up his arms. Each time the same happened.

"How cool am I? Little human Bella, mistress of fire!" I smirked.

He raised one eyebrow "mistress of fire?"

"It's either that or lava girl."

"Mistress it is then." he said.

The marks on his chest were full hand prints. One on each side of his chest.

I placed my hand over the right side. He sighed as the power flowed back into me. I'm willing to bet he was in more pain than he was letting on.

When I placed my hand over the left one, I stopped before I finished.

He looked at me when I stopped.

The lava lookingness had gone but the outline was still there.

"This one stays." I told him "to remember."

"To remember you or to remember that you can kick my ass?" he asked.

I half smiled "both."

He nodded and ran a finger around the warm outline.

"I'd better go. Esme's waiting to hug me a million more times before we go." I chuckled.

"Thanks for doing this." he said and held out his hand.

"A hand shake. Really, Edward?" I laughed.

"Hug?" he asked.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodbye, Edward." I whispered.

"Goodbye Bella." he said pressing his lips to my forehead "te sarà per sempre l'unica stella nel mio cielo" he whispered into my hair.

I had no idea what he said but the way he said it sounded really sad.

Leaning up, I kissed his cheek and walked towards the door. I turned one last time to look at my first love.

He smiled but the pain was there. I could see it. I smiled back and closed the door behind me.

Peter met me on the stairs "that was a nice thing you just did, darlin."

I hugged him tightly.

"Would you like to know what he said at the end?" he asked me. I nodded. "He said 'you will forever be the only star in my sky'."

I bit my lip to hold back the tears as peter kissed my neck.

"You ready to say good bye to everyone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to go home. I miss my bed." I smiled.

"I miss my TV." he said with a sigh.

"Don't forget your blow up girlfriend." I smirked.

"shhhh! Damnit woman Betty is our little secret." he said giving me a tickle.

"Betty! Oh man, for real? That's just fucked up." Emmett called.

"oh like you wouldn't have one if they made them strong enough." Rosalie said.

"Where did you get yours from Pete?" he asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"It's a joke Em. The first night I was at Peter's, he was carrying me round and wanted me to meet his baby I asked if it was his blow up girlfriend. There isn't one really." I laughed.

"Or is there?" Emmett said them laughed evilly.

"I almost kissed you just after that." Peter said wrapping both arms around me.

"I remember. About a second before Jace called and ruined the moment." I said giving Jace a evil look.

Peter laughed "no I mean before that. When you were in my arms and you said I wasn't like other vampires."

I smiled "wanna give me another tour when we get back?"

"You bet. I still haven't shown you the underground pool and my personal favourite, the diamond room." he grinned.

"Diamond room?" I asked "what's that?"

"A room full of diamonds." he said like it was obvious.

"You have a room _full_ of diamonds!"

"Yep" he nodded "and I plan on doing very naughty things to you in that sparkly room." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Peeeterrrr" Rosalie purred "since we're family now, you _could _make Bella's favourite sister a nice set of jewellery."

"I'll think about it." he grinned.

"Dude could you make me some grills?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You are _not_ having anything over your teeth and that's final!" Rosalie said stamping her foot.

Peter laughed "and that told you! I'd never thought about those. I might have to try one." he mused.

"Oh no you won't!" I told him.

Rosalie smirked and bumped her fist to mine.

Peter pouted "but baby. I want a sparkly mouth."

"You're a vampire. Even your dick is sparkly!" I said causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh god, when I change my lady bits will look like a damn fairy's!" I gasped.

"Hey, then we can call you….wait for it…TinkaBella!" Jacob laughed.

"Shut it Fido or I'll singe your fur." I growled.

"Meow!" he said miming claws.

I rolled my eyes "I'm so not gonna miss you."

He scooped me up into a typical Jacob hug "well I'll sure miss you"

I sniffed "I'll miss you too, Jakey."

One by one everyone hugged me and kissed me as we got ready to leave. Alice and Jasper were coming down in a couple of days so we would be seeing them soon but the rest, I didn't know about. Esme made me some food and a flask of tea to take with us. Even Jace and Victoria were sad to go. They had all got to know each other. But we all promised to visit. And it's not like it's that far. Not for vampires any way.

We decided to take the impala. Jace was taking the fast one and Alice was bringing the other when they came. I'm not sure what was happening with the car that Jacob drove but I had a sneaking suspicion that Peter would probably give it to him. Those two get along great, which I am sooooo grateful for.

All too soon we were outside, saying our goodbyes. More hugs and kisses later, we were off.

I looked back and waved as peter drove away. Homeward bound.

_**Perleasssssse don't be mean about the Edward thing. I felt kinda sorry for him. don't worry he will still get his ass burned in later chapters but for now, peace is made.**_

_**Thanks again to Scarletappy!**_

_**Please review **_

_**Rose xx**_


	29. Chapter 29

**I know, this took ages! I m soooo sorry but I jut came up blank every time I tried to write it.**

**I'm back in my swing now so I should be ok. Thanks to everyone for your ideas.**

**And please check out my new story, Unhuman nature. **

**Chapter 29.**

_Bella _

The ride back to Canada had been a hoot. I hadn't laughed that much in ages.

At one point, Jace and Victoria had driven past with Jace's ass hanging out of the window. I could see Victoria driving and she looked like she would be crying with laughter if she could.

"How long now?" I asked. My eyes were drooping. I was shattered but, desperate to stay awake.

"five minutes or so" peter said with a smile. He reached over and kissed my hand.

"Kay" I sighed and closed my eyes. I would just dose for a minute or two.

I dreamt I was laying in a soft bed. I was warm and comfortable.

Something cold was moving up my leg deliciously.

My eyes fluttered open. I really was in a warm soft bed. And the cold kisses up my legs were real too.

I could feel peter smile against my thigh as he realised I was awake.

What was he …..

I was brought out of that thought as his tongue licked up my already wet centre.

I gasped and bucked my hips, causing him to moan and attack with his mouth.

Words wouldn't form. Hell, even thoughts wouldn't come.

I was embarrassed when white stars erupted in front of my eyes, not even a minute after his tongue had first touched me.

He wiggled his way up until his head poked out from under the quilt, in-between my breasts.

I was still shaking.

"Good morning, beautiful" he grinned.

"Sorry" I blushed.

"Whatever for?" he asked looking confused.

"For not lasting. For…. It's just….you're _really_ good at that. And I've never…"

He laughed "Bella, I'm glad I made you cum so fast. It proved that I did a good job" he smirked.

I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him. "That you did"

He deepened the kiss. I could taste myself on his mouth. I smiled and reached down.

He was shirtless, much to my delight. Peter had a fantastic body!.

I stopped at the waistband of his sweat pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he nibbled at my jaw. "Returning the favour" I grinned.

He growled sexily and his arms tightened around me.

"Darlin' as much as I would _love_ that, I've just made you breakfast and I want you to enjoy it before I show you the lower levels of the house.

I pouted "But I'm sure what you give me, will fill me just as much, if not more, than what I would put in my mouth down stairs"

His eyes darkened until they were pitch black "You're a bad, bad girl, Isabella"

"Me!" I gasped "Never!"

He chuckled and picked me up, bridal style. "How about you surprise me?" he said.

I nodded and reached out to grab the thin dressing gown, since I was naked. "Uh, peter. Can I go brush my teeth before we got down?"

"I don't care if you have smelly breath. I love you. Morning breath and all" he smiled and kissed me.

I stared at him until he sighed and carried me through to the bathroom. He picked up my tooth brush and toothpaste and handed them to me but made no move to put me down.

I opened my mouth to ask but he shook his head "Nope. Just brush. We are finally alone and I down plan on letting you go anytime soon"

I brushed my teeth while still in his arms.

"Can I at least be put down so I can pee?" I laughed.

I could see the wheels in his head turning "Fine" he set me down on my feet and crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Peter Whitlock!. You are not standing there while I pee!" I said crossing my own arms.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because….its peeing! And I prefer to do it in private. Would you let someone watch you pee?"

He smiled "If I could pee, yes. I would do it with you in the room"

I rolled my eyes "Well I wont. Now go stand outside!"

He frowned and went and stood outside the bathroom door "You might have won this one, but I am joining you in the shower!. Or do you have any object to that too?" he said as I finished up.

I washed my hands and went back out "That sounds good" I grinned and stood up on my tippytoes to kiss him. He gripped my hips and kissed me all the way down stairs.

There was all kinds of food on the table. It looked like some sort of offering that you'd see at worship.

"Wow. Peter, I cant eat all this" I said looking at everything. There were sausage, eggs, bacon, pastries, fruit, smoothies, you name it and I'm willing to bet it was there.

"Just eat want you want. I was watching the cooking channel and got carried away" he said sheepishly.

"Well thank you" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He sat down with me still on his knee and I tucked in.

About half way through, Jace called. He wanted to come over with Victoria.

Lets just say that peter used some very colourful words to tell him that he wasn't welcome today.

After breakfast, he took me back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Remember when I washed your hair?" he asked with a smile. "How could I forget" I said.

"I wanted you so badly. I thought my dick was going to break free of my pants and attack you on its own accord.

I laughed. "I was so turned on, I felt like every nerve in my body was on fire"

He chuckled "Knowing you, hot stuff, it probably was"

"True. But back then, I didn't know that I could just threaten to burn you if you didn't make love to me there and then" I sighed.

He laughed then "Is that so?"

"Mm hmm" I kissed his jaw.

"Then by all means, take me any way you want, Miss Swan" he said huskily.

"Gladly, Mr Whitlock" I smiled and pushed him back until he was against the wall.

I ran my hands down his chiselled body until I got to his waist band. I didn't stop and just tugged his sweats down. He was already hard. It was magnificent.

I dropped to my knees and looked up at hi, licking my lips. His eyes were jet black. I moved forward and licked the tip of his solidness. He groaned "Oh god!"

It was a good groan so I continued. I took him in my mouth and swirled my tongue around.

The liquid that had built up at the end coated my tongue. It was pure peter.

One of his hands fisted in my hair but he didn't move my head, he just kept hold.

This was actually nice. I never expected to like going down on someone but this was sexy.

Or maybe it was just peter.

I took him as far as I could into my mouth and felt him slide down the back of my throat slightly. On impulse, my teeth came up, scraping his shaft.

"Oh shit….Bellaaaaa!" he cried. I thought I'd hurt him until I felt cold liquid fill my mouth. I swallowed around him as he pilled out of my mouth.

"Bella, baby, I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to…and then you, and it was so intense….so fucking good!…I'm sorry" he picked me back up and kissed me "Are you alright?"

I laughed "I'm fine. I liked it. I just god a little shocked when it went so far in"

"Me too, darlin" he chuckled and started the shower.

The shower was easily the best in my life. Afterwards, he wrapped me in a huge fluffy towel and carried me back downstairs.

"I take it I'm not getting dressed today?" I asked with a smile.

"Sweetheart, you'll be lucky if I let you get dressed at all in th next few weeks" he replied and kissed me again.

"Mmm, no complaints here"

He carried me down some stairs that were through a door in the kitchen. I was shocked to see so much light.

"What the…..?"

"Its artificial light. Made to look and feel no different from sunlight" peter explained.

We came out into a huge oval room. The walls looked like they were made from rough stone. The pool was beautiful. Oval like the room and deep. There were a few day beds scattered around and the big lights that were built into the ceiling really did feel like they were coming from the sun.

I felt warm and calmed.

"Wow" I breathed "New favourite room"

"Watch this" he chuckled, picking up a remote control.

The sun lights went out and on came a purple light, inside the pool.

Everything else was bitch black.

"Amazing!" I said.

"Wanna go for a dip?" he asked. I nodded eagerly "Yes please"

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow night" he said as he walked us over to the pool's edge.

"Really?. What kind of surprise?" I asked.

He chuckled "The kind that's staying a surprise. You might have to wear clothes though"

"Oh well that's just awful. I was just starting like being naked" I smiled.

"Well, you could stay naked. But then I'd have to kill the delivery man for seeing you" he mused.

"I can wear clothes" I laughed. "But you need to feed soon"

"I'll go tonight. Can you swim?" he asked.

I nodded "Of course"

"Good" he smirked and kissed me. The next second he threw me into the pool.

"you bastard!" I gasped when I surfaced and spat out water "That was mean!"

He blew me a kiss and dived in. the water was warm. It looked beautiful in the purple light.

Peter was still under water after five minutes.

"Ok, show off!" I huffed.

He suddenly pulled on my legs from beneath me causing me to go under.

Peter's grinning face was in front of me. I tried to look stern but its not that possible under water. He rolled his eyes and kissed me, pulling my body flush with his.

His skin had warmed to the temperature of the water. It felt real strange.

When I thought I was going to explode from needing air, peter took us back up.

I gasped and gulped in air.

"Just you wait!. When I'm a vampire your going to be in so much trouble" I told him.

He just laughed "I cant wait. Seriously. I am going to fuck you so hard, you'll see stars"

I felt my cheeks warm "I did that this morning"

We swam for hours. Playing and messing, making out. I was so happy. Peter was perfect for me.

When my body began to ache from swimming too much, peter vanished with only a small ripple in the water to say he was there seconds before.

He returned a minute layer with another towel. He had one slung low on his hips. He looked like a god.

"Come on, kitten" he said holding the towel open for me. I climbed out and went into his arms.

"Wanna order a pizza and curl up in front of my baby?" he asked.

I laughed "That sounds like a fantastic idea, but should I be worried about catching you and the TV together?"

"Oh no, sweetness, anything me and my big baby get up to, your invited" he grinned and swept me off my feet.

"Let me walk, I'll get lazy" I said pushing on his chest.

He pulled me closer "No"

Quick as a flash, we were back upstairs and in the living room. Peter had lit the fire so the room was toasty warm.

Peter called for a pizza while I chose a movie. I picked idiocracy because it looked funny.

Peter came in smiling. "That pizza guy is a huge fan of mine"

"Do I want to know how much pizza is costing?" I asked biting my lip.

"Probably not" he laughed "But It's only money. And since your not one to steal my credit card and go on a shopping spree, I got loads to spare"

"Do you want me to be like that?" I asked.

"I just want you to be happy" he said and pulled me onto his lap.

"I don't need anything other than you to be happy. And I hate shopping"

He laughed "That makes two of us"

We started the movie and snuggled up. It was hilarious. I was crying with laughter and even snorted like a pig a few times.

Peter thought that was hysterical.

I paused it and peter wrapped a blanket around his waist when the pizza arrived.

Pizza was delicious. But I was worn out by eleven. Peter actually let me walk upstairs after I told him that he could carry me around tomorrow.

I'd had enough of water for one day so I skipped on a shower.

I climbed into bed and cuddled up to peter.

"Glad to be home?" he asked.

"I like that" I smiled "home"

"This is your home, Bella. Your home is with me. I love you more than anything" he said.

"I love you too. And yes, I am more that glad to be home" I kissed his chest.

I drifted straight to sleep. I didn't even feel peter slip out of bed.

When I woke up, peter was laying beside me reading a book.

"Good morning, my love" he smiled.

"Mmmm, morning" I said as I stretched.

His eyes were vivid red today. A sure sign that he had fed last night .

"What kind of scum is off the streets?" I asked. He smiled "We are two less rapists in the world"

"Good" I said and meant it.

"You know" he said taking my hands "If you wanted me to, I really would try the cullens diet"

I was touched that he would do that for me but I didn't want him to change.

"That's really kind of you peter, but I fell in love with you as you are. I wouldn't want you to change, you wouldn't be you if you changed"

"You don't know how glad I am that you've said that" he smiled "I love you Isabella"

"I love you too, peter"

Today was already looking to be as good as the one before. Little did I know, this day was going to be one of the best _and _worst days ever.

* * *

_**there ya go. i beta'd it myself so i could just post it. so if its full of mistakes, i'm sorry.**_

**_please review_**

**_Rose xxx_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here it is as promised. (pat's own back for updating two stories in one day!)**

**I hope it was worth the wait :-)**

**Aaaand its longer. Kudos to me :P lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 30.**

_Peter _

I had big plans for my girl today. First I was going to bathe her like a queen. Then I was going to take her down to my diamond room/workshop. Then I was going to surprise her with a fancy dinner that I had ordered. Then I was going to ask her to be my wife.

To say I was nervous would be a giant fucking understatement. I was nervous and twitchy. Vampires shouldn't get nervous or twitchy!.

Bella was sitting in front of me on the countertop, eating a piece of melon.

The juice was all round her lips, tempting me.

I licked my own lips in anticipation.

"Want some?" Bella asked holding the fruit up. I smirked and leaned forward, licking the juices off her mouth. She made a broken moaning noise and attacked my lips.

"Mmmmm, tasty" I said when she pulled back to breath.

"How did I get so lucky?" she sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I ask myself the same question every day" I smiled.

"Crashing that motorcycle was the best thing I ever did" she laughed.

I couldn't agree more.

"Not eating you is the best thing I ever did" I told her. She kissed me gently "Remember that in a hundred years, when I'm driving you crazy and your thinking 'damn, I should have killed the bitch when I had the chance'."

I laughed loudly "I would never think that. I cant wait to turn you and begin our eternal life together"

"Me neither" she sighed "Maybe we should do it sooner rather than later"

"Baby, I would change you today If you asked me" I told her honestly.

"Hmm" she mused "Maybe not today, but soon. I am more than ready to become Bella Whitlock. I don't care if I have to go through three days or thirty days of burning. I want to join you as your mate"

My long dead heart swelled. "I love you so much, Bella"

"I know" she smiled "Because I love you the same"

I pulled her forward and held her to my chest as I turned and walked upstairs.

She had agreed to let me carry her again so I wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

I took her to the bathroom and set the taps running before adding half of bottle of bubble bath. It smelt heavenly.

"Did you put enough in?" Bella laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and growled playfully.

She just smiled.

Once the bath was full, I set her in it and got on my knees beside the tub.

"Aren't you getting in?" she asked with a pout.

"Not today, angel. Today is about you"

She thought for a second "Alright. But I get to make tomorrow be all about you"

"Fine with me. I could think of far worse things to be doing than having my deliciously, hot fi…girlfriend, pampering me all day"

She giggled and blew a hand full of bubbles at me.

I slipped my hands under the water and caressed her glorious breasts. She gasped and slipped under a little in surprise. I laughed and helped her back up. "Sorry darlin"

She gave me a dirty look. I made it up to her by washing her hair. Something she loved me doing to her.

I then went on to wash and worship every inch of her soft smooth skin.

Checking the time, I noticed that it was three thirty.

"Shit!" I muttered and got a huge fluffy towel out.

She stood up in the bath and my mind went blank. Dear god, she looked so good wet!. Her skin glistened with droplets and bubbles.

"Take a picture, it will last longer" she giggled.

Good idea!.

I whipped out my mobile and snapped a picture of the goddess in front of me.

"Peter!. I was joking!. You cant have pictures like that on your mobile. What if someone see's it?" she cried, as she got out and tried to take the phone off me.

"As if I would let anyone look at my phone knowing that there is a totally wankable picture of my mate on it"

She rolled her eyes and gave up trying to grab it.

"Fine! But if anyone see's it, the first thing that I'll do as a vampire is remove your penis and put in in a museum!"

I laughed "Why? Because its beautiful?"

She smirked "No, because its old as dirt and a work of art"

I laughed loudly and scooped her up "Old as dirt, huh?"

She giggled and buried her face in my neck.

I grabbed one of my t-shirts and ran us downstairs.

"Time to visit my work place" I told her as I walked us over to my DVD closet.

"Er, Peter?. You work in the closet?" she asked.

I chuckled and kissed her nose before closing the door behind us.

It was pitch black. I could see her perfectly but she would be blind.

"Sorry baby, I should have got a flash light" I whispered.

"Its ok. I got it" she said. I saw her smile before holding up one finger "Flame on!" she giggled as a single flame appeared on the tip of her finger.

I laughed as the room glowed in the fire light.

"Name?" asked the cool computerised voice making Bella jump.

"Peter Whitlock" I said clearly. The floor began to move at once.

"Oh shit!" Bella whispered. She was still holding up her finger/candle.

It took a few minutes to get to my secret room. I big metal door slid into view.

"This is better than Gringots!" she muttered.

"What?" I asked "What the hell is a Gringots?"

"It's the wizard bank in Harry Potter. Its guarded by goblins"

"Uh hu. Ok then" I said shaking my head.

She giggled again as I set her on her feet.

"Wow. I'm actually allowed to stand!" she gasped.

"For a second or two" I told her as I placed my hands on the metal door.

"Welcome Petey" said the female voice, huskily.

Bella snorted "Nice"

"Hey!. I've been single a while" I laughed.

She just shook her head "Don't tell me?. You have the worlds biggest porn stash and a huge collection of flesh lights and portable pussies?"

What?

"Where the hell do you get your information from, Isabella?. And what the fuck is a flesh light?"

She giggled "I used to watch a lot of late night TV. It's a sort of 'toy' for men"

I raised one eyebrow. "Toy?"

She blushed "It's a masturbator for men. And it looks like a flash light but with a virgina or a mouth on the end"

Wow. Who said Bella was innocent?.

" Can you open the door please?. The suspense is killing me" she said. I knew she just wanted to move the conversation away from sex toys.

"Do you have any toys, Isabella?" I asked moving closer.

She hook her head "No"

"Would you try one?"

She blushed deeper "Do you want me to?" she asked shyly, biting her lip. Fuck me! I wanted to bend her over and pound the fuck out of her!.

"Oh, I think that is definitely something we should experiment with" I grinned and pushed the door open.

The light came on as the door was opened, casting rainbows of colours to shine in every direction.

"Oh my lord" she breathed "It looks like something out of a movie or something. Like the cave of wonders from Aladdin"

I chuckled "So you like it?"

"How can I not!. Rosalie would kill to see this" she said as she looked round.

"She's not getting the chance" I laughed "I would be kitting her out for the next two hundred years if she saw this"

I loved this room. It seemed to hold some sort of magical essence. It always made me feel good, being in here.

I took her hand and led her deeper inside. There were shelves covering three walls, full of tubs. In each tub there was a different make of diamond. Some as old as me. Some older. Red's, blue's, green's, yellow's. even black.

"This is unreal!" she laughed.

"Would you like me to show you what I have made?" I asked. She nodded.

I let her to the back of the room where I keep my finished pieces before I send them off with my courier.

I picked up a gold chain with a huge black diamond hanging from it.

The diamond was nestled in the middle of a thick gold V.

"This one is going to Aro. For his wife" I told her.

She looked at it with a curious expression. "How much would something like that cost?"

"This one right here, is worth about thirty million"

Her jaw dropped "Oh my god!"

I laughed at her expression and she scowled. "Sorry, honey" I kissed her cheek.

Putting the chain back, I picked up a ring. It was huge and flashy. The diamond was pink and had smaller white diamonds surrounding it.

I handed it to Bella.

"That on is for a human man who wants to ask his girlfriend to marry him"

"Wow. He must really love her to have something like this made up. Especially at your prices" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes "These pieces will last forever. They are more than worth their price"

"I'm kidding" she laughed.

I heard Jace upstairs say that it was finished. If I was alive, my heart would be pounding right now.

"Come on" I said holding my hand out to Bella "Lets go back up"

She smiled and took my hand. I brought it up to my lips and kissed each fingertip.

She shivered in response. I told her to close her eyes on the ride back up. She raised one eyebrow in question but did so anyway.

"I'll tell you when to open them" I told her.

When we reached the living room, I was shocked to see how good it looked.

Jace and Victoria had done an amazing job.

I ran her upstairs before she could open her eyes.

There was a pink box on the bed.

"Ok, you can open them now"

She opened her eyes and narrowed them "What are you up to?"

I chuckled and kissed her softly "You'll see. Now go put on what's in that box. I'll meet you downstairs when you are ready"

I left before she could answer. I was so nervous. I kept running my hands through my hair.

Jace had left me some clothes to change into, hung up in the living room.

It was gray trousers and a black shirt. I quickly changed and checked everything.

The room was full of candles and Roses. The only light was coming from the flames. It looked great.

The food was in the kitchen. Chinese. I hoped Bella liked it. The last thing I needed was for her to not like it or something.

Shit! I really should have thought of this before hand.

I picked up the phone and called Jace.

"What's up man?" he answered.

"What if she doesn't like Chinese?"

He laughed "Nervous much?"

"Shut up. I'm serious" I snapped.

He kept laughing until Victoria took the phone from him "Peter. Bella loves Chinese food. She told me. You have all her favourites there so relax"

I sighed "Ok. Thank you Victoria. The place looks amazing. I owe you one"

"I'll remember that" she laughed and hung up.

I heard Bella coming down the stairs and ran to meet her.

She looked ravishing. I had to stop myself from running her back upstairs and fucking her senseless.

"Hey" she smiled.

"You look….amazing!" I told her as I looked her up and down. The dress black and came to her ankles. There was a split all the way up one leg. The material looked fluid somehow. Like liquid.

She smiled and gave me a twirl. I growled when I saw how low it dipped at the back. There were small straps then it was backless all the way to her ass.

I swear I felt my heart thud.

"You like it?. There was a note saying it was from Victoria" she smiled.

"I love it" I smiled and kissed her glossy lips. She had left her hair down in soft curls and put on a little make-up. Nothing much because she didn't need it.

"Something smells amazing" she said breathing in through her nose "Chinese?"

"Good nose" I laughed and led her down the rest of the stairs.

She gasped when she saw the living room. "Oh Peter. Its beautiful"

Tears shone in her beautiful eyes.

"_You _are beautiful" I told her.

She smiled up at me. I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. I had lit a few more candles in here so it looked romantic.

I pulled out the chair for her to sit then sat down opposite her.

She looked down at my plate and smiled "You're going to eat with me?"

"Of course! I couldn't get you all dressed up to have a meal with me if I wasn't eating with you"

She sighed happily "I love you, Peter"

"I love you too, precious"

Dinner went great. Even when Bella knocked one of the candles over and set fire to the table cloth.

She turned a shade of red I had never seen before.

It was funny. She even made the fire go out on its own, but she was really embarrassed.

She was still blushing when I let her into the living room for desert.

"Bella. Honey, relax. It was an accident. Nobody got hurt and it was pretty awesome how you made it vanish. Now lets just have dessert and read a little, ok"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded "Ok. Sorry"

We had chocolate, fudge cake for desert with cream. Emmett was right. Cake was delicious. But it was even better because my mate was feeding it to me.

I made sure to feed her some of the fudge sauce from my finger. Her hot little mouth felt amazing against my skin. It made me think about her mouth on other parts of my body.

We both sat down on the couch. Bella cuddled into my side. "Thank you for tonight" she said happily.

"Your very welcome. But its not over yet"

She looked up at my face.

"I want to read you a few poems from a book a bought not long ago" I told her.

She smiled "I'd like that"

I leant forward and picked up the book from the coffee table.

She snuggled back into me as I opened the book.

I took an unnecessary breath and began.

"You've brought me something, I thought had passed me by. A treasure so welcome, it's brought tears to my eyes. For each and every kiss, I say a prayer of thanks. I accept who you are, as you accept me. Faults and imperfections, our love lets it be. You've brought me something, sent from god above, it's value is priceless. You've given me your love"

I looked down and was surprised to find Bella had tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful" she sniffed.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"One more?" I asked. She nodded.

"I love you to the highest degree. My feelings as deep as the deepest sea. My love will last a lifetime, I guarantee. A happy future together, I see. Now if you would, heed my plea…"

I slid down off the couch and on to one knee in front of her. I didn't look up for her reaction.

"When I go, on bended knee. Hoping that, my wife you will be…."

I slid my finger under the page and turned it. Reviling that the book had a heart carved out in the middle after the second page. And a ring nestled in the middle.

I finally looked up.

"When I ask… Will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming silently down her face and she was covering her mouth with one hand. The other was clutching her heart.

She looked from the ring and back up to my eyes. Love was shining from her very soul.

"Will you marry me, Isabella?" I asked again.

She made a high pitched humming noise. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh god!" she groaned "You planned this magical evening and I set fire to the table" she began to cry harder.

"Your wounding my ego here, honey. I just asked you to be my wife and you haven't answered" I smiled.

"Oh shit!. Yes! Of course I'll marry you, I love you!" she laughed and threw herself into my arms.

She was crying again but this time she was laughing at the same time.

I took the ring I had made and slid it onto her finger.

"Oh Peter!. It matches your eyes" she gushed.

The ring was platinum with a oval red diamond, smaller white diamonds were set on either side.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it, Peter. I love it and I love you"

I pulled her closer and kissed her with all the love I had.

Her fingers were busy opening the buttons on my shirt. When they didn't open as fast as she liked, she tugged it open. Buttons popping off in all directions.

I laughed against her mouth but soon moaned as her hot tongue filled my mouth.

I didn't want to rip the beautiful dress so I slid it down off her shoulders. She got to her knees so it slid to the floor.

She was glorious. I bent my head, taking one of her perfect, pink nipples into my mouth greedily.

"oh god!, oh god, Peter!"

I smiled against her breast and nipped at it gently with my teeth.

She bucked and reached for my zipper.

"I need you in me!" she panted.

Didn't need to tell me twice. I pushed my pants down and lowered her to the floor.

The black lace thong didn't make it. I ripped it to shreds and buried myself inside her deeply.

She cried out in pleasure and arched her back.

Her warmth surrounded me. I felt like I was being heated my by her.

We were both so close already. I knew I wasn't going to last long.

She arched again. Her breasts so close to my face.

"Do it, Peter" she panted "Mark me….I'm yours!"

I growled and sank my teeth into the soft flesh around her nipple. Her hot blood flowed into my mouth.

She screamed in ecstasy and came hard, squeezing my dick tightly. I thrust one last time and shot everything I had into her.

I removed my teeth and licked her new mark before collapsing beside her.

We didn't speak. We didn't need to.

Bella extended her left hand and watched the stones sparkle in the fire light.

"I am so happy, I could die" she sighed.

I chuckled "Not just yet, sweetheart"

She smiled "I cant wait to join you in vampirism"

I kissed her softly and pulled her to my chest "I'm happy either way. But I am really looking forward to changing you. Giving you _my_ venom"

She looked up at me. Her eyes shined. I could tell she was happy.

Just to piss on my parade, I got that fucked up feeling. Someone was coming.

"Shit! Quick, grab some clothes" I told her jumping up. She looked confused but put my shirt on. I put my pants on and turned to the door just as it opened.

In strode, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Edward, candy and that rat boy, mike fucking Newton!.

"What the….?" Bella turned to the door "What's going on? Why are you all here?"

"Our houses have been torched" Jasper told us.

"Oh my god! Are you all alright?…..Dad!" Bella cried and ran to her father "Your house too?"

Charlie nodded "I was at Billy's watching the game. When I got back it was ablaze. I ran inside to get some photo's and stuff and got trapped. Edward here pulled me out"

Bella hugged him tightly while clutching my shirt together.

"Uh, Bella? Where are your clothes?" he asked.

Emmett burst out laughing, closely followed by Jasper.

"Bella! Your hand!" Rosalie screeched.

"What?" Bella asked looking at her hands in alarm.

Alice grabbed her hand "ARGHHHHHHHHHH! YOUR ENGAGED!"

Bella blushed and returned to my side "We are" she smiled.

We were suddenly in the middle of a Cullen hug.

Charlie was shaking my hand and welcoming me to the family.

The front door opened again. This was way too much for one night.

In ran Jace, followed by Victoria.

"Peter! I came as fast as I could. We were just going to go to the city when I smelt…."

"Wow. Looks like I missed quite a party" said a voice I never wanted to hear again "What's the occasion? Take out?" charlotte asked, eying Bella and Charlie up.

The room was suddenly full of growls.

"Hello lover" she cooed at me "Missed me?"

* * *

_**Dun dunn dunnnnnnnnnn!**_

_**What a day, they have had lol.**_

_**Please review **_

_**Rose xxx**_


	31. Chapter 31

**********************T*****W*****I*****-*****A*****W*****A*****R*****D*****S*********************

**GREAT NEWS! **

**'Hurt but not broken' has been nominated for a Twi-Award! It's up for best romance.**

**Whoever nominated it, I want to thank you. You have made me incredibly happy.**

**So thank you!**

**Please vote for this story, the link to the website is on my profile.**

**Thank you all for reading and continuing with this story.**

**Chapter 31.**

**_Bella _**

My brain was stuck on one thought. _What the fuck?_

The night. The perfect and wonderful night had been turned into a freak show.

First the cullens and my dad. Candy and _Mike_ of all people! And then Jace and Victoria. But who the hell was the small blond woman that just walked in, with the big attitude?.

"Wow. Looks like I missed quite a party" she said in a throaty voice. She oozed sex. Sex and slut.

Her gaze shifted to me and my dad. "What's the occasion? Take out?"

Oh no she did not!

Growls filled the air. Charlie's eyes went wide. Shit!

The bitch looked over to Peter and smiled seductively "Hello lover. Missed me?"

Huh? What? Where? Who?

"What the fuck do you want?" Peter asked menacingly.

He moved over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I missed my mate" the blonde pouted.

"Charlotte. Now would be a good time to leave" Jasper growled.

"Hey jazz" she smiled widely "Its so good to see you. You look good"

Alice growled loudly and bared her teeth. Jasper rubbed her arm soothingly.

"You heard him" Peter spat "Get the hell out"

"Peter Whitlock!" she said putting her hands on her hips "I know your momma taught you better than that"

I could feel myself getting mad. Who the hell does she think she is?.

"w

What is going on here?" Charlie asked.

"Charlotte is Peter's ex" jace explained.

"Ohh" my dad said quietly.

"Can someone please explain why there are…_humans_ here" bitch face asked, looking at me again.

She said the word human, like one would say dog poop.

"You don't get to even talk about Bella or why she's here" Peter growled walking forward "You don't even get to think about her"

He stopped in front of the blonde.

She raised one eyebrow "Oh please don't tell me that you've been playing with your food"

Peter growled louder than ever. He looked like he was about to grab her when Jasper moved in between them.

"Peter. Calm down" he said.

He wasn't the one that needed calming. I was at boiling point.

"Bella?"

I turned to the source of the voice to find my dad watching me looking worried.

That got the attention of the others.

"Nobody touch her!" Edward said loudly.

I felt sorry for hurting him once again but it was short lived. My anger at the bitch that broke my mates heart over rid it.

Peter was at my side in the blink of an eye.

"Bella! Baby its ok" he said as he stroked my face.

I could feel the air around me heating up. "Candy. Take mike and my dad away from here"

"Bella , I don't know what the hell is going on around here but I am not leaving you here" Charlie said angrily.

The blonde rolled her eyes "Humans are sooo over the top"

"Charlotte! Shut your god damn mouth!" Peter shouted.

"Peter!" Charlie frowned "That is no way to speak to a woman"

"Oh for fuck sakes!" I said angrily. I turned to my dad "Dad. I love you but I am not in the mood for this shit. You guys just ruined my damn night!"

Peter wrapped both arms around me "We have millions more night's sweetheart. Just breath. We don't want you to lose it inside now do we"

I took a deep breath and centred myself. He was right. I didn't want to burn our home down and I didn't want Charlie and mike to see me go all human torch.

"Dad. Go with Esme and Carlisle. Candy. Please show them round" I asked.

"Honey. What's wrong with your eyes?" Charlie asked.

I shut my eyes tightly and turned my face into Peter's chest "Nothing dad. Just let us handle this"

I felt them move away from us.

"Ok. Why are you guys taking orders from this girl?"

I opened my eyes and glared at her "Charlotte, right?" my inner bitch was coming out with my anger.

She raised one eyebrow in answer.

"Maybe we should go outside" I said and walked out. Victoria was beside me all the way.

"Want me to break her face?" she asked me.

I smiled "Thanks but I got this"

"Seriously" charlotte laughed "You know what I am, right?"

We were out by the river now.

"A slut bag bitch who doesn't know a good man when she see's one?" I asked innocently.

Mouths dropped. I really didn't care. I was pissed.

How dare this…whore, come here and act like she was queen fucking bee!.

"What did you just call me?" she growled.

"And here's me thinking vampires have good hearing" I laughed.

I was totally calm now. Scarily so actually. But I was also in control.

"Bella, don't do this" Candy said looking nervous. Obviously she didn't stay with mike and my dad.

"Yeah, _Bella._ take her advice" charlotte sneered "You don't want to mess with me"

"Don't underestimate my sister" Jasper smirked.

She laughed again "Really? What can one little human girl do to me?"

"Why are you here, Charlotte?" Peter asked from beside me.

"Can we go somewhere and talk, Pete?" she asked, ignoring me.

"No" he said at once "We have nothing to talk about"

"You cant possibly believe that?" she said moving closed to him. I was itching to set her hair on fire.

"I didn't kill you before" Peter said angrily "You should thank me then fuck off before I consider doing it now"

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked shaking her head "You've become so…bitchy"

He laughed "You happened to me, you bitch! You cheated on me for over a hundred years. A HUNDRED FUCKING YEARS, CHARLOTTE!"

She flinched back "I know. And I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't mean shit coming from you" Peter spat "Now get the fuck off my property before I let my fiancée do everything that she's imagining and trust me, you wont like it"

"The human!" she laughed "Did I take your brains with me when I left? I'm a fucking vampire. What can she possibly do to me?"

I smirked and stepped forward, letting all my fingers light up as I had down in the lift to the diamond room.

She gasped and stepped back "What the fuck?"

The cullens were all in awe and Jace actually tried to touch one.

"What the fuck are you?" charlotte asked.

"I'm the human that is going to torch your skanky ass if you don't get the fuck of my mate's property" I told her.

"The hell you are!" she shrieked "Peter! Are you going to let her talk to me like this?"

Peter turned to me and smiled "Yes. Because I love her. And because she can. You aren't half the woman Bella is and I think she would be right to burn you to a crisp because of the way you have spoke to her since you came barging into her home"

My home!

Mine!

"I'm sorry" charlotte said at once "No hard feelings. I just came to see Peter"

"Tell me why you came to see me" he asked. Jace was touching the end of my now unlit finger.

"I heard that you were in trouble. Word going round is that there is a pretty high price on your head" she said.

"So? Its still none of your concern" he said tightening his grip on me.

"Peter" she sighed "You were always good to me. And I just don't want to see you hurt"

"Really?" I asked "Because you seemed to enjoy hurting him while you went behind his back"

"I didn't enjoy hurting him!" she snapped "I just wasn't happy"

"And that makes it all better?" I asked.

"Don't try and act like you know what happened, ok" she said "This was before you were even thought of. So run along and let the grown up's talk"

Bitch!

Rosalie stepped forward and punched the woman in the face "Nobody talks to my sister like that!"

Go Rose!

"Arghh…what the hell is wrong with you people?" charlotte screamed.

"We don't like you saying hurtful things to or about someone we love. And we all love Bella" jace told her.

"You used to love me!" she cried.

She was so fake.

"Charlotte. You have said what you came to say. We are well aware of what is happening. But thank you for telling us anyway" Peter said, clearly dismissing her.

He took my hand and tried to lead me back up to the house. The blonde stepped in our way.

"That's it?" she asked "I need to see you, Peter. I made a huge mistake and I have been miserable for years"

I was inches away from barbequing her.

"Good" Peter said calmly "I hope you continue to be miserable for a lot longer. Goodbye, charlotte"

He walked around her, taking me with him.

"No! I wont lose to a stupid human. I wont give up without a fight!" she growled.

I blinked once and felt my eyes change.

"You are lucky that I now have control over what I burn, otherwise this wouldn't have been nearly as much fun" I smiled and sent her some heat.

"Fight me without your power, little girl" she spat "We'll see who wins then"

"Come back when I'm changed and I will gladly kick your ass" I told her.

She smiled "I'm a trained fighter, I was made to fight"

"Do you think I would let my little sister fight you without training?" Jasper asked charlotte. Her eyes widened slightly "But…you don't….you gave it up"

"So?" Jasper asked "So did Peter and jace. We are still the best and we will give Bella the best training, because I for one can not wait for her to knock you down"

"Fine! But mark my words, I will be back" she spat "And you had better be ready when I do, you stupid little cunt" she said the last words to me.

How crude.

I smiled at her as the ends of her hair lit on fire. The fire travelled fast. Her full head was almost burning by the time she realised and dived into the water.

"Ouch" Victoria said patting my shoulder "Damn girl, you are one hot momma"

Charlotte swam off without another word.

I looked up and Peter "Sorry. She just really pissed me off"

He smiled and bent to kiss my lips softly "You did great"

"I think we really should go back inside" Edward said looking nervous.

I shot him a questioning look but he shook his head.

"Crap" Peter muttered "Yeah, maybe we should"

Everyone else looked weary now too.

We trapsed in through the back door and through to the kitchen.

I could here shouting.

More specifically, I could hear my dad shouting.

I ran through to the living room. Charlie was on his feet shouting at Mike who was cowering. Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm them both down but it wasn't happening.

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked.

He span round to face me "Vampires, Isabella! They are vampires!"

Oh god.

"I know, dad. Just calm down" I sighed.

"You know! How do you know?" he asked angrily.

"Jasper? A little help, please" I asked. I felt his calm wash over me and saw my dad relax.

"I have known for a while dad. Since I first moved to forks actually"

His face was getting redder "And you _go out _with one?"

"I'm marrying him dad! They are all good people. Just because they are different doesn't make them bad" I shouted.

Peter wrapped one arm around me "Calm down, sweetheart"

"Why were you shouting at Mike?" I asked randomly.

"Because he said that he knew what they were and he didn't tell me" Charlie cried.

"I only just found out myself" Mike replied "Candy told me the other day"

"We are not what you think, Chief Swan" Esme smiled "We do not kill or hurt humans and we are not evil. We are merely different"

Even Charlie couldn't be mean to Esme.

He sighed "If Bella thinks you're ok then I guess I do too"

I smiled and hugged him tightly "Thank you daddy"

"I just want to ask one question" he said eying Peter.

"Ok" I said.

"How is this gonna work if Peter's a vampire and you're a human?"

Uh oh.

"Well. I uh…I'm going to become like him" I said avoiding his eyes.

Silence.

His face just got redder. I could see he was going to blow.

3

2

1

"WHHAAAAAAT! NO! NO, BELLA, YOU CANT! I WONT LET YOU, I WONT!"

"Dad. This is my choice" I told him calmly "I'm going to do this whether you agree or not. I love Peter and I am going to be with him"

"But to become a vampire, Bella. You'll never get old or have babies or go out in th sun" he said then looked confused "Hey, I've seen you guys out in the daylight"

"Most of the myths are not true" Carlisle explained "I will tell you everything if you wish"

"Dad. I don't want babies" I told him truthfully "I don't want to grow old. I want to marry Peter and I want my dad to be happy for me"

"I am happy for you Bella. I just don't want you to die to have your happiness. What about your old friends? What about your mom? What about Jake?"

"My old friends have their own life's and my mom has Phil. Jake knows. I'm not going to lose Jake"

"Wait? Why does Jake know?" he asked.

Oh crap, now I have to spill his secret too.

"Jacob and most of the guys on the res…..they are. Different too" I shrugged trying to play it cool.

"Different how?" he wasn't going to let this go.

"They are werewolves, dad. Jacob turns into a big fluffy dog" I sighed.

A few of the cullens smiled at my description of Jacob's huge wolf form.

Charlie looked stunned.

"Carlisle could you explain everything to him" I asked "I'm a little overwhelmed and need some air"

He nodded and I took Peter's hand and led him into the kitchen.

"You and I will be having a chat soon, Peter" Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes. Big bad Charlie is going to have a word with my vampire boyfriend.

I noticed Peter rolling his own eyes and smiled.

Planning on going back outside, I made to go through the back door. Peter however had other plans and led me upstairs.

He led us all the way up to the roof. It was beautiful up here.

It looked like every star in the galaxy was out and twinkling.

Peter left my side for a moment as I looked up in awe.

When he came back over to me, he silently led me across the roof. We stopped at the Jacuzzi that was lit up and bubbling.

"Perfect end to an almost perfect evening" Peter smiled.

I tiptoed up and kissed him, only just realising I still had his shirt on when he placed both of his hands on my bare bottom.

"Are you ok?" I asked "I mean after seeing Charlotte and all"

He bent and rested his forehead against mine "It was easier than I thought it would be. But I guess that's thanks to you" he smiled "I thought it would hurt to see her again but it didn't even bother me. I was angry that she spoiled our night though"

"Me too. But then again, it wasn't just her that turned up. We should blame the bastard that burned our family's houses for that" I sighed.

"Yeah. And when we find them, you, my love can burn their house and see if they like it, my little pyromaniac"

I laughed loudly "Nice endearment"

"Only the best for you, darlin" he smirked and kissed me. His naughty fingers were busy unbuttoning the shirt I had on.

"Peter!" I warned "I am not having sex with everyone down there! They will hear us"

He slid the shirt down off my shoulder and kissed my neck slowly "Not if you be quiet they wont"

"Peter, I'm serious" I said squirming.

"So am I" he laughed "Deadly so. I could always fill your mouth with something"

I smacked his chest "Perv!"

"Now who's the perv? I was talking about a handkerchief or something" he smirked.

"Sure you were" I moaned as he slipped his pants off and picked me up.

"You could always bite me" he whispered "You know, to stifle the noise"

"I'll bite you if you bite me?" I asked softly.

His eyes darkened and he set us both down in the water.

"Deal"

* * *

**Ooo naughty! will they get caught? **

**What will happen?**

**Please vote for this story at the Twi-Awards and please review.**

**I know, I'm a cheeky sod and ask too much lol.**

**Rose xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm Baccccck!**

**Helloo, I've missed you all!**

**First of all, I want to say sorry for the long ass wait for another chapter. Real life messed me up for a while with a bad break up. But I am over it and back to loving life to the fullest.**

**Second of all, I hope you all had a brilliant christmas.**

**And thirdly, You can live with a guy for 7 years and still not know who he really is. **

**Wize words lol.**

**And finally, here it is. The long awaited chapter. Hope I don't mess up too bad. Its been a while lol.**

_Previously..._

_"Peter!" I warned "I am not having sex with everyone down there! They will hear us"_

_He slid the shirt down off my shoulder and kissed my neck slowly "Not if you be quiet they wont"_

_"Peter, I'm serious" I said squirming._

_"So am I" he laughed "Deadly so. I could always fill your mouth with something"_

_I smacked his chest "Perv!"_

_"Now who's the perv? I was talking about a handkerchief or something" he smirked._

_"Sure you were" I moaned as he slipped his pants off and picked me up._

_"You could always bite me" he whispered "You know, to stifle the noise"_

_"I'll bite you if you bite me?" I asked softly._

_His eyes darkened and he set us both down in the water._

_"Deal"_

…**...**

**Chapter 32.**

_**Peter **_

"Shh!" I chuckled "I meant it when I said we would have to stay quiet"

"so stop teasing me already" she moaned.

We were in the hot tub and I had her quivering and whimpering for me. All from one finger.

How skilled is that!

I smirked and positioned myself at her more than ready entrance.

"you ready?" I asked.

"peter fucking Whitlock! Just fu…."

I thrush into her in one swift movement. Her body was on fire, heating me till we felt the same.

She took my advice and bit down on my shoulder, stifling a scream/moan.

"bite me" she breathed close to my ear.

"not yet" I replied and picked up the pace.

"no…I mean….._bite_ me"

That was enough to make me stop. I stilled my movements but she was having none of it and took over.

"you mean…?" did she mean what I think she meant?.

"yes!" she cried "yes! I mean…do it….change me"

"now? Tonight?"

"yes!" she moaned "tonight"

"Bella… honey, I think you need to think about this"

"I already… have" she bent and kissed me.

I pulled away after a minute. "are you sure?"

She groaned "are we doing this or not? Because if you lose your rod, I will not be impressed"

"so I can turn you?…..tonight?" I asked excitedly.

Her eyes lit up as she nodded.

That was all I needed. I picked up the pace and gave her the lovin she wanted.

The others would be able to hear us with how loud we were being. Well, maybe not Charlie and the boy, but the others for sure.

I didn't care. I was claiming my mate in every way and I was in my element.

She was getting closer, I could feel it.

"do it" she moaned "do it…..oh god…oh peeeterrrr"

She threw her head back, showing the length of her smooth creamy neck.

She wants this. She wants me to do this.

I thrust into her one last time and bent my head down to her neck.

My teeth sank into the happy little vein that was thumping away.

It was totally erotic. I didn't even realize I was cumming until my body twitched.

My girl didn't make a sound as I drank her down. She just held me tight

I closed my eyes and pushed my venom into her body.

I felt her tense but she didn't make a sound.

After a minute I licked the wound and brought her arm to my mouth. I covered the mark that the bastard James had given her with my own.

She smiled at me as I moved onto her other arm.

I smiled back and moved down so I was kneeling in the hot tub. She watched me as I bit into each ankle.

When I was done, she closed her eyes and put her head back as I buttoned up the shirt she wore and fastened my pants .

Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were shut tightly.

I was just about to pick her up and carry her to our bed when I saw a blur move towards us.

The next thing I know, I'm on my back.

"she wasn't ready!" Jasper spat angrily. His fist connected to my jaw.

I was sick of this motherfucker hitting me.

Brother or no brother, I am not about to let him fuck with me any longer.

I pushed him off and was on him in a blink.

"yes. She. Was" I growled.

He replied by head butting me.

"you should have fucking talked about it first" he shouted.

I brought my own fist down onto his face "we fucking did! She wants this. I wouldn't have done it if she wasn't ready"

He still looked mad but he knew I was right.

I relaxed my grip on him "she's been ready since she met you guys, Jasper. She wanted this and I wasn't going to deny her….. I will never deny her. And she needs to be ready"

He pushed me off him and sat up "ready for what?"

"whatever the fuck it is that's trying to kill us" I snapped back "I wont let her get hurt"

"Pete. There are more than enough of us to protect her"

I sighed "I know that. But I have this feeling…. There is more than one source that wants us dead, you know?"

"like who?" he asked "you done think….. The volturi?"

I shook my head "no. Caius is cool with everything. I don't know what it is but I know its something. And I want Bella prepared"

He stood up and looked towards Bella.

All this had happened in the space of a few seconds.

"why isn't she screaming?" he asked.

I moved over to my mate and picked her up.

"is everyone is freaking out down there?" I asked. My mind had been so on Bella that I hadn't even heard the others.

"there isn't anyone in. Alice had them all leave saying that the two of you needed to have this night to yourselves" he smiled slightly "congrats on the engagement, man"

"thanks, major. Wanna be my best man?"

"I fucking better be" he laughed "seriously though, I'm glad you found your true mate. You deserve to be happy, Pete. And Bella's the best"

"aww. You guys" Bella said from my arms making both myself and Jasper jump. Not an easy thing to make a vampire do.

"what the hell? Bella?" Jasper said in confusion "how are you talking and not screaming?"

Did I not do it right?

She opened her eyes and looked up at us both "I'm still waiting for it"

Huh? What?

"peter you dick! You didn't do it right!" Jasper cried "what the fuck is going to happen to her?"

I didn't know. I had no idea and it terrified me.

"Bella…." I choked out.

"relax" she smiled "I feel fine"

"we need Carlisle" Jasper said, already dialing his cell.

I looked down at Bella in my arms. How could I have not done it right? I drank from her and pushed more than enough of my venom into her system.

She should be withering in pain by now.

"don't worry" she smiled "we can try again"

"not if your dead you cant" Jasper muttered dryly.

I kicked out my leg tripping him down the stairs.

"not fucking funny" I hissed.

I stepped over him and ran downstairs into the living room.

"what happened?" Carlisle said as he ran through the door closely followed by the rest. (Emmett carrying Charlie and the boy)

"I've given her my venom but nothing is happening" I explained.

Growls filled the air.

"hush you lot! Bella wanted him to" Alice said.

"yes" Bella said giving everyone a steady glare "I asked him to do it"

I set Bella down on the sofa and sat down beside her as Carlisle began checking her over.

"I can smell the venom in her system. She should be in agony right now" Carlisle said looking confused.

"what the hell is going on in here?" Charlie asked when Emmett finally put him down.

"I asked peter to change me but its not working" Bella sighed.

I could tell she was uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

''change you?'' Charlie asked ''as in…?''

''as in, to a vampire, yes'' Bella told him.

Charlie glared at me.

''dad!'' Bella snapped ''get over it. This is what I want''

''why isn't the venom working?'' Rosalie asked looking worried.

''maybe she just needs more?'' Jace shrugged.

''I'll give Bella my venom'' Edward said moving forward.

''not fucking likely!'' I snapped. Bella laughed ''nice try, Eddie''

Esme was hugging Bella tightly and whispering that everything would be alright.

''Alice'' I said with a slight growl ''look forward and tell me what you see''

everyone stopped moving and looked at the pixie-like girl.

She shook her head ''I don't want to''

''its not about what you want!'' I snapped ''its about...''

''peter'' Bella said grabbing my hand ''she's scared. Don't take it out on her''

I looked across at Alice and sure enough, she looked terrified. They all looked terrified.

''Alice, I'm sorry'' I sighed ''I didn't mean to snap''

''its OK, peter. I understand'' Alice smiled.

''will you look, Alice?'' Bella asked ''for me. Please?''

jasper held on to his mate as she sighed and closed her eyes.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

Bella held my hand tightly. I could hear her heart pounding.

I couldn't lose her. If the venom didn't work and she didn't make it I would ask jasper to end my own life.

As depressing as it sounds, its true. Life wouldn't be worth living without her now that I'd found her.

''what do you see?'' Carlisle asked Alice.

''I see... charlie fishing'' she said sounding confused.

We all groaned ''what else?'' I asked ''look closer. Like within the next few days''

she nodded. I could see her eyes moving rapidly through her closed eyelids.

''she's changing!'' she said excitedly ''and she's stunning!''

''but somethings still not right'' Edward added.

''what do you mean?'' Bella asked ''what's wrong?''

Alice's eyes opened ''you_ are_ going through the change. That much is certain. But the strange thing is... you're awake for the whole thing''

we all shared confused looks.

''how? Is that even possible?'' Victoria asked.

''I have never heard of such a change'' Carlisle said, deep in thought.

''so, I'm going to be OK?'' Bella asked hopefully.

''it looks that way'' Alice grinned and closed her eyes ''and you'll be fine after the change too''

''will she be in pain?'' charlie asked.

''I don't think so'' Edward answered ''Alice saw her on the last day of her change and she was laughing. So its obvious she is going to be OK''

charlie glared at Bella's ex. The boy who'd had him shot.

''dad'' Bella sighed.

''fine!'' he said and turned his glare towards the fire ''can I at least give the fire dirty looks'' he muttered ''not that the fire tried to kill me or anything''

''that's it!'' Jace said ''fire! Bella not feeling the venom might have something to do with her power''

''you might just be onto something there'' Carlisle said.

''is that possible?'' Esme asked.

''I'm not sure. Like I said, I've never heard of anything like this'' he replied.

I didn't care how it was possible. All I cared about was that she was going to be alright.

''I'll be fine'' Bella smiled, watching me.

I nodded and let out a unnecessary breath. She leaned forward and kissed me.

''so, Bella'' the human boy said, interrupting our kiss ''you're going to be a vampire?''

Bella burst out laughing, breaking the tension in the rest of the room.

''oh mike. Thank you for being so slow'' Bella beamed.

_**Hope it was OK.**_

_**Please review and I'll go work on updating Unhuman nature :-)**_

**Rose xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'M ALIVE! :-)**

**Okay, so I know some of you are pissed at me for not updating for so long but I was kinda out of it for a while.**

**Not long after my last update, I was diagnosed with breast cancer. I was only 23 at the time and a single mother of 2 with no support around me, so you can imagine the shock I got when I found out. I was a mess.**

**Anyway, it threw me in a spin for a while and while I tried to write to take my mind off things, it just didn't work.**

**Since then, I have had a double mastectomy and numerous other surgeries and I am extremely happy to be able to tell you all that I have beat cancer!**

**Some of you already know this and I would like to thank each and everyone of you who sent me messages and well wishes.**

**Those of you who sent me rude messages thinking I had just abandoned my stories, well... I forgive you. **

**I've recently started writing again. Can't promise it will be any good, but stick with me till I get my mojo back.**

**I'll also post a few things I wrote not long ago while trying to get back into writing. Got a finished Bella/Felix story an a one shot Bella/Caius that I'll be putting up soon.**

**And lastly, a huge massive humongous thank you to maria. You know who you are. You have been my rock these past few years and though we have never met, you truly are my best friend and confident. Thank you.**

**Long ass A/N over and on with the story.**

**Bella**

Trust me to bugger up something as simple as turning into a Vampire.

It was just so typically... me.

Not that I wasn't glad that I wasn't burning from the inside out, cause that shit stung.

''Does it hurt?'' Rosalie asked me as Peter and I sat down on the couch.

I shrugged ''I cant feel anything different. I feel exactly the same.''

''You're such a freak, Bells!'' Emmett laughed.

Rose smacked his chest with the back of her hand. ''Stupidity leak!''

''Ow, what! I was just saying.'' he pouted ''no need to be mean.''

I rolled my eyes and looked up at my worried mate.

''Are you sure you're ok?'' he asked with his eyebrows drawn together.

''I'm fine'' I smiled ''better than fine. I get to join you in Vamprism and I don't even have to hurt. I kinda feel like I'm cheating actually''

The vamps all laughed ''as long as you are alright, dear'' Esme smiled.''

''Here's an idea!'' Mike piped up ''why doesn't Candy change me too. That way, Bella and I can go through it all together.''

huh? What?

I had obviously missed something major happening.

''you would do that?'' Candy asked happily.

''I told you I would. I would do anything for you.''Mike smiled. He looked like a man in love.

''oh Michael!'' Candy cried and hugged him tightly ''lets go home and do it!''

Do it as in do it? Or as in _do it_?

The pair vanished without another word.

''Oh of all the fucking people to become a vampire, she had to pick fucking Newton!'' Rosalie shook her head ''god must hate me''

''I second that'' Edward said giving the door they had vanished through a dirty look ''that boy still grates on my last nerve''

''oh stop it. Both of you. Mike really isn't that bad'' I grinned.

Both shot me dirty looks.

''Holy mother of Dildo's!'' Emmett said in awe ''look at that T.V..''

''told ya'' I smiled up at Peter.

''aint she a beaut?'' Peter beamed.

''I'll say'' my dad said wandering over to the big ass television.

''male bonding time'' Esme said with a sigh ''how about us girls go into the kitchen and chit chat?''

sounded good to me.

I kissed peter on the cheek and followed the women through to the kitchen.

Alice ran up the stairs and returned with a pair of pyjamas ''here'' she grinned ''Eddie-boy just saw your ass and all but jizzed in his pants''

''Alice!'' Edward called loudly followed by a loud smacking sound.

''did Peter just...''

''yeah'' Victoria finished for me with a grin.

I shook my head and chuckled. My man was a serious jealous type.

''can I just say'' Esme said to me ''that I am so proud of the way you handled Charlotte. She was a first class bitch and deserved what you did and more''

''thanks Esmom'' I grinned ''I was itching to burn her so bad''

''just imagine what's going to happen next time the bitch comes back, B!'' Victoria laughed ''you are going to be epic!''

I laughed and accepted the glass of wine Alice handed me.

''Alice!'' Rose cried ''she going through the change. Should she really be drinking?''

''oh hush'' Alice waved her hand ''the girl is celebrating her engagement. She needs a real drink for that''

''guys, I'm fine. Really'' I laughed and slipped the pyjamas on under peters shirt.

''so how did he do it?'' Esme asked as she sat down beside me at the breakfast bar ''did he get on one knee?''

''he... god, Esme it was magical!'' I sighed.

Aww's could be heard from the living room.

''shut up!'' Rosalie shouted ''please continue, Bella''

I smiled ''we had a beautiful meal and then he took me into the living-room for desert and then he read me poems. The last poem was... I don't even know. He asked me to marry him in the poem and slid onto one knee then when he turned the page, it was there. The ring was in the book. He had hollowed a heart out and put the ring inside''

all four women sighed.

''me being me of course, set fire to the table during dinner'' I laughed ''but he says it didn't spoil it''

''it sounds beautiful'' Esme said happily ''you have a good one there, Bella''

''I know'' I smiled ''what about you?'' I asked Victoria ''how is Jace treating you?''

she grinned happily ''he's wonderful. He treats me like a princess. I keep expecting it to all be some little day dream''

''I'm glad you are happy. You deserve it'' I smiled.

''he's my little chameleon'' she giggled.

''VIIIIIC!'' Jace groaned from the living-room as the others all laughed.

''yes, sweetie?'' Victoria called sweetly.

''way to make me look manly, babe'' he replied.

That made the men all laugh more.

''on a more serious note'' I said as the giggles faded ''did you hear what Charlotte said about there being a rather large price on peters head?''

the woman all nodded ''yeah, I did catch that'' Rose said.

''and that's not all'' I told them ''peter said that he has a feeling that there is more than one person after us. We seriously need to figure out who is after us''

''you're right'' Carlisle said from the doorway. All the guys were following him into the kitchen ''with your news then Charlotte, then your change, we haven't really talked about it. But somebody obviously wants to hurt us''

''are we sure it isn't the Volturi?'' Rose asked ''cause I don't care if they are friendly with you, Carlisle, I still don't trust them''

''I agree with Rose'' Emmett nodded ''Aro is a greedy little fuck-pig and we know he isn't impressed with how many gifts this family has. Add bells and her new beau to the mix with Lizard boy and Fire-crotch and the Italian boys will be on one. The Cullen's are no longer just a coven... we're a fucking army!''

we all just stared at him.

''Fire-crotch?'' Victoria asked with narrowed eyes.

''no offence'' Em grinned, flashing his dimples.

''the idiot's right'' Peter said ''Caius is good on his word but I don't know about Aro or Marcus. Maybe Aro is behind this''

he came to where I was sitting on the high stool and stood in-front of me. I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder.

''and the Volturi are...?'' my dad asked looking confused.

''vampire royalty'' I said before anyone could explain ''they keep the Vampers in-line and make sure the secret is kept away from us nosy humans. Total ass-hats too. Aro is too creepy for words''

''you've met him?'' Charlie asked wide eyed.

I fidgeted a little on my stool ''er... yeah... remember when I left with Alice and Jake went mental?''

Charlie nodded ''and then they all came back to forks, I remember''

''well, when I left, it was to go stop Edward from killing himself and exposing vampires to the world'' I smiled and joked ''I got to cross Italy off my bucket list''

''you went to Italy to save Edward from killing himself? Why the hell was the idiot going to kill himself?''

''that was kinda my fault, sir'' Rose said with a sheepish smile ''I sort of told Edward that Bella had jumped off a cliff and died. Edward went all emo mode and decided to end it all... sorry'' she said with a glance at Edward who was looking at me with pain filled eyes.

''long story short, yeah, I met the Volturi and no, I don't wanna talk about it any-more. Maybe another time but definitely not tonight'' I sighed and kissed peters shoulder.

Charlie was shaking his head. ''vampires, werewolves. What else? Is everything real?''

''probably'' I shrugged ''I've asked myself that same question many times dad''

''and why is my daughter smack dab in the middle of all this mess?'' he asked ''Carlisle said there was a reason both our houses were burnt down. what's that about?''

I took a big gulp of the wine in my glass and nodded for Alice to refill it.

''there is a hit out on myself, Bella, Jace and Victoria. We think that is why you guys were targeted'' peter explained.

''but you four weren't even there. who's to say we aren't on the damn hit list too?''

''why would you be?'' I asked in confusion. Who would want Charlie dead?

''to get to you, Bella. Why else?'' he said like it was obvious.

''maybe he's right'' jasper said ''what if it started out with just you four but someone realised that we would all fight with you so we were put on there too? What if someone wants you guys dead so badly that they would kill anyone to get to you?''

everyone was silent as we contemplated this.

''dude, way to put a downer on everything'' I said shaking my head.

''sorry'' jasper grinned.

''I still wanna know why we are even on this damn list'' Victoria asked.

''yeah, I'd like to know that too. Its not like any of us have done anything to anyone'' Jace added.

''its got to be something'' Carlisle said with a sigh.

''Edward. The guy you hired to... get rid of me, said he worked for someone called Amo. And the guy Candy caught said he worked for someone called Amadeus. We all figured it was the same guy since we thought it was all you, but is it the same guy?''

''what? Edward tried to have you killed?'' Charlie asked angrily ''after the little fucker had me shot!''

Edward looked ashamed ''I am not proud of what I've done sir. But I will try and make up for my sins against both you and peter''

I rolled my eyes ''is it the same man or not?''

''no'' Edward said shaking his head ''Amo's real name is Amos. I've never heard of this Amadeus person but he might have. I'll contact him and ask''

''you do that'' peter nodded ''I'll contact Caius and ask him. Carlisle can you call some of your old friends and ask them? The sooner we figure this out the better''

Carlisle nodded and pulled out his mobile before heading outside.

Peter kissed my cheek before walking through into the living-room to phone Caius I presume.

My dad was looking at me with a pained expression.

''what, dad?'' I asked ''I know you don't like this but it is what it is. I cant change who I am''

''just... maybe if I had been there more...? if I had..''

''dad, stop'' I sighed ''it wouldn't have changed anything. I was meant to be a part of this world one way or another''

''she's right Charlie'' Alice told him, sitting down beside him ''Bella was born to be a vampire''

''how can you know that?'' Charlie asked.

''well, because I can see the future for one'' she grinned at him ''and because she has got her own pretty bad ass power. She's going to be a very powerful vampire, Charlie. I've seen it''

he looked at us both like we were crazy ''powers? Seeing the future? This is insane'' he said before dropping his face into his hands.

I held up my hand and let the heat swell in my palm. A fire ball about the size of a tennis ball appeared, swirling and spinning.

''dad?'' I smirked. He lifted his head to look at me and then jumped back in shock with wide eyes ''holy-shit!''

''pretty cool huh?'' I grinned and let it suck back into my palm.

''how... how did you... when did... could you always do that? Does it hurt?''

''its a pretty recent thing. It started about a week ago when I began feeling hot. Every-time I would get angry or upset, I would heat up and then one day I made some flowers burst into flames. It was pretty scary''

''it was awesome!'' Emmett laughed.

''Bella? Can you come here please?'' peter said from the doorway. He was holding the cordless phone out ''Caius is on hold. He wants to speak to you''

''okay'' I smiled and took the phone from him and headed upstairs to our room.

Once there I pressed the hold button and held the phone up to my ear.

''hello?''

''Bella, my dear, as I live and breath, I have never met a more stubborn woman'' Caius's laugh floated through the speaker ''to stubborn to even go through the change like us regular people''

''what can I say? I like to be different'' I chuckled.

''and I hear a congratulations is in order''

I looked down at the beautiful ring on my finger and smiled ''thank you. I am a lucky woman''

''no my dear, peter is the lucky one. I assure you. So how do you feel? You sound absolutely fine but going through the change while awake must be painful?''

''I feel fine. I few hot flushes but that's about it. I don't feel any different to be honest. Its a little unnerving to tell the truth''

''I am not surprised. I expect it will get worse as you get deeper into the change. Your body is going through massive change Isabella. Be prepared for the rapid and sudden changes''

''so has this ever happened to anyone else?'' I asked hopefully.

''not that I know of. You seem to be the first''

''great'' I huffed ''I am such a freak. I cant even turn into a vampire right''

he laughed ''freak isn't the word I would use. Try... unique. You are a rare woman, Isabella. You were a unique human and I expect you to be a remarkable vampire. I am anticipating great things from you''

''so no pressure then?'' I laughed.

''no pressure at all.'' he replied ''now onto a more deadly matter, pater tells me you two have a price on your head?''

''so it seems. I cant understand why though. We haven't done anything. We have only been together less than two weeks for Christ sakes! And Jace and his mate Victoria have only been together a few days and they are wanted dead too. I don't kn ow what we could have all done to piss someone off so badly''

''I don't know, but having a price on ones head in the vampire world is a bad thing. People see it as a challenge to test themselves. Added bonus is the hefty sum of money as-well. I am glad you are being changed in-case you need to protect yourself''

I sighed and laid back on the bed.

''don't be scared little one. I have already sent some of my guard to be with you and I fully intend to come help you myself when things here have settled''

''what's going on there?'' I asked curious.

''some silly little idiot turned another silly little idiot who then tried to use his Vamprism to attract silly little tarts and the result was us all nearly getting exposed'' he sounded stressed.

''oh. I'm sorry for adding this stress, Caius. If I had known I wouldn't have let peter tell you''

''think nothing of it. Like I told you before, I feel protective over you. Family almost. Having never felt that before, I am happy to help. I have been telling my Dora all about you. She cant wait to meet you dear''

''I cant wait to meet her too. I was sad that I didn't get to say goodbye before. After all our hard work messing with Edward''

he laughed and I heard him sit down where ever he was ''yes that was rather unfortunate. And I must say I am rather curious as to what happened''

uh oh. I didn't know what Caius had been told while I was out of it.

''I went out of hearing range for roughly half an hour to speak to Aro and when I returned, the Cullen's kitchen was half destroyed with various appliances exploding and Edward had been ripped to pieces while you were unavailable. If I wasn't needed back in Volterra immediately, I would have kicked some asses to get answers''

''I'm sorry. I'm not even too sure on what happened myself. I was a little out of it for a few days''

''indeed. I will have to ask your mate when I see him'' he chuckled ''he always was a secretive bastard''

I giggled just as the door opened and said secretive bastard walked in.

''you two don't yapping?'' he asked with a sexy smile.

''almost'' Caius said, hearing him ''so as I said, I will do some digging from here and my guard should be arriving within the next few days''

''thank you Caius. That means a lot to us'' I smiled.

''take care Isabella. And call me if you need anything. I'll see you soon''

''see you soon'' I repeated before ending the call.

I dropped the phone and flopped back against the pillows again.

''good call?'' pater asked as he joined me on the bed.

''Caius is sending some guards to stay with us while he digs for info'' I sighed, turning my head to face him.

''that's good. Carlisle has put word out with his old friends too so we should find out something soon. How are you feeling?''

''like everything is moving too fast. Like we only just got back to having alone time and now its being bombarded''

he pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips softly ''I know baby. I feel the same. It fucking sucks donkey dick. Want me to kick them all out? The Cullen's have houses all over, they can go to one of them, I'm sure''

''its ok. They all wanna be here for my change and I can tell they are nervous about who wants us all dead. This is new territory for them. I'm used to things wanting to kill me, its the story of my damn life''

''well if you want them gone, just say the word'' he smiled.

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. His skin felt warmer somehow. Was it because of my fire-thing? Was I heating him? Maybe it was the change.

''Caius says my change might get a little extreme. All the vamp changes happening while I am awake might be a bit... hectic''

''do you feel ok?'' he asked looking worried ''Carlisle said that we could sedate you if we need to''

''no, I feel fine. Hot flushes, nothing I cant handle''

he nodded and picked up my hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing my ring ''have I told you how happy I am that you agreed to marry me?''

''you might have. Its been a little chaotic tonight'' I grinned.

''well I am'' he told me ''so fucking happy. I don't know what I've done to deserve you. I love you more than anything in this world. I honestly don't believe that there is anyone anywhere that loves someone as much as I love you''

he leaned forward and kissed me before I could reply. I knew there was because I felt the same. What I felt for peter was indescribable. I would do anything for him. I loved him with everything I was. I loved him with my very soul. There was no doubt in my mind that he was my true mate.

He pulled back when I needed to breathe and I grinned like an idiot ''I cant wait till I don't have to breathe''

''it does have its advantages'' he smirked and pressed a kiss to his mark on my chest. Even with my new bites from tonight, I could tell that one was still his favourite.

''what the...whoa...''

I sat up slightly, suddenly feeling very hot ''what's wrong?'' I asked. Was I glowing again?

He pointed to my arm. The same arm that had gotten torn open on my eighteenth birthday.

I looked down in confusion then felt my eyes widen.

I was getting hotter and hotter as I watched the long scar from that night, fade and smooth over.

That was fucking crazy! I had never seen anything like it.

''that was nuts'' peter said shaking his head when the scar was gone ''you ok? Did you feel anything?''

''just really hot'' I replied without looking from my arm.

He laughed and pulled me closer, pressing a kiss to my neck.

The bedroom door flow open, causing me to jump. The bedside lamp burst into flames beside me.

''guys, what the fuck? A little privacy'' peter growled as I scowled.

I turned and focused on the fire with my mind. I could feel it inside me, like it was a part of me. An extended part, like fingers or toes. It was weird.

I made the fire disappear before turning back to the door.

Peter and jasper seemed to be having an argument with Emmett, Rose, Esme and Alice.

My dad walked up behind them ''its my choice!'' he said ''just cause you lot can run faster and speak quieter, doesn't change that''

''what the hell is going on?'' I asked agitated. I was feeling hot again and my hair was aching at the roots.

''Bella, honey..'' Esme began only for my dad to cut her off.

''I want them to turn me too. I want to be a vampire''

**Hope you all liked it. I know it wasn't terribly exciting but we'll get there soon, I promise.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Live long and prosper ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

Hi guys. Thank you all so much for your kind responses. I am sorry I couldn't reply back to you all. But just know that I really appreciated them all.

Here's the next chapter for you all. Its not terribly exciting but it was what came out when I put my fingers to the keys so there ya have it.

I would like to thank Maria aka macullen077 for being wonderful and helping me with ideas for this story and some of my others. Sometimes I have some crazy ideas and she keeps them sane lol.

Anyway, on with it..

enjoy.

Peter

Would we forever be fucking interrupted? Well it certainly seems that way.

And god help us now that her papa wanted to be turned.

Eternally cock-blocked by Bella's dad sounded like a nightmare. I needed to find him a woman. Fast.

Where the fuck was cock sucking candy when you needed her?

''Dad, this is serious.'' Bella said giving him a funny look ''This is a lifetime deal here. You cant just decide you want to be a vampire,''

''You did.'' he replied without missing a beat.

''But I have Peter. I want to spent eternity by his side.'' Damn I loved my girl. God must fucking like me for some reason to give me her after all the shit I have done.

''And what about before?'' Charlie asked ''You haven't known Peter very long. Alice said you were always planning to become one of them so what was your reason then?''

Damn, he had her there.

Bella looked at me for help.

''Bella wanted to change for her family,'' Carlisle said before she could answer. ''Even after her and Edward broke up, Bella was still family. We would have changed her to keep her. We would never leave our daughter again.''

Bella smiled at Carlisle and reached for his hand. I could tell she was touched. She loved both him and Esme like they were her own mom and dad.

''You seem to be forgetting, _Doc_, that Bella already has a father!'' Charlie spat hatefully.

Ooh. Didn't see that one coming. I thought those two got along before?

''Bella is my daughter in every way but blood, Charlie. I love her like she was my own daughter and she loves me like I am her father'' Carlisle said calmly, still holding Bella's hand.

''That doesn't mean I love you any less,'' Bella told Charlie ''I can love a lot.''

Aint that the truth. My girl had a huge fucking heart.

Charlie's face went red ''He isn't your father Bella! I am. And if you are going through this damn change and turning into a vampire then I sure as hell am going through it too. Now one of you, bite me!''

I wanted so badly to laugh. Emmett just burst out laughing anyway ''Fucking awesome! Chief Swan, you rock dude!''

''Charlie think about this!'' Bella snapped getting serious ''You will be giving up your life. Your job.. You love being a cop!''

''Isn't there like a vampire equivalent of a Police force I could join?'' he asked.

''Only the Volturi, and trust me, you don't want anything to do with those animals.'' Edward said as he walked in.

''Hey! Caius is nice.'' Bella told him ''Aro is a creeper and so are most of the others. Jane and Felix are ok too actually, Once you get past their bad attitudes.''

''Do it. Bite me,'' Charlie said again ''If my baby girl is going through it then so am I. End of discussion.''

Bella didn't look impressed ''I cant just let you give up your life for me, dad. What about your friends? You would never see Billy again. And Sue! I thought you two were close?''

''I'm sure Billy would give me up for Jacob if he were in this situation and Sue and I just weren't meant to be. We both reminded the other of Harry too much''

Jace and Victoria walked in. our room was getting pretty crowded now.

''You may as well just accept it, Bella'' Jace told her ''He wants this. Plus there are rules. He knows the secret and with everything going on, it might just be too dangerous for him to stay human.''

''Why are you so against this Bella?'' Charlie asked, sending a glare towards Carlisle.

''Its not that I am against it,'' Bella sighed ''Its just that... this is a huge deal. You only just found out about vampires today and you want to be one? You don't know what being a vampire means. Maybe if you gave it some thought first. Honestly, I think you might resent it later on if you rush into it. Resent me even.''

''I could never resent you, Bella. Never. You are everything to me. I've already decided. My mind is made up.''

Damn, that man is as stubborn as his daughter.

''Okay,'' Bella nodded ''But if you regret this later, I will set your ass on fire old man.''

''Great! Who's going to bite me?'' Charlie grinned rubbing his hands together.

''You know it hurts, right?'' Victoria asked ''Feels like your blood has turned to acid.''

''Bella doesn't look in pain.'' He pointed out.

I pulled my wife to be, closer to me and ran my nose along her neck.

''Bella's a freak!'' Emmett laughed ''We should have known the change wouldn't be normal for her.''

''Thanks ass-hole.'' Bella replied. She didn't sound too upset though because I could feel her body relaxing under my lips as I kissed along her shoulder.

''Sex!'' Emmett said suddenly ''Charlie, man, do you really wanna hear your daughter doing the nasty every day? Cause you will. Vampires have super duper hearing. We hear everything, even when it hurts our ears and makes us want to bleach our brains for hearing it.'' he added sending us a dirty look.

Charlie looked a little green around the gills ''Every day?''

''Some times multiple times a day.'' Jace grinned.

Charlie's eyes narrowed at me ''I don't care if she is turning into a vampire, that is still my little girl. If you are as fast and strong as they say, then it must be dangerous for you to be... like that, with her. What the hell are you playing at?''

Bella groaned as I pulled my lips away from her skin ''I could never hurt your daughter. I am more than careful with her. Even when we are.. together like that.''

''Urghh. Stop.'' Charlie groaned ''Just don't speak.''

Bella grinned ''I'm a big girl now, Charlie. This is my life. And as much as I hate the idea of people hearing us, there is nothing I can do about it. The others hear Peter and me just as we hear them. Its just part of having vampire senses''

Charlie looked from me to Bella then back again ''Every day.''

''Its not like you'd have to stay and listen,'' Victoria laughed ''You could go out or go and feed. After a year you can even get your own place so you'll never have to hear your little girl getting down again. Its not that bad. Plus, Bella isn't quite the screamer that Emmett is making her out to be.''

''Guys!'' Bella groaned ''Seriously?''

''Sorry,'' Victoria grinned.

Charlie looked round at everyone ''What about powers? Does everyone have one?''

''Not everyone'' Esme replied ''Alice has visions of the future. Jasper is an Empath and can manipulate emotions. Edward can read minds. Peter has a... he knows things others don't. And I'm not sure about Jace, Victoria and Candy''

''I have a gift that makes it impossible to be caught,'' Victoria smiled ''Comes in quite handy every now and then.''

''That's why the pack could never catch you?'' Bella asked. Victoria nodded ''Yep.''

''Did you say Edward can read minds?'' Charlie asked.

''I can read every mind here except Bella's... and peters. It used to be just Bella's though. She was the first person I couldn't read.'' Edward explained.

Charlie smirked ''So you heard everything I thought about you back in forks?''

Edward cringed ''Yes.''

Charlie's smirk grew ''Good.''

''Lets get back on track here,'' Carlisle said clearing his throat.

''Why does Bella have one while she is still human?'' Charlie asked looking at his daughter who was now looking up at me and smiling. I smiled back at her and kissed the end of her nose.

''I have a couple of theories on that.'' Carlisle told him ''Bella has always been fairly gifted as a human. I believe she has always had a shielding ability. But in the last few years, she has had numerous encounters with vampire venom and I thing that may have quick started some part of her that controls the powers. I am still unsure of why she can control fire though.''

''Cause she's super hot,'' I whispered in her ear. She giggled and snuggled deeper in my embrace.

''What do you mean numerous encounters with vampire venom? How?''

''Well, she was bitten by a nomad named James, the time she ran away to Phoenix.'' Carlisle explained.

Charlie glared at Bella ''Fell down the stairs and through a window, huh?''

Bella shrugged sheepishly ''Sorry.''

''What else?'' Charlie asked.

''She will have picked up small amounts of venom from Edward every time they kissed.'' Carlisle continued.

Bella snorted ''Not likely. It was purely a closed mouth kisses and hand holding relationship.''

I couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her hand.

''And then she met peter and they had... a more physical relationship. The more venom Bella got, the more likely it is that that is the reason for her power.''

''Will I have a power?'' I heard Charlie ask.

''It is highly likely,'' Carlisle replied ''Siblings tend to have powers so I guess the same could go for parents. I don't know of parents and children being turned together, so..''

''Dad? You still wanna join the undead with me?''Bella grinned as Carlisle trailed off ''We could both have kick ass powers..''

''You bet.'' He replied with a grin of his own.

''Bella, we really need to prepare you'' Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Prepare her? How? She already had my venom. The change was happening.

Strangely, but still changing.

''Prepare me? For what?'' She asked looking horrified.

''One last Bella Barbie before you turn into a super sexy vamp, of course'' Alice grinned.

''Alice,'' Bella whined.

''Girl time,'' Victoria added ''You, me, Alice, Rose and Esme Lets all have a slumber party.. sort of.''

''That's a great idea!'' Esme smiled widely.

Bella looked from one woman to the other ''But..but..'' she looked up at me ''Baby? Help me,''

I grinned down at her ''I think it sounds like a good idea. Have a little girl time while jasper, Jace and I find out who's hunting us''

''Hey! Why cant we help?'' Emmett asked.

''Sorry _Emma_, but I thought you would be having your nails done with the ladies.'' I grinned showing him I was joking.

''If my little sister didn't love you, I would shove your head up your ass.'' He growled.

I grinned and blew him a kiss.

''I might just help you with that, Emmett,'' Bella said, as she got up from the bed and glared at me ''He didn't even help me get away from Bella Barbie time. Some husband he'll make.''

''Come on, sugar. You know I love you. I'll more than make it up to you..'' I pouted up at her and grabbed her hips as I sat up on the bed ''How about you, me and my baby with a blood bag and some pop-corn, after you finish the slumber with the girls?. Just like old times.''

She bit her lip and smiled down at me ''Can we do what we did before?''

Hell yeah!

''Absolutely!'' I grinned.

''Uh, Bella? What..'' Charlie asked but then shook his head ''Never mind.''

''That sounds like such a classy date.'' Edward said sarcastically.

''Better than any date you ever took her on, obviously'' I pointed out ''Since she agreed to be _my_ wife and that there is _my_ venom running through her veins. You should be taking notes boy.''

His lip curled in a small snarl.

''Edward!'' Bella said sharply ''I thought we were past this.''

''Sorry Bella,'' he said looking down at his feet.

''Lets go Bella. I have so much I wanna do'' Alice said happily as she took my mates arm ''Have you ever had a full body wax?''

''ALICE!'' Bella cried looking horrified.

Full body wax? Sounded kinda sexy actually.

''Peter Whitlock, you better make this up to me!'' Bella said as Alice dragged her from the room ''I'm talking big time, Mr!''

''You got it baby! Love you!'' I called back with a laugh.

Charlie scowled at me once the women had all left.

''Out with it'' I sighed. Better to get this over with before he turned and came after me with all his newborn strength.

''You've known Bella for a few weeks now'' he started ''how..er.. when did...um..''

''Charlie wants to know when you and Bella first slept together, but he really doesn't want to ask because its making him feel ill'' Edward said sounding his usual stuck up self.

''Oh'' I said then chuckled and scratched the back of my neck ''We didn't actually sleep together till we got to forks. Before than we had just kissed.. and stuff.'' I added thinking about our time alone before jasper had arrived.

Charlie nodded but Edward answered ''Really? But I thought you two had...''

''Well we hadn't'' I snapped cutting him off. I didn't like the look on his face. I knew he was thinking about Bella sexually and he has about a second to fucking stop.

''Stop fucking thinking about her!'' I growled when he still has that far away look in his stupid gold eye ''Unless you want me to remove your arms and beat you with them again!''

Edward snarled at me but didn't say anything. Good boy.

''You pulled his arms off!'' Charlie gasped looking horrified ''How?''

''We can pretty much fuse back together when we loose a limb. You would have to rip us to pieces and burn the parts to kill us.'' I explained.

''Cool,'' Charlie said ''So I'll be like a super cop?''

''Something like that'' I laughed. I looked over to where jasper, Jace, Emmett and Carlisle were deep in discussion about something.

''Do you have to scream it at me?'' Edward said with a cringe.

I turned back to the pair and raised one eyebrow.

''I was just telling Edwin here how I would have paid money to see you do that to him,'' Charlie smirked at me ''And how I might have to do it myself when I'm turned.''

''The only reason I ever left Bella was to protect her from this life.'' Edward said ''I didn't want her to become a monster. Cant you understand that? I love her. I left to protect her''

''You left her alone in the damn forest, boy!'' Charlie spat ''Knowing what's out there and knowing how clumsy she is. If Sam Uley hadn't found her she could have died! She was damn near catatonic for weeks after. that's all on you. I don't care if she forgave you or not. I haven't.''

Edward looked down at his hands.

''So we've come up with a plan,'' Jace said cutting into the awkward silence ''Since Bella will want to eat Charlie if he's still human soon, I'm going to change him tomorrow night. That way, Bella will have been a vamp for a full day before her daddy wakes up and she will have had her first feed and hopefully it wont be as hectic. Hopefully.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Charlie said with a grin ''What are we doing now?''

''Well, I'm going to go meet an old friend and see if I can get any info on who's after us.'' I told him ''Jasper and Jace are doing the same. I guess you can go watch my TV. Treat her gently, she's shy.''

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

''I cant wait to see you as a vampire, Chief Swan.'' Emmett said ''I think you should seriously loose the porno moustache though,''

Charlie frowned and stroked his facial hair.

Edward sniggered at something in one of their minds. Little fucker. Even after Bella burned his virgin ass, he still fucking steps over the line.

Suddenly I had a fucking awesome idea. Charlie hated Edward for leaving Bella in the woods. I wonder what he will do when he finds out Edward tried to strangle her when she broke up with him?

Someone should tell him. I might just have to take my daddy-in law for his first hunt and tell him a lil story.

Oh yes. Prepare to be beaten. Papa bear style.


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm on fire today! 2 updates in less than 24 hours.**

**Everyone should check out my Caius/Bella one shot if you haven't already. **

**A massive thank you to everyone who's reviewed. They make my day.**

**And also, a huge thank you to Macullen077 for helping me with ideas. I'm sure I drive her mental changing my ideas all the time but she puts up with me. :)**

**longer than usual.**

**On with it...**

**Bella**

Fucking Alice!

I love her to death but this shit hurts like a mother-fucker.

''And...one..two...three!''

I sucked in a sharp breath and clenched my eyes shut as she ripped off yet another wax strip.

''And...one..two...three!''

Kill me now.

''So Bella, your daddy's going to be turning tomorrow. You must be happy you get to keep him?'' Victoria asked from beside me. She had been asking me questions and talking to me for the last two hours trying to distract me from the torture Alice was putting me through.

It wasn't working.

''Yeah. I cant wait,'' I replied then winced again.

''Almost done,'' Alice chirped happily.

''I'm going to burn every piece of clothing you own.'' I told her with a glare.

She rolled her eyes. ''You do that. That just means I get to buy more!''

Stupid shopping addicted pixie.

Three hours later, and they finally let me go. I was waxed, buffed, shined and pampered.

My nails were done, my skin was flawless and I hurt like I have never hurt before.

Give me the pain of the venom burning me from the inside over this any day.

I was walking funny cause of the lulu wax as I had christened it.

Where the hell was peter? I wanted to smack him with something for letting them do this to me.

''Want me to carry you?'' Victoria asked as I started down the stairs.

I sent a small glare at her and she laughed. ''Hey, I wasn't the one who waxed you,''

''No you were the one who said 'yay, girl time. Slumber party' or something like that.'' I scowled.

I finally made it down the stairs and found my dad and Emmett watching some TV.

''Hey honey.'' Charlie smiled. ''How was the slumber..thing?''

''Horrible.'' I pouted and sat down gingerly.

Emmett laughed but stopped when I raised a fireball in my hand and glared at him.

''Sorry.'' he gulped ''Don't burn me please,''

''Wow. that's... that's still... yeah. Impressive'' Charlie said with eyes on my hands.

''Thanks'' I smiled ''What do you think your power will be?''

''Cant I have fireballs like you?'' he asked ''That's pretty cool, I wouldn't mind that.''

I rolled my eyes. ''I don't think you get to pick your own, dad.''

''Oh, well, maybe its something I already have? I have good instincts. Maybe something to do with that? And I have a killer bullshit radar.. ''

''I doubt your power will be anything to do with bullshit dad.'' I laughed and pulled my legs up beneath me.

''Maybe you will shoot lightning bolts!'' Emmett said excitedly ''That would be fucking awesome!''

Charlie frowned ''Knowing my luck, I'd have to shoot them outta my ass. No thanks.''

We all laughed just as a roll of heat erupted from me ''Ooh, that's new.'' I breathed as I watched the air around me shimmer like a heatwave.

''I'll say.'' Charlie said, moving back away from the heat.

Emmett held his hand out towards me but pulled it back quickly. ''Shit, that's hot.''

''Uhh, Bella? You're smoking..'' Victoria said with wide eyes.

I looked down and sure enough I was smoking. Well, my clothes were anyway.

I jumped up off the couch. Peter loved this couch. I couldn't burn it.

''What's happening?'' I asked panicking ''Where's Peter?''

''He went to meet with someone. He said he'd only be about half an hour,'' Emmett told me.

Shit, I needed Peter.

Jace, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Alice all ran down the stairs ''Bella, its ok.'' Carlisle said calmly ''Try and relax,''

''You try and relax!'' I snapped ''You're not the one with smoking clothes on.''

''Why don't we go down to the pool?'' Victoria asked nervously ''You know, cool off maybe?''

Yeah, that sounded good right now. ''Okay,'' I nodded ''Lets go.''

I walked towards the kitchen then down the hall and down to the underground pool room.

''Whoa, this place is amazing!'' Rosalie said in awe ''He made this place? You sure hit the jackpot with Peter, Bella. The man has skills.''

I chuckled weakly ''I'll tell you about his bedroom skills one day. You have no idea.''

Charlie cleared his throat. Oops. ''Sorry Daddy,''

Everyone had followed us down to the pool and were all standing round me nervously.

The heat coming from me was intensifying.

''Get in, Bella,'' Charlie said from behind me.

I wanted to but I didn't dare move. My heart was pounding and I could feel my blood boiling.

''I cant.'' I replied quietly.

''What do you mean?'' Carlisle asked. He looked slightly scared now.

''I mean, I cant.''

''Give her a push,'' Emmett told Edward and shoved him towards me. Edward looked terrified.

I wanted to laugh but the heat consumed me ''I don't like... I need Peter!''

''Someone aught to phone him,'' Jace said.

''Ya think!'' I snapped.

Suddenly fire erupted from me. It covered every inch of me and licked out about five inches away from my body. It didn't hurt though. It felt... normal.

''Holy shit!'' I heard Emmett gasp as they all moved back.

''BELLA!'' Charlie cried ''WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER!''

''I don't know... Bella? Can you hear me sweetheart?'' Carlisle asked.

Would the fire get in my mouth in I opened it?

I hummed a response hoping he could understand me.

''What was that? What's wrong with her?'' Charlie was freaking out. He took a step towards me and held up his hands. ''Bella?''

I heard a click and saw a flash.

''You're taking pictures of me while I fucking burn like a damn human bonfire!'' I snarled at Emmett, moving towards him.

The nerve of this man!

''You can talk!'' Charlie cried ''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine'' I told him ''Unlike Emmett will be when I burn his balls off!''

''Sorry belly-bean. But how many times do you get to see your little sister go all human torch? I had to capture this moment''

''Can you stop it?'' Esme asked tearfully.

''I don't know,'' I shrugged, looking down at myself ''Have you called Peter?''

''Oh yeah, I'll do that now.'' Jace said pulling out his mobile.

''Idiot.'' Victoria said rolling her eyes.

''Why don't you try getting in the water?'' Edward asked ''It might put the fire out.''

Oh yeah.

I took a small step to the right to try it. When nothing changed, I moved over to the side of the and jumped in.

I felt the water bubbling around me as I swam to the surface. Steam and hisses filled the air.

I couldn't see anything but steam but at least the fire was gone. Pity the heat wasn't.

''Bella? What's happening?'' Charlie called out. ''Are you ok?''

''I'm fine,'' I replied ''The fires gone.''

''The heat hasn't.'' Alice said.

''Thank you, captain obvious!'' I replied sarcastically.

''Sorry,''

The hissing continued all around me. I noticed that I was getting lower and lower.

The water was evaporating!

Holy fuck!

Soon my feet touched the bottom of the pool. The once very deep pool.

I watched as the water turned into steam all around me. In minutes the water was up to my hips, then my knees, then my ankles and finally the pool was empty.

I was left standing there in the steam, naked as the day I was born, just looking round in awe.

''I cant see anything, Bella, you have to talk to me.'' Carlisle called ''Tell me what's happening.''

''Uh... the waters gone..'' I supplied.

''Gone? How can it be?'' Someone asked.

''It must have evaporated,''

''Amazing.''

''What the fuck is going on? Where's Bella?''

''Peter?''

''Bella!''

I heard a thud of boots and suddenly he was there, appearing through the steam like a super-hero.

''There you are.'' He smiled ''Causing trouble as usual?''

''You know me,'' I laughed weakly.

Immediately he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug ''I shouldn't have left you. I promise to stay by your side for the rest of eternity.''

''I can deal with that,'' I smiled ''Thank you for being perfect.''

''I love you.'' He replied and tilted my face up, kissing my lips softly.

I kissed him back, getting lost in the sensation of his lips on mine.

''Mmm, I love you too.'' I replied once he pulled back.

The steam was clearing now and the heat had vanished too. Looking round, I laughed at the empty pool and all the worried vampires, plus my dad by the pool.

''Never a dull moment since we met you, Bella.'' Emmett laughed.

''You know it'' I grinned up at him.

''Lets get you checked out, Bella.'' Carlisle said holding his hand out for me.

''You might want to..uh... cover up first?'' Charlie said sending Carlisle a glare.

I looked down. Oh yeah, I was naked.

Peter stepped in front of me and took off his t-shirt, handing it back to me.

''Edward! Control yourself!'' Esme snapped.

''Sorry,'' Edward groaned sounding embarrassed.

I sniggered as I put Peter's t-shirt on. It smelt just like him.

I breathed him in and sighed.

''You ok?'' Peter asked me, looking me over. ''Damn you look good in that. Reminds me of our first few days together.''

''Ahh, yes. When I smelt like a crispy chicken?'' I grinned up at him.

''My bubbly crispy chicken,'' He smiled and kissed me. I laughed against his lips ''Dick,''

''You love me.''

''God knows why, but I do.'' I replied.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and jumped us out of the pool.

''Thank god!'' Charlie said, pulling me into a hug as soon as peter released me.

''I'm ok dad,'' I told him.

''You sure gave us a scare, darlin.'' Jasper sighed and pulled me into yet another hug ''You trying to give us poor vamps a heart-attack?''

''Sorry Jasper,'' I smiled and hugged him back.

''You look paler,'' he told me, holding me at arms length ''And your hair is longer.''

I looked down at my arms. They did look paler. Cool.

''Lets go upstairs.'' Carlisle said, holding out his hand for me. I smiled and took his hand. This might be the last time he ever gets to doctor to me. I felt saddened by that. Me getting banged up and Carlisle fixing me up had become normal to me. I would miss it.

Obviously thinking along the same lines, he smiled slightly. ''My favourite patient wont be my patient soon. She'll be invincible and less clumsy.''

''Hopefully. But knowing me, I'll be the first clumsy vampire,'' I smiled and linked out arms together as he led me up stairs.

'I'll go set up in the office.'' Carlisle said and headed upstairs.

I reached the kitchen and I immediately went and poured myself a big glass of alcohol. I needed it after the last hour.

Turning, I came face to face with a male vampire with dark red eyes grinning at me. ''Hi!''

The glass in my hand turned to glassy goo as I yelped and jumped back in shock. Flames once again shot from me but vanished a second later.

He looked more than a little shocked but smiled.

''Sorry,'' the vampire grinned, looking me over. ''Nice rack. You must be Bella?''

''Who the fuck are you?'' I asked angrily. I liked that t-shirt, dammit!

''My name is Santiago. Caius sent us.'' He replied still grinning.

''Us?''

''Hello again Bella''

I knew that voice...

''Demetri.'' I turned to see the man in question leaning against the table.

''You remembered me!'' He smiled walking forward and removing his long black cloak. He wrapped it round me and picked up my hand, placing a kiss on my knuckles. ''Looking beautiful as ever, my dear.''

The others had all reached the kitchen now. About bloody time.

Peter spotted me in Demerit's cloak with the man holding my hand and growled ''Who the fuck are you?''

We are so alike.

''Demetri.'' Edward said with a sneer ''The Tracker.''

''Well get your hands off my mate before I track my foot up your fucking ass!'' Peter said menacingly.

''I mean Isabella no harm. Just saying hello, is all'' Demetri smiled and sent me a wink.

''Play nice boys,'' Jane said as she walked through from the living-room. Her brother, Felix and another woman who I remember seeing in Volterra walked in behind her. ''Hello again Bella,'' Jane smiled.

''Hi,'' I replied, wrapping the cloak around me tighter.

''Caius sent all of you?'' Jasper asked sounding surprised.

''Yes. He will be arriving himself along with his wife tomorrow.'' Felix told him before turning to me ''Hello Bella,''

''Hello Felix,'' I smiled.

Two more vampires walked in but both gave the Volturi a wide berth, or as wide as the kitchen could give them.

''From what I saw outside, I am really going to like your girl, Peter.'' one of them grinned in my direction ''Bursts into flames, looses all her clothes then shouts at Volturi guards while naked... my kind of girl.''

''Just as long as you remember who'd girl she is, Garrett'' Peter nodded, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me from behind ''You ok?'' He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and placed my hands over his ''I'm fine. Just a little startled''

''One more day baby. Just one more day.'' He kissed my neck.

''So you burst into flames... that's cool.'' Jane said while her brother nodded with a grin. ''You'll be pretty awesome when you turn.''

I just nodded, not knowing what to say.

There were an awful lot of vampires in this house right now. Doing a quick head count, I found that there were eighteen vamps and me and my dad.

Shit.

That's a lot of vamp under one roof.

''When are you turning her?'' Felix asked Peter.

''Uh.. she's already in transition,'' Peter replied, giving me a small squeeze ''Has been for over a day.''

''She's...'' Felix's eyes were wide ''But she's awake? And fine.. I don't see how that is possible.''

''Well seeing is believing.'' I grinned ''I guess I just like being different.''

''Who is he?'' The other woman asked, staring at Charlie.

Oh hell no.

I pulled out of Peters arms and moved over to my dad. I moved faster than I normally would. That was pretty cool.

I stood in front of Charlie and glared at the woman ''He's my father.''

''He is human.'' she replied.

''Well spotted,'' I rolled my eyes ''He will be changed later tonight.''

She nodded but still continued to stare at Charlie.

''Do you mind?'' I asked with a glare.

She didn't say anything but looked away.

''Charlie Swan, pleasure to meet you..''

Daddy say what?

I looked to my right and saw my dads arm sticking out towards the vamp woman.

So not the time to be charming, dad.

''Heidi. Heidi Holmes.'' She replied, holding out her hand with a small smile.

''Go Daddy Swan,'' Emmett muttered behind us.

I turned and shot him a glare.

He smiled and shrugged at me ''Sorry Bella,''

My mobile began ringing in the other room. Thank god for interruptions!

''Excuse me,'' I said and walked out.

I missed alone time with peter.

''Hello?'' I said on answer.

''Hey Bells. Hows it going? Did everyone get there ok?''

''Jacob, hey.'' I sighed ''Yeah everyone's here. You would not believe the week I have had! Its good to hear your voice.''

He chuckled ''I can imagine. Having all the Cullen's plus your dad turning up to ruin yours and peters happy time, put a damper on your sex lives huh?''

''You don't know the half of it!'' I went on to tell him everything that had happened since we left.

Taking the phone, I headed upstairs and threw myself onto my bed. A long gossip with my best friend was in order. A little bit of normalcy before the crazy newborn phase started.

God help me cause it cant get any crazier than it is right now.

**Coming up next, Charlie's change. Any ideas on what his power will be?**

**Please review.**


End file.
